Gumball and the Sacred Sword
by Colin Sheridan
Summary: Gumball and Carrie took part in the Foreign Exchange Student Program to London to learn something, but it was a turn out event when Gumball discover a power inside him. The world is in trouble and destruction, will Gumball and Carrie with their friends save the world...?
1. Characters Introduction

**Original Character**

**Gumball Tristopher Watterson**

Gumball has a big ego and it is where he is most sensitive. Otherwise he is usually positive on all matters concerning him. Gumball is smart, but that doesn't mean he's wise. At times he acts really stupid and goes to great illogical lengths to find something, but he has shown some degree of cleverness in other circumstances. He happens to have a superior vocabulary than that of most of his classmates, using more mature words. Gumball has also displayed extents of observance and operational ingenuity, such as being able to identify small things like the burn markings on Rocky's palms, intellectually arrange escape routes based on his surroundings, and even counter Nicole hand-based offences for a great deal of time

He is a decent cook, making a very good sandwich for Darwin as mentioned in "The Secret", and is shown making a good (albeit spicy) meal for him. He also got a B in home Eds for his cooking and Miss Simian called his cooking divine.

He been intensely trained by her mother and been put on a survival in the jungle for few days and got home by himself. He took part in a Foreign Exchange Student Program along with Carrie in London. He possess an out of earth jumping ability due to having some of Richard's rabbit blood. He also have a mark known as Scar itself as it grant him superhuman ability.

"The Twin part 2" revealed Gumball's mark, Scar, abilities. He was able to learn every single abilities and fighting style in the universe by reading, watching, fighting and even stealing if necessaries. Making him the most powerful mark holder ever existed. Gumball mark was located on his forearm extended till back of his right hand. Also, Scar stated that Gumball body is unstable as something is yet to awaken by the mean time. Showing the possibility that he might have another mark beside Scar. Gumball secondary has awoken, his name is Rex. While he loss control, Zach took over his body as his weapon evolved into a rather dark legacy weapon.

**Carrie Krueger/Booregard**

Took part in a Foreign Exchange Student Program with Gumball. Probably because she just wanted to stay with Gumball because she has feelings for him. She is shown to be able to do Necromancy ability such as calling the deaths.

She states pain is the only emotion she can feel. Despite this, she has shown other emotions and has been seen smiling on occasion.

* * *

><p><strong>The Marks<strong>

**Mark will only active once the holder reached 16th. After the seal by Scar, Kyler and Cyrus many more Mark Holder and Hybrid has been created. Every one holder has "Weapon Ability" known to be able to enchant their weapon or upgrade to another form.** **Also mark holders are known to be immortal but valuable to Phantoms and other mark holders. Every mark are located on the back of the hand, upper arm and middle of the chest. Marks came in different shape and size, some resemblance runes word and some came in randomly**

**Scar**

Scar die in the day where Gumball is about to born after when the last seal. He been lived inside Gumball after Nicole gave birth. He has an unusual way to get the sacred weapon as it was hidden in the London Museum. Scar was known to be the most powerful mark. Giving Gumball the ability to Necromancy, Light, Dark, and Twilight, Fire and Water manipulation, Telekinesis, Body Enchantment skill, Healing ability and Clairvoyance, etc.

**Kyler**

Kyler same as Scar. He, Scar and Cyrus once seal the portal before. He is quite serious sometimes when teaching Cedric using ability. Sacred Weapon are two daggers, a dark and a light. Also well-known as **Twilight Daggers**

**Cyrus**

Stella mark. Sacred Weapon is an Aura Chi gloves. She is calm at most of the times. Friends/Companions of Scar and Kyler. The gloves are known to be able to punch out energy force. It turns into a pair of gauntlets one night.

**Lydia**

Lydia been activated on Selina 16th birthday. She stated that Selina weapon can switch mode to fully automatic, Semi-automatic and Manual

**Clerk**

Hadley's mark. He's been around with Hadley since he turn into a mark holder. Revealed in "The Twin pt 2" he met Hadley in a deserted mansion while offering him the power.

**Rex**

He's Gumball secondary mark. He been staying inside Gumball as he was measuring Gumball's unstable body stats before appeared. He make a decision with Scar before they appear, Scar appeared first before Rex.

* * *

><p><strong>Other Character<strong>

**Colin Sheridan**

The descendent of the Siridean his family, a searcher. Possess an ability to find something way faster and able to examine things way more clearly. This ability was a great use in detecting objects and exploration to find hidden items. It was shown that he can also use pyro kinesis. Able to manipulate fire. He's a half-demon and possibility half-ant. Having ant-like antenna and demon-like feature. He is able to levitate or flying without wings. It was possible that he have super strength.

**Cedric Keith**

His personality mostly is an average student. He holds the mark of Kyler. Along with Gumball, Stella and Carrie training together and have funs together. He seems to have feelings for Stella at first sight. At "The Twin pt 2" He was seem to be able to do even well after Gumball training.

Secondary weapon is a bow. He learnt weapon forge as he forge his daggers with his bow. His daggers blades on the both side of the bow as he can done melee and range attack with ease.

**Stella Shelly**

She holds the mark of Cyrus. She's good in martial art probably learn from someone long time ago, as shown when she was fighting Gumball on hand-to-hand combat. She have an equal set level of hand-to-hand combat as Gumball.

She's not like others, having secondary weapon. Her weapon upgraded as well as she gain new ability such as illusion, terrakinesis/earth manipulation, etc.

**Selina**

Hybrid between phantoms and a cat. She's has white fur. Her existence is pretty much unknown why is she a phantom and also with a mark on her upper arm. Her mark have been activate after her Birthday at 14th February. Her mark is **Lydia**. She is shown to be much caring for her friends as stated in "The Assault" where she can't see her friends getting hurt. She managed to summon her Sacred Weapon. A duo magic Gun. Gumball were shown be able to activate it into triple barrel mode. As it shot bursting bullet and the only form to use the most powerful skill. Selina only able to activate it to duo barrel. Loves to hang out with her friends, Gumball, Carrie, Stella and Cedric. Selina duo gun is much more powerful than everyone thought of as shown in "The Twin pt 2" when Gumball forget to return it back to her and use it for an advantage to win Cedric. He forge both of the gun together into a rifle.

She was able to forge her gun into a rifle the same Gumball did it. It was stated that she learnt from Gumball and Lydia. Her secondary weapon is a cannon or something like a rocket launcher.

**Hadley Flamethorne**

He was last survivor of the Flame Thorne Clan. The curse passed down after one another. He is renowned to be the strongest flame user in the history. He is the first one to have Legacy Weapon. The reason why he is a hybrid is because Clerk, his mark. Clerk was once rebel against phantoms, after the seal he was been make a hybrid and then he met Hadley. He offered Hadley the power to live for eternity and the power to destroy phantoms that he always wanted to avenge his whole clan. Hadley accepted. They were seen in friendly relationship. Revealed in "The Twin pt 2" when he was hiding from the phantoms that chased him to a deserted mansion. He met Clerk and therefore, he obtain the mark.

**The Twin (Christ and Trish)**

Both of them are 15. The twin was sent to kill Gumball and his friends by the Harbinger leader but after Hadley told them the truth that their parents were been killed by The Harbinger and adopted them to use as a weapon. They often call Gumball as big brother.

**Garnett Gabriel**

Been born by the most powerful dragon, he still weak before meeting Gumball. Once a member of the Harbinger but been kicked out as he failed one of the mission. He attend the same school as Gumball but Gumball didn't seems to notice him before. He has an unnamed brother and a sister. He acknowledge Gumball where he been encouraged by him to be stronger than before. He managed to evolve his weapon after that. Weapon are a set of sword and shield.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Phantoms<span>**

Main antagonist. Having sharp claws, purple shining eyes, physical and ghostly legs, arms almost the length of their leg. Merciless killing machine, once been slash the living being will be transported to Void and disappear after 24 hours.

**Habit: **KILL EVERYONE INSIGHT

**Ability: **Process High Intelligences, Night vision, Dark energy claw, Anti-matter Energy blast, Good in night as it can be a stealthy opponents, Ability to change their leg and arm length.

**Weakness: **Unidentified, Sacred Weapon

**Half-Phantoms**

Half-phantoms also known as Hybrid. They have nearly the exact same ability as Phantoms. Other half-phantoms has been revealed as some of it are in a group called The Harbinger.

* * *

><p><strong>Sacred Weapon<strong>

**Sorry for the false statement that Sacred Weapon have 2 limits of transform ability the actual one has been reveal. Mostly they are upgrade but some have 2 so I can't say this is false. Three Sacred weapon created it's not true after the last sealed. After Scar, Kyler and Cyrus sealed the portal and energy flows out. Every mark holder have the desire to summon it. As for Gumball and Scar, they are the only one need to retrieve the weapon.**

**Sacred Weapon **was design to kill phantoms. Sacred Weapon came in many form of weapon. Sacred Weapon can turn into Legacy Weapon when the user reached certain amount of skill and level or at the final moment. Those Sacred Weapon didn't transform are due to lack of desire. Some sacred weapon do not need desire to summon.

**Legacy Weapon**

Legacy Weapon are much lighter and powerful to be use or wield as stated by Hadley since he was the first one to evolve into it.

**Power Unleash**

Upon using power unleash, user's mark starting to glow. Power Unleash increase user strength and power as it engulfed or power-up their weapon

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Harbinger<span>**

The Harbinger gathered up every hybrid that have the desire to break the seal and dominate the world. They took notice that Scar, Kyler and Cyrus all have been gathered. So they are trying to kill them one after another or even eliminate them all at once. The number of the people that have been gathered is unknown.

**Nightmare**

A creature or a monster. It was created by scientist a long time ago, but the experiment went wrong as this monster gone rampage…killing every Scientist in the lab. Before the last Scientist was killed, he carried a potion inside his blood as Nightmare devour him, nightmare been put into sleep due to the potion inside the scientist blood. Sleeping throughout years in a tombstone where the whole lab is located…A man lost inside as dark energy flows into the tombstone. Locating Nightmare and once again awaken this monstrous beast, genetically mutated it turning even more powerful and terrifying


	2. The Program

**The usual morning in Elmore, as usual, Gumball trying endlessly to get Darwin up from his fishbowl.**

"Dude, wake up. We are going to be late if you keep sleeping."

Gumball knocked the fishbowl causing him to frighten that he thought that is was an earthquake.

"WHATTT!?" Darwin said

"We are GOING TO BE LATE! Thanks to you sleepyhead."

"Sorry man, let's go get our breakfast, Fast!" Darwin said

They went down the stair to the kitchen, eat our breakfast. And just in time we got to the bus.

"Phew that was close. We nearly miss the bus." Gumball said

Gumball and Darwin find a sit as they were talking till they reach the school

"We're here, get down the bus," Rocky said

Gumball went to his locker to get the thing he needed for next class.

"Ringgggggggg" Everyone went to their class

First class is History and its Ms. Simian teaching them.

"Before classes start, I have an announcement to make. Who wanted to take the Foreign Exchange Student Program for 4 months? Those who wanted can go to ask for Principle Brown after class. Maximum 2 students." Ms. Simian said

The school bell ring

"RECESS!" everyone shouted

Gumball went to Principle Brown office to sign up for the Foreign Exchange Student Program as well as he saw Carrie.

"Principle Brown, I wanted to sign up for the program," Gumball said

"Oh Gumball, It's so rare to see you joining a program. Here's the paper for the program." Principle Brown said

"Done."

"So Carrie, you also signing up for the program?"

"Yup," Carrie said

"Principle Brown, where do we exchange to and when?" Gumball said

"Both of you will be exchanged to London High School for 4 months after 2 days." Principle Brown said

"Got it," Gumball said

After that, they went out of Principle Brown office.

"Want to go get something to eat?" Gumball said

"Sure," Carrie said

"So Gumball do you still love Penny after 2 years ago that thing happen." Carrie said

"Well, hard to say but I do love her as a friend. Since she got a new boyfriend. I do felt sad at the moment." Gumball said

**Flashback, 2 years ago**

**"Hi everyone, I'm your new classmate. Colin, Colin Seachlann Sheridan."**

**"Hmm...Why Penny keep staring at him." Gumball thought**

**"Now go take your seat." Ms. Simian said**

**"Today we going to learn about biology." Ms. Simian said**

**Gumball pretended to take notes when gazing Colin.**

**Recess bell has rung.**

**"Hi Colin, I'm Penny."**

**"Hi, nice to meet you," Colin said**

**"Wanna go get lunch?" Penny said**

**"Sure," Colin said**

**"Gumball, do you want to come?" Penny said**

**"I'm busy, I think next time," Gumball said**

**Gumball held a great jealousy in his heart as he heard it when she asked Colin first instead of him.**

**Few days after Colin arrive, when they were going home. Gumball saw Colin kissed Penny, but she didn't push him away instead enjoy it.**

**Gumball gave up on Penny on the same day.**

**The next day, Colin came to meet Gumball, as he apologized for kissing Penny without knowing he loves her.**

**"I'm so sorry, you're Gumball right?" Colin said**

**"Ye? What are you apologize for?" Gumball said**

**"I didn't know you love Penny," Colin said**

**"Never mind, you can have her if u want," Gumball said**

**"But don't you love her?" Colin said**

**"You looked way better than me. I don't deserve it." Gumball said**

**"Let's be friend okay?" Colin said**

**"Sure," Gumball said**

**Flashback Ended**

"But I love you..." Gumball said

Carrie blushed as her face started to turn red.

"Let's go to the school cafeteria before class start. I'm starving."

"Suuurree," Carrie said while still blushing

As they arrive at the school cafeteria, they saw Darwin was sitting with Rachel. Well, they don't want to interrupt them they sit with Colin.

"Sup buddy, how are you?" Gumball said

"Fine, just having lunch," Colin said

"Hmm...Carrie..."

"What?" Carrie said

"I thought ghost can't eat food," Colin said

"Well ghost puberty...yea ghost puberty," Carrie said

"I see..." Colin said

"So Gumball, I hear you are going London?"

"Yup, me and Carrie are going for the Foreign Exchange Student Program at London," Gumball said

"Huh...Lovey-Dovey at London huh..? Colin said with a smirk face

"WHAT?! No, we aren't...well a little bit." Carrie and Gumball said as they both blushed a little

Colin laughed.

As the recess ended, everyone went back to their own class.

**After School**

School ended as Gumball and Darwin going through the hallway...

"So how is your day with Rachel," Gumball said

"...Fine...I think..." Darwin said

"I saw you eating with her in the school cafeteria lovey-dovey..." Gumball said

"What?! When did you saw it? I didn't see you in the School Cafeteria also." Darwin said while blushing madly

"Dude, I just sit with Colin and Carrie a few tables behind from you," Gumball said

"Hey guys, waiting for us?" Rachel said as Carrie are beside her

"Oh hey, since we got free time anyway. Want to go home together?" Gumball said

Darwin still blushing

"Darwin why your face so red..." Rachel said

"He just blushing," Gumball said.

"Aww so cute Darwin," Rachel said

"So you love Gumball?" Rachel whispered to Carrie

"What?! I mean, he somewhat cute and funny." Carrie said

"So you do love him..." Rachel said

"Let's get going guys" Gumball said

"Rachel you like Darwin?" Gumball said

"Well I can't say no...and yes I do love him," Rachel said

"He said he love you also..." Gumball said with a smirk face

"What?!" Darwin said while in a shock

Everyone laughed to see Darwin blushing face

"Chill out, dude chill out," Gumball said

"So Carrie what makes you taking the Foreign Exchange Student Program?"

"Erm...to make some new friend, experience the outside world, and be with you..." Carrie said

"You just want to stay with him aren't you?" Rachel said jokingly

"Oh see you guys, my house is near I will walk back myself, bye," Rachel said

"Bye" Darwin, Gumball, and Carrie said

"So you guys leaving after 2 days?" Darwin asking

"Yup, we leaving after 2 days," Gumball replied

Not long before they reached a bus stop where Carrie house is nearby.

"I guess we part at here then," Gumball said

"I guess so," Carrie said

"Bye Carrie," Gumball said

"Bye Gummy-puss," Carrie said

As the boys went back to their house.

"So how was today? Anything happen?" Nicole asking

"Nothing much I going for the Foreign Exchange Student Program for 4 months staying at London," Gumball replied

"Oh, that's nice. When you will be leaving?" Nicole said

"After 2 days," Gumball said

"Son, you have grown so much. You can go." Nicole said with a proud face

"Thanks, mom," Gumball said

"Now come and have some dinner" Nicole said

"Ok, mom," Gumball said

Meanwhile at Carrie's house…

"Oh sweetie, I hear you are taking the Foreign Exchange Student Program is it?" Mirabelle said

"Oh really?" Illusius said

"Yea…wait what? How did you know mom?" Carrie said curiously

"I know everything..." Mirabelle said with a smirk face on

"Come and have dinner before it gets cold," Mirabelle said

"Okay, Mom," Carrie said

After dinner and a rest, Gumball prepared to sleep with his pajamas on lying on the bed thinking about the day as well as Carrie. While both think at each other.

"Good night, Carrie" Gumball thought

"Good night, Gummy-puss" Carrie thought

2 more day till the program…

**Carrie, Gumball, Principle Brown, Miss Simian own by Ben Bocquelot.**

**Ilusius and Mirabelle by Jonathan-Elrod.  
><strong>

**Colin Sheridan owned by me.**

**This is my first time anyway thanks for reading it.**

**I will try to improve it time after time, and also**

**I need some personal writing advice.**

**:)**


	3. The day before the Program

One more day till the day Gumball and Carrie go to London. **6:00** in the morning. Gumball had already woke up while the others are still sleeping. Gumball put on his tracksuit and went out for 5 laps in the neighborhood.

"This….*pant*…is…*pant*…frustrating." Gumball said

"I guess I will just walk back since it wasn't that far from my home I think…" Gumball said

After a while, Gumball reached home and he saw his mother already woke up doing house chores such as doing laundry, tidy the house, preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Gumball, where have you been? Nicole said

"Morning mom, I was jogging around the neighborhood." Gumball said

"Come and have breakfast." Nicole said

Gumball looked at his watch, it was 6:30 in the morning. After 10 minute, everyone had already woke up having breakfast while Gumball watching television. School start at 7:40am where it was only 6:45am. Gumball went back to his room to surf the internet. Something caught his eyes when he was surfing it. It was about a London most mysterious cave. As Anais shouted. Nicole already gone to work

"Gumball the bus had arrived, if you don't hurry you are going to miss it." Anais shouted

"Coming sis." Gumball said

As Gumball was walking out of the house he hear a voice maybe his thought

"You…..are…the…Prophecy…Gumball…Watterson." voice in Gumball mind

"What the?! Who's talking with me? Gumball said

"Huh? Who talking with you, I didn't see anyone." Anais said

"Never mind, let's go." Gumball said

Gumball and Anais went on the bus. Darwin was seen sitting with Rachel.

"Good Morning, Carrie." Gumball said

"Good Morning." Carrie said

"Don't mind if I sit beside you?" Gumball said

"Sure, I don't mind." Carrie said

"Today's the last day before we go to London." Gumball said

"Yup, want to watch "Midnight in Elmore Street: Return" tonight at the cinema with me?" Carrie said

"Sure, I will ask my mom about it." Gumball said

"That's great, I will ask my mom also." Carrie happily said

"Alright we're here. Get down the bus." Rocky said

Everyone went to their class. While Gumball was in the bathroom.

"Darn, who's talking with me this morning? I could have sworn I heard a voice. Something about me a prophecy?" Gumball thought

Gumball washed his face and then went back to classroom

"Today I will teach you physic." Mr. Small said

Mr. Small teaching everyone about law of physic where it's why gravity works. As time keep pass-by, many students seem to be bore about it. Where Gumball wanted to learn more. Recess bell rang. Everyone went to school cafeteria to get their food. Where else Gumball bumped on Principle Brown.

"Gumball tomorrow is the day are you ready yet?" Principle said

"Yes I'm well prepare." Gumball said

"So when will we go to London?" Gumball said

"At 1pm since tomorrow is Saturday no school. You will be departed at the airport." Principle Brown

"Which school am I going again?" Gumball said

"London High School." Principle Brown said

"I see…" Gumball said

"And also please help me to inform Carrie. Thanks." Principle Brown said

"I will, sir." Gumball said

After Gumball meeting with Principle Brown, he went to the cafeteria. He then sit beside Carrie.

"Hi, Carrie." Gumball said

"Hi, Gummy-puss." Carrie said as she kiss Gumball on the cheek

"I hate people calling me that." Gumball said

"That's why I love to call you like that," Carrie said

"Well, tomorrow we will be leaving at 1:00pm." Gumball said

"Saturday, is it?" Carrie said

"Yup." Gumball said

"So you can have a physical body due to ghost puberty?" Gumball said

"Yup, I'm trying to get used to it." Carrie said

"Oh, I see." Gumball said

"Now let's get eating before the bell ring." Gumball said

"Okay." Carrie said

After that the school bell ring, Gumball and Carrie went to Gym. Miss. Simian is the Gym Coach.

"Today you will be playing dodge ball." Miss. Simian said

"Gumball 1…Darwin 2…..Carrie 1…Colin 2…..Anton….1….Penny 2." Miss. Simian said

"I guess we the same team eh, Carrie." Gumball said

"I guess so." Said Carrie smirk face.

"Sup bro. Let's play this." Colin said

"Sup." Gumball said

"3….2…1, DODGEBALL!" Miss. Simian shouted

Gumball dodge all the balls and counter attack.

"TEAM 1 WIN" Miss. Simian

"Wow, Gumball since when you learn that?" Carrie said with curious

"My mom." Gumball said

"Oh really?" Carrie said

"No kidding. She put me in a jungle to survive by myself and strictly taught me how to fight and defense." Gumball said

"Darwin, Colin are you alright? I think I overdid it a little…" said Gumball

"Nah, we're alright." Said Colin and Darwin

"Are you sure, well go check on your Penny I think I probably injured her." said Gumball

"Okay." Said Colin

Soon after the bell ring, everyone went home

"Gumball see you tonight around 9:30pm." Carrie said

"I will." Gumball said

Gumball and Darwin reached home

"Mom, can I go out to watch a movie with Carrie." Gumball said

"Aww my son becoming a man, of course you can." Nicole said

"Here 50 dollars, is that enough." Nicole said

"Thanks mom, that's enough." Gumball said

"Now come have some dinner before going. Its only 8:10pm." Nicole said

"Okay." Gumball said

8:20pm Gumball finish eating dinner. Before going out, he take a bath. He notice something on his palm, it was a tattoo.

"What the what? Is this…a tattoo? I don't remember having it this morning…" Gumball said

Gumball try to feel the mark…as he thought it was still fresh. He try to wash it out, unfortunately it was unable to wash off. Then the mark started to glow and talk.

"Gumball Tristopher Watterson." A voice appear

"What?! You talk?" Gumball said as he in shocked

"Yes I do, I'm Scar." Scar said

"Scar…how did you know my name?" Gumball asked curiously

"Duh! I been live inside you since you're born." Scar said

"Then why did you show up now but not when I was younger." Gumball said

"That was because I only show myself up when you're 16." Scar said

"What's the deal with this mark?" Gumball asked

"This mark has been passed down for decades, to continue the next generation. But all the mark holder have been killed by phantoms. They came from a portal that suddenly appear century ago…" Said Scar

As Gumball starting to ask more question, it was already 9:00pm.

"Gumball, it's already 9pm. I think I will tell you later, now go." Scar said

"Oh my, I'm almost forgot. Thanks Scar." Gumball said

Darwin passing the bathroom and hear Gumball talking by himself. Gumball suddenly open the door. And thought Darwin was eavesdropping.

"Dude Darwin, what are you doing?" Gumball said

"Ah…..nothing." Darwin said as he was panicking

"Oh…really." Gumball said as his both eyes staring at Darwin

"Okay, I eavesdropping you." Darwin said

"So, where are you going?" Darwin said

"Going for a movie with Carrie." Gumball said

"That's a date…" Darwin said

"Nah…just going for movies with best friend." Gumball

"Good luck then." Darwin said

"See ya." Darwin said

Gumball walked out his house to the bus stop, he took a bus to Carrie house. After a 5 minutes on the road, he arrived at the bus stop near Carrie house.

"It was 3.00$." The bus driver said

"Here 3.00$." Gumball said

Gumball walks to Carrie house and press the doorbell

*Ding Dong* -doorbell-

"Well hello there, Gumball Watterson." Mirabelle said

"Hi, miss Booregard…erm…Kruegar?" Gumball said in confuse don't know what to call.

"Just call me Miss Booregard." Mirabelle said

"Okay." Gumball said

"Where's Carrie?" Gumball said

"She's up stair." Mirabelle

"Honey, come greet the guest." Mirabelle said

"Okay. Gumball! Nice to meet you. How's your family doing?" Illusius

"Fine. Nice to meet you too, Mr. Booregard." Gumball said

"Sweetie! Your friend is here." Mirabelle said

"Coming!" Carrie shouted

Gumball eyes drop when he saw Carrie walking down stair in her physical body wearing a dark shirt and a dark and red stripes skirt.

"Son, you eyesdropping." Mirabelle said as she giggle

"What? No I'm not." Gumball said as he was surprise

"Sorry for the wait, Gumball." Carrie said

"Never mind, it's 9:18pm the movie will start soon." Gumball said

"Let's get going." Carrie said

"Have fun, you both. Good bye" Mirabelle said

"Bye mom." Carrie said

"Bye Miss Booregard." Gumball said

"Hurry on gummy-puss." Carrie said

"Okay okay…coming." Gumball said. The cinema wasn't that far from Carrie house, so they both walked to there.

"Finally, we reach the cinema." Gumball said

"Yeah." Carrie said

Gumball walk to the counter to get some ticket while Carrie are waiting Gumball at the entrance.

"I want two tickets for "Midnight in Elmore Street: Return" please. Are you Larry?" Gumball said

"Yes? Gumball Watterson?" Larry said

"Yup." Gumball said

"Oh my god, if u ruin my job I going to kill you for this." Larry said

"Nah I changed, anyway my tickets please?" Gumball said

"Phew, here's your tickets." Larry said

"Thanks Larry." Gumball said. After getting the tickets, Gumball walking towards Carrie just in time the movie started.

"So let's go in Carrie." Gumball said

"Okay." Carrie said

"Is this a date? Well never mind." Gumball thought. As the movie keep going and Gumball been freaked off many times while Carrie having her time watching Gumball been freak out.

After the movie

"So Gumball how's the movie?" Carrie asked

"Terrifying but good." Gumball said. Gumball noticed there is a people in black wearing a scarf walking towards them with a knife as well as a few men behind him. As them approaching Gumball, he pull Carrie behind him.

"Aww Gangsters, it's been years I didn't seen one. Talk with your mind" Scar said in Gumball thought

"Should I?" Gumball said in thought

"Your choice. If you do feel free to get hurt I will heal your wound." Scar said

"Kay." Gumball said

"You. The blue cat hang me your money." A man in black scarf said.

"If not?" Gumball replied

"Then we will cut you into pieces." Stranger no.1 (Lazy type)

"Oh I'm so scare, why don't you try." Gumball trying to provoke them.

"You little brat." Stranger no.1. As his swing his knife trying to hit Gumball, but missed misery.

"Now's my turn." Gumball said but interrupted by Scar

"Dude you don't want to kill them right?" Scar said

"Yea?" Gumball said

"Just hit them till unconsciousness." Scar said

"Okay." Gumball said as he knocked Stranger no.1 to unconsciousness. Right after Gumball knocked him down, he call for ambulance as the stranger followers ran away in fear.

"Are you alright gummy-puss?" Carrie said

"Yes I am." Right after Gumball finish talking Carrie kissed him on the lips. Gumball enjoy it and hold it a little longer. After a while they pulled back.

"I guess it's a bit late already." Gumball said

"Let's go home." Carrie said

"I will stop by your house at the bus stop before I go home." Gumball said. As he and Carrie holding hand walking back. He stopped at the bus stop.

"Bye Carrie." Gumball said

"Bye Gumball." Carrie said. As she walked in her house.

Meanwhile Gumball were asking Scar something.

"What can you do Scar? Gumball asked

"Hmm…this mark already enchant your speed, strength and flexibility." Scar replied

"Can you still increase my speed?" Gumball asked

"Yea, why?" Scar replied and asked

"I want to try running from here till my home how fast can it be." Gumball said

"Okay as you wish." Scar said

"Haste enchant. Done. Now…RUN!." Scar said. As Gumball run to home, dodging every obstacle, leaping tree to tree. Not too long, Gumball arrive at his home.

"Wow…just wow…that was fun and thrilling." Gumball said in frustration.

"Dude, go get yourself a glass of water." Scar said

"Ok." Gumball said. He walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water before going to sleep.

"Tomorrow the day, you prepare yet.? Scar asked

"Yea, I done packing my luggage a day ago." Gumball said

"After you arrived, I will show you where the sacred sword located." Scar said

"Thanks." Gumball said. After the conversation, Gumball lying on the bed thinking about his love for Carrie.

"So you love Carrie…" Scar said in thought.

"What no no…" Gumball said in panic

"Dude I know everything you think about." Scar said

"Darn you are right." Gumball said

"So shall we continue the conversation we had earlier?" Gumball asked

"I think no...It's already this late. You should get some rest and also you can also meet me your thought when you are asleep." Scar replied

"Nah I think I just need a sleep. Good night Scar." Gumball said

"Good night." Scar said

**Carrie, Gumball, Principle Brown, Miss Simian own by Ben Bocquelot**

**Ilusius and Mirabelle by Jonathan-Elrod**

Scar own by me


	4. London

**This chapter was supposed to be update on (GMT+8) Thursday...but I am busy throughout the afternoon after school.  
>Sorry for the delay.<strong>

* * *

><p>Today's the day, Gumball and Carrie are going to London. Where Scar will guide Gumball to the Sacred Sword.<p>

"Gumball wake up…" Scar said trying to wake Gumball up in his thought.

"GUMBALL WAKE UP." Scar said furiously scaring Gumball up from bed.

"What?" Gumball said as he looked at the digital clock.

"Dude, it's only 5:30 in the morning and you waking me up for what?" Gumball said

"Early morning exercise…" Scar said. Gumball get up from his bed and put on a tracksuit and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth before going out.

"Hey Scar continue what we said yesterday…where the portal appear?" Gumball said as he was brushing his teeth

"Hm…good memory you got there boy. The portal appear at London. But it's been seal down long time ago by me." Scar said

"So is it possible the portal will be unseal?" Gumball ask

"It might be possible…probably…maybe…" Scar said

"Where's the portal located." Gumball ask

"I remember, the portal was located in mountain. When the seal is broken, the whole mountain will start cracking and dark energy will be seem." Scar said

"What ability did you have?" Gumball ask

"Necromancy, Enchant Claw, Weapon, Strength, Haste, Elemental spell fire and water, lastly healing ability. The mark should imply you to be immortality but valuable for been kill by phantoms using their main skill." Scar said

"I see…" Gumball said

"I will teach you how to use it and sword wielding before they come." Scar said

"That will be great." Gumball said

"Did you know you have some rabbit blood inside?" Scar said

"Yea, what?" Gumball said

"Rabbit have a very strong jumping strength." Scar said

"So that means with this mark…." Gumball said

"Yes, you can done a super jump. Since the mark already double up your body strength, speed and flexibility meaning that you have a sharp eyes. With your mom teaching and you know how to acrobatic. You are just some kind of a superhuman." Scar said

"Awesome." Gumball said as his eyes starting to get bigger and surprised knowing the newly found power

"So can I try that super jump?" Gumball said

"Well you don't want to break the rooftop right?" Scar said

"Yea…" Gumball said

"Then let's go outside." Gumball said

"You sure are energetic, Gumball." Scar said.

"Let's do this." Gumball said

"Haste." Gumball said. Gumball run on the road before attempt a jump.

"Faster…faster…" Gumball mumble

"Now JUMP!" Scar said. Gumball leaped 100 feet from the ground.

"Wow…that was so fun. Feeling the morning sky, sure is breezing and also enjoying the sun rise" Gumball said in the air

After a while, Gumball landed in The Forest of Doom

"Hmm Forest of Doom…" Gumball said

"Now I will share you some knowledge on necromancy." Scar said

"First calm your mind. Then try to rise the dead." Scar said

"Okay." Gumball said as he trying to calm his mind.

"Now follow me, "The death that burrow inside, hear my words, and rise." Scar said as Gumball follow what he say. He was surprise that he actually raise some squirrels corpse.

"Oh my god, I actually did it…" Gumball said in surprise.

"Nice, and also you can talk to the dead." Scar said.

"I can?" Gumball ask

"Yes you can." Scar replied

"Erm…squirrels what happen to you?" Gumball asking the squirrels

"We starve to dead, that's all." The squirrels replied.

"So Scar how I make them disappear?" Gumball ask

"Just say this, "The death, from now on, be gone." Scar said as Gumball do as he say. The corpse buried has been buried back.

"That's only the basic of Necromancy. Now I will teach you on element power." Scar said. As both move to a lake.

"Now I will teach you on controlling water." Scar said

"How?" Gumball ask

"Calm you hearts, and follow the motion of the water…calm and steady." Scar said

"Like this?" Gumball said as he already control a portion of water in the air.

"Well…that's unexpected for a newbie like you. You quite a good learner anyway." Scar said

"Thanks for the compliment." Gumball said

"Now try turn it into an ice. Focus your mind." Scar said

"Ok I'll try." Gumball said. Gumball focus his mind, trying to turn the water into ice.

"Well done, but somehow you overdid it. You turned the whole lake into ice." Scar said.

"Now try do an ice prison." Scar said

"Seriously?" Gumball said

"Yup." Scar replied. Gumball focus his mind trying to imprison himself with ice. He failed, and failed, and failed again. Failing endless times, but he won't give up until he done it. After endless attempt he finally done it.

"Darn that was exhausting." Gumball said as he was breathing heavily.

"Wow, you actually did it…" Scar said

"Yea yea, where I used all my energy just to summon a prison." Gumball said

"Now turn it back into water. And let's went back home, it's already 7am." Scar said

"Okay." Gumball said. He turn the ice back to water and went back home by using the same way he got to The Forest of Doom. As he landed on the ground, the ground cracked a little bit.

"Gumball where have you been?" Nicole said

"Erm…went out for jogging..." Gumball replied

"I see…come and have breakfast." Nicole said

"Okay." Gumball said as he turn on the television.

"Scientist has discover an ancient rune word at London's Mountain. The scientist will further on researching those rune…"

"What the…is that the place where you seal? Scar?" Gumball ask in his thought

"Yes…I didn't expect it to appear now…" Scar replied

"I guess the event will start soon…" Gumball said

"Well we need to get prepare anyway after getting the Sacred Sword." Scar said

"True." Gumball said. After that he turn off the TV and went to eat his breakfast.

"Today's the day sweetie, are you ready yet?" Nicole said

"Yes, I am." Gumball said

"That's great." Nicole said

7:10 in the morning as everyone one by one coming down the stair.

"Morning Gumball." Darwin and Anais said

"Morning." Gumball replied

"You wake up a bit too early bro." Darwin said

"I think I'm just over excited." Gumball said

"Scar can the mark be hide so that no one else will notice." Gumball thought

"Yes…I will do it." Scar replied. Scar manage to turn the mark invisible.

"Done." Scar said

"Thanks." Gumball said

Few more hours to spend before going to London. Gumball when out of his house, and rushed to a waterfall. Gumball closed his eyes and meditate at the middle of the waterfall. He can only hear the sound of the waterfall and the nature, it was peace. As Gumball was meditating, the water that surround him float up to the air.

"Hm…you seem to have quite amount of knowledge already." Scar said

"Really?" Gumball said

"Open your eyes and see." Scar said

"Wow, it was so beautiful." Gumball said as he is surprised that he did it.

"Now I will teach you how to manipulate fire." Scar said

"The method is the same as controlling water but only slightly different." Scar said

"Hold out your palm. Focus is the key of manipulating as an Elementalist."

"Try to make a small fire on your palm."

"Okay." Gumball said

"Done." Gumball said as the fire he manipulated on his palm.

"You did it with no ease…well done." Scar said in a proudly voice

"Try create a Fire Wall with your both hands." Scar said

"Well, that wasn't too hard anyway." Gumball said. As he already manipulate a Fire Wall.

"Seems like you saw Colin did it before." Scar said

"Yup, I did saw him how to manipulate it." Gumball said

"Try combine water and fire together." Scar said

"Hm…" Gumball mumble as he combine both together. Fire and water can be seem moving around him.

"Do a fast combo by freezing the tree and blast it with fire." Scar said. Gumball do as Scar said, he hit the tree with water and turn it into ice. Making the tree into an ice sculpture and then he throw out a fire ball breaking the ice sculpture into pieces.

"Wow that was awesome." Gumball said

"Now let's head back." Scar said

"Sure." Gumball said. On the way back, Gumball met his friend, Colin.

"Sup Gumball, today's the day you leave?" Colin ask.

"Yea, I will be leaving this evening at 1:00pm." Gumball said

"Have a great time, and don't over-stressed yourself okay?" Colin said

"Relax I won't over-stress myself." Gumball said

"I have to go my mom called me." Colin said

"Bye."

"Bye." Gumball said

It's 12pm in the afternoon, Gumball reached home. He went to take a bath. After taking a bath, Gumball carry his luggage from his room down the stairs.

"So you're going?" Darwin and Anais ask.

"Yea, I'm going." Gumball

"But I will bring some souvenir back with me if can. And thanks Anais for helping me most of the time."

"Glad you know." Anais said

"And Darwin don't get into trouble okay? Gumball said

"I promise." Darwin said

"Good bye, see you guys after 4 months." Gumball said

"Good bye, we'll miss you." Darwin and Anais said. Gumball get on board the bus to the airport. Before going Gumball wave goodbye to them as the bus keep moving forward. When Gumball turned back to find a seat, he saw Carrie sitting at the last second row.

"Hey Carrie." Gumball said

"Oh, Gummy-puss." Carrie said

"We are going to London soon after we reach the airport." Gumball said

"Yea." Carrie said

"Anyway did you hear about the ancient rune that been seal in London's Mountain?" Gumball ask

"Yea I did hear it before, it was supposed to be seal by warriors to stop the war against phantoms I think…phantoms is that what they call?" Carrie said

"Why you ask?" Carrie said

"Nothing just curious…" Gumball said as he starting to get uncomfortable that the seal might break any moment

"Gumball we have to find the other mark holder." Scar said in thought

"There is other mark holder?" Gumball said

"Yes, and your mark will lead to them as they shine brightly if they are close." Scar said

"Okay, where are them." Gumball said

"Fortunately they are all in London keeping their existence low." Scar said

"Alright then let's find them when we arrive at London." Gumball said

"Hello Gumball, are you alright?" Carrie said

"Yea, I'm fine just thinking about something." Gumball said. Few more minutes till they arrive at the airport.

"Okay then." Carrie said as she holding Gumball hand

After not too long, they arrived at the airport. They show their passport to the counter and get pass. Both get on to the plan that they are boarding to London.

"I'm so excited! This is my first time boarding an airplane." Carrie said

"Me too." Gumball said. They got into the plane and found their seat. Gumball let Carrie sit beside the window and he sit beside her holding hand. After a while, the airplane process a takeoff to the air. Not too long, the plane is lifted to the air.

"I can see our house up here." Carrie said

"I going to get some rest since it's about 3 hours ride till London." Gumball said

"Okay, gummy-puss. I will take some rest too." Carrie said as she kiss Gumball on the cheek.

It's a long ride to London, Gumball starting to get a bit worry about the seal. He and Scar need to find the sacred sword quickly and other mark holder…

* * *

><p><strong>Ben Bocquelet - Gumball and others original character<br>**

**Scar - Me**

**What will happen to the seal?  
><strong>

**Will Gumball find the Sacred Sword?**

**Found out in the next chapter **


	5. Arrive at London

After a 3 hours ride to London, they finally arrived at the London airport.

"Carrie, wake up we arrive." Gumball said as he looked into Carrie's sleeping face.

"Huh? We there?" Said Carrie

"Yea we there, the London airport." Gumball said

"Aww I thought I can sleep a bit longer." Said Carrie with a sleepy-face. Carrie starting to get up from her seat and holds Gumball hand. They both get down the plane, and went to the airport to get their luggage. After getting their luggage they went outside to wait a taxi. Not too long a taxi arrived.

"Sir Can you take us to this place." Gumball said as he give the taxi driver a piece of paper, there's an address where they will live.

"Sure." Said the taxi driver. 5 minute ride from the airport to the place they will live for their next 4 months together.

"Okay we arrive." Said the taxi driver

"Thank, how much is it?" Gumball asked

"2.50$, sir." Said the taxi driver

"Here's 2.50$." Gumball said while handing the money to the taxi driver. Gumball and Carrie looked at the house…it was a small house. They both went inside with their luggage. Like usual house, it has a kitchen, two bedroom, a toilet and a living room include all furniture.

"Well that wasn't bad…at least they provide every things…" Gumball said

"And also our house is near the school anyway." Said Carrie as she agreed with Gumball. They move their luggage into their own room and tidy it up.

"Finish tidy up your room?" Gumball asked

"Yea, just finished." Said Carrie

"I hear that there is a park near here, wanna take a walk? Since its only 5pm." Gumball said

"Sure, let's go." Said Carrie as she pulled Gumball and went outside. They walked to the park to relax for a bit right after a 3 hour ride from a plane, and a 5 minute ride from a taxi. Carrie had notice a mark on Gumball hand.

"Gumball anyway…what is that mark on your right hand?" Carrie asked

"Erm…" Gumball were getting nervously and had no idea what to answer

"Scar what should I do?" Gumball thought

"Well you are bad at lying…just tell her the truth." Said Scar

"Seriously?" Gumball said

"Yes." Said Scar

"Alright then." Gumball said as he holding a breath to tell the truth

"Carrie do u remember you told me about the ancient rune that have been seal by some warrior's long time ago?" Gumball said

"Yea?" said Carrie

"This mark…is one of the former warrior who seal the phantoms." Gumball said

"Are you kidding me?" said Carrie

"No, I'm not joking. It's real. Let me show you" Gumball said as he manipulated some fire on his hand

"Wow…" Carrie was in shocked as she saw Gumball ignited a portion of fire on his hand.

"So it is real…" said Carrie

"Yea, I got this mark yesterday. His name is Scar." Gumball said

"Scar told me that the seal is yet to be broken and there will be a war." Gumball said

"What?! The seal is going to be unseal?" said Carrie

"Yes, the only way to stop it is to find the sacred sword located inside London Museum and other mark holder." Gumball said

"I see…" Gumball said

"Will you help me, Carrie? Gumball asked

"Of course I will, gummy-puss." Said Carrie

"Okay then tonight we will seek into the museum, Scar will lead us to the Sacred Sword." Gumball said

"Alright." Said Carrie

"Carrie ride on my back." Gumball said

"What? I'm too old for a piggy-ride." Said Carrie blushed

"Just do it, I bet you will be in shock." Gumball said with a smirk face

"O-okay then…" said Carrie while still blushing

"Ready? Hold tightly if not you might fall down." Gumball said

"Ready." Said Carrie

"Would you mind, Scar?" Gumball asked

"Nah, I won't mind." Scar said as he enchant Gumball movement. Right after Scar finish enchant, Gumball run straight forward and perform a 10 feet jump like before.

"What?! Since when you can jump that high?" Carrie asked

"Half-rabbit, girl." Gumball said

"That makes sense…" said Carrie. After a while, they felling from the sky. Carrie is a ghost...so there's no another chance for her to die another time. As for Gumball…

"OH MY GOD GUMBALL, you falling." Said Carrie

"Chill, I won't die that easily." Gumball said

"You are not a ghost like me." Said Carrie

"Don't worry about me I'm immortal." Gumball said as he attempts to summon a pair of wing from fire and water where he also ask Scar.

"It is possible for me to summon a wing?" Gumball asked

"Yes, it is possible." Scar replied

"Alright then." Gumball said in full confident.

About 30 feet till he land he mange to summon it. One side of fire and the other side is water. It seems like they are on a hill

"Wow, I thought you can only manipulate fire…" Carrie were flabbergasted about what she saw

"Since when I did say I can only manipulate fire." Gumball said with a smile

"What else can you do beside that?" Carrie asked

"This…" Gumball said as he summon some corpse up from the ground.

"So you already know how to summon without saying the curse." Scar said

"Probably I think…" Gumball said

"What?! You can do necromancy…" said Carrie

"Well you also know how to necromancy…" Gumball said

"True…I learnt it from my parents." Carrie said

"Is there any other ability beside summon the dead." Gumball asked

"Yes there is…such as sensing death, resurrection and clairvoyance." Said Carrie

"Wait I ask Scar…" Gumball said. Scar finally reveal his spirit form and able to talk to other people

"Wow Scar…WHYDIDN'T YOU COME OUT AS A SPIRIT FORM earlier." Shouted Gumball

"Well, I'm a bit too lazy to turn into my spirit form." Scar said with a smirk face

"So this is Scar…nice to me you." said Carrie

"It's my pleasure to meet you too." Scar said

"So as Carrie stated the ability…but for resurrection, it's only capable for an expert to perform it." Scar said

"I see…" Gumball and Carrie said

"Well is there others?" Gumball asked

"There is. Aura Absorption, Divination also called as Foretelling and Pain inducement. But mostly are useless against pure phantoms." Scar said

"Oh and I forget to tell you that you have the light manipulation. Probably you don't want to use it on Carrie." Scar said

"Why?" Gumball asked

"Well mostly ghost afraid of photons such as light energy…but I'm not that kind of ghost" Carrie replied

"Well…well…lucky for you lady. As for Gumball, I forget another thing and that's Dark manipulation." Scar said

"Dude all the ability are like an opposite of it, for example Fire and water, Light and darkness." Gumball said

"Well you can't blame me for that because of the others former holder." Scar said

"Darn you the point…" Gumball said

"Well with Light and Darkness, that makes you a Twilight Manipulator. Scar said

"Really?" Gumball said

"Yup." Said Scar

"Now what should we do now?" Carrie asked

"Well there's no time for us to sit back at here. As the seal will be broken very soon" Said Scar

"Let's just be normal so that no one will suspect us and wait till midnight. We will sneak into the London Museum." Gumball said

"True." Said Scar nodding his head agreeing right before he went back to Gumball's thought

**7:30 pm**

After the conversation and telling a truth, Gumball and Carrie went back by using the old fashion way…taking transportation and walking. Before they went back to their home, they stopped at a restaurant, Gumball and Carrie plan on taking dinner at there. A waiter came to take their order.

"What will you both have?" asked the waiter

"Hm…I'm not that hungry, I will take Fruit Salad." Said Carrie

"I will have Fish n Chips." Gumball said

"Is that all?" the waiter ask

"Yes, that's all." Said Gumball. Not too long the food has arrive. As both enjoy their dinner, they also talk about the thing.

"So, what's the plan tonight?" Carrie ask

"Sneak in as quiet as possible…" Gumball said

"The rest up to Scar. He will guide us to the Sacred Sword."

"Okay then." Said Carrie

"Aww, I'm full." Gumball said as he let out a sigh.

"Let's wait at the London Museum." Carrie said

"Okay. But I need to pay the dinner first before we go." Gumball said

"How much does our dinner cost?" Gumball asking the waiter

"15.90 dollars. Mister" the waiter replied

"Here you go." Said Gumball

"Please come again." The Waiter said

"Let's go Carrie. Right now it's 8:10pm. The museum will be closed at 8:20pm, it wasn't that far anyway." Gumball said

"Okay." Carrie said

When they both are walking, they bumped into someone.

"Sorry, sorry…I didn't see you both walking towards me." He said

"Never mind." Gumball said

"He's…" Scar said in Gumball thought

"A mark holder?" Gumball asked

"Yes." Scar said

"Hm…we will find him later after we found the Sacred Weapon." Gumball said

"Okay then." Gumball said

"Is he a mark holder?" asked Carrie

"Yes, we will find him after finding the weapon." Gumball replied

"Just in time the museum closed." said Gumball

"Now let's go I found a way in." said Gumball as he went to the side of the museum and open one of the window with its power.

"So you also know telekinesis…" Carrie said

"I found it myself since Scar and I share the same thought…" Gumball said as Scar turn into spirit form.

"Let's go." Scar said

"The mark! It's starting to glow…this way." Gumball said. After a while they found an underground passage lead to the Sacred Sword.

"Finally we found it. The weapon." Gumball said in a relief

"Wait GUMBALL, I SENSE PHANTOM." Scar said as Gumball pulled out the Scar from the ground. Unleashing a phantom, having a killing intent on Gumball.

"Now do as I say, this is part of the training." Scar said

"The phantom is about to attack." Carrie said as she was in shocked to see a phantom for her first time

"Use the water binding technique to secure its movement." Scar said

"Okay." As Gumball control the water from the ground and hit the phantom just to turn it into ice and bind it

"Now Gumball ignited the sword and kill it." Scar said as Gumball ignited the sword with fire and kill it.

"Wow…that was so scary...yet epic." Gumball said

"Glad you have fun." Scar said

"Gumball! Are you alright?" Carrie asked as she was worry

"Yea, I'm alright." Gumball replied

"Let's head back, tomorrow we still need to go to school to register our name" Gumball said

"Okay." Said Carrie

"Gumball sorry that I didn't tell you that I stuck that sword just to immobilize the phantom long time ago." Scar said as he felt sorry.

"Nah, never mind. We have a bigger problem soon. I'll take this as my first meeting a phantom." Gumball said

"You starting to get the hang of your power did you?" Scar asked

"Well hard to say but yes." Gumball replied. They reached home, took a bath, brush their teeth…and went to sleep. As tomorrow they are going to register their name as an Exchange Student at London High School.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen after Gumball, Carrie and Scar do after they found the weapon. They are going to attend London High School two more days and a mysterious mark holder bumped onto them. Will they find out?<strong>

**I will try to make the chapter longer furthermore.**

**Carrie, Gumball own by Ben Bocqueet**

**Scar by me**


	6. The School

Two days ago, Gumball, Carrie and Scar successfully retrieve the Sacred Weapon, and also bumped on a mysterious guy seems to be a mark holder. Yesterday, they had registered their name as an Exchange Student for 4 months. Today, they are going to attend London High School. It took 5 minutes from their house to get to school. As usual, Gumball wake up morning as early as usual followed by Carrie. They both eat their breakfast and watched the television.

"Today we bring a news. The Ancient Runes Seal at the mountain seems to be cracking…as researcher will keep further on doing research on it…"

"…" Both silence for a moment as Scar break the moment.

"So it's happened as early as I expected." Scar said in his spirit form.

"But…yesterday it seems okay…there isn't even a crack on it." Gumball said

"Well, anything can happen in a sudden." Said Carrie

"Seems like we only have 2 months till it's fully break." Scar said

"Hm…It's only 5:30am…I guess we can go to the hill that we go yesterday to meditate." Gumball said

-Carrie and Scar nodding their heads and agreed-

"Carrie can you bring us there in no time?" Gumball ask

"I will try. Put your hand out and close your eyes." Carrie said as she holds Gumball hand and focus on teleporting. It was a success that they transported to the hill

"Kay we're here. Open your eyes" Said Carrie as she teleported them to the hills near the waterfall.

"Let's start. But first let's getting warm-up " Gumball said

"Gumball, try use the twilight manipulation ability to create 3 or above Solar Eclipse energy balls." Scar said

"Like this?" said Gumball as he create 5 Solar Eclipse Ball around him.

"Now try blast a wave of energy from the balls." Scar said as Gumball targeted a big rock and blast it into pieces.

"I guess this is for today." Scar said

"So Carrie how is yours?" Gumball ask

"Fine." Said Carrie

"Let's go back." Gumball said

"Gumball try create a portal back home with the Twilight manipulation ability." Scar said

"You should have tell me earlier." Gumball said as he focus the location of their house and create a portal between the hill and their house.

"My apologies." Said Scar as they walked into the portal. School start at 7:30 am and end at 1pm

* * *

><p>"Hm…7:00am. It's time for school, we need to get ready if not we are going to be late." Said Gumball<p>

"I going bath first." Carrie said

"Kay, I'm out I will wait you at the living room." Carrie said after she finished bath and changed her clothes

"Okay." Gumball said as he walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Kay, done lets go." Gumball said as they walked out their house. They saw the man they bumped on 2 days ago. The man greet them.

"Hi, want to go to school together?" He said

"Sure, what's your name?" Gumball asked

"Cedric, Cedric Keith." He replied

"Anyway I notice a mark on your hand…what is that?" Gumball asked in curiosity

"Nothing special…" said Cedric nervously

"Don't lied I can tell…you also a mark holder." Gumball said

"How did you know…" said Cedric as his mark started to glow and it reveal its spirit form.

"Sup, is Scar with you?" it asked

"Yea." Gumball replied as Scar reveal himself

"Long time no see, Kyler." Scar said

"Yea, about centuries we didn't met after we seal the portal." Said Kyler

"So did you found yours Sacred Weapon yet?" Scar asked

"Yea we found it, unfortunately it doesn't have its form yet." Kyler replied

"I guess you found it two days ago after we bumped into you all."

"Yea, we found it in the Museum secret basement." Said Scar

They reached school in time and went to their classroom, Gumball, Carrie and Cedric are in the same class. Nobody seems to notice Kyler and Scar in their spirit form…

"Hm…Scar can people see you both?" Gumball asked

"Duh! They can't because we are spirit. Only ghost or other have the ability to sense ghost can see us." Scar replied

"So that make a lot of senses since Carrie can only see you both." Gumball said

"There's only a mark holder left." Gumball said

"What will we do if we met the last one?" Carrie said

"Hm…probably stay together as much as possible and forming teamwork." Scar said

"Well, he or she might be in this school anyway…" Kyler said

"That will make it easier then." Gumball said

"Everyone take your seat! Class is about to start. There is two exchange student study in our class for the next 4 months. Now come and introduce yourselves." Said Mr. Nelson their teacher.

"Hello I'm Gumball."

"Hello I'm Carrie

"We will be study here for the next 4 months, so be kind to us." Both said

"Now go back to your seat." Mr. Nelson said as Gumball and Carrie went back to their seat.

"Today I will teach you about Physic and Science." Said Mr. Nelson as everyone in the class sighed.

After a whole long of teaching about atoms, atoms, and a lot of atoms and it finally recess. Everyone let out a relief, but Gumball seems like he enjoying himself about Physic. Gumball and his friends walked out of the classroom going to the cafeteria.

"Dude you love physic?" Cedric asking Gumball

"Probably…maybe…" Gumball said

"God you're crazy." Cedric said

"Who's cares anyway…By the way I'm starving, where's the cafeteria anyway?" said Gumball

"Well we almost there." Said Cedric

"How long?" said Gumball.

"Now…" Cedric said as they reached the cafeteria

"Finally…I can fill my stomach from all those morning training" Gumball said as he already seem lining to get his food

"Erm…Carrie." Cedric said

"What?" Carrie said

"Don't you think Gumball eating too much food?" Cedric said

"Well that's what he looks like when he is hungry." Said Carrie with a smile

"Come on guys, the food is amazing!" said Gumball

"Kay, coming." Carrie and Cedric went to get their food and sit with Gumball.

"Hm…I feel another mark holder around here…" Scar said

"Seriously?" Everyone said…

"You can ask Kyler, he also sense it." Scar said as Kyler appear

"Yea Scar was right, another mark holder is nearby." Said Kyler

"Probably is that girl." Scar said as Cedric falls in love at first sight

"Dude, Cedric are you alright?" Gumball and Carrie said

"I think he is in love with that girl." Kyler said

"Oh…love at first sight..." Everyone said while looking at Cedric

"Erm…guys what's with those gazes? It's scary you know…" Cedric said as he felts uncomfortable about the gazes

"Nothing…" They replied

"Cedric did you know that girl?" Gumball asked

"Yea, her name is Stella Shelly. She's in the same class as we." Said Cedric

"Well that makes everything easy…" Gumball and Carrie said. Meanwhile with Stella…

"Stella I sense two mark holders around that group. 2 of them are the holders." Cyrus said

"Well let's go talk to them." Stella said as she stand up and walked to Gumball's group right before they wanted to talk to Stella.

"Gumball I think she is coming to us." Cedric and Carrie said

"Stella is it? It seems you sense us…me and Cedric as the mark holder." Gumball said

"Oh so you know I'm also one of the mark holder…" said Stella

"Scar, Kyler it's been a while since the last time we seal and die misery…" said Cyrus

"Long time no see Cyrus." Said Scar and Kyler

"I thought Cyrus is a boy name but you are a girl…" said Carrie

"Well can't blame my family gave this as my name but still I'm a girl." Cyrus said

"It's glad to meet you all, now we just have to learn our ability and wait till the days comes." Stella said

"Yup, we agreed." Everyone nodding and agreeing

"Well the recess is about to over, let's all get back to class." Stella said as they all went back to their classroom just in time the recess. Next class is History, where they learn the history of the London from Ms. Claude.

* * *

><p>"Come on students go back to your seat." Said Ms. Claude as everyone went back to their seat. Ms. Claude starting her lecture after the students take their seat. After an hour of lecturing, the class is over.<p>

"What's the next class?" Gumball asked Cedric.

"If I remember its Survival Course at the back of the school." Cedric said

"What?! Survival Course at the back of the school? Do this school have a forest or something?" Gumball asked as he was surprised

"Yes this school have a forest since it surrounded by tress." Cedric said as he getting up from his seat and heading to the back of the school. As well as the others followed up.

"Did you learn how to survive before?" Stella asked

"Yes I did, by my mother…" said Gumball flashbacking to the past where Nicole taught him.

"Oh…then there's no problem for you then…" Stella said

"Awesome…" Cedric said. They arrived at the entrance of the forest.

"Now everyone gather. I'm Mr. Darryl. I will guide you on how to survive in the forest once we get in. Is everyone here?" Mr. Darryl said

"If everyone is here then let's enter the forest." Said Mr. Darryl. Everyone followed behind him and tried not to get themselves lose. After an hour and thirty minutes in the forest lead by Mr. Darryl guiding and teaching us how to ignite a fire with dried woods and crafting item by using the material from the forest, Its time to go back.

"Guys let's go home together." Said Cedric as he holding his feeling for Stella

"Sure." said Gumball, Carrie with Stella.

"So where do you live Stella?" Carrie asked

"Millstone, 2/4 street." Said Stella

"That's the same street as us!" Carrie said

"What a coincidence…" said Stella

"Well Cedric is our neighbor." Gumball said

"That's great now we can know where we live, we can hang out together more often." Said Stella in full of joy

"Follow me." Gumball said

"To where?" Cedric and Stella said

"Just follow me." Said Gumball as they follow him. They reached Gumball and Carrie house

"Isn't this your house Gumball and Carrie?" Cedric said

"So this your house...looks quite normal." Stella said

"Yea it is." Gumball said

"Gumball I know your intention…" Carrie said

"What is it?" Cedric and Stella seem dumbfounded

"Gumball show them." Said Carrie as Gumball create a portal to the hill they go…

"What the…you can create a portal?!" Cedric asked

"Yea I can…Let's go and have some training." Gumball replied as they enter the portal to the hill

"So this is where you guys train…" Cedric said

"It's so beautiful up here." Stella said in amaze

"It truly is…" said Carrie. They spend their time on the hill, having fun and training in group. Gumball use a wooden crafted sword as a training.

"So Stella and Cyrus already got your Sacred Weapon?" Gumball asked

"Yea, it's a power gloves." Stella said

"I see…use it and train with me see if I can dodge it or not? Gumball said.

"Are you sure? You might die…" Stella said

"He's fine, he can endure every damage including he's immortal." Scar said

"Then I will not hold back then." Said Stella with a smirk face as she charged towards Gumball. Meanwhile Cedric is been taught by Kyler.

"Cedric focus, every sacred weapon only transform with their master desire." Kyler said

"I'm trying as hard as I can!" said Cedric while focusing

"You don't need to try that hard. Just relax and think about a weapon you wanted so much." Kyler said

"Okay." Cedric said as he trying to relax his mind and focus on the weapon he wanted the most. After a while, he finally summon it. A pair of daggers, enchanted with aura energy.

"Hmm…seems like Cedric got his weapon." Gumball said as he and Stella stopped the training to see.

"That's make sense, with the stealth ability we have and an aura enchanted daggers. That will make you a very good assassins." Kyler said

"Stealth ability…try cast it I want to see…" Gumball said

"Okay." Cedric casted the ability.

"Well, I can sense presence with the ability I have without using the mark." said Gumball

"Really? Try hit me if you can while I'm in invisible." said Cedric in self confident

"Here I go." Gumball picked up a small rock and threw it with full force right to the direction where Cedric standing. Luckily Gumball was aiming the tree, if not Cedric would have die. The tree fell down after the stone hit it.

"..." Gumballs leave everyone shocked

"Kay you're right. You can sense me but what's up with the throwing you did there, it almost kill me you know?" Cedric said as he still shocked

"Sorry I didn't mean it, I using too much force." Gumball said in apologies

"Jesus…" Stella and Carrie said

"Carrie what's your ability?" Stella ask

"Necromancy and Darkness manipulation. Wanna try?" Carrie replied as she had casted 4 dark orbs flying around her

"Sure, I will love to." Stella accept with no hesitation

"This will train probably might train your flexibility. Dodge the orbs blast as much as possible if you can." Said Carrie as she goes full out

"Wow…Carrie seems like she is having fun…" Cedric and Kyler said

"You better not messing up with her if not she will do same thing to you." said Gumball while laughing

"Got it."

They trained intensely for hours right after the school ended just to prepare for the day the seal broken.

"Stella I sense a lot of Chi coming out from you." Gumball said

"Yea, this is part of my aura called Chi." Stella said

"Martial arts?" said Gumball

"Something like that." Stella said

"Want to have a hand-to-hand combat?" Gumball asked

"Sure." Stella said as both in their stances. Stella launch her attack against Gumball but manage to dodge it and counter it. As both seems equal to each other.

"That's so awesome, they're fighting like that…" said Cedric

"Yea." Kyler and Carrie said. After a while, Gumball won.

"You seem to have a great experiences on hand-to-hand combat I guess" Stella said

"Yea, I learnt it from my mom intensive training but… it finally pays off." Said Gumball also compliment her mother teaching throughout the last 2 years.

"Let's go jungle-trekking and find some food." Gumball said

"Okay." Everybody agreed. They manage to find fruits and berry to fill their stomach.

"It's been a while we train at here, don't you all think? Said Gumball

"Let's head back." Carrie said. They went back by using the portal.

"Bye Gumball, Carrie and Stella." said Cedric and Kyler

"Bye." The three replied back.

"Stella did you know Cedric have feelings for you." Gumball said as he feels a bit of betraying inside his heart

"Did he?" Stella said

"Yea he did, when we are at school while recess. He keep staring at you after we talked about you are a mark holder." Carrie bugged in

"Really?" Stella said as she blush a bit

"He even said love at first sight…he's quite a funny person." Gumball said

"What?!" shouted Stella

"Well do you love him?" Carrie said

"Slightly…I guess" Stella said

"Keep it going, he's a nice person." Carrie whisper to her eyes as she starting to blush and went home

"Carrie what did you tell her? Her face is like a hot pepper…" Gumball asked

"Telling her to keep her relationship with Cedric, Gummy-puss" Carrie said as she smile

"Well, let's go in and get a bath. After that I will make dinner." Gumball said

"Okay." Said Carrie with a smirk on it. While Carrie taking her bath, Gumball was making dinner

"Dinner is served, Spicy Chicken Rice, my lady." Gumball said

"Aww your dinner looks delicious." Said Carrie as she give Gumball a kiss on the cheek. They sit down and enjoy the meal. Carrie took the first bite…

"Wow…who taught you to cook like this, it was so delicious." Carrie said as she was amaze by Gumball cooking

"From the internet and my mom." Gumball replied

"Your mom is awesome." Carrie said

"Thanks." Said Gumball

"Let's eat it before it gets cold." Said Gumball

"Okay." Carrie said

After dinner, they both sitting in the living room watching a horror movie. Still the same Carrie enjoy watching Gumball got scared off. As Gumball trying to get a hold on it since her girlfriend is a ghost. The movie ended as they both sleep on the sofa as Carrie hugging Gumball while sleeping.

**All mark holders have gathered can they unlock their ability and getting to know more before the phantoms come?**

**Chapter 6 review: After few weeks, Gumball and his friends are on a holiday. They will spend their holiday time staying together and train**

* * *

><p><strong>Gumball and Carrie own by Ben Bocquelet<strong>

**Scar, Kyler, Cyrus, Cedric, Stella own by me**


	7. The Hybrid

**Sorry the idea came out so sudden that I had to delay "The Holiday" that**** supposed to be on Chapter 6**** but have been moved to other chapter.**

**Small mistake has been corrected**

* * *

><p>Gumball woke up and look at his watch. "Aww…5:30 as usual. I'm crazy I think…" Gumball said as he saw Carrie hugging him like a pillow.<p>

"Carrie, wake up…" Gumball whisper to her smilingly.

"Huh? Morning already?" said Carrie rubbing her eyes as she release Gumball and let out a yawn.

"You're as cute as ever." Said Gumball with a smirk face. "We have a workout to do with Stella and Cedric." Gumball said.

-Ding dong- someone ring the doorbell, presuming it was Cedric and Stella. Gumball go and open the door followed by Carrie behind him to find out who it is.

"Yo bud, good morning. Ready for the training?" Cedric asked

"Yup fully ready. And since when you guys got here?" Said Gumball

"Duh! Dude my house is beside you…and Stella house is just in front of our house." Cedric said.

"Sorry I forgot that both of you are my neighbors. So ready to go?" said Gumball ready to make a portal." Gumball said. Gumball created the portal connect to the mountain and they walked in.

"Darn it's so cold in the mountain." Stella said

"It's a mountain. Cover with nothing but trees and rock. And the morning air is cooler." Gumball said

"Gumball…I think I saw someone" Carrie said as she looked into the woods

"Wait, what?!" The others said

"Cedric use your stealth ability to check it." Gumball said

"O-okay." Said Cedric in his stealth mode

"What…it's a little cat girl. I must tell them." Cedric thought "Wait, she is not a normal person..." Kyler tell Cedric in a deep voice as he notice something strange about this cat.

"Then what can she be? Let's just carry her to the others first." Said Cedric. "I guess so…" Kyler said. Cedric carried the little girl back to his friends. Everyone are shocked. "She seems injured." Stella said. "She's…a phantoms but how…" Said Scar.

"What?! Seriously?" Gumball, Carrie and Stella and Cedric are shocked. "She even have a mark on her upper arm…" said Cyrus.

"Well I'm going to heal her, I can't leave a children injured and suffered." Said Gumball as he heal her with his ability. "But she's a phantoms…" said everyone. "Not mostly all phantoms are bad right?" said Gumball. "Gumball do have a point…we will just have to ask her after she wakes up." Said Carrie

"We will just have to wait until she woke up. Now just let her have some rest." Carrie said as the others agreed.

"Let's start training." Gumball said

"Gumball create a dimensional space." Said Scar. "How should do that?" Gumball asked. "The same way as you make the portal to here but a dimensional space." Said Scar. "Okay then, I'll try." Gumball started creating a portal connecting to dimensional space. It consume a lot of energy from Gumball. The dimensional space consists no fixed room space.

"Scar tell me, why did you tell me to make a dimensional space?" Gumball asked. "Because I can't stand you guys destroying such beautiful mountain." Scar said. "You're right." Gumball said.

"Let's try it out!" Stella rushed in first as she is excited. "Whoa, its sure is wide…" said Stella. "Gumball try this ability. "Twilight Blast". Before you try I must alert you, this spell is highly dangerous that it can blow the entire mountain away." Scar said as well as warn Gumball. "So that's why you call me to create a dimensional space to try it out…" said Gumball. "Exactly, but first create an illusion image same as the mountain." Scar said as Gumball manage to mimic the entire mountain.

"Awesome, it's the same as the mountain we trained last time." Cedric said

"Gumball try it out now. Put out your right hand or both hand and gather all the energy you have into it. We will create a small energy ball." Said Scar as everyone went as far as they can. "I got it" Gumball created an energy ball with the power of light and darkness, so-called Twilight Blast

"Now hit it!" Scar said. Gumball control the ball and hit a part of the mountain. The part that Gumball hit with Twilight Blast evaporated right instant.

"What the…" said Stella and Cedric amaze by the damage it dealt.

"The smaller it gets, the lesser the damage area is. But the damage it dealt still the same." Said Scar. Gumball still amaze of the power as Scar snapped out of him.

"I see…the smaller it gets, the lesser the area of damage it gets." Said Scar.

Meanwhile…Carrie is taking care of the little cat girl also meditating at the same time.

"Hm…I don't want to blast by that…" said Cedric. "Me too" Stella said.

"Anyway Gumball what's the time now" Stella asked

"6:30am, we still have 30 minute to train before preparing for school." Gumball said

"Then we will do a 3 in 1 fight out then." Said Stella as they all call their Sacred Weapon.

"No problem for me" Gumball said. "Cedric I will guide you" said Kyler.

"Before we start, cast a shield on yourselves first so that you can use the weapon freely without killing each other." Said Scar. Everyone casted a shield on themselves as Scar do countdown before they start "3…2…1…Ready! Start!"

Gumball engulfed his sword with fire so that it's easier to cast fire attacks. Stella used enchant ability to increase her speed and strength. As for Cedric, casting thunder ability through his daggers. The battle was so intense…as well as Kyler tutoring Cedric, he had improved much.

The battle ended, everyone are equal but Gumball are still at the top of them. "Aww man Gumball too strong" Stella said agreed with Cedric.

"This is just a training. Let's head back." They went back to the mountain.

"So are you guys done training?" asked Carrie

"Yea…Gumball overpowered all of us." Stella said

"I see…still the same old Gumball I knew." Said Carrie with a smile

"Let's go its 7:00am." Gumball said after he closed dimensional space portal. They went back through the portal where Gumball carry the little girl back to their house. Everyone went back to take a bath and prepare.

"So how are we going to do about this little girl?" Gumball asked

"Well we can't bring her to school…and she is still sleeping" Carrie said

"GUMBALL! CARRIE! WE'RE READY" shouted Stella and Cedric. "COMING!" They shouted back as the little girl woken up.

"So you awake, little girl." Carrie said

"Huh? Where am I?" she asked

"You're at our house." Said Gumball

"What's your name and how old are you? Carrie asked

"Selina, 16 years old…" Selina said

"Sorry we mistook you because of your height…" Carrie said. "I don't mind" said Selina

"Do you know where you live?" Gumball asked

"No…" Selina replied

"Why are you alone in the mountain?" Carrie said

"I was chase by some black thing…" Selina said

"Phantoms…but why there are 2 months before the seal been unseal." Gumball said

"No…they must be a reason. A phantoms won't come out from the sealed portal…It's probably after we seal the portal..." said Scar

"No more asking we will be late if we stay here even longer…" Carrie said

"Why are they so long…it's already 7:20am" Cedric said as Stella broke into the house

"What took you both so long?" said Stella as everybody staring at her. "That girl awake?" Stella asked.

"Yea, she is and she is going to school with us. We can't just leave her alone at house." Gumball said

"True, then let's get moving." Carrie said. Stella still dumbfounded as they walked out the house.

"The girl…" said Cedric. "Less talk, start walking. If not we going to late" said Carrie. Luckily they reached school just in time the bell ring. They walked to their classroom as Carrie took Selina to the Principle office.

"So that girl going to study in our class?" asked Cedric

"Probably…you going to pick on her even you already have?" Gumball said

"Ahh…no no why would I pick on her…" said Cedric in panic as he saw Stella gazing him with furious eyes. Right after, Mr. Nelson came to our class along with Carrie and Selina behind.

"Carrie you can went back to your seat." Said Mr. Nelson.

"Thanks, teacher." Said Carrie

"Today we have a new student joining us, her name is Selina. Please welcome her." Said Mr. Nelson

"Hi, I'm Selina. Nice to meet everyone." Said Selina

"You can go take your seat." Said Mr. Nelson. She sat with Gumball's group, Cedric, Stella and Carrie.

"Dude, won't she kill you?" Cedric whisper to Gumball

"If she wanted to do it, I'm already dead by now." Said Gumball

"You are right…" Cedric said. Mr. Nelson start lecturing. Time passed by misery, everyone seems sleepy when Mr. Nelson teaching. When the recess bell rang, everyone came to live…

"Let's go gets something to eat." Said Cedric. Everyone agreed and Selina follow behind. Scar, Kyler and Cyrus also show themselves since nobody notice neither can hear them.

"So Selina you can see us?" Scar asked. "Yes, why?" said Selina. "Normal people can't see us and hear us, it seems you are different" said Scar.

"Is there any possibilities that there are many more Mark Holder?" Gumball asked

"We didn't know…" Kyler said

"I was presume that only 3 Sacred Weapon are created but it wasn't…but how?" said Cyrus getting curious about the fact that there is other Mark Holder

"Let's just stay like this, it's hard to find them." Carrie said

"True." Said Scar

"See ye, I going to get my food" said Gumball pulling Scar along with him

"Aww again…he's going food rampage like yesterday…" said Cedric

"He sure have a huge appetite." Said Stella watching Gumball getting a load of foods. The others also get their food and sit with Gumball.

"Selina you will be living with me and Gumball from this period." Said Carrie

"Thanks." Said Selina

"Scar is it possible to create a portal permanently?" Cedric asked

"Yes it is possible. But why do you ask that?" Said Scar

"Yea why do you ask that? Said Gumball

"Because we can connect our house through it with the portal." Said Cedric

"Great idea! Isn't it? Scar" said Gumball

"Yea, it is." Said Scar

"I will do it after school." Said Gumball

"Great. And there goes someone will put a prank soon, I sense it." Said Stella

"Why would we do that?" Said Cedric and Gumball with a smirk face. Recess ended they went back to class.

"Aww faster only 5 minutes left till the school end." Gumball thought. As the time passing on, it finally end. Gumball joined his friend and went home together.

"So Gumball what are we doing today?" asked Stella

"Let's take a rest today. We already done an intensive training this morning. Carrie and Selina are going shopping for clothes anyway." Gumball said

"I see…" Stella said

"Let's just have fun at the mountain." Said Gumball

"Sure, Cedric coming?" Stella said

"Yea." Cedric accepted

"Wait me open a portal back home. Then create a simple link between our houses you guys." Said Gumball. "Come on." Said Gumball. Cedric and Stella went to his house and waiting Gumball to create a portal between each other.

"Kay done, I connected everyone house. So that we won't need to go to the door and ring the bell." Said Gumball

"Nice." Cedric said

"Let's goes have some fun!" Stella said in excitement. "Get your swimsuit guys we going to have a swimming since I know a waterfall and a lake at the mountain." Said Gumball

"Yes, swimming I love it!" said Stella. After a while they all done preparing, Gumball open a portals and they all went to the mountain.

Meanwhile with Carrie and Selina going shopping for Selina clothes

"Isn't this shirt and skirt look great to you?" said Carrie pointing at. It's a White T-shirt and a black pants and a dark blue skirt

"I'm not sure…" Selina said. "Then go try it out" Carrie said.

"Okay…" Selina went into the Changing Room. She change her current clothes into the clothes that Carrie picked for her... She came out as she was a bit shy.

"The clothes look great on you. Don't you think?" said Carrie

"Really?" Selina said

"Yea. Want it?" Carrie said

"What?! No no…" Selina said

"Don't be like that, just act this as a gift for you." Carrie said

"Thank…" said Selina

"How much is it?" Carrie asking the counter

"34.20$, Miss." The counter replied

"Here." Carrie give the money to her

"Thanks, do come again." She said

"Let's head back and see what they are doing." Said Carrie

"Okay." Selina agreed. They head back to their house just only to see a portal.

"Let's go they might be having fun in the mountain." Carrie and Selina looked out and saw Cedric, Stella and Gumball playing with at the waterfall

"Oh you guys having fun and you all didn't invite me…" said Carrie

"Oh hi Carrie, Nah you were gone shopping so we couldn't invite you." said Gumball

"Come join us?" asked Stella

"Sure" said Carrie. Carrie went to get her swimsuit. "Selina too?" Gumball asked

"I don't have swimsuit…" said Selina. "Well I can lead you mine." Stella said as she walked back to the house and went to the portal to her house to get it. "Here" said Stella as she tossed it to Selina. "Thanks." Said Selina happily.

"Hey Gumball not fair for using water control!" said Cedric been hit by a large amount of water. "WHO CARES" said Gumball laughing. They played in the water for an hour before they get up. As the girls splashing water at each other.

"Aww that was fun…" said Stella. "Yea it is" Cedric said

"Let's get changed up before we caught a cold…" Gumball said. They went back and changed into dry clothes.

"So what do we do next?" Cedric asked as they all sitting on the sofa. "Up to you guys" said Gumball.

"Selina" Scar came out. "What?" said Selina

"Since when do you have the mark?" said Scar. "You mean this?" said Selina as she show her mark.

"Yea that." Scar said.

"I got it when I was young…" said Selina

"A mark will active once they reached fully 16." Said Scar

"So you mean that…" said Carrie

"Her mark will soon activate as soon as she reached her 16 birthday…" Said Gumball

"But what is her birthday…" said Stella

"12 February…" Selina said. "Cedric what the date for today?" Gumball asked, "Its 12 February…" Cedric replied. "Then…" said Stella", "tomorrow…" said Carrie, "is HER BIRTHDAY." Said Gumball.

"Her mark will be activated tomorrow…" said Scar. "Sweet, I can't wait to find out what's her ability is." Said Stella in excitement

"Ability doesn't come by their own Stella" said Cyrus. "Aww…" said Stella with a depress face.

"Well, we will prepare a party for her tomorrow." Said Gumball. "Yea" said Carrie. "7:30pm…who want to go for a dinner?" Cedric asked

"Pass. I will make it myself." Said Gumball

"You know how to cook?" asked Stella in surprise

"Yea he know how to cook, its freaking delicious" said Carrie smiling

"Can I try it?" Stella asked

"Sure you can, how about you Cedric will you want to try it?" Said Gumball

"Okay, I will try." Cedric said. Gumball went to prepare a dinner for five as Cedric and the others are talking about how Carrie met Gumball.

"So Carrie how did you met Gumball?" Stella asked

"We were classmate in Junior High. He let me use his body to eat (The Ghost) after that we became friends." Said Carrie

"So you do like him?" Cedric asked

"Yea…" said Carrie as she blushed a little. "DINNER IS SERVED" shouted Gumball. "Selina come have dinner with us." Said Carrie. "Okay" Selina follow them to the dining table.

"What the…this cocking…it looks delicious!" said Stella and Cedric amaze by Gumball cooking skills

"Told ya…" said Carrie

"Let's try it now!" said Cedric as he can't control his appetite

"Go on try it" said Gumball as everyone started eating.

"Divine cooking…truly delicious" said Cedric

"Yea…Gumball you could be a chef." Said Stella complimenting Gumball cooking skills

"Nah, I don't want to. Being a chef is boring...I wanted to be a comedy actor" Said Gumball

"Personal ambition?" Stella said

"Yea, personal ambition…" Gumball said

"Selina like the food?" asked Carrie

"I love it." Said Selina

"Glad you like it." Gumball said

"Let's finish it." Said Cedric. Everyone finished their dinner and watched the television. They all sit together watching a movie till 10pm. Selina was seem sleeping on Carrie's knee. Everyone were tired and they went back to sleep after the movie. Gumball carry Selina to Carrie's room after that Gumball went to his own room. In Gumball room…

"What do you think about Selina? Could she be a hybrid or something like that?" asked Gumball in thought

"She doesn't seem to have killing intent and maybe she is a hybrid after we the sealed the portal long time ago, something had happen but what it is…" Scar said

"Well let's get some rest." Said Gumball as he sleep soundly.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 The New Member: Selina's mark is going to activate on her birthday as well as Scar show his past<strong>

**Selina, Cedric, Kyler, Cyrus, Stella own by me**

**Gumball and Carrie own by Ben Bocquelet**


	8. The New Member

One more day till the day Gumball and Carrie go to London. **6:00** in the morning. Gumball had already woke up while the others are still sleeping. Gumball put on his tracksuit and went out for 5 laps in the neighborhood.

"This….*pant*…is…*pant*…frustrating." Gumball said

"I guess I will just walk back since it wasn't that far from my home I think…" Gumball said

After a while, Gumball reached home and he saw his mother already woke up doing house chores such as doing laundry, tidy the house, preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Gumball, where have you been? Nicole said

"Morning mom, I was jogging around the neighborhood." Gumball said

"Come and have breakfast." Nicole said

Gumball looked at his watch, it was 6:30 in the morning. After 10 minute, everyone had already woke up having breakfast while Gumball watching television. School start at 7:40am where it was only 6:45am. Gumball went back to his room to surf the internet. Something caught his eyes when he was surfing it. It was about a London most mysterious cave. As Anais shouted. Nicole already gone to work

"Gumball the bus had arrived, if you don't hurry you are going to miss it." Anais shouted

"Coming sis." Gumball said

As Gumball was walking out of the house he hear a voice maybe his thought

"You…..are…the…Prophecy…Gumball…Watterson." voice in Gumball mind

"What the?! Who's talking with me? Gumball said

"Huh? Who talking with you, I didn't see anyone." Anais said

"Never mind, let's go." Gumball said

Gumball and Anais went on the bus. Darwin was seen sitting with Rachel.

"Good Morning, Carrie." Gumball said

"Good Morning." Carrie said

"Don't mind if I sit beside you?" Gumball said

"Sure, I don't mind." Carrie said

"Today's the last day before we go to London." Gumball said

"Yup, want to watch "Midnight in Elmore Street: Return" tonight at the cinema with me?" Carrie said

"Sure, I will ask my mom about it." Gumball said

"That's great, I will ask my mom also." Carrie happily said

"Alright we're here. Get down the bus." Rocky said

Everyone went to their class. While Gumball was in the bathroom.

"Darn, who's talking with me this morning? I could have sworn I heard a voice. Something about me a prophecy?" Gumball thought

Gumball washed his face and then went back to classroom

"Today I will teach you physic." Mr. Small said

Mr. Small teaching everyone about law of physic where it's why gravity works. As time keep pass-by, many students seem to be bore about it. Where Gumball wanted to learn more. Recess bell rang. Everyone went to school cafeteria to get their food. Where else Gumball bumped on Principle Brown.

"Gumball tomorrow is the day are you ready yet?" Principle said

"Yes I'm well prepare." Gumball said

"So when will we go to London?" Gumball said

"At 1pm since tomorrow is Saturday no school. You will be departed at the airport." Principle Brown

"Which school am I going again?" Gumball said

"London High School." Principle Brown said

"I see…" Gumball said

"And also please help me to inform Carrie. Thanks." Principle Brown said

"I will, sir." Gumball said

After Gumball meeting with Principle Brown, he went to the cafeteria. He then sit beside Carrie.

"Hi, Carrie." Gumball said

"Hi, Gummy-puss." Carrie said as she kiss Gumball on the cheek

"I hate people calling me that." Gumball said

"That's why I love to call you like that," Carrie said

"Well, tomorrow we will be leaving at 1:00pm." Gumball said

"Saturday, is it?" Carrie said

"Yup." Gumball said

"So you can have a physical body due to ghost puberty?" Gumball said

"Yup, I'm trying to get used to it." Carrie said

"Oh, I see." Gumball said

"Now let's get eating before the bell ring." Gumball said

"Okay." Carrie said

After that the school bell ring, Gumball and Carrie went to Gym. Miss. Simian is the Gym Coach.

"Today you will be playing dodge ball." Miss. Simian said

"Gumball 1…Darwin 2…..Carrie 1…Colin 2…..Anton….1….Penny 2." Miss. Simian said

"I guess we the same team eh, Carrie." Gumball said

"I guess so." Said Carrie smirk face.

"Sup bro. Let's play this." Colin said

"Sup." Gumball said

"3….2…1, DODGEBALL!" Miss. Simian shouted

Gumball dodge all the balls and counter attack.

"TEAM 1 WIN" Miss. Simian

"Wow, Gumball since when you learn that?" Carrie said with curious

"My mom." Gumball said

"Oh really?" Carrie said

"No kidding. She put me in a jungle to survive by myself and strictly taught me how to fight and defense." Gumball said

"Darwin, Colin are you alright? I think I overdid it a little…" said Gumball

"Nah, we're alright." Said Colin and Darwin

"Are you sure, well go check on your Penny I think I probably injured her." said Gumball

"Okay." Said Colin

Soon after the bell ring, everyone went home

"Gumball see you tonight around 9:30pm." Carrie said

"I will." Gumball said

Gumball and Darwin reached home

"Mom, can I go out to watch a movie with Carrie." Gumball said

"Aww my son becoming a man, of course you can." Nicole said

"Here 50 dollars, is that enough." Nicole said

"Thanks mom, that's enough." Gumball said

"Now come have some dinner before going. Its only 8:10pm." Nicole said

"Okay." Gumball said

8:20pm Gumball finish eating dinner. Before going out, he take a bath. He notice something on his palm, it was a tattoo.

"What the what? Is this…a tattoo? I don't remember having it this morning…" Gumball said

Gumball try to feel the mark…as he thought it was still fresh. He try to wash it out, unfortunately it was unable to wash off. Then the mark started to glow and talk.

"Gumball Tristopher Watterson." A voice appear

"What?! You talk?" Gumball said as he in shocked

"Yes I do, I'm Scar." Scar said

"Scar…how did you know my name?" Gumball asked curiously

"Duh! I been live inside you since you're born." Scar said

"Then why did you show up now but not when I was younger." Gumball said

"That was because I only show myself up when you're 16." Scar said

"What's the deal with this mark?" Gumball asked

"This mark has been passed down for decades, to continue the next generation. But all the mark holder have been killed by phantoms. They came from a portal that suddenly appear century ago…" Said Scar

As Gumball starting to ask more question, it was already 9:00pm.

"Gumball, it's already 9pm. I think I will tell you later, now go." Scar said

"Oh my, I'm almost forgot. Thanks Scar." Gumball said

Darwin passing the bathroom and hear Gumball talking by himself. Gumball suddenly open the door. And thought Darwin was eavesdropping.

"Dude Darwin, what are you doing?" Gumball said

"Ah…..nothing." Darwin said as he was panicking

"Oh…really." Gumball said as his both eyes staring at Darwin

"Okay, I eavesdropping you." Darwin said

"So, where are you going?" Darwin said

"Going for a movie with Carrie." Gumball said

"That's a date…" Darwin said

"Nah…just going for movies with best friend." Gumball

"Good luck then." Darwin said

"See ya." Darwin said

Gumball walked out his house to the bus stop, he took a bus to Carrie house. After a 5 minutes on the road, he arrived at the bus stop near Carrie house.

"It was 3.00$." The bus driver said

"Here 3.00$." Gumball said

Gumball walks to Carrie house and press the doorbell

*Ding Dong* -doorbell-

"Well hello there, Gumball Watterson." Mirabelle said

"Hi, miss Booregard…erm…Kruegar?" Gumball said in confuse don't know what to call.

"Just call me Miss Booregard." Mirabelle said

"Okay." Gumball said

"Where's Carrie?" Gumball said

"She's up stair." Mirabelle

"Honey, come greet the guest." Mirabelle said

"Okay. Gumball! Nice to meet you. How's your family doing?" Illusius

"Fine. Nice to meet you too, Mr. Booregard." Gumball said

"Sweetie! Your friend is here." Mirabelle said

"Coming!" Carrie shouted

Gumball eyes drop when he saw Carrie walking down stair in her physical body wearing a dark shirt and a dark and red stripes skirt.

"Son, you eyesdropping." Mirabelle said as she giggle

"What? No I'm not." Gumball said as he was surprise

"Sorry for the wait, Gumball." Carrie said

"Never mind, it's 9:18pm the movie will start soon." Gumball said

"Let's get going." Carrie said

"Have fun, you both. Good bye" Mirabelle said

"Bye mom." Carrie said

"Bye Miss Booregard." Gumball said

"Hurry on gummy-puss." Carrie said

"Okay okay…coming." Gumball said. The cinema wasn't that far from Carrie house, so they both walked to there.

"Finally, we reach the cinema." Gumball said

"Yeah." Carrie said

Gumball walk to the counter to get some ticket while Carrie are waiting Gumball at the entrance.

"I want two tickets for "Midnight in Elmore Street: Return" please. Are you Larry?" Gumball said

"Yes? Gumball Watterson?" Larry said

"Yup." Gumball said

"Oh my god, if u ruin my job I going to kill you for this." Larry said

"Nah I changed, anyway my tickets please?" Gumball said

"Phew, here's your tickets." Larry said

"Thanks Larry." Gumball said. After getting the tickets, Gumball walking towards Carrie just in time the movie started.

"So let's go in Carrie." Gumball said

"Okay." Carrie said

"Is this a date? Well never mind." Gumball thought. As the movie keep going and Gumball been freaked off many times while Carrie having her time watching Gumball been freak out.

After the movie

"So Gumball how's the movie?" Carrie asked

"Terrifying but good." Gumball said. Gumball noticed there is a people in black wearing a scarf walking towards them with a knife as well as a few men behind him. As them approaching Gumball, he pull Carrie behind him.

"Aww Gangsters, it's been years I didn't seen one. Talk with your mind" Scar said in Gumball thought

"Should I?" Gumball said in thought

"Your choice. If you do feel free to get hurt I will heal your wound." Scar said

"Kay." Gumball said

"You. The blue cat hang me your money." A man in black scarf said.

"If not?" Gumball replied

"Then we will cut you into pieces." Stranger no.1 (Lazy type)

"Oh I'm so scare, why don't you try." Gumball trying to provoke them.

"You little brat." Stranger no.1. As his swing his knife trying to hit Gumball, but missed misery.

"Now's my turn." Gumball said but interrupted by Scar

"Dude you don't want to kill them right?" Scar said

"Yea?" Gumball said

"Just hit them till unconsciousness." Scar said

"Okay." Gumball said as he knocked Stranger no.1 to unconsciousness. Right after Gumball knocked him down, he call for ambulance as the stranger followers ran away in fear.

"Are you alright gummy-puss?" Carrie said

"Yes I am." Right after Gumball finish talking Carrie kissed him on the lips. Gumball enjoy it and hold it a little longer. After a while they pulled back.

"I guess it's a bit late already." Gumball said

"Let's go home." Carrie said

"I will stop by your house at the bus stop before I go home." Gumball said. As he and Carrie holding hand walking back. He stopped at the bus stop.

"Bye Carrie." Gumball said

"Bye Gumball." Carrie said. As she walked in her house.

Meanwhile Gumball were asking Scar something.

"What can you do Scar? Gumball asked

"Hmm…this mark already enchant your speed, strength and flexibility." Scar replied

"Can you still increase my speed?" Gumball asked

"Yea, why?" Scar replied and asked

"I want to try running from here to my home how fast can it be." Gumball said

"Okay as you wish." Scar said

"Haste enchant. Done. Now…RUN!." Scar said. As Gumball run to home, dodging every obstacle, leaping tree to tree. Not too long, Gumball arrive at his home.

"Wow…just wow…that was fun and thrilling." Gumball said in frustration.

"Dude, go get yourself a glass of water." Scar said

"Ok." Gumball said. He walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water before going to sleep.

"Tomorrow the day, you prepare yet.? Scar asked

"Yea, I've done packing my luggage a day ago." Gumball said

"After you arrived, I will show you where the sacred sword located." Scar said

"Thanks." Gumball said. After the conversation, Gumball lying on the bed thinking about his love for Carrie.

"So you love Carrie…" Scar said in thought.

"What no no…" Gumball said in panic

"Dude I know everything you think about." Scar said

"Darn you are right." Gumball said

"So shall we continue the conversation we had earlier?" Gumball asked

"I think no...It's already this late. You should get some rest and also you can also meet me your thought when you are asleep." Scar replied

"Nah I think I just need a sleep. Good night Scar." Gumball said

"Good night." Scar said

**Carrie, Gumball, Principle Brown, Miss Simian own by Ben Bocquelot**

**Ilusius and Mirabelle by Jonathan-Elrod**

Scar own by me


	9. The Assault

Two weeks before the portal been unseal. Selina marks already activated. Now they only have to wait till her able to call her Sacred Weapon. They all wake up as early as usual to get training. Cedric had been improving himself after Gumball sent him to survive in the mountain. Meanwhile Cedric training with Gumball in the Dimension Training Chamber.

"Wow! Cedric you seem to improve" Gumball said while dodging attacks from Cedric

"Of course! All thanks to you" Cedric said

"Oh really?" Gumball said

"You put up in a mountain and let me walk back home…what you gonna say then?" said Cedric

"That work pretty well, aren't it? Kyler do guide you also" Gumball said

"At least the training works" Kyler said

"Let's continue our training" Gumball said in self-defense stances

"Kay then here I come" Cedric said as he charged towards Gumball while wielding both of his dagger. Cedric successfully hit Gumball and knocked him away. "I guess I have to use this…" Gumball said with a smirk face

"Don't use that Twilight Blast…" Cedric said in fear of Twilight Blast

"No…why should I…if I wanted I already did it earlier ago" Gumball said as he pulled out his Sacred Sword

"Then what are you using?" Cedric asked still frighten about what Gumball might cast any ability

"Frost Nova!" Gumball replied casting it by stabbing his sword into the ground causing Cedric leg to froze and unable to move. He pulled out his sword again and engulfed it with fire and cause a Fire Slash causing Cedric to break free and knocked back.

"Aww…" Cedric let out a voice

"Are you alright?" Gumball said

"Yea, I'm fine…even though we are immortal still the pain…its un-resistible" Cedric

Meanwhile with Carrie and Selina. They were eating breakfast. After breakfast, Carrie took Selina to the mountain to meditate. With Selina hybrid ability she was able to do telekinesis. Carrie do this is to teach Selina how to calm her mind. Back to Gumball and the others

"Hey guys! Finished?" Stella cut in between them

"Yea, we finish…Gumball could had end it within 3 seconds…" Cedric said

"Nah, 3 seconds would be bored. Also I'm training you" Gumball said

"Dude, your ability too powerful even though you got it six days ago…" Cedric said

"But it doesn't mean you can't win me forever…be confidence" Gumball said knowing his ability are just a bit too powerful

"Gumball do have a point. No pain no gain, no fail no success. No one is perfect until they train" Stella said

"Wise words…wise words…" Gumball said clapping with Cedric for Stella wise word

"Thanks" Stella said

"Anyway Kyler" Gumball said as he called out for Kyler

"Yea? What do you want to ask?" Kyler said

"Can I use other mark holder weapon?" Gumball asked

"Yes, you can use it freely" Kyler said

"Gumball why are you ask that for?" Scar said

"I just want to try to use Cedric weapon" Gumball said

"I see…" Scar said

"Cedric lend me weapon for a second" Gumball said

"Here…what are you going to do with them" Cedric borrow Gumball his weapon and asked

"See…" said Gumball engulfed both Cedric daggers with Fire and Water

"Oh…so this is what you wanted to do…" said Scar. Everyone were amaze by it.

"Gumball try casting two spell together" said Scar. Gumball cast two element slash and form into a duo-element x shape slash. Gumball leave Stella and Cedric flabbergasted by the ability.

"Gumball did you know you can create Frost Flame if you engulf both element into one sword with cold and fire element?" Scar said

"I can?!" Gumball said as he didn't know that he can engulf Frost Flame

"Yes you can, try it with your sword" Scar said

"Here's your daggers Cedric" said Gumball return Cedric daggers back. He summoned his sword again and try to engulf Frost Flame. He manage to engulf his sword.

"Yes! I did it!" Gumball said happily

"Scar does it feels hot?" Stella asked

"Yes it do…" Scar replied

"Amazing…what can it do?" Cedric asked

"It enables you to cast Fire and Ice ability more easily" said Scar

"Gumball give it a try but first create some corpses with your necromancy ability" Scar said

"What Gumball know how to necromancy!?" Cedric and Stella were in surprise. Gumball call a few corpses.

"The heck Gumball, you have so much ability and you didn't even told us that you can necromancy" Stella said angrily

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you guys…" Gumball said feeling a bit guilt

"Now try it by making a chain combo with this ability, Frost Nova and Solar Flare" Scar said

"Erm…what is this Solar Flare exactly? It sounded like another Twilight Blast for me…" Cedric asked. Stella also wanted to know what that ability is exactly

"Yes…it's like Twilight Blast but this one is different. As its power not the same as Twilight Blast but it can evaporate every things it touched by its surface" Scar explain the ability

"And there goes…another similar Twilight Blast ability" Cedric said in fear

"Chill out I won't use this ability on you, I'm promise" Gumball make his promise

"Okay…" Cedric said. "You such a timid guy" Stella laughing softly

"I'm not…" Cedric said blush after hearing what Stella said

"Gumball give it a try" Scar said. "Okay" Gumball said. Gumball begin stabbing his sword into the ground and casted Frost Nova. Froze every corpses he created and cast Solar Flare, creating a huge Fire ball above the corpses and strike directly at them. Every single corpses vanish as it evaporated, leaving Cedric and Stella amazed by the force.

"We sure win this battle now" Stella said

"Yea, with such power Gumball have we will win the battle for sure" Cedric said

"Not so fast" Kyler interrupted

"They are stronger than you guys think…and don't forget they have anti-matter blast capable of blowing the entire town." Kyler said

"Yup, Kyler was right" Scar agreeing what Kyler said

"Well let's go back, it's almost time for school" Gumball said. Everyone got out from the Dimension Training Chamber. They can't believe their eyes when they saw Selina levitating while meditate. Carrie also notice they have finish their training.

"Is Selina levitate? I think I saw something…" Cedric asked. They all were curious

"Yea she is…she knows telekinesis" Carrie replied. Meanwhile, Selina finished her meditation.

"Done?" They ask Selina after she finish meditating. "Yea, it is almost for school?" Selina asked

"Its 7am now let's get going. We don't want to late" Gumball said

"Okay" Selina follow them back. They got back home and changed up ready for school. They walked together to school and arrived just when the bell rang but they didn't notice someone trying to kill them from a group call The Harbinger.

The group gathered up every hybrid that have the desire to break the seal and dominate the world. They took notice that Scar, Kyler and Cyrus all had been gathered. So they are trying to kill them one after another. The first assault failed misery. They are currently sending another assault to kill them. And it's already on its way to kill Gumball and his friends.

Everyone walking back to their class and started talking on the way.

"Gumball how was the training?" Carrie asked

"It was great" Gumball replied

"When he overpowered all of us..." Cedric said while looking at Gumball

"I thought you guys can stand up with this power…" Gumball said

"We are on different level dude, see the difference between our power" Cedric said

"Well you make a great tag team with Stella isn't it?" Gumball said causing both to blush

"Oh look they blushed, care your words Gumball" Carrie said while giggle with Selina

"Okay" Gumball said.

"Selina" Gumball called out

"What?" Selina replied

"Everyone were curious about your sacred weapon…" Gumball said

"Really?" Selina said

"Yea" everyone said

"Lydia you there?" Gumball called for Selina mark

"Yes, I'm there" Lydia said politely

"When will Selina get her Sacred Weapon?" Cedric asked as Gumball was going to ask the same thing

"Probably today if her desire is strong" said Lydia. They reached the class and sat on their seats. Their seats were close to each other. Carrie beside Gumball, Stella and Cedric in front of him and Selina sitting at the right side of Carrie.

"Everyone quite…" said Mr. Nelson their class teacher. Everyone name had been taken and Mr. Nelson start lecturing Physic and Chemistry. One hours of Physic lecturing and another hour of Chemistry lecturing and finally recess time.

"So what are we going to do today?" Cedric asked

"Stay together and keep safe…" Gumball said aware that they had been aimed

"What have something to do with that?" Stella said

"Like yesterday someone coming to kill us" Gumball said

"Seriously?" Cedric said

"Why are they trying so hard to kill us…?" Carrie said

"To make things easier to take over the world I guess" Gumball said

"Can I fight?" Selina asked

"No…you didn't have your Sacred Weapon yet…it's dangerous even though you have telekinesis" Gumball replied

"Aww…" Selina make a depressed face.

"Cheer up you will get yours soon Selina" said Lydia. Selina started to cheer herself up.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Cedric said

"Dude don't shout in the cafeteria and eat your food if not I take it" said Gumball staring at Cedric food

"WHAT! If you dare I break your neck!" Cedric said taking his food away from Gumball

"Chill out dude I won't eat your food" said Gumball with a smirk face as everyone giggle. Meanwhile back at Elmore, everyone seems to be fine and wished Gumball and Carrie to come back as soon as the program end.

Recess time has passed, everyone went back to their class. Next class is History. Mr. Claude lecturing them for an hour. Cedric fell asleep in the process as well as some of the classmates. While one of the member from The Harbinger keeping his eye on them. After History class, its Survival courses led by Mr. Darryl.

Due to the courses Gumball and his friends are slightly more public so that the assault will be easy.

"I guess I take my move now" said the member from The Harbinger.

"Aww seriously…even though I survive in the mountain that Gumball left me behind…still I hate this" Cedric sighed as he hate to take the courses

"Jungle trekking is fun dude, you can train your stamina also" Gumball said

"You left me in a mountain, creatures chasing me one after another. It's like a nightmare" Cedric said in hesitation

"At least your stamina improved" Stella said

"Yea, I totally agree with that. Next time I should bring you to The Forest of Doom in Elmore" Gumball said

"The Forest of Doom…" Carrie flashback the last time she stuck in The Forest of Doom but been save by Gumball

"Totally no…just by hearing the name of the forest freaks me out" Cedric said

"Sounds fun to me…" Stella said curiously about the forest and wanted to go once.

"Can bring me there after the war end?" Stella said without hesitation. Gumball agreed to bring her to the forest

"Kay! Everyone the courses is over. You all can head home now" Mr. Darryl shouted

"Finally…the courses is over" Cedric said in relief

"Well let's head back home" Carrie said. On the road, they met one the member from The Harbinger.

"Well…well three mark holders, it will be nice if I kill all of it" He said

"I'm from a group called The Harbinger. I will take all of your life today!" he said as he took out his Sacred Weapon. It was a war scythe.

"The heck a war scythe…Selina stay back" Gumball said as he instantly bring all of them into the Dimension Training Chamber to make sure no damage were held in the town. They all summoned their sacred weapon and ready to fight.

"Pathetic" He said. They all charged towards him as well as Carrie using Dark Manipulation creating dark orbs to attack.

"Such power is useless against me!" he said

"You sure know how to talk much…well never judge a book by its cover" Stella said

"Young lady you over underestimated me" he said

"No one cares" Cedric said. Cedric attacked him endlessly but been knocked away by a blast from the guy

"Tsk…" Cedric sighed. Selina wished them that they will be fine as her desire is getting stronger.

"Why you…!" charged Stella

"Hmph! Childs play let me end this with…ANTI-MATTER BLAST" he shouted

"Twilight Blast!" Gumball casting his ability. Two blast collided creating a huge explosion. Selina desire is at its limit as she cannot resist to see her friends been injure.

"Now Selina your desire are already on its limit. SUMMON IT" Lydia said. Selina finally summoned her Sacred Weapon, Duo gun that use magic as its bullets. Selina in Lydia guidance used the last ability, "Final Hour". Shooting an energy bullet into the sky and bursting towards its enemy.

"Darn a fourth mark holder?!" He said as he getting distracted by the ability as he blocking the attack with a shield while Gumball have the chances to finish him off

"FROST NOVA!" Gumball engulfed his sword with Frost Flame/Fire as he casting it.

"WHAT THE!" the guy been froze

"Infinite…" Gumball started to draw a circle in front of him. The circle form into a magic ring as Gumball finished his last word to cast it "Burst!" It shot a massive amount of energy barrage bullet at the guy knocking him out.

"Well Gumball make another people unconsciousness again…" Cedric said

"Dude he's trying to kill all of us…" Stella said

"So Selina your Sacred Weapon is a magic Duo Gun" Gumball said

"Yep, I just can't stop resisting on watching you all got hurt and my desire getting higher and higher" Selina replied

"Well that's great we got a marksman to support us for long-range attack" Stella said

"Yea, Gumball can do it also…along with Carrie" Cedric replied

"Let's head home I getting tired after the battle against that lousy guy from a group so-called The Harbinger" Gumball said. Everyone agreed.

"Wait…before heading home let me rewrite this guy and read some of his memory" Gumball said

"Okay…" They said as Gumball put his hand on the guy head and rewrite it

"Hm…no wonder the seal break so fast…" Gumball said

"What?" everyone asked

"It's the group…The Harbinger. They are breaking the seal…" Scar replied

"Hey…I wanted to say that…" Gumball argue with Scar

"Sorry then…" Scar replied

"Well put this man near the hospital and head home…" Kyler said

"No problem" Gumball picked up the man and left him near the hospital and then head home with the others

"Sure is thrilling today…" Cedric said

"Yea…" Stella said

"Lucky Gumball brought us to the Dimension Training Chamber to take the battle if not the town will be total chaos" Cedric said

"Well we got a bigger problem…" Carrie said. "The so-called Harbinger will be assaulting us probably every day…"

"Let's walk in group as much as possible I guess in the meantime…" Gumball said agreed with everyone.

"What's the time now?" Cedric asked

"4:48pm" Gumball replied

"Well still have time let's went to the mountain and see what Selina can do" Cedric said

"Agree" Gumball replied. They went to the mountain to see what Selina can do with her ability and her Sacred Weapon. Meanwhile Gumball asking Selina to lend her weapon for a while.

"Hm…this gun…not bad" Gumball said as he shot the tree 30 meters from him

"Accurate too." Gumball said. "Let's see what I can do…" Gumball activated the gun into a triple barrel gun as it separate into two side on the top and one on the bottom but the damage result are divided

"What the…how did Gumball do that" Gumball leave everyone flabbergasted

"So this is what the weapon looks like…" Gumball said

"But how…" everyone asked

"Gumball have a high level of power that he is capable of activating the gun into quadruple barrel" Scar explained

"Selina try activate the gun" Scar said as he told Gumball to return her the gun. Selina only able to activated it into Duo barrel Magic Gun.

"Well duo barrel are more powerful than triple…but triple barrel making it easier to hit multiple target at once" Lydia said

"You sure have some amount of armory knowledge Lydia" Gumball said

"Thanks for the compliment" Lydia replied

"And also Selina weapon can turn to fully automatic, semi-automatic and manual. If fully automatic the accuracy will be lower. On semi-automatic the accuracy is average and lastly manual the accuracy is the highest." Lydia said

"Thanks for the information" Selina said

"Well Selina try shoot at me see if I can deflect it or not" Gumball said

"Wait…its magic bullet how are you supposed to deflect it…" Stella said

"Magic bullet won't hit me much…so that will be fine" Gumball replied

"Suit yourself then" Cedric said

"Now hit me. See if my Swordsmanship or your marksmanship is better" Gumball said

"Okay here I go" Selina replied. She shot at Gumball with her guns but miraculously Gumball was able to deflect it

"What the…how the hell can you deflect a magic bullet" Stella and Cedric said in shock

"Well…if you enchant your weapon with "force" it is able to deflect anything even magic bullet…" Gumball replied

"Awesome…" Selina said

"I see…" Stella and Cedric said

"So that's why you're able to deflect the bullets" Carrie said

"Exactly, I picked up this information while this morning Physic lecture by Mr. Nelson" Gumball replied

"Well let's head back, it's getting late" Gumball said

"Okay…GUMBALL MAKING DINNER!" Cedric said.

"As you wish…" Gumball said as everyone laughed

Everyone were seem sitting in the living room and watching the TV while Gumball preparing dinner.

"**BREAKING NEWS!** Today we found another man lying in front of the hospital as it seem to be traumatize and injured…He is somewhat from a group called The Harbinger…Thanks for the one who capture him…The Harbinger has been a major nuisance to public from the past few years"

"Wow…" Cedric said

"Gumball did you burn his memory?" Stella asked

"No?" Gumball replied while he still preparing dinner

"But he's traumatize…" Carrie said

"Probably I did…or not..." Gumball replied

"You overdid it dude" Cedric said

"Can't blame…he wanted to kill all of us" Gumball replied

"Well come and have dinner" Gumball said

"Finally dinner is served…so hungry after the battle" Cedric said while drooling

"Dude you're drooling and it's disgusting" Gumball replied. Everyone laughed while looking at Cedric drooling

"Sorry…I'm too hungry…" Cedric said

"well eat it before it gets cold" Gumball said

Everyone enjoyed their food while talking with each other to make it more alive.

"Gumball your dishes never failed me" Carrie said

"Yep" Stella said

"I take that as a compliment" Gumball replied

Everyone finished their dinner and watched a comedy show. Gumball feels like he's already at home as his friends are like his family. Cheerful, graceful and funny sometime. After the show they all went to sleep.

"Good night" They said to each other. Gumball still aware of the seal as the portal will be open again after 3 weeks. He also aware of the group called The Harbinger.

* * *

><p>"Darn useless. Acting full of himself. And now he ended up in a hospital traumatize…these mark holder are stronger than we think of" Leader of The Harbinger said<p>

"I will go next" One of the Harbinger member

"No, we can't risk anymore. Let's focus our main goal to break the seal." Leader of The Harbinger said

"Okay, boss" Member of the Harbinger replied

* * *

><p><strong>Carrie and Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet<strong>

**Stella,Cedric,Selina,Lydia,Mr. Nelson, Mr. Darryl, Kyler, Scar, Cyrus owned by me**


	10. An Old Friend

**Finally after a long while, i been thinking while sleeping, in school, when coming back home from school. I keep thinking on how to write this chapter and now its done. Sorry for the wait. And thanks for the 1k views on the story 3. Kay great i found myself using rung for no reason (plox) XD. I changed it**

* * *

><p>"Aww…*yawn*...5:43am…I guess I go make myself breakfast" Gumball thought after waking up. He walked out the room just to notice Carrie and Selina had already woke up as well as well as the others when he heard some voices from the portal to the mountain. Gumball went to the kitchen and make himself a bowl of cereal with milk. He went through the portal with his bowl of cereal.<p>

"Morning" Gumball said. Everyone replied back.

"Cedric and Stella training together…so amusing" Gumball said

"Join us?" Cedric said

"Wait me finish my breakfast then I come" Gumball replied. He finished his breakfast and put the bowl on a rock.

"Gumball finished?" Cedric asked

"Yea" Gumball replied

"Me, Stella and Selina will fight you, what do you think?" Cedric said

"Fine by me. Carrie wanna join me?" Gumball said

"Sure" Carrie replied with a smile. Gumball and Carrie facing Cedric, Stella and Selina. They do a 3 seconds countdown before starting the battle.

"Who will do the countdown?" Stella asked as Gumball summon his Sacred Sword and Carrie summon her dark orbs

"I will do" Gumball replied

"Ready?" Gumball asked everyone

"Ready!" everyone replied

"Here I go" Gumball said

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Begin!" Gumball said. Cedric and Stella started charging front while Selina supporting them. Gumball used a force-field to block Selina projectiles while Carrie summon the deaths with dark attack to support. Cedric and Stella started their tag team combination knocking Gumball as much as they can.

"Tag team huh…well I guess I should do this" Gumball said while Cedric and Stella doesn't aware what Gumball will do

"Ice PRISON" Cedric and Stella been imprisoned by the ice.

"So Gumball…you do used it…" Scar said

"I found it somewhat useful against two enemies attacking at the same time" Gumball replied

"Aww…Cedric let's break it out" Stella said. Cedric replied with an "Ok" as they breaking the Ice Prison.

"Gumball NOW! Four elements combo. Frost Nova, Holy Light Binding, engulf your sword with and dark and fire then wield a powerful slash" Scar said in Gumball thought. Gumball do as what he say while Cedric and Stella charged towards him. He cast Frost Nova and Holy Light Binding for hundred percent immobility due to Frost Nova freezing their legs and Holy Light Binding to bind their hand

"What the…this is going to hurt a…lot" Cedric said

"You don't say…" Stella replied. They watched Gumball ignite his sword with both element of dark and fire making it Dark Fire

"SURPRISE!" Gumball do a dark fire slash knocking them away as they could not continue to fight. Meanwhile with Carrie and Selina…

"Selina, Energy Blast!" Lydia said. Selina charged his gun and activated it to Duo barrel for powerful blast. Unfortunately, she missed as Carrie teleported behind her and knocked her away with dark energy blast

"End?" Gumball asked

"Probably…" Carrie replied

"Everyone alright?" Gumball asked as the others gaining their strength to stand

"Yea…we alright" Cedric replied

"Even for a ghost…Carrie you are strong…" Lydia said

"Thanks" Carrie replied with a smile

"Man…Gumball you sure don't hold back at us…" Cedric said

"As well as you two on one?" Gumball replied

"Because you just too powerful" Cedric and Stella sighed

"Selina you did well" Carrie said

"Thanks" Selina said

"Today training finish. Let's head back and take a bath" Gumball said. Everyone agreed and headed back to take a bath before going school. After bath they gathered in front of the house.

"Should I open a portal to school? If we walk we might be late since it's already 7:27am" Gumball asked

"YES!" Cedric shouted as everyone agreed. Gumball connects a portal to the school. They walked in just right in time where the school bell ring. They walked to their class and sat on their seats.

After not too long, Mister Wilson walked in and took the class attendance. After he took the attendance, he started lecturing English. The lecturing lasted one hour fifteen minutes after that, Mr. Wilson lecture Geography for another one hour fifteen minutes. Two hours and thirty minutes of lecturing, it's finally recess. Everyone are in relieved when the recess bell rung. Gumball and his friends walking out of the classroom and headed to the cafeteria

"Today's Friday...after this week we only have three more weeks left till the seal broken" Gumball said.

"Chill we all will fight along your side" Stella replied as they looking at Gumball

"Yea" Cedric said

"Anyway…I had to tell you all something about Gumball limits…" Scar said as he shown himself

"What is that about?" they asked

"If he reached his limits, his power will be unstable as he almost ran out of his mind. He can even kill all out us even knowing you guys aren't foes" Scar replied

"Seriously!?" Cedric, Stella, Carrie and Selina shocked as they ask

"Yea…the last time when we have been stalked 3 days ago…that's the first time I reached my limit and almost kill the member of The Harbinger before you guys reached" Gumball cut in

"No wonder that explosion…" Carrie said

"Thanks to Scar waking me up from my mind, I didn't kill him…" Gumball said

"But Scar…how did you know Gumball has "The Limit" Carrie asked

"Her mother…I experiences before…" Scar said

"Yea…he been living inside me when I was born" Gumball replied

"If he ever get into that state, try as much as we can to bring him back to himself" Scar said

"Okay…but what if we fail?" Stella said as everyone thinking the same

"Knock me unconscious…if that didn't work…kill me" Gumball replied as in fear that he might kill everyone

"But how should I tell your parents when you die…" Carrie said anxiously

"…" Gumball stay silent for a moment but Scar cut in

"Well he can try to control "The Limit" I guess"

"He can?" They asked as the bell rung.

"Well let's talk on the way back to class" Gumball said as they walking back

"So can I control "The Limit"? Gumball asked

"I remember my mom reached her limit and going rampage about me, Darwin, Anais wanted to get some chocolates…" Gumball said

"Yes you can. With some training to overcome and use it as a power" Scar replied

"Who's this Darwin and Anais? Your little brother and sister?" Cedric asked with Stella and Selina curiously

"Yea…Darwin my adopted fish brother…one day he somehow grew legs and able to talk and Anais is my rabbit sister" Gumball replied

"Fish with legs…weird" Cedric, Stella and Selina wonder how Darwin grew legs

"Well it's complicated to explain" Gumball said. They reached their class and sat down. The next subject is PE, everyone headed to the school gym. Everyone changed into their sportswear.

"Wow Carrie those sportswear looks good on your physical form…" Gumball complimenting Carrie

"Thanks" Carrie replied with a light blush

"Everyone! Do 5 laps exercise at the field" Mr. Darryl said.

"YES, SIR!" Everyone shouted as everyone headed to the field. It was a size of a football stadium. Everyone started running while Gumball and his friends running together

"Gumball why don't you run with super speed?" Cedric asked

"DUH! We must never use our ability in public" Gumball replied

"Yea, I agreed with that" Carrie said

"Let's just finish the 5 laps" Stella said. Everyone finished 5 laps and take a short break.

"…*pant*…darn it was frustrating…" Cedric said

"It's only 5 laps…" Gumball replied

"My stamina aren't so good…man" Cedric said

Gumball sighed and thinking a way to gain Cedric stamina. After a while he know what to do to gain Cedric Stamina.

"Tomorrow I will had to force you to do 100 times of push up…" Gumball said

"What!?" Cedric backed away a little while hearing Gumball wanting him to do 100 times of pumping tomorrow

"Settle. NO excuses and denying" Gumball replied

"Gumball sure are strict…" Stella said

"Just let it be, it's good for Cedric anyway" Carrie replied

"I will be training with you and Stella?" Selina asked

"Yea since Gumball busy about Cedric…" Carrie replied

"You're lucky that you aren't like Cedric. If you do…he might do the same for you" Stella said with a smirk face

"What!?...o-okay…" Selina replied in fear

"Okay everyone you all can have your free time" Mr. Darryl said. Everyone went to play the things they liked. Some seem playing football, some seem playing dodge in the gym.

"…is Mr. Darryl always like this?" Gumball asked

"Yea…always…" Stella and Cedric replied

"Cedric wanna play basketball?" Gumball asked

"Sure…" Cedric replied.

"Carrie, Stella, Selina wanna play?" Gumball asked

"Nah, we will just watch" they replied. Gumball went to get the basketball and went to the court while Cedric already waiting at there.

"Ready?" Gumball said

"Yea" Cedric replied. Gumball starting the game by scoring from the 3 points circle and then the whole game he just keep shooting from there without missing a single point

"Darn how can I counter him…?" Cedric think. "Well you can dunk the ball to make it as an advantage since we only play half court match" Kyler said

"Kay then I will try" Cedric replied. Gumball once again shot from 3 points circle, while the ball is in mid-air Cedric jumped up to dunk it making Cedric scoring a point.

"I see what you did there…" Gumball said. Cedric threw the ball to Gumball then he passed back. Gumball notice Cedric are carrying straight to the ring. He quickly cut in and snatched the ball from Cedric and then scoring a point.

"Oh boy…they look so energetic" Stella said

"Gumball never missed any ball he threw at the ring…" Selina said

"His accuracy is way too godly…" Carrie said

"So this is why you liked Gumball because he looks amazing" Stella said

"Yea…as always he looks amazing and cute to me" Carrie replied soft blushed

"Well to be honest, he does looks cool and amazing, right Selina?" Stella asked

"Yup" Selina agreed

"So Stella, what makes you like Cedric?" Carrie asked

"Erm…I think is his kind and helpful attitude…" Stella replied

"I see…" Carrie said

"YES! I WON! 11-2" Gumball shouted after winning Cedric in one on one basketball match. The school bell rung as everyone went home. Cyrus show up while on the road back home

"I guess Scar has something to say" Cyrus said while Kyler had also show up with Scar

"Yea…before us going back, let's go meet a friend…" Scar said

"Who is it" They asked

"Hadley, Hadley Flamethorne" Kyler replied

"Wait…aren't Flamethorne are in the blink of extinction 20 years ago?" Carrie asked

"Yea...they did. They been haunted down by phantoms" Cyrus replied

"But how did him…" Stella said in curious

"Flamethorne are a group of immortal beings, Hadley was in the blink of death before we arrived to save him due to phantoms anti-immortal ability. He was known to be the most powerful fire user in the history due to the Flamethorne curse" Scar replied

"The Eternal Curse Fire" each member die they will be passed down to the others. Hadley was the last one to survive making him the most powerful flame user" Kyler explaining the curse

"So where is he now?" Gumball asked

"Not far it's just few blocks away our house" Scar replied

"Ok then…lead us to Hadley house" Cedric said. Scar, Kyler and Cyrus lead them to his house. After a pretty 20 minutes of walk, they arrived. Gumball clicked the doorbell *ding-dong*

"Who is it?" Hadley asked

"We come to meet Hadley" They said. Hadley open the door and notice Scar, Kyler and Cyrus

"SCAR, KYLER, Cyrus!" Hadley shouted

"Hey Hadley…" the three replied

"So you guys died 16 years old due to sealing the portal" Hadley said

"Yea, we died. We came to meet you for your help" Scar replied. Lydia also show herself

"Oh a new mark holder…hybrid is it? This young teenagers holding all of you?" Hadley asked

"Yes they are" Kyler replied

"I'm Gumball, Carrie, Stella, Cedric, Selina" They introduce themselves

"Oh come in and have a seat" Hadley said

"Thanks" they replied. Everyone went into the house and to the living room

"Back to the point, do you know something about The Harbinger?" Scar asked

"Yes, I do…their intention was trying to break the seal" Hadley replied

"I see, no wonder they tried to take us all out" Scar replied

"Hm…Mr. Hadley?" Gumball said

"Just call me Hadley"

"Hadley, are you also a hybrid?" Gumball asked

"Yes, I am due to the incident after the seal I've been a hybrid till now" Hadley replied

"Do you know where The Harbinger location?" Stella asked

"Unfortunately I don't, young mistress" Hadley replied

"We need to gather many more mark holders before the war I guess" Gumball said

"But where can we find them…" Cedric asked

"There are 4 other holders had already started training as they already know the incident" Hadley replied

"We will meet them when the seal are broken, so at the mean time we don't have to find them." Hadley said

"I see…" Gumball said

"Hadley what's your sacred weapon…I'm curious about it" Stella asked

"Stella as usual always love to see new weapon…" Cedric said

"It's a staff. Here take a look" Hadley replied as he summoned his sacred weapon

"AWESOME…A MAGE" Stella said excitedly

"I presume Carrie will be in the war with all of us I guess" Hadley said

"Yea, I will fight along" Carrie replied

"Do you all something know about the Legacy Weapon?" Hadley asked them

"What is that?" they replied

"Sighed…it was the last weapon you all will ever held. Sacred Weapon evolution. These Legacy Weapon are more powerful, lighter and faster even though the looks of the weapon seems to be heavy but they aren't" Hadley explain

"How can we evolve our Sacred Weapon into Legacy Weapon" they asked except Carrie wanting to know

"With patience and high set level of skills" Hadley replied

"And I guess Gumball almost reached the evolution" Hadley said

"What seriously?" Gumball said

"Yea no kidding" Hadley replied

"My staff has already evolved into Legacy Weapon, also meet Clerk my mark" Hadley said

"Hello everyone I'm Clerk nice to meet you all" Clerk said

"Nice to meet you too, Clear" They replied

"Anyway can I destroy the portal forever?" Scar said

"Probably…everything is possible" Hadley replied

"So you mean that the portal can be destroy…" Carrie said

"Yes" Hadley said

"The thing I keep thinking on destroying the portal is to break the branches from the inside of the portal" Hadley said

"I see…" Gumball replied

"Well it's about time, it was pleasure to meet you after so long" Scar said

"Do come again" Hadley said

"Wait Hadley can I connect a portal to your house?" Gumball asked

"What you can do that?" Hadley said

"Yes I can, give me a second" Gumball replied. Gumball connected their home with Hadley house.

"Wow…" Gumball leaving Hadley slack-jawed

"Well we're going back to training see ya" Gumball said

"Good luck, also when you reached the evolution your mark will glow and that means your Sacred Weapon are about to evolve" Hadley replied. Gumball and his friends went back home with the portal Gumball created. They went to the Dimension Training Chamber to start their training. Gumball received a call from Colin

"Gumball who is it from?" Carrie asked

"Colin" Gumball replied

"Hey bud, doing well?" Colin asked

"Of course I am" Gumball replied

"I met some new friends, they are kind and heart-warming. Also I will be back next month" Gumball said

"I see…come back earlier okay?" Colin said

"I will" Gumball replied

"How about your girlfriend?" Colin asked jokingly

"She's fine, how about your relationship with her?" Gumball replied

"Well doing great I guess" Colin replied

"Well let's talk again" Gumball said

"Okay bye" Colin said

"Bye" Gumball replied as he stopped the call.

"Kay Everyone let's continue" Gumball shouted. "Alright" they replied

"I always wanted to sword wield without using ability…" Gumball said

"Yes…finally the day Gumball didn't use ability" Cedric said in relieved

"Want me?" Gumball asked smirk faced

"No…" Cedric said

"Kay then" Gumball said as he in his ready stances

"Come Cedric fight me with all you got" Gumball said

"Okay" Cedric replied. Cedric start out with instant moving attack on Gumball in every angle as he was blinking around. Gumball manage to block every attack but Cedric final strike, he empowered his daggers as it was glowing and knocked Gumball back a bit

"Is that all you got?" Gumball said

"I'm not finish yet" Cedric said as he charged towards Gumball

"Cedric use Phantom's Dance" Kyler said

"Alright" Cedric replied. He started leaping towards Gumball striking as much as he can in all direction. As his final strike leaping into the air spinning like a spinning blade. Gumball manage he dodge it away.

"Cedric can I use flying ability?" Gumball asked as he summon it

"Just a pair of wings…what can it do anyway" Cedric replied

"Oh really?" How about Aerial Strike!" Gumball said as he fly in hyper speed and wield his sword cutting both trees beside Cedric

"…" Cedric shocked as he saw the trees beside been cut down instant. Gumball landed on the ground and vanished the wings.

"Aww…I missed. Well here I come" Gumball said. He used wind slash where he create energy wave by slashing the air. Cedric only managed to dodge it before it hits him

"God dammit…" Cedric mumbled. Gumball moved towards Cedric and continue to attacking rapidly in high-speed while Cedric can only block the attack.

"Not so bad after all" Gumball said

"Tsk…" Cedric replied frustrating. Gumball continuous attacking till he summon another in his right arm

"What the…duo wielding" Cedric said. Everyone were also amazed by it. Gumball used this opportunity to do a final strike, Infinite Burst. With this he can leave Cedric into exhaustion and finish him.

"Darn I can't hold it much longer…" Cedric said in exhaustion where Gumball moved back a bit, unsummoned both of his sword and dealt a powerful shockwave by punching in the air facing towards Cedric sending him flying 20 meters away from Gumball. The fight finished as Gumball went to aid Cedric and healed him

"Aww…even without using element manipulation, you still powerful as always" Cedric said

"That duo sword…" Stella, Selina and Carrie said

"Huh? You mean this both?" Gumball replied and summon both of the sword

"Yea…but how do you manage to summon another sword" Stella said

"Well everyone have their other own personal weapon when they reached a certain strength" Scar explain

"Yea" agreeing with Kyler, Cyrus and Lydia

"Still Cedric you make the best tag team with Stella" Gumball said

"Yea…yea…when you can knocked both of us away" Cedric replied

"Chill you will get stronger" Stella said

"Thanks" Cedric replied while getting up from the help of Stella

"Amusing yet exceptional amount of strength dealt by Gumball" Hadley appeared out of nowhere

"Eh? What Hadley you here all the time?" Carrie said

"I just came here to check it out…" Hadley replied

"So this is the Dimension Training Chamber also known as D.T.C" Hadley said radiantly

"Infinite space indeed and the illusions are real…" Hadley said

"Yup…" Gumball replied

"Be right back I go do grocery" Gumball said while leaving the chamber

"Okay!" they replied. Gumball went to the grocery shop to buy some ingredient while on the road he thinking that he should take a part-time job to earn some money. Meanwhile back at the D.T.C, they are chit-chatting.

"Assassin is an exceptional roles. They have great stealth ability, can nearly evade every attack and kiting their opponents." Hadley said

"And Stella, Martial artist I guess?" Hadley asked

"Yea" Stella replied

"Martial Artist skilled in close-combat battle am I right? Hadley asked

"Yup Hadley" Stella replied

"Carrie the ghost…able to do necromancy and manipulate darkness" Hadley said

"How did you know my ability?" Carrie asked

"I know everything" Hadley replied

"Selina…gunslinger. Accuracy is on the same level as Gumball. Good in acrobatics and guns" Hadley said

"Yes…." Selina replied

"How about Selina fight Stella?" Hadley asked

"No problem for me" Stella said

"Same here" Selina said

"Okay then. Be in position." Hadley said as Stella and Selina moving to their position facing each other with their weapons on while Carrie and Cedric spectating

"Begin!" Hadley shouted. As usual long-range attack always landed their first attack but Stella punch the ground with massive energy causing the ground to form many pillars of rock and use it as an opportunity to dodge projectiles with the pillars.

"Wise choice Stella" Hadley said. Selina knowing where Stella is and changed into Duo barrel and attempted an Energy Blast onto the pillar Stella standing behind turn into pieces. Selina then swapped mode into automatic mode and start rapid fire. Just when the magic projectiles almost hit Stella, she managed to repelled all of it by sending out a massive shockwave by hitting both of her fists together.

"Kay that's enough you both are excellent" Hadley said as Gumball finished doing groceries and reached home. He put the groceries on the kitchen table and went to DTC

"So…what do I missed?" Gumball asked"

"Nothing in particularly" Hadley replied

"Well, I go prepare some dinner" Gumball said

"Okay" Everyone replied. Gumball went to the kitchen and prepare dinner. After not too long Gumball had prepared Garlic Rice, Roasted Chicken, Grilled Fish and some vegetables. Cedric, Stella, Selina, Carrie and Hadley smell the tastes of the food.

"DINNER IS SERVED!" Gumball shouted.

"Let's go back before the food gets cold" Carrie said. They went back to their house and saw those delicious dishes.

"Hadley stay and eat with us before going back" Gumball said kindly

"Thanks for the meal" Hadley replied and sit down

"Umm! Gumball foods never fail me" Cedric said

"ME TOO!" Stella shouted

"No shouting" Carrie said

"Sorry" Stella replied

"This food…is great" Hadley said

"Thanks for the compliment" Gumball replied. They finished their dinner and as well Hadley said goodbye before heading back. Everyone rested and brushed their teeth before going to sleep.

"Good night everyone" Gumball said

"Good night" they replied and off they go to sleep in their own bedroom

Meanwhile with The Harbinger…

"FOCUS you useless creep! If this fail, the seal will not unseal after 3 weeks instead of another month" shouted The Leader

"Yes! Boy!" the member replied as they casting a spell to unseal the portal

"After this portal is unseal… we will fight along with Pure Phantoms" said The Leader

"I'm COMING MARK HOLDERS…" Said The Leader

"We will go next since we got nothing to do" said 2 of the members of The Harbinger.

* * *

><p><strong>Gumball and Carrie owned by Ben Bocquelet<strong>

**Kyler, Cyrus, Scar, Cedric, Colin, Stella, Selina, Hadley, Clerk owned by me**

**Aww it's just keep getting excited as the chapter continue :)**

**What is this Harbinger about unsealing the portal?**

**What is their intention?**

**Even I also have no idea xP**


	11. The Twins pt 1

**Finally its up, after the long thinking and sleeping(XD)...Enjoy reading**

* * *

><p>Two member of the Harbinger on their way to find Gumball and his friends<p>

"Let's get going, sis" Christ said

"Alright bro, what is their house address?" Trish asked

"Millstone, 2/4 street" Christ replied

"It's not far from here" Christ said

"Let's take a break" Christ said. They sat under a tree 200 kilometers away from Gumball house taking a break in the midnight.

* * *

><p>6:00am in the morning, Gumball already woke up and went to Cedric room to wake him up. Gumball walked into Cedric room and shouted "WAKE UP" at Cedric ears as it leave Cedric wide-eyed waking up from the bed.<p>

"DUDE WHAT HAPPEN? And why did you sneak into my room" Cedric asked. Gumball replied him about the thing he said yesterday. "Dude let me sleep for a bit longer…" Cedric said.

"Wake up…if not I force you" Gumball replied

"Alright…jeezz" Cedric said in brooding mood. Gumball went to the DTC first while waiting Cedric changing his pj. After a while, Cedric finished changing and head to the chamber. Gumball changed the scene into their school field.

"You guys sure woke up early..." Hadley appeared

"HADLEY, Morning" Gumball and Cedric said.

"Morning, so you guys training I guess? Where's the others?" Hadley asked. Gumball replied Hadley that they are still sleeping since todays is Saturday.

"Oh I see…what are you guys doing then" Hadley asked

"Helping Cedric to increase his stamina" Gumball replied

"Yea…yea…" Cedric mumbled. "What did you say?" Gumball asked

"AH…nothing" Cedric replied

"Now…start doing 100 times push up" Gumball said. Cedric started in a prone position.

"Begin!" Gumball shouted. Cedric lower his body using his arms as the counting start from one. When Cedric do it till 50 times he already starting frustration as he losing strength and sweated a lot. Gumball keep pushing him.

"More 50 times!"

"FASTER!"

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?"

After a while, Cedric finally finish 100 times push up as his face was as pale as a ghost. When the girls went to find them they thought they saw a ghost.

"What happen Cedric? His face…looks pale" Stella said

"Nah nothing happen, he just finished his 100 times push up" Gumball replied

"You sure are cruel…right Selina?" Carrie said looking at Gumball beside Selina

"Right…" Selina said

"Well I do this for his own good…right Kyler?" Gumball said

"You're right Gumball. Let me check Cedric body status" Kyler replied. After the check, he stated that Cedric body had improved much do he knows in five days. Gumball called Cedric and told him to take a break so that he'd restore his energy.

Gumball changed the chamber field again into the mountain they used to train.

"Hadley would you mind show your ability?" Stella asked after Gumball changed the field. Hadley agreed to show his ability. He starting to manipulate a lot of fire and gathered it all together to summon a phoenix. Everyone were amaze by it watching the phoenix dancing throughout the sky.

"Oh my heavenly god phoenix…" Cedric can't believe what he just saw with his jaws open.

"Wow…so this is the magnificent cursed of the Flamethorne even without using the mark power" Carrie said

"So beautiful…" Stella said. "Amazing..." Selina and Lydia said. Not too long, the phoenix vanished.

"A phoenix can only lasted 30 minutes, it was powerful yet risky" Hadley said

"I see...so that's mean this is the key to win the war?" Gumball said

"Actually no. Phantoms come in group and including the Harbinger group. We can't really rely on this fire bird" Hadley said.

"And also look at Gumball's mark. It's different from us as it extend from the lower back of the arm to the hand. That mark is the key to end this war forever" Hadley said as he pointed at Gumball arms telling the others he is the key to destroy the portal forever.

"I'm the key to destroy the portal and end this war…" Gumball said. Hadley nodded *yes* and replied him "Indeed".

"Now you guys continue training, I have something to do. Also I will be back after Finish" Hadley said. Everyone started training after Cedric already finished his break time.

"Now how should I arrange the group? Me and Carrie? You, Stella and Selina?" Gumball said

"Fine by me" Stella said

"Selina how about you?" Gumball asked

"I think I will stay with Stella and Cedric" Selina replied. The group is the same as yesterday, they summoned their weapon except Carrie using dark manipulation. Gumball using his duo swords, Cedric with Twilight Daggers, Selina with her duo magic gun, Stella with power gauntlets and Carrie using Necromancy and Dark Manipulation ability.

"Hm…Stella your gloves or whatever looks different from the last time I seen" Gumball said

"It turn into a gauntlets last night…and I don't know what had happen but who cares anyway" Stella replied

"Cedric use shadow manipulation later" Kyler said in Cedric thoughts

"How am I supposed to do that?" Cedric asked

"Do you forget? We're marks, we give ability knowledge to the user" Kyler replied. Cedric started to remember it and replied Kyler that he remember

"Now everyone in position" Gumball said as everyone backed off each other few meters away before they start the countdown. After then Gumball start counting down from 3.

"3…"

"2…"

"1!" Gumball shouted. Cedric and Stella starting off with tag team and charged towards Gumball where Selina supporting them by shooting endless round of magic projectiles making Gumball stayed unable to move. Gumball started repelling every projectiles while moving forward slowly only to see Stella jumped towards him trying to leave a deadly blow at managed to dodge the deadly blow and noticed that the gauntlets are much powerful than the gloves she used to have. But Gumball was unaware that Cedric is right behind her and got knocked back.

"NOW SHADOW MANIPULATE" Kyler said in Cedric thought. Cedric do as he say and created 3 duplicate of him. Kyler then starting to explain that this shadow are the same as the user they can attack enemy directly.

"Attack Gumball in every side" Kyler said. Cedric charged at Gumball with his duplicate attacking Gumball in full angle that Gumball can only block.

"I see what you did there…shadow manipulation. That's easy anyway..." while Gumball were blocking the attack, he found an opening. He engulfed both of his sword with fire to maximize its strength and then started to do a clockwise spin to create a worked as Cedric shadow disappear when taking hit by the whirlwind. Meanwhile with Carrie doing a long-range showdown with Selina

"Selina duo barrel, hit her with everything you got" Lydia said

"Okay" Selina replied and activated duo barrel and start shooting against Carrie. Carrie used her dark orbs to block it where else ready for a counterattack. Carrie used energy consumption where she bind Selina draining her energy. Selina started to get weaken where Lydia telling her to break free the binding.

She manage to break free by using a small shockwave around her. Selina starting to regenerate her energy slowly while Carrie created many illusion of her doing the same action as she is going to blast Selina. Lydia then tell Selina to shoot every angle. Selina did it but it didn't hit Carrie, Carrie was above her letting out a dark energy ray with the orbs

Lydia told Selina that she is above her and then she charged an energy blast to nullify it but it consume all the energy she have and leaving her exhaustion

"Aww…I'm out" Selina said as she sat down. Carrie then join her sitting down on the ground and chit-chatting while Gumball still fighting Cedric and Stella.

"They seem to taking their time a bit longer…" Selina said

"Well Gumball can end the fight in 5 seconds, but he don't want cause he wanted to test their limit" Carrie replied

"I see…" Selina said. While the others continue the fight, Gumball been knock up by Stella where she cause an earth shock with her gauntlets making the rock recoiled off the ground hitting him. Stella had gain a new ability where she can control the earth, she used this opportunity to bind Gumball with the rock that she recoiled by closing her hand. Cedric then manipulate himself into four and started attacking Gumball from all side while they moving in high-speed. Gumball taking upon many hit but he managed to break free.

"Gumball unsummon one of your sword and use Power Unleash" Scar said. Gumball unsummoned one of his sword and bind Cedric and Stella with Ice Prison.

"Tell me how to Power Unleash. But fast they can break the Ice Prison in a second" Gumball asked Scar how to Power Unleash. Scar quickly replied him that he had to calm his mind and thought and then focus. His mark started to glow intensely, as it does Scar told him to said Power Unleash.

"Ice Prison again? Well I can break it with one hit" Stella said

"Do it" Cedric said. They break the ice prison just to see that Gumball mark glowing. They didn't care about it and started to charge at him, but they didn't notice Gumball are going to use Power Unleash.

"Power…Unleash" Gumball mumbled as his mark changed color from black to darker red and sending out a shockwave. Carrie and Selina were looking at Gumball with their eyes wide open and surprised. While Cedric and Stella been knocked back while charging. Dark, Light, Fire and Water element orb floating around Gumball.

"What the…and again Gumball didn't tell us his that he has this ability" Cedric said

"Actually no…Is me who forget to tell you Cedric" Kyler said

"What?" Cedric replied

"Every mark user have its Power Unleash mode just that I forgot to tell you" Kyler replied

"Power Unleash…" Stella mumbled

"Well we're toasted…' Cedric said

"Scar why do you tell me to unsummon another sword?" Gumball asked

"It's easier to go Power Unleash with one sword" Scar replied

"Okay…" Gumball said

"Let's do this!" Gumball said. He charged right between Stella and Cedric. They thought Gumball missed but they notice they cannot move as their leg were frozen. Gumball then do a fully hundred percent binding with Dark Binding and Holy Light Binding where it also nullify both of them from using ability. Gumball then called out another sword and summon elemental wing make out of fire and water maneuverable from air and ground and...increasing his speed until he hits the speed of light as it seems teleporting.

"What the…where's Gumball?" Cedric asked as the others wondered. Gumball doing an Aerial Strike at Stella and Cedric, piercing them in high-speed. Stella and Cedric broken the binding and able to move again just to notice Gumball charging a Four element Energy Blast. Gumball released it as it rushing towards both of them. Stella trying to block it but it penetrated her shield hitting both of them.

After that, Hadley return just to see Gumball in Power Unleash Form…The training ended as Gumball turned back to normal

"I see Gumball using Power Unleash" Hadley said while walking towards them while Gumball were helping Cedric and Stella getting up.

"Hi Hadley" Carrie and Selina greeted him

"Hi" Hadley greeted back

"Oh you're back Hadley" Gumball said

"Aww…pain is all feel" Cedric said

"Same...even with protection on…" Stella said

"Well it's already afternoon don't you all feel hungry?" Hadley said

"Yea we did…" everyone replied. Gumball were recovering Stella and Cedric strength as they lost too much energy while fighting him.

"Wanna go out to eat?" Hadley asked

"WE WILL LOVE TO" Stella shouted

"But first take a bath…" Hadley said

"Okay…" They headed back and take a bath before going out. They finished bath and changed up, they went outside to see Hadley waiting outside the house.

"We're ready!" They shouted

"Kay good now hide your marks so that it won't caught people eyes attention" Hadley said. They all hid their marks except Carrie didn't have. They begin to walk as Hadley taking them to a nearby restaurant to have lunch.

"Anyway…what do marks have?" Cedric asked

"Marks have the ability to activate weapon known as Weapon Activation, Power Unleash, Body enchantment and Knowledge Sharing" Hadley replied

"Oh…" Cedric said while blinking

"And I guess Scar have a lot of Knowledge shared with Gumball" Hadley said

"Yea…" Scar replied

Hadley started explaining the ability with Clerk

"Weapon Activation skill are for an example Selina Duo gun. She can activate it to Duo Barrel and Triple Barrel."

"And Power Unleash…I think you all already know"

"Body enchantment is a passive ability that had already implies into all of you except Carrie"

"Right, Clerk?"

"Yup" Clerk replied

"Is it possible to steal another mark?" Stella asked

"Yes, it is possible. If you managed to rip the mark out of the user body she can steal it or you can just find a stray mark. That's more easier, you can also combine them with the current mark and form into a more powerful one" Clerk replied

"Kay we arrive" Hadley said as they arrived at the restaurant. The twins from the Harbinger also seems to have their lunch in the same restaurant

"Let's find a place to sit" Hadley said

"How about there?" Selina said

"Okay, want do you all want to eat, I will take the order" Hadley said

"Erm…fish and chip for me" Cedric said

"Is there any spaghetti?" Gumball asked

"Yes" Hadley replied

"Then I will have it" Gumball said

"We will have Fruit Salad" Stella and Selina said

"Same with Stella and Selina" Carrie said

"Okay then now just need to call wait the waiter…" Hadley said as the Waiter on his way to them

"May I take your order?" waiter asked

"We will have a Fish and Chip, Two spaghetti, Three Fruit Salad. That's all" Hadley replied

"How about drinks?" waiter asked

"Pass" Hadley replied

"The food will be serve as soon as possible" waiter said as he walked into the

"I feel some Harbinger are here…" Clerk said

"Yea…me too" Hadley replied

"You say that there are 2 members of Harbinger sitting few tables away from us?" Gumball said

"Let's don't care about it while…our food has arrived" Hadley said

"Food have been served. Any missing?" Waiter asked

"Nothing missing, thanks" Hadley replied

"Enjoy." Waiter said as he walked away from them. They enjoy their food while aware that the twins are in the restaurant. They didn't talk much as they dig into their food, while the twins noticed Gumball and his friends.

"I think we been watched…" Cedric said

"Stay silence and eat" Gumball replied. They finished their food and about to pay.

"Let me" Hadley said

"Really?" Gumball asked

"There's no doubt yesterday you give me a feast" Hadley replied

"Thanks" Everyone said. When they leaving the twins also taking their move as they following them.

"They following us guys…" Cedric said

"Don't worry right? Just 2 of THEM!" Stella replied as she hit a nearby pole. Everyone looking at her and give her a sigh as the pole fell down hitting a nearby car

The twins shocked when they saw Stella hitting a nearby pole they hiding.

"What?" Stella asked

"Now who gonna fix the pole and the car…" Cedric replied. Gumball then tried to fix the pole and the car with telekinesis and it worked perfectly

"Stella do not hit anything with your hand…it's too strong and also do not use ability in publicly" Hadley said

"Okay…okay…I promise I won't use it again" Stella replied. They walked back home where the twins still following them.

"What shall we do? Its only 2:30pm and we have so much time to spare until night" Cedric asked as he looked at the time

"I'm going jungle trekking with Carrie until sunset probably" Gumball said while looking at Carrie

"Aww jungle-trekking bore…" Cedric replied

"I didn't tell you to come anyway" Gumball said

"Selina may I borrow your gun?" Gumball asked

"Why?" Selina asked as Lydia beside

"I thought it will be helpful" Gumball replied

"Here…remember to return back. Okay?" Selina said

"No problem" Gumball replied

"See you guys in sunset" Gumball said. He and Carrie follow walked into the portal to the mountain with the guns he borrowed kept inside a dimensional storage

"Couple…Stella mumbled

"Can't blame they're two lovely couple anyway, and also aren't you also with Cedric" Hadley said

"…" Stella silent as her face turn a bit light red

"Now it only left 4 of us…what should we do? It's kind of boring…" Cedric said as Selina watching a television show

"Hm…Carrie" Gumball said curiously

"What?" Carrie replied

"I wonder why Selina would seem in the mountain 3 days ago early in the morning" Gumball wondered

"True…and there also some injure when we found her" Carrie replied

"There must be something around this mountain…" Scar cut in the conversation

"Yea…let's go and have a look" Gumball said. They walked into the mountain searching for clues of why Selina appear in the mountain and who injured her. After few hours of walking, they found some sign written in red ink.

"Hm…let me read about it…" Carrie said as she looks closely to the sign

"It says…" Carrie said as she is reading the sign

*DO NOT COME NEAR*

*IF YOU DO, TURN BACK IMMEDIATELY*

*OR ELSE*

*YOU WILL REGRET*

"What is this? A threaten sign?" Gumball replied as he get annoyed by it

"I think we should head back, I sense people coming from the direction towards us" Carrie said

"Hid! Erase our existence so that he won't notice us and turn invisibility" Scar said soundly. Gumball managed to turn invisible and erase their scents so that the people wouldn't notice them. The man walked between them as Gumball notice an emblem. Gumball starting to remember the emblem when he fought the other Harbinger…it was the same. He then concerned himself about "Should I follow him?" "He might lead us to the Harbinger hideout".

"Gumball are you going to do it?" Scar said in thoughts

"Yea…" Gumball replied. The man then headed back as Gumball giving hand signs telling Carrie they should follow him. Carrie nodded *yes* and they followed the man. On the road, they saw a flag resemble the same emblem as the man. After they passed the flag and looked forward, they saw many people. They think that it's the members of the group, there's a sign written with *Harbinger* on it.

"I think we should get out of here and tell the others" Gumball said silently

"Yea I guess so" Carrie agreed. When they were about to headed back they saw the portal as 10 people trying to unseal it and then heard a voice.

"Boss! The portal will be unseal in 2 weeks!" one of the member shouted

"Let's head back quickly without getting caught!" Gumball said as he pulling Carrie hand and leave the place. Few miles far from the Harbinger hideout, Gumball created a portal back to their house and walked in.

"Back?" Hadley asked as he saw Gumball and Carrie walked out of the portal while Selina were sleeping on the sofa.

"Where is Cedric and Stella?" Gumball asked

"They went out to buy something" Hadley replied

"So what's the rush?" Hadley asked

"We found the Harbinger hideout when we were finding the sources of Selina injured in the mountain few days ago" Carrie replied

"Yea…and also we heard that the portal will be unseal after 2 weeks instead of 3 weeks" Gumball said

"You mean that this week, we only have 2 weeks to prepare?" Hadley said

"Yes…" Gumball replied

"Good grief, I thought we have 3 weeks to spend" Hadley said while Selina waking up from the sofa with a vacant look

"Huh? Night already?" Selina asked gloomily

"And so we presumed that Selina was once a member of the Harbinger but she rebel against them…" Gumball said

"But why…" Hadley asked

"Even we, didn't know the reason she leave the Harbinger" Carrie replied

"How about we ask her?" Hadley said

"But she doesn't have any memory about it…" Gumball replied

"Wait…Gumball do you remember you have mind reading ability?" Carrie said

"Oh yeah Gumball do have…" Scar said

"My bad then, I'm always forgot…" Gumball replied. Gumball called Selina as he attempt to read her memory.

"Selina this might feel a bit pain so resist it as much as possible if can't tell me I would stop, okay?" Gumball said as he put his right hand on Selina forehead.

"Okay, I will try" Selina replied

"Here I got then." Gumball as he started reading her memory. Selina memory was disastrous, Gumball managed to find the memory related with the Harbinger. Selina wanted to live peacefully without war and destruction but she been force to join The Harbinger. She started to rebel against them and ran as fast as she could but she's been injured by the members of the Harbinger as those who go in will stay there forever. If they ran away, they will have to die. Luckily she's been found by Gumball and his friends in the mountain while she was escaping.

Gumball then travelled further and something caught his eyes. It's about a man and a younger version of Selina. He presume that that man is Selina's father.

"So this is Selina's father…he doesn't seems bad as I looked at him" Gumball thought. Suddenly a few men came in with an emblem on their right arm represent The Harbinger icon. Selina's father trying to protect her and teleported her to her grandmother. Selina's mother died when giving birth to her so her father have no other choice but to send her to her grandmother.

Gumball skipped the part her father been killed. He cannot hold his fury as he started to get angry just by thinking about it. After that, he take his hand slowly away from Selina and asking her how she feels

"Selina how it feels like?" Gumball asked

"Nothing particularly" Selina replied

"So how it is?" Carrie asked

"Well…she been forced to join the Harbinger but she rebel and ran off. When escaping, she take severe hits from the members and got injured but luckily we found her just in time.

"I see…" Carrie and Hadley replied

"But I also looked further and found one thing…her father…" Gumball said. Carrie shocked after hearing that

"Her mother died in the process of giving birth to her, her father been sent Selina to her grandmother where he been killed by a group of Harbinger…" Gumball said as he tighten his fist ready to kill every members of the Harbinger

"It's sad to hear it…" Carrie started feeling sad for Selina. Not too long, Selina and Cedric came back home.

"Oh you both are back…" Cedric said

"Come here I have something to tell you" Gumball said in a deep voice as his anger increasing against the Harbinger

"Dude what happen?" Cedric asked. Gumball started to explain everything they found the hideout of the Harbinger and exploring into Selina memory.

"So you mean that the group so-called the Harbinger are near the mountain we trained before as well as the portal?" Cedric said

"Exactly." Gumball replied

"God I'm lucky that I didn't run into their hideout when you put me into survival…" Cedric said

"I'm sorry for what I'd done but we got a bigger problem…" Gumball said. Hadley cut in and telling Cedric and Stella that they only have 2 week to prepare for the final war.

"What 2 weeks? Are you serious?" Cedric said

"Yea…" Carrie replied

"We need to evolve our Sacred Weapon into Legacy Weapon as soon as possible I guess" Stella said

"But evolving into Legacy Weapon must take time and patience as it can evolve anytime and anywhere" Hadley said. Meanwhile with the twins hanging out with each other doesn't care about the task they were put in to kill Gumball and any of his friends.

"7:30pm…let's eat first. We brought dinner while we going to a nearby China Street" Stella said

"It was noodles. Everyone have theirs" Stella said

"Thanks" they said. They each take a cup and a pair of chopstick. They opened it and starting to eat.

"It was delicious!" Hadley said

"Yea!" Selina said

"Glad you all liked it" Stella replied. They all finished their noodles and then open the television watched a movie *The Conjuring*

"Is this the horror movie that everyone were freaked out?" Stella said. Cedric were seen hugging a pillow tightly as he fears of watching horror movie.

"Gumball you aren't afraid?" Stella asked

"Nah, Carrie been scaring me quite often the past few years anyway…" Gumball replied

"You did?" Stella said as she looked at Carrie

"Yea…" Carrie replied. As the movie continue to show, Selina were seen hiding behind Stella while watching it. As for Cedric…he already passed out as his face looked pale. Hadley were seen sleeping while watching it. After an hour, the movie ended. They went back to their room leaving Hadley and Cedric sleeping on the sofa as they say goodnight to each other. Meanwhile the twins were camping in the woods few miles away from them.

* * *

><p><strong>Carrie and Gumball - Ben Bocquelet<strong>

**Scar, Lydia, Kyler, Stella, Hadley, Clerk, Christ and Trish, Selina - By me**

**Story by me. Inspired by BlackAcez story *Family Ties***

**This chapter was supposed to be in together but i separated into 2 part.**

**Did you guys notice 1st chapter i used myself in the story when i'm writing Gumball...(lol)**


	12. The Twins pt 2

**Finally it's up, sorry for the wait .. Happy reading.**

"Aww…I must have passed out while watching the movie…" Cedric said as he waking up from the sofa

"Good morning. Sleep well? I guess you have a nightmare just by looking at your face" Gumball said while holding a bowl of cereal walking towards him

"Yea…anyway what time is it?" Cedric asked

"7:30 in the morning" Gumball replied

"Why are you always waking up so early anyway…?" Cedric asked

"Habit probably" Gumball replied. Meanwhile somewhere far away from their house...the twin have already woke up and planned their move today to take down Gumball and the others. They started moving from early this morning at 7am hoping to arrive sooner.

"I'm aware that they're making their moves, Hadley" Clerk said. They were sitting on a bench in the park taking fresh air.

"Yea, well let's try to wait and capture them. We'll ask them what's their motif on working with The Harbinger" Hadley replied

"Sounds like a good idea" Clerk said

"It's about time we head back" Hadley said

"Let's go then" Clerk replied. They stood up from the bench and started walking back home as Hadley remember the past that he once hated phantoms before meeting Clerk.

"Say Clerk…" Hadley said. Clerk looked at him with a "What" face.

"Do you still remember the time when we met?" Hadley asked

"Yea." Clerk replied

"At that time…"

**Flashback**

**Hadley was hiding alone in a deserted mansion after running away from the phantoms that killed his race, The Flamethorne. While he was hiding, Clerk appeared.**

"Who're YOU!? You kill my family, my friends and most of all…MY ENTIRE RACE!" Hadley shouted furiously at Clerk

"I'm not like them, kid. I never wanted to end up bringing a demolition between every single life form on this world. I'm sorry for what my race have done." Clerk replied

"DO YOU THINK AN F***ING SORRY CAN REPAY EVERY SINGLE LIFE ON EARTH THAT YOU ALL HAD KILLED? MY FAMILY IS THE MOST PRECIOUS THING I EVER HAVE but…YOU ALL KILL THEM!" Hadley shouted without hesitation

"Not all phantoms are bad, some of us rebel against our own kind. What do you expect? Do you think we can prevent this? We, rebellions have already betrayed our own race. You think we can't do it much?" Clerk replied Hadley words even though he insulted him

"How about this…" Clerk said

"How about what?" Hadley replied as he started to calm down after hearing what Clerk told to him.

"I'll give you the strength to fight back" Clerk said

"How are you supposed to do that? Hadley asked

"Wait and see…" Clerk replied. He started to glow as he trying to imply a mark on Hadley also fuse himself into it.

"What the…my hand...it's started glowing…" Hadley said wide-eyed. A mark appeared on his hand and Clerk have disappeared.

"What is this…and where are you?" Hadley mumbled

"I'm in your thought. This mark gives you supernatural power including immortality. But before you going out killing countless of phantoms…I have something to tell you" Clerk said

"Huh?"

"Remember, not all phantoms are bad. That's the only thing I had to say and...I'm Clerk. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND SURVIVE" Clerk said

"O-OKAY!" Hadley shocked after hearing Clerk shouting. He got out of the mansion just to see phantoms everywhere. Hadley tried to sneak away but he fail luring every phantoms towards him.

"Darn…what should I do Clerk?" Hadley said nervously while watching the phantoms walking slowly towards him

"Close your hands and. Release your hatred and desire to kill those phantoms and summon the Sacred Weapon" Clerk replied. Hadley do what Clerk told him to do. He summoned his Sacred Weapon knowingly called Hellfire Staff named by Hadley.

"You have the curse of your clan. Each dies passed to another, every time it passed it getting stronger and stronger and so making you the strongest. With the staff you can use your own power with the mark power efficiently" Clerk said

"I see…thanks Clerk. Now let's kill some phantoms!" Hadley said. After a short while, every phantoms been burned to ashes by Hadley and Clerk.

**Flashback Ended**

"I was so scared that I will die because I'm the last survivor of the clan" Hadley said laughingly

"Yea…I remember that. You shouting insanely when we first met" Clerk replied

"Well…After meeting you, I change drastically. You told me that not all phantoms are bad, you always stay by my side, you who always the one supporting me. It has been 16 years since we met" Hadley said flashback cheerful memory.

"Well let's head back. I think everyone had woke up" Clerk said

"Okay. But how far will the twin arrive?" Hadley said

"They are 90km away from us…probably a few hours" Clerk replied. They arrived home after a 10 minute walk from the park.

"Hm…where are they…wait" Hadley stopped as he heard voices coming from the training chamber?

"Morning everyone" Hadley greeted them while walking in

"Morning" they replied as they stopped the fight

"Where have you been?" Gumball asked

"The park, taking fresh air" Hadley replied

"Oh…anyway Cedric again? This time with your Power Unleash. I'm not using it as I promise…" Gumball said confidently

"Gumball are you sure? Power Unleash mode are stronger than normal…" Carrie said

"Nah, no big deal. I'm sure anyway I'm giving Cedric a chance to beat me" Gumball said smilingly

"He sure have a lot of confident. Going to fight a Power Unleash mark user, I will sit and watch till the end" Hadley said as this is his first time watching it.

"Ready?" Gumball asked. Everyone sitting aside hoping to see who will win

"Yea" Cedric said as he turned into Power Unleash. His weapon starting to ignite with dark energy.

"Here I come then" Gumball said as he charged towards Cedric with his duo swords... He used *Dark Bind* to disable Gumball movement and started to fight back with his shadow.

"Wise choice…but it aren't going to work" Gumball said as he also using Shadow Manipulation as Cedric bind been unbind

"What the…since when Gumball learn to manipulate shadow…" Stella said

"Gumball mark said it all. He's different, he's capable of learning other abilities by fighting with it or watch it. Gumball can get access through many abilities knowledge and techniques. He can even recreate a new ability with the old one. For example my Phoenix Summoning, he can change it into other summoning spell like flame golem or something." Hadley and Clerk explained to them while watching Gumball and Cedric dueling.

"So that means…" Carrie said

"Yes he can learn every type of ability, spell and weapon using" Hadley replied

"Awesome…" Stella said while watching them fighting

"Amusing…" Selina said

"Oh I see Cedric is going to lose somehow…" Cyrus said

"Yea…" Kyler replied

"Even though with Power Unleash, Gumball strength is overwhelming" Linda said

Gumball took out Selina duo gun from dimensional storage he kept yesterday to use as an advantage. He used Triple Barrel mode causing massive bursting bullet towards Cedric after pulled down the trigger.

"Hey Selina…isn't that your gun…" Stella said as he looked at Gumball holding Selina guns

"Yea…I borrowed him yesterday when he and Carrie go trekking"

"And he forgot to return back…" Selina replied

Cedric was dodging the projectiles as it was bursting bullets that will knock him away it he ever get shot.

"Darn how could I even get closer to him…?" Cedric said

"Shadow movement?"

"Wait don't…" Kyler replied

"Why? I can't just sit here dodging the bullets…" Cedric said

"You forgot Gumball can do Shadow Manipulation? If you use Shadow Movement he will just pin you down on the ground" Kyler replied

"Oh yeah…I guess I just have to charge directly at him while dodging then…" Cedric said as he walked out from the dodging spot and starts charging towards Gumball while dodging the projectiles.

"Gumball, combine both of the guns into one bigger gun then charge it. I will tell you what to do next" Scar said

"Okay then" Gumball replied as he forge both of Selina's guns into a rifle. Gumball leaves everyone amazed and out of words.

"See what I meant?" Hadley said

"Yea…totally…" they replied

Gumball started charging while Cedric dashed right towards him and attempting to slash. But Gumball disappeared before been slash and appeared again in mid-air above Cedric.

"NOW GUMBALL! HYPER ENERGY BLASTING CANNON" Scar shouted as Gumball clicked the trigger causing a massive amount of energy coming out from the rifle hitting towards Cedric making a 2m wide hole after the blast.

"Impressive...beating a Power Unleash without hesitation." Hadley said

"Such forces…" Stella said. Carrie and Selina wide-eyed after seeing Gumball using such amount of power.

"Hey Cedric are you alright?" Gumball asked as he was pulling up Cedric from the ground after the blast

"Yeah no doubt…even though I'm using Power Unleash…still lose to you" Cedric replied

"Selina, here your guns I forgot to return it to you yesterday…buts it's awesome…" Gumball said passing the guns after turned back to duo guns to Selina

"Selina try forge it…" Hadley said

"Okay…" Selina replied. She try to forge both of the guns together but failed.

"How are we going to beat Gumball when he can already knock out a mark user using Power Unleash mode…?" Stella asked

"Teamwork is all we need" Hadley replied

Meanwhile Trish and Christ on their way to find them.

"Aww how far do we have to go, Christ" Trish asked

"We almost there just keep on moving" Christ replied

"Jeezzz" Trish mumbled woeful

"Stop blabbing and keep moving, sis" Christ said

"I'm tired…" Trish said

"No Excuses." Christ replied

"Alright…" Trish said cowardly. They continue to walk until they saw Gumball and Carrie rented house for Foreign Exchange Student Program.

"We arrived. Let's get this job done and return to our father (boss)" Christ said

"Okay!" Trish replied. They pulled out their weapons, Christ using a pair of Katars while Trish using a battle-axe. They blow the house door just to surprise them but they saw no one. They then hear someone voices from the Training Chamber. They walked in, everyone glance at them.

"So you both arrived…just like I calculated" Hadley said

"What? You already know we are coming?" Christ said

"Yea…I know the future." Hadley replied

"Well, who care's…Our job is to kill you all" Trish said

"You look gentle on the outside but rough on in the inside…"

"Well bring it on then" Gumball said

"But first…if you wanted to know what will happen next you better let me tell you about your future" Hadley said. He told them that they will lose, and secondly they will die after the Harbinger unseal the portal and their boss been possessed.

"What…no you joking…our boss…father…" Trish said

"What?! Your boss is your father?" Gumball asked

"Actually its adoptive father…" Christ replied

"He adopted us when we were little because our parents died out unknowingly the reasons"

"He raise us like his own children…"

"Well you're wrong, your parents did not died but been murdered…" Hadley said. They lower their weapons for a bit.

"They been murdered by The Harbinger knowing that you both have a great amount of power. So when your parents gone out, they murdered them. Then you're so-called "father" adopted both of you. He only wanted your strength and power…you both are just a mere tools for him" Hadley said.

"No…no…no...It can't be…" Trish mumbled

"That's the truth, face it" Hadley said. Trish heard it immediately jumped up air towards Hadley to slice him with her axe (League of Legends – Darius ultimate references)

"Oh no you don't" Stella said as rush in front of Hadley and create a shockwave, knocking her away with her feet standing on the ground.

"Brother…are you just gonna sit back there and watch me fight?" Trish said while looking at Christ

"Wait right there…I will fight you" Cedric said as he pointed Christ. Cedric was already on Power Unleash Mode.

"Okay then" Christ replied

"Interesting…" Gumball mumbled

"Aren't you going to do something?" Carrie asked

"Don't you worry Carrie, I will do something if things ended up bad" Gumball replied with a smirk face. Stella and Cedric started fighting as the others spectating them.

"Let's see whose weapon stronger, mine or you?" Trish said

"Hm…Trish might have the advantage since battle-axe ability have quite explosive range and stronger than Stella's gauntlets but in the matter of fact it's faster than axe" Hadley said

"I see Trish is her name…so if one of them been hit, they will have the advantage then?" Gumball said

"Exactly" Hadley nodded his head and replied

"How about Cedric?" Selina asked

"Hm…her brother Christ using nearly the same weapon as Cedric. They're both assassins by the looks of it…" Hadley replied

"Well, we just have to see then…" Hadley said. Trish fighting Stella as she couldn't have hit Stella much to her battle-axe weight.

**Trish and Stella POV**

"Stay where you are punk! I can't hit you with it" Trish shouted

"Who cares anyway, you aren't my master. Why should I listen you" Stella replied as she pissed Trish. Trish spin towards Stella with her axe as Stella started to fall back while blocking. Trish then stomp the ground after the spin.

"Arggh! What the…" Stella scream as she saw Trish's empowered axe ready to hit her.

"Not today…" Stella said. Her gauntlets and legs started to glow as it seems to be energy gathered around the part. She released energy blow with her legs while kicking in mid-air causing Trish to blast away as she landed on the ground.

"Stella, knock her weapon away" Cyrus said

"Kay, I got it" Stella replied as she rush towards Trish and knocked away her battle-axe from her hand

"Combo Breaker!" Cyrus shouted as Stella doing combo hit with her empowered gauntlets maximum of 36 hits but she only hit till 15 as she saw Trish couldn't hold it anymore and stopped.

"Kay, I won. That's the fact you can't change about" Stella said while looking back at her. Trish then stood up and picked up her axe as she was ready to guillotine Stella. Stella were still unaware until Carrie shouted at her.

"STELLA BEHIND YOU!"

"HEEYAAHHHHHH!" Trish shouted leaping towards Stella with her axe. Stella is shocked while Gumball bind Trish before she execute Stella

"Kay I got you…" Gumball mumbled

"Phew…Thanks" Stella said

"You bind her with every element you got by just snapping your hand…" Carrie said

"What…?" Gumball replied with a smile. He said that Scar managed to teach him in his thought while watching the fight.

"Now Trish right?" Gumball asked while walking towards her

"Yea? So what?" Trish said hostile

"I give two options. The first one is, I will remove your mark and then you can leave. While removing it, I will also remove the memory that you stayed in The Harbinger group, clan or whatsoever. The second is, Accept the truth and stay with us." Gumball asking her to pick one of the options

"I don't give a damn to you, s*umbag!" Trish replied

"Then…you force me to do this" Gumball said

"Oh she is so dead…" Stella and Selina was thinking

"Oh she pissed Gummy-puss and she's going to have it…" Carrie were thinking

"So he gonna let her look into the past to believe it…" Hadley and Clerk thoughts

Gumball flicked Trish head and she started to see the past. There she saw her parents when she was younger and her brother, Christ. It started to swift part as she reached the part that her parents went out just like Hadley told her. She follows her parents and the truth reveal. She saw a gang of people with the emblem of The Harbinger, presumably that they are going to kill Christ and her parents. After that the boss came into their house and adopted them and lied about their parents got into a car accident and died.

Trish tears starting to run down her cheeks as she mumbled "That F**king HARBINGER…killed both my parents and adopted us just to use us as a weapons of mass destruction" after that she shouted at Christ "Stop Christ…that man was right…the Harbinger murdered our parents and adopted us…"

"So now you get it?" Gumball asked

"Yea…sorry for being rude to you…no I mean all of you" Trish replied

"Now choose. Leave without marks or stay with us to fight back?" Gumball asked while Cedric and Christ walked to their side

"I WILL FIGHT" Christ replied

"Trish how about you?" Gumball asked

"The same as my brother" Trish replied as Gumball unbind her

"Then…Trish and Christ. You both are the part of us from now" Hadley said.

"Hey…you stole my line…" Gumball said

"Well you going to say it anyway, so I said first" Hadley replied

"Never mind then…" Gumball said

"What time is it?" Gumball asked

"1:30pm…"Cedric replied

"What?! We had spent so much time in the chamber…oh and forgot to introduce ourselves…I'm Gumball, she's Carrie, Selina, and the one you fight with, Stella, Cedric and Hadley." Gumball said

"I go make lunch you guys have fun then" Gumball said. He went back just to notice there's a big hole at the entrance of the house.

"WHO DID THIS!?" Gumball shouted as he walked back into the chamber. Everyone looked at Christ and Trish while Gumball rushed back to the chamber

"See, I told you to use the door instead of making a hole…" Christ whispered to his sister

"We did it…" Christ and Trish said with guilty

Gumball sighed and told them to use the door next time. They replied "okay" as they fear to look at Gumball

"Well, I'll go fix the door and make lunch…" Gumball said while walking out of the chamber

"Kay…I think that should do it, as same as before. Now…to make lunch" Gumball said to himself after fixing the door

"It's still hard to believe the Harbinger boss adopted us as a weapon…" Christ said

"You can't blame yourselves when you and your sister are holding the marks" Hadley said

"Yea…marks are already considered a weapon of destruction. But we just have to use it in the right side" Carrie said

"It's glad that you all told us the truth…if not we will have been use by them" Christ replied

"Yea…I wanna avenge my parents' death...don't you Christ? Trish said

"Yea, sis. We will avenge our parents as soon as we get stronger" Christ replied

"Well we have rules…" Carrie said

"Yea. The first one is, Never expose your power in public" Stella said

"The second is, Do not kill other mark holders, you can only knock them unconsciousness or defend yourself until we come" Hadley said

"The third is, Always stay with us. Do not go somewhere alone" Cedric said

"We got it, is there anymore?" the twin said

"That's all you need to follow" They replied

"How old are you both?" Stella asked

"15…" Christ and Trish replied

"Early activation…" Cyrus mumbled

"Hadley is this early activation?" Stella asked. Hadley nodded his head for "yes".

"Did you both go to school?" Hadley asked

"No…we haven't went to school since after the Harbinger brought us in" Christ replied

"I see…how about you join them to school tomorrow?" Hadley said

"But how…they are only 15" Carrie said

"They can. It's either taking a test or…"

"Using fake information to register" Hadley replied

"I prefer taking a test…" Carrie said along with Stella

"Who is going to teach them about the test?" Hadley said

"Me" Stella replied

"Okay everything is settle. Mark holder have a highly set of memorize things, so reading is not a problem. Good luck" Hadley said. "EVERYONE LUNCH IS READY" Gumball shouted. Selina ran to the dining room first when she smell something delicious while ignoring the others.

"She sure is fast…" Stella said

"Let's go then, if not Selina gonna finish all of it. Christ and Trish, you both also come too" Carrie said

"Okay" The twin replied. They went back by the portal as seen that Selina already sitting on the chair

"Come and have some pancakes" Gumball said while saw the others came back

"Yeah! Pancakes!" Stella shouted

"Don't shout…" Gumball said

"Sorry…" Stella said. Stella try her first bite on the pancakes

"As always…delicious" Stella said

"Uhm...yup as always" Cedric and Carrie said while taking their bite on the pancakes. Selina already finish her pancakes and wanted to ask more.

"What?! Selina already finished her pancakes" Cedric said as Selina nodded yes

"What? Selina you want more?" Gumball asked

"Yea…do you have more?" Selina replied

"No…sorry. Next time I'll get more" Gumball said

"Aww…" Selina let out a voice while feeling depressed

"Where should we sleep?" Christ asked while Trish beside him

"I will think about it, or probably I will make a room with the dimensional space ability. Since every images created by it are real" Gumball replied

"Thanks…" the twin replied

"Don't mention…you both are part of us after all" Gumball said

"Well I have something to do" Gumball said while leaving the dining room with Selina behind him

"You wanted to go with me?" Gumball asked. Selina nodded her head for yes.

"Ok then. You can come" Gumball agreed as they leave the dining room

"Like brother…" Cedric said while Stella continue with "like sister…"

"Carrie don't you love Gumball?" Stella asked

"Yea…" Carrie replied

"You aren't feeling any jealous?" Stella asked

"Well…kind of a bit" Carrie replied

"I see…" Stella said. They finished their pancakes and rest in the living room while Gumball doing a bedroom for Christ and Trish.

"So Selina why do you follow me anyway?" Gumball asked while creating a dimensional bedroom.

"I'm feeling boring and have nothing to do…" Selina replied while sitting on the ground inside the room

"Phew…I think that should work…" Gumball mumbled after creating a table along with a chair, closet and a double-decker bed.

"What do you do usually?" Gumball asked

"Either sleeping or eating" Selina replied

"Aww…don't just sleep and eat, at less do some exercise or reading" Gumball said

"But…they are boring..." Selina replied

"Reading aren't boring, sometimes reading can be interesting such as reading novel or such" Gumball said

"I will try then…" Selina replied

"Am I treat you like a sister to me?" Gumball asked

"Probably…but I know you like Carrie" Selina replied

"Yea…I do. Well now where should I put this portal around the house…?" Gumball said

"No idea…" Selina said

"Lydia how about you?" Gumball asked

"Same with Selina…no idea" Lydia replied

"How about you, Scar?" Gumball said

"Well…you can turn it into a dimensional devices to replace another room or something like that…" Scar replied

"Then, let's walk out of the portal. I will try to work with it" Gumball said. They all leave the portal

"Here I go…" Gumball said while holding his right hand out trying to compress the portal and turn it into a device. After a while, the portal starting to change shape. The portal turned into a badge and fell into Gumball hand.

"Let's try to see if it works or not" Gumball said as the others agreed. Gumball put it on an empty room door. He opened and see, it was the same as Gumball modified the bedroom.

"It works!" Gumball shouted.

"Yea, lucky it work or not those two wouldn't know where to sleep" Scar said jokingly

"Well Christ can still sleep with Cedric while Trish with Stella" Gumball replied

"Where are they anyway...?" Gumball said while looking around the house

"Stella and Cedric probably tutoring the twin on Enrollment Test so that they can join us in school" Scar said while Carrie appeared without her physical form

"Oh hey Carrie" Gumball said

"Hey, Finish?" Carrie asked about the room for Christ and Trish

"Yea, take a look" Gumball said while pointing at the room. Carrie opened the door just to be amazed

"Wow…you sure know how to use your ability…" Carrie said

"I composed the portal into a dimensional replacing badge to make things easier" Gumball said

"Anyway what time is it?" Gumball asked

"About 3:40pm I guess" Carrie replied

"Oh dam…I forgot that I taking a part-time job in a nearby bakery shop" Gumball said as he forgot he was taking a part-time job

"Wait…I didn't know you got a part-time job…" Carrie said curiously

"I got it 2 days ago. Got to go, bye!" Gumball said as rush out from the house to the bakery. The others were speechless after Gumball ran out of the house.

"Well…he's forgetful sometimes…" Carrie said

"Oh…" Selina replied

"What are the others doing?" Selina asked

"Hadley were sleeping and Stella along with Cedric tutoring the twin for tomorrow enrollment test" Carrie replied

"How about we go out for a walk around the neighborhood?" Carrie asked

"Sure" Selina replied.

**Meanwhile with the twin**

"Aww…so much needed to remember…I think my head gonna explode if continue" Trish sighed with tiredness whenever she look at the book

"Come on you can do it Trish, look at your brother. He been trying so hard to get into the school" Stella said cheering Trish

"Brother…" Trish mumbled while looking at Christ taught by Cedric

"If you wanna stay with your brother, you would have to work harder" Stella encourage Trish

"Okay! I will" Trish replied with confident

**Hadley POV**

Hadley been woke up by a dream about Gumball right arm been broken by a group of Harbinger member as he thought that there is no hope. He didn't plan to tell Gumball about this as everything in the future will change when the present is change.

He just need to wait till the day to come to witness himself. He then looked into the future once because he felt something weird about it

**POV ended**

5:30 pm, more 30 minutes till the bakery is close. Gumball were baking in the baking room, the shopkeeper commented him that his baking skill is on a godly level that after Gumball work as a part-time job in the bakery. He started to attract many more customers. Carrie and Selina are walking around the neighborhood. They went to Millstone Park to relax while chit-chatting

"How do Gumball treat you?" Carrie asked

"Hm…as a younger sister I think…" Selina replied

"Are you feeling jealous?" Selina said

"Yea…a bit" Carrie replied

"Don't worry I won't snatch Gumball from you" Selina said

"I not worry about that…I'm worry about the war…" Carrie said

"We will win for sure" Selina said

"Everything will come with an unsuspected outcomes, I'm not sure about this" Carrie said as she starting to worry

"Anyway, Selina you are right. No matter what, we must win. The world is now in our hand to protect it"

"But the most important thing is all our friends. Let's hope we all don't die in the process" Carrie said while she concerned about herself and gained hope.

"Of course, I won't die. I still want to eat Gumball delicious food" Selina said laughingly

"You do know how to eat…" Carrie replied while giggled

*Haha…* Selina laughed. "Well let's head back" Carrie said. Selina agreed. They walked back home while saw Gumball also reached home.

"I'm back…" Gumball said

"Welcome back" Carrie replied

"Let's go in" Gumball said while opening the door. They walked in as they saw the twin are watching the TV.

"So finish studying?" Gumball asked

"Yea…It's a harder than I thought but I managed to pull it over" Christ replied

"How about you Trish?" Gumball asked

"Same" Trish replied

"Confident?" Gumball asked another time

"Yup" the twin replied in unison

"Good luck for both of you, and your room is there" Gumball said

"Thanks!" the twin replied happily. They rushed to the room to see while Gumball walking behind them. The twin open their room, and looked inside. They starting to get radiant after they saw the room modified by Gumball

"Like it?" Gumball asked

"WE LOVE IT!" the twin replied happily

"Glad you love it" Gumball replied

"Thank you, brother" the twin said

"What did you call me?" Gumball asked after hearing the twin call him their brother

"Uh…erm…I meant Gumball" the twin said nervously

"Never mind you guys can call me big brother or anything, I don't mind" Gumball replied

"Okay." The twin said

"Now you got another younger brother and sister…" Carrie said

"Can't blame, I had to act like it because their parents been killed and we have to keep their safety as much as possible" Gumball replied

"Yea…you're right" Carrie nodded her head agreed

"7pm…I go prepare dinner, you guys have fun" Gumball said as he went to the kitchen

"Gumball I think you might aware your body are currently unstable..." Scar said

"Yea…I do" Gumball replied

"It feels like there is something inside me, something that has yet to awaken" Gumball said

"Yea, it's like you have another mark sleeping inside you" Scar replied

"Well we just have to wait till the time comes" Gumball said while breaking some eggs into the pan. He planned to make omelet rice. He turned the flame lower and starting to add other ingredients such as chicken meat, onions, ketchup and white sauce on the middle of the eggs. After then, he cover it. He repeated the process that he got 6 more to make. After a while, he managed to cook it all in a short time.

"Carrie" Gumball called

"What? Gumball" Carrie replied as she walked to the kitchen

"Come help me prepare 7 plate of rice" Gumball said

"Okay" Carrie said. She scope a bowl of rice for each plate and then put it on the table

"Done" Carrie said while putting the last plate on the table. Gumball put an omelet on each plate at the central of it and asked Carrie to help him.

"Watch me after then you help me on the rest" Gumball said while slowly slicing the middle of the omelet with a knife, the sauces flows out covering the rice. Carrie amazed by it as it seems beautiful.

"Now you try, slowly" Gumball said while watching Carrie do it

"Aww... it's not as good as you…" Carrie failed a bit as she ruined it. Gumball encouraged her to try again. Her second attempt success, meanwhile Selina smelled it as she coming from the living room. Gumball and Carrie finished on the omelet rice and set all of them in the dining room table.

"Everyone! Dinner is ready" Gumball shouted. The others went to the dining room after hearing it.

"Oh my godddd…omelet rice…I always wanted to try one before when I saw it on a TV show" Stella said

"Well you can try it now" Gumball replied while everyone sitting on their chair. Stella tried her first bite as well as the others

"Uhmmm…the feeling…the taste…Outstanding" Stella said after swallow it

"Yea…Gumball cooking never fail our taste buds" Cedric said. Selina were seen eating while ignoring the others

"Wow…Selina already finished hers...in just few minutes" Stella said when she heard Selina burp

"She is some sort of an eating machine" Cedric said

"Anyway Gumball, where do you learn to make omelet rice...?" Carrie asked

"Well…I learnt it on the internet when I'm finding something to cook for dinner few days ago" Gumball replied

"And this is your first time?" Stella said

"Yea" Gumball replied as they all finished their dinner while Selina watching TV

"Even though it's your first time…you do make it perfectly…If for me I won't able to cook like you" Stella said

"Nothing comes with a fully hundred percent perfect. There always some mistake, if you practice hard you are able to make it" Gumball said

"Wise word, I will remember it. If you got any free time do teach me" Stella said

"Me too" Carrie said after Stella finished her word

"No problem, probably after the we destroy the seal" Gumball said

"Okay" Carrie and Stella said unison

"Twin, enjoying after dinner?" Gumball referring Christ and Trish

"Yea, big bro" they replied while watching TV with Selina. Hadley still thinking about whether he should tell Gumball about what he saw inside his dream. After a while, he decided to tell Gumball

"Gumball…I have something to tell you" Hadley said with a serious tone while the others looking at him except Selina and the twin

"What is it about?" Gumball asked

"It's complicated, but I think the portal will be unseal after tomorrow next week…" Hadley replied. The others shocked after hearing it

"But…isn't it 2 weeks?!" Stella said soundly as she don't want to let the Selina and the twin hear it

"Harbinger does know how to speed up things…" Gumball said

"That's why I said its complicated. But the thing have been fixed is all of your weapon will evolve 1 day before the war" Hadley said

"Glad to hear it…" Cedric said

"We didn't even been here for 4 months and have to leave after 2 weeks…" Carrie said while also referring Gumball as they came together

"True. But this is what they put us through, we have to save the world from destruction" Gumball said

"Sorry to involve you all on this task…" Scar said along with the other two, Kyler and Cyrus

"Nah, no doubt. We already prepare for that day" Gumball said

"Yea. A chance to save the world. Who don't like it?" Stella said

"Gumball cook me something good after the war" Cedric said

"I will" Gumball said

After they finished the conversation, it's about time they sleep. Gumball reminded the twin to brush their teeth before sleep. They all went to their bedroom to sleep while Gumball wondered about something…

"Scar, what do you think about the thing that sleep inside me?" Gumball thought

"Something powerful I guess" Scar replied

"Let's sleep…" Gumball said as he closed the lamp and went to sleep as well as the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Harbinger boss POV<strong>

"Hm…It seems that two little brat changed their mind and joined the good forces"

"Well…who cares when the portal is yet to unseal after 1 week". He evil laughed standing beside the portal

**POV Ended~**

"Ummm…I will poison their flesh…into pieces as it rotten" said the black hooded person

**Another sorry for the late update. For any of you who don't know what is Katar can go search for it, it was a dagger type. It attach on the arm, just like Assassin Creed(xD) Do the chapter getting longer? Leave me a review about it i will decrease some word if possible.**

**Story by me. Inspired by BlackAcez - Family Ties (TAWoG fanfic)**

**Gumball and Carrie by Ben Bocquelet**

**Sella, Cedric, Cyrus, Scar, Lydia, Kyler, Trish, Hadley, Christ and the whole Harbinger by me**


	13. Enrollment Test

"Monday! Today's the day the twin take their enrollment test" Gumball thought after waking up from his bed at 6am. They take a day rest after the continuous training days ago. He went to the twin room to wake them up.

He opened the door and shouted "rise and shine". The twin woke up with a *yawn*

"Do you know what day is it?"

"My birthday?" Trish replied

"Nope…"

"The day we taking the enrollment test?" Christ said

"Exactly! Still remember what you learned?"

"Yea!" the twin replied

"Great, good luck then. I will go make breakfast. You both go brush your teeth and take a bath""Okay!" the twin replied as they went to the bathroom. Gumball went to the kitchen to make some pancakes for breakfast. The smell of pancakes hung in the air flow into Carrie's room, Selina and Carrie were sleeping together. Selina woke up and went to the kitchen as she was thinking about pancakes.

"Okay!" the twin replied as they went to the bathroom. Gumball went to the kitchen to make some pancakes for breakfast. The smell of pancakes hung in the air flow into Carrie's room, Selina and Carrie were sleeping together. Selina woke up and went to the kitchen as she was thinking about pancakes.

"Morning" Gumball greet her"Selina replied back. She was drooling while looking at Gumball making the pancakes.

"Selina replied back. She was drooling while looking at Gumball making the pancakes.

"Wanna eat?" Gumball asked as she nodded her head for yes

"Gumball passed it to her. She started to eat as the others wake up from their warm bed. The twin had already bath but have no idea what to wear while they only cover with a towel.

"BIG BROTHER! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO WEAR?" the twin shouted

"Erm…you both only have one clothes?" Gumball asked

"Yea…the one that we wear the whole time…" Christ replied

"Trish go ask Stella, she might have something for your size" Gumball said. Trish went to Stella room to ask her""And Christ wait here, I'll be right back"Gumball planned to take some old clothes from his house in Elmore. He gone back to his room without waking Darwin up while taking his clothes. He took some clothes from the closet and then went back.

Gumball planned to take some old clothes from his house in Elmore. He returned back to his room without waking Darwin up while taking his clothes. He took some clothes from the closet and then went back.

"And Christ wait here, I'll be right back" Gumball planned to take some old clothes from his house in Elmore. He returned back to his room without waking Darwin up while taking his clothes. He took some clothes from the closet and then went back."Here Christ, see if it fits you or not" Gumball said while passing the clothes to Christ. Meanwhile, Stella were finding a suitable size clothe for Trish.

"Here Christ try it, see if it fits you or not" Gumball said while passing the clothes to Christ. Meanwhile, Stella were finding a suitable size clothe for Trish.

"Found it!" Stella said as she found a T-shirt and a bra she used to wear before.

"Try it" Stella said as she passed to Trish. Trish try to put it on, Stella helped her on wearing the bra. After that she puts on the t-shirt. It fits perfectly

"Now…something to wear for the lower part of your body…" Stella said as she went back to search for it.

"Kay got it" Stella pulled out a white skirt from her closet and give it to Trish.

While Trish was about to put on the skirt without wearing an underwear, Stella stopped her

"Trish…wear an underwear…" Stella sighed as she passed a pair of underwear to her

"Okay…" Trish replied

"It's better to wear it, it's uncomfortable when someone looking at your private body part" Stella said

"Got it…" Trish replied. They finished dressed up and came out of the room as well as Christ and Gumball

Everyone had woke up except Hadley still sleeping. They ate their breakfast and left some pancakes for arrived at school, Gumball took the twin to the Principal's Office to take part in an enrollment test. Everyone wished them good luck, Stella reminded them for what she taught them. Gumball then join the others and head to their class.

They arrived at school, Gumball took the twin to the Principal's Office to take part in an enrollment test. Everyone wished them good luck, Stella reminded them for what she taught them. Gumball then join the others and head to their class.

"Gumball, how was it?" Carrie asked

"Probably nothing…the principal thought that they were my kids…" everyone laughed hearing those words from Gumball.

"It's not funny…""Kay…kay…how do you explain to the principal?" Stella wiped away her tears of joy while asking

"Kay…kay…how do you explain to the principal?" Stella wiped away her tears of joy while asking

"I told him that those two are my nephew and niece" Gumball replied as they arrived at the classroom. They sat on their seat and begin asking"Gumball, what's their first subject?" Carrie asked

"Gumball, what's their first subject?" Carrie asked

"Probably Math. Then, English, Geography, Science and lastly History"

"So that means if they pass all the following subject you stated then they will be in our class?" Stella asked

"Yup! Exactly". Not too long their teacher Mr. Nelson came and started his lecturing. Gumball glance over the class, he saw Selina reading something

"Hm…Selina I thought you hate reading…"

"Well you told me that reading a novel or light novel can be interesting sometimes…" Selina replied

"Oh I see…happy reading" Gumball replied with a grin. Gumball think about something…it's about the twin weapons.

"Oh my goodness…I forgot to ask the twin to handle their weapon to me…" Gumball thought about it

"Don't worry Gumball…nothing will happen…probably" Scar said

The twins were sitting for the tests in a room prepared by the principal. Christ were at ease while answering while Trish have a little problem on remembering hat Stella taught her yesterday.

The bell rang as it was Recess, Gumball and the others went to find the twin before going to the cafeteria. Gumball saw them as he walked towards them as well as the others.

"Doing great?" Gumball asked

"Yup! It was pretty much easier than I thought" Trish said

"If not for my teaching and advises, you won't even say that it was easy now" Stella said"Thanks!" the twin thanked Stella

"Thanks!" the twin thanked Stella

"Let's go to the cafeteria" Cedric said. They all head to the school cafeteria and line up to get their food. While lining, someone hooked on Trish as he trying to date her out."Hey cutie, wanna hang out with me?" the boy said

"Hey cutie, wanna hang out with me?" the boy said

"No…why would I?" Trish pissed just by looking at the boy's face

"Because I'm handsome and rich" the boy said

"Still no…" Trish said

"Girl, I have my limit and I'm trying to date you out. Don't you make me pass my limit" the boy said. Gumball noticed them as he know that Trish is going to take out her weapon.

"You this piece of low life brat only cares for money…" Trish said. The boy starting to get pissed by Trish attitude.

"What did you say? You wanna pick a fight on me?" the boy said as he clenched his fist. Gumball went to Trish side and pull her right hand. Gumball shake his head for a "no" as Trish going to use her weapon.

"Let me deal with this" Gumball said

"Who are you? The foreign exchanging student? Come and fight me" the boy said.

"Yes indeed, I'm an exchanging student. I hate fighting and I just gonna take her and leave from here" Gumball replied him.

"Who is she? Your girlfriend?" the boy said. Carrie, Cedric, Stella and Selina heard it as they were thinking…"That brat is soooooo dead…if he pissed Gumball"

"Listen. She is my little sister, if you never hook on her. It, will be the end of it. But if you do hook on her, I will get you" Gumball said in a scary tone after then, he left with Trish and head to their table

"Don't you dare to run!" the boy shouted as he going to land a punch on Gumball. Gumball friends were thinking "IT HAPPENS!" Gumball reflexed and holds the boy's fist.

"I told you, I hate fighting. You will regret about everything if you ever fight me. I learnt every type of martial arts, if you wanted to fight me so much go to the school field" Gumball said while pushing the boy back

"Hmph! Okay!" the boy said as he head to the school field

"That brat make a wrong decision" everyone were thinking

"Big bro, are you gonna be alright?" Trish asked worried

"I gonna be alright, well I will go first" Gumball smirked

"Go join the others, I will be back in a jiffy" Gumball said

"Okay" Trish said as she went to sit with everyone

"Scar disable the enchantment, it might be too powerful if I use it" Gumball said

"No problem" Scar replied as he disable the enchantment. Gumball headed to the school field much to see is the same boy.

"I been waiting long enough, pussy cat" the boy said as he crack his knuckles. The others quickly finish their food and head to Gumball

"How about this? I let you 10 moves" Gumball said as the boy rush to him and he started to count his moves. Gumball dodged every hit.

"Kay your 10 moves is over, now's my turn" Gumball said as he was in a running pose. He started run towards the boy and hold his sleeves. Gumball threw the boy far away to the air as he calculated where he will land and went to the position with arm wide. The boy were felling in terror as his face starting to get pale.

Almost on the ground, Gumball caught him with his hand as the boys were scared. The others arrived as they saw the boy face.

"Woa…what did you do to him?" Cedric asked

"Just nothing…I threw him up to the air" Gumball said

"I think you scared the Sh*t out of him…" Stella said

"He will be just fine" Gumball said

"I think you should take him to the Nurse's Office" Carrie said

"Okay then…Cedric hold him for a sec" Gumball said

"Kay twin, handle me your weapons before going. I don't want any trouble to happen" Gumball said

"Okay" they replied as they take out their weapons and handed to Gumball. He kept inside dimensional storage

**"RING!"**

"Let's head back and bring this boy to the Nurse's Office" Gumball said. They leave the school field and head to the Nurse's Office before going back to class while the twin continue their test.

"What may I help you?" the nurse asked

"This boy seems pale and unconscious" Gumball replied

"Leave him at here, I will check on him. You guys can head to your class" the nurse said

"Okay" Gumball said as he leave the boy to the nurse. They headed back to their classroom and continue their classes. The 3th bell rung as everyone in the class headed to the school forest led by Mr. Darryl. As usual they went on jungle trekking and learning some habitats of animal. The twins were doing their last subject test.

**The bell rang again...**

Gumball and the others went to fetch the twin before going back. Gumball asked the principle when will the result came out. The principle told him that the result will come out at 4pm as well as he told Gumball to come and retrieve it.

"Well let's head back, I will retrieve the result at 4pm" Gumball told the others as they head home.

"Gumball didn't you have part-time job?" Cedric asked

"Yes I did…I leave a clone of me to replace me" Gumball replied him

"Oh…" Cedric said

**Urgh…**Gumball starting to feel an urge of pain in his head as everyone asked him what happen. He replied that he had a headache as he went to his room. The twins were playing with Selina as Carrie starting to worry about Gumball.

"Scar what happen?" Gumball asked

"The thing inside you…it's going to be awaken. Beware that you might lost control about yourself and goes berserk…" Scar told him. The pain lasted a few minutes. Gumball took a short nap before 4pm while Cedric were hanging out with Stella.

**Back at the Watterson residence**

Darwin was in a relationship with Rachel. The whole family seems to be as normal as ever. Nicole's "Mother Instinct" is tingling as she was worrying about Gumball safety. Lexy was on a field trip and will be back at the same day as the seal remove.

"Mom…don't worry. Gumball will be alright, that you taught him how to defense himself against attacks…" Anais said

"Bu-But…I can't stop worrying as of something will happen" Nicole said

**At Booregard Residence**

"Don't worry about Carrie…Mirabelle. Trust Gumball he will protect her even though it cost his life" Illusius said

"O-okay…" Illusius comfort Mirabelle as she stopped worry about Carrie and put her trust on Gumball

**Back at Gumball and Carrie rented home**

Carrie walked into Gumball's room to check on him as she gives a kissed on Gumball's forehead. "Please be alright, Gummy-puss…" Carrie mumbled as she left the room. After the short nap, Gumball woke up and looked at his watch pointing at 4. "Let's go retrieve the result", Gumball said. "Okay", Scar said. They left the house and head to the school. They went to the principle office as Gumball asked for the results.

"Hm…here's the result, your nephew and niece seems to be intelligent. Their class are the same as yours", the principle said as Gumball leave the then head home and told the twin about their result as well as handing them the results paper. The twin were happy that they were in the same class as Gumball and the others.

He then head home and told the twin about their result as well as handing them the result paper. The twin were happy that they were in the same class as Gumball and the others.

**Somewhere near their house...**

"So you're here, Gumball Watterson…I will have my REVENGE!", said a demonic tone…


	14. Fall, Dream, Awaken

**At the house**

Gumball told Carrie about the twin result.

"WHAT!? The twin score full marks on every subject?" Carrie said as she shocked after hearing Gumball told her

"Exactly!" Gumball replied

"Even though they only study in 1 day…it's just…hard to believe" Carrie said

"Yeah…they are quite intelligent..." Gumball said

"So where will they be place?" Carrie asked

"The same as us" Gumball replied

"That's good" Carrie said. Cedric and Stella comes home after going out as well as Hadley walked to them

"How's the twin result?" Stella asked

"They pass with flying colors" Gumball said

"Wow…so my tutoring to them were worth it anyway" Stella said as she feels proud of herself

"Aww…you two are so smart…" Cedric praising the twin

"I have something to do" Gumball said as he left the group

"Where is he going…?" everyone wondered. Gumball planned to make an emergency alarm watch that he forgotten about it yesterday. He picked on some components after then him head to the bakery to buy a cake to celebrate the twin enrollment.

"Oh Gumball! What do you want?" the owner asked happily

"Erm… I will like to take that chocolate cake" Gumball said

"You can have it for free. Since you helped me a lot in my shop" the owner said generously

"Really?" Gumball asked in surprised

"Yup" the owner replied

"THANKS!" Gumball said happily while leaving the shop. Gumball then head home.

"Oh you're back" Cedric said as his eyes not moving away from the television.

"There is a virus spreading, it was only discovered few days ago…" the television showed as the picture of the virus. Gumball can't believe his eyes.

"What the…He's alive?" Gumball said loudly

"Huh? You seem to know the virus…" Hadley said curiously

"What? No…" Gumball replied nervously as he started to sweat

"Don't lie…" Stella said

"Okay…that virus…I remembered that I killed it 4 years ago when I was 12" Gumball said

"What? But how can you explain that he still alive" Cedric said

"I had no idea how he survive after I stepped on him. But that virus is dangerous…it can infect nearly everything including electronic or even other things" Gumball replied

"Woa…that's not just some ordinary virus you killed there…" Carrie said

"Let's keep ourselves safe…Oh I brought a cake to celebrate the twin birthday anyway" Gumball said

"Yeah! Cakes for dinner" Stella shouted. Gumball prepared plates for everyone. He sliced and give everyone a piece of it. Gumball finished his as he went to his room making the alarm watch. Carrie float into Gumball's room as she hugged Gumball from behind.

"What's wrong, gummy-puss?" Carrie asked

"It's about the virus" Gumball said while making the watch. He made 2 of them and tried it. The watch have a screen that indicates other watch location. There is also a communication device inside it.

Gumball gasping some air as he begin to theorize the virus.

"It can't be…I stepped on the virus…wait no…that's not the point. He is near dead and probably been resurrected by the energy flows from the last seal…That might be possible…" Gumball concerned about it as Carrie looked at his face

"Are you alright?" Carrie asked

"Yea, I'm alright. Help me try these watch" Gumball said. Carrie puts on the watch.

"Now push the red button at the side" Gumball said. Carrie pushed at it and turn on the alarm on Gumball's watch

"Yes…it works, this watch were design to show your location if you wear the watch and as a communication device. If you in trouble press the button you pressed just now as it alert the others who wear the watch" Gumball said

"Since when you know how to do this kind of thing?" Carrie asked

"Few days ago, while I was reading a book about technology" Gumball replied. Carrie kissed Gumball on the cheek as he blush a little as well as Carrie face light red.

"Bye I went to sleep first. Good night. Don't stay up for too long" Carrie said as she left Gumball's room and went to bed

**1 o'clock in midnight**

The virus slowly moving to their house. Gumball aware of it as he went out to look for the virus. He then notice a figure as high as him walking towards him.

"Well…well…well Gumball Watterson…we meet again after 4 years you stepped on me as I was in the edge of death" the virus said

"What the…did you grow from small to the same height as me?" Gumball said

"No…I evolved throughout the years and finally I can have my revenge" the virus said as he clenched his fist. His tentacles were well-prepared in a battle stances.

"How do you survive?" Gumball asked as he begins to step back a little.

"How do I survive? Hah! An energy flows into me as it enchant and evolved my body to a higher advanced virus. Mutating me" the virus said

"Then come and kill me if can" Gumball said as he brings them to the chamber

"Oh so you insist to die…" the virus said

"Nah…I'm just getting started" Gumball said as he take out his weapon. Once he discover forging ability, he begin to forge both of his sword as it changed shape into a great sword.

**ARGHHH! **The virus starting to change its size as it reached 15 meter tall. He starting to attack with his tentacles mercilessly but Gumball dodge it.

"STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE, YOU PIECE OF TRASH" the virus shouted

"Why should I?" Gumball said as he dashed across the virus leg as his numerous slice to it. The virus legs been cut off as he collapsed.

"Do you think cutting my leg will make me unable to move? Think again…" the virus said as he regenerate back both of his leg. A tentacle came out of nowhere grabbed Gumball as it tried to squeeze him.

"Now I got you!" the virus said

"Not today" Gumball said as he used EMP shockwave to break loss of the virus grip and landed on the ground. He summon his wings and begins aerial attack, cutting every part of its body intensely. The virus released spikes from its body and retract it back making Gumball unable to continue the attack.** "BAM"** Gumball attacked with Twilight Blast.

"Ahahah! *Evil laugh* "You can't kill me Gumball" the virus said as his body starting to slowly regenerate

"Impossible…even with the most powerful skill…it only scratch him" Gumball mumbled in fear

"Gumball alert the others and tell the others" Scar said. Gumball pushed the button on the watch as it alert the others 7 watches near everyone bed

"Huh? What is this?" Cedric thought

"Wake up every one! The virus…HE's HERE!" Gumball said through the watch. Everyone rushed to the living room and went outside to check about. They saw a portal opening as they walked in

"What the heck is that!?" Stella said as she looked at the enormous virus

"It's the virus…he's evolved" Gumball said while gasping for air

"What kind of virus is this…"Cedric said

"DUCK!" Gumball shouted as he noticed a huge tentacle swing to them. Everyone ducked down as the tentacle swing pass above them. Everyone summoned their weapon as they going to fight the virus. Selina already managed to activate triple barrel.

"Guys keep in distance, Cedric come with me" Gumball said

"Okay" everyone replied as they start hitting in long-range. Cedric followed Gumball as they need to get to a closer range to the virus

"Go to his right leg, we will do this on both legs. Now follow me" Gumball said as he leaped up to the virus left leg while Cedric on right leg

"Start slash from the leg then to his hands, we will do this fast if not he just gonna regenerate" Gumball said as he start cutting the virus leg followed up by Cedric on the right side.

"Erk…What is this? Two ants coming from my leg? Joke…" the virus said as he ignores the projectiles and targeted Gumball and Cedric. They keep moving forward and cutting while dodging. As they moved to the virus arm they slice it off as they kicked back away from him. They landed on the ground as Gumball quickly casted Frost Nova. Freezing the virus.

"Well…we did it" Gumball said in relief

"Yea…" Cedric said

"NOT SO FAST…" a voice comes out as the ice is breaking. A small tentacle turn into a spear-like shape as it burst out piercing through Gumball abdomen.

"GUMBALL!" everyone shouted as the tentacle retracted

"HAH! Look at your friends face" the virus said as he broke out of the ice

"Now I shall take your friend's life with you!" the virus said

"Don't you dare…" Gumball said hesitatingly as the virus has spread inside his body as he gets weaker and lying on the ground. The virus stomped the ground caused a massive blow that knock everyone away

"You are just pathetic…" the virus said as he crushed Gumball's legs.

"**ARGGHHH!"** Gumball shouted in pain

"You kill every single one of my race! And now I will have my revenge" the virus said

"Terriiiiii...if she didn't wash my hand…nothing will had turn out to be like this" Gumball mumbled. Everyone can only attack as they can't do much to the virus incredible regenerating ability

"I…can't die like this…my parents…my friends…most of all Carrie…But what can I do…even though the mark implied me to be immortal but the virus is killing me inside and disable my regenerating ability…Just what can I do…" Gumball concerned hesitatingly as he can only see the virus hurting his friends.

"You god dam piece of SH*T, what have you done to my friend" Stella shouted. Everyone were furious about the virus…

"Just some old business" the virus replied

The virus inside Gumball is consuming his body cells as he can only feel the pain…Just then he lost consciousness, collapsed and fell into a dream.

**Gumball's Dream**

"Huh? Where am I?"

"I thought my legs crushed just now…"

"Yes…your legs crushed. This is your dream" said an odd voice

"Who are you?" Gumball asked as he looked at an odd figure walking towards him

"I'm Rex, the thing that sleep inside your body for decades" the figure reveal his name as Scar also appeared

"Long time no see…" Scar said friendly. "Yeah…it's been 5 years since we last met" Rex said

"What? You're the thing that sleep inside me? And how do you know him Scar?" Gumball was curious about it

"It's complicated, now let me explain…" Scar said

**Flashback**

Gumball's body lived inside 2 marks. Scar and Rex when he was born. The two decided to shown themselves when Gumball reached 16. But due to Gumball early unstable body, only Scar show himself and Rex remain inside him sleeping.

"Scar, you do know that Gumball's body is unstable…" Rex said

"Well…I do know but which one of us will appear first?" Scar said

"I think it's you, I need to wait till the time to come as I observe Gumball's body for a few weeks to ensure he is capable enough to handle 2 marks at a time" Rex said

"Okay then…Good luck sleeping and observing" Scar replied

"Kay, now go" Rex said. Scar left and on the day where Gumball before going out to watch a movie with Carrie, he appeared.

**Flashback ended**

"That is why we don't come out at the same moment as it might damage your body" Rex said

"Oh I see…" Gumball said

"The sword you retrieved from the Museum…that is Rex" Scar said

"So you mean that I'm always using Rex's weapon?" Gumball asked

"Exactly! Also at the mean time I was measuring your body stats each time you using it" Rex replied

"Anyway, I have 2 option for you. It's either to accept me or denied me and die of diseases as the world been dominated by phantoms" Rex said

"But before that, I need to show you something about your past" Rex started to show an image of Gumball past. It's about Gumball playing with everyone, having fun with everyone, his families, and his love, Carrie He starting to concern about himself as he starting to tears. "Why…WHY! Why everything do has to end like this…I'm hopeless…with the power I left…what I can do…"

"There's always hope and wills, you can't just leave the world like this…it's pathetic. Look around, you have so much fun and romantic life. Do you want to waste it? No, you don't. Everyone needs you, Gumball. Now it's your choice to pick the path to go" Scar said encouraging Gumball to stand up and fight

"Kay then…" Gumball wiped away his tears. "Do remember, Gumball. If you accept me, your body might loss control as the power is too powerful. If you manage to handle it, there is no problem for it. Will you risk to take this chances?" Rex said in a serious tone

**Meanwhile at the battleground**

"Carrie take Gumball to somewhere safety!" Cyrus shouted. Carrie agreed as she teleported to Gumball holding his hand and teleported to somewhere safe as the others were fighting the virus

"Please…Gumball…don't leave me alone…" Carrie said while crying beside Gumball's body while his crushed leg bleeding intensely

***AAARRGGHH!*** Cedric been knocked away. He already have no strength on fighting as he seems exhausting. "***Pant*…*pant*…you…this ugly thing", **Cedric said as he gasping for air and gathering the strength to stand up. The virus lifted his huge leg as he is going to crush Cedric, Selina managed to delay him by sending out a large amount of energy blast from her triple barrel duo gun as Cedric stood up and get away from there. The virus missed as he stomp the ground causing it to crack.

**Gumball's Dream**

"Your friends are on the edge of death, you better be quick Gumball or else they really going to die" Rex said

"…" Gumball still thinking about it. After a while, he agreed to risk himself to save the others

"Wish choice kid, Scar if Gumball going berserk stop him immediately" Rex said. Scar respond to Rex with a yes.

"Good luck" Rex said his last word as he dismissed. The dream started to fade away as Gumball is yet to wake up from the dream.

**Back to the present**

Everyone were frustrating as they losing strength, Hadley appeared just in time before everyone been crushed while Carrie stay with Gumball

"Hm…another prey…" the virus said

"You guys go recover, I will take it from here" Hadley said

"Okay…" everyone replied as they left Hadley

"HEY! Those are my preys!" the virus said furiously

"Not anymore big guy" Hadley said as he provoking him

"I will take you then…after that I will go for them" the virus said

"Come and try" Hadley said as he wielding his staff professional

"He's tough, be careful" Clerk warn Hadley. The virus begin to go full-out as his attack with every tentacles on its back. Just when the tentacles about to hit Hadley, he casted *Wild Flame*, the ground starting to a flame as it hits one thousand Celsius turning the tentacles gases instant.

"Try harder big guy" Hadley provoke as he summon fire orbs that indicate incoming attack and negate it if it comes to range

"You starting to piss me off, small fry" the virus said. He starting to duplicate himself into 10.

"Well, I didn't expect it to happen…" Hadley said as he summon phoenix. The phoenix started to attack the duplicate including the original but the phoenix been pierced with ease as it vanished as it turns into a chick landing on Hadley shoulder in fear

"God…even a phoenix cannot deal with it..." Stella said while watching Hadley as they are 20km away from Hadley

"That's some freaking over powered virus..." Cedric said

"Aww…my poor birdy…" ***chip-chip-chip***. Hadley then created a boundary of flame surrounding the virus. The virus trying to pass it but it evaporated their parts as they touched the flame. Everyone went to Gumball side as they beg for Gumball to recover.

"Do you think fire can prevent me?" the virus said as he starting to mutate again. He is now able to sustain fire. He walked out of the boundary along with the duplicates.

"Impossible…" Hadley said as he retreated to the others knowing that he cannot beat the hell of out that virus

"The virus…it evolved! Now that my fire ability is useless…" Hadley said

"What?! He evolved again?" they others shocked. Gumball almost awake as he starting to gain consciousness.

"What should we do?" Cedric asked in panic, ***COME OUT WHEREEVER YOU ARE!*, **the virus shouted with his army of himself. The viruses inside Gumball started to die as his body starting to recover, his legs is shining as they can saw the bones glowing back as well as the flesh.

"THE VIRUS IS COMING TOWARDS OUR DIRECTION!" Hadley shouted as they stand out to hold the virus for a bit longer…

**Gumball's thoughts**

"I coming! Hang in there everyone!". He remembered that Lexy used to spar with him before Nicole train him as he loses every time. "If I die…Lexy is the worst to carry this burden inside her heart beside mom…" Gumball concerned about himself as he is almost awaken.

**Return**

Gumball's left hand starting to burn out another mark beside Scar as he awaken. His eyes already changed color from black to reddish-yellow. Carrie were so happy that Gumball is alive as she hugged him. But instead he ignores her as he walking towards the virus with a demonic look. Carrie were confused of why Gumball ignore her, everyone surprised to see Gumball alive.

***Evil laugh* "Hey you big guy! Do you think a mere diseases can kill me?" Gumball said in a rather deep and scary tone**

"Is that Gumball? He sounds a bit…different" Cedric said

"Look at his left arm…" Kyler said

"Another mark…where did he get from?" Stella said

"No idea…" Selina replied

"You should have die by now…" the virus said

"Die? What is that? I should have accept this second mark long time ago" Gumball said

"It's so powerful…" Gumball said

"Gumball lost control…" Cyrus said

"What?" everyone shocked

"Due to a duo mark person, his body become unstable as it is too powerful to handle" Cyrus replied. Gumball pick up his great sword as it starting to glow

"Great weapon! What can I do about it?" Gumball said as his weapon starting to evolve again. It starting to change shape as the blade expanding out till the handle and its color changed from dark purple.

"What the…" everyone were surprised yet scared about it as they think that Gumball will turn against them

"Legacy weapon…" Hadley mumbled

"You can't kill me with my ultra-regeneration abi-" The virus words been cut off as Gumball killing every duplicates without the virus noticing him as he using hyper speed then appear in front of him

"That strength...it's beyond legendary…" Hadley said. Gumball continue to walk slowly as the virus starting to attack him without hesitation but only to notice every time he attacked with his tentacles just been cut off by Gumball

"HAHA Childs play! Do you think those thing will work?" Gumball said maniacally

"What is up with you!? How come you can kill every duplicates of me?" The virus started to panic

"Huh? Do I kill all of it? I just trying to test my new weapon but sadly big guy they are just too weak…including you" Gumball said as he slice one of virus leg. The virus leg can no longer recover.

"What do you do to me?!" The virus shouted

"Nothing, I just removed your mark" Gumball said while walking in circle

"What?! This virus has a mark on it and we didn't even notice?" Cedric said

"Probably…that's the reason why he's able to regenerate his body part in high-speed without failure" Hadley replied

"YOU REMOVED MY MARK?! SINCE WHEN YOU DID IT?" the virus shouted furiously

"When I killed every one of you and remove your mark in the way" Gumball said

"YOU!" the virus shouted as he goes for Gumball.

**Meanwhile somewhere else…**

"Gumball! Get a hold of yourself, you can do it!" Scar said. Gumball was fighting with himself to gain conscious as his body been taken away by the power

"I'm TRYING can't you see?" Gumball replied

"This is even worse than "The Limit"…" Gumball said

"Glad you know" Scar said

**Back to the present**

Gumball sliced off virus both arm mercilessly.

"What are you going to do to me?" virus said

"To end this misery of yours?" Gumball said with a medium size Twilight Blast

"No…no…NO!" the virus shouted as Gumball dropped it as it slowly land on the virus and exploded.

"Guys be ready…we don't know he will turn against us or not" Hadley said

*Evil laugh* "Weak!" Gumball said after walking away from the virus as he killed it

"Gumball! Wake up! We know it wasn't you" Carrie shouted

"Huh? There is no more Gumball...I'm ZACH!" Zach shouted as he took over Gumball

"What the...who is Zach?" everyone asked except Carrie

"He is an alter ego of Gumball, second personalities…" Carrie said

"I guess we just gonna knock Gumball back to himself then…" Stella said

"You all weak…weak…TOTALLY WEAK! MUAHAHAHAHA" Zach said

"Win me if you can!" Zach shouted

**Gumball's thought**

"Darn that Zach…he's back" Gumball mumbled

"Trust yourself, you can do it. Or else everyone is going to die" Scar said

"Okay…now how am I going to take back my body?" Gumball asked

"The only way is to either be knocked into unconsciousness by your friends or you will have to do it by yourself" Scar replied

"How am I supposed to do that…?" Gumball said

"Fight with him in your body, that's the only way" Scar said. Gumball started to fight against Zach to take back his own body.

**The Chamber**

"Be careful he can remove everyone's mark" Clerk said

"Roger that" they replied as they ready to take down Zach

**Kay the story ended here, Gumball been taken over by Zach. Will he take back his body to save his friend? Find out next chapter**

**Zach, Gumball, Carrie by Ben Bocquelet**

**Lexy by Lexboss**


	15. Inner War

**Sorry for a short wait, IT's UP! Happy reading**

* * *

><p><strong>3AM in the chamber<strong>

"ZACH!" Gumball shouted. "What? Loser, what can you do? Tell me?" Zach replied. Gumball clenched his fist as he shouted, "IF YOU CALL ME A LOSER WHY DON'T YOU CHALLENGE ME INSTEAD?" ."A MERE WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU…No problem, I will win you anyway", Zach replied. Gumball were fighting in his inner thoughts while his friends fighting Zach on the outside as the twin were still sleeping. "Guys, Let's go 4 more hours till school", Stella said. They all starting to fight against Zach. "WEAK! With this little power of yours, there is no chance of beating me", Zach said as he deflect and dodge every attacks. Stella and Hadley create a double layer wall of flame in the inside as rock on the outside. Zach managed to break free just by swinging his weapon from left to right. "Oh a turtle shell! Ops…I break it…" Zach said after breaking the wall.

Cedric was trying to sneak on him but he disappeared. "Peek-ka-Buuu~ I see you," Zach appeared behind him. He empowered his fist as he punched Cedric directly at the stomach causing him to blown away. Stella went to catch him as Hadley delayed Zach's movement. "You sure are tough old man", Zach said as he used a crystal ice wall to shield himself from Hadley's flame.

"That's enough Zach! Give me back my body this instant," Gumball said inside his thoughts as he already holding Scar in his hand. "Why should I? Can't you see I'm having fun playing with all these weaklings?" Zach replied. Gumball charged into Zach with Scar on his hand.

"Everyone go all-out, we had no other choice. Carrie and Selina hit him as much as possible," Hadley said. Stella and Cedric rushed towards Zach as hoping to be able to knock him down while Carrie and Selina providing supports for them. It's hard for Carrie to attack Zach since it was also Gumball as she has to bear with it.

**Gumball's thought**

"Is this all you got?" Zach said while sword fighting with Gumball

"No? I can do more than that," Gumball said as pierce through Zach's sword but he managed to parry it.

"Weak," Zach said as he punched Gumball stomach sending him away

***Argh!*** Gumball scream in pain. "Mere childish swordplay, if you want to continue…COME TO ME AT ONCE," Zach shouted. Gumball picks up Scar and continue to fight Zach with every strength he have.

"Why are you taking control over my body?!" Gumball asked Zach

"Because you're weak!" Zach replied

"Because of weak, I acknowledge the failure I made. Because of weak, I was able to get stronger. Even though I'm weak, I can made the right decision to stay and fight," Gumball shouted as he wielding the sword faster and faster

"THEN WIN ME!" Zach replied as he been knocked back by Gumball. They both charged at each other as they going to end it. Gumball manage to cut Zach while his sword slipped away from Gumball. Gumball claim his victory against Zach

"Fighting is not about how strong you are, is how well you fight against your enemy" Gumball said

"You do have a point, well see you next time. I guess…" Zach replied acknowledging Gumball's words

"Good bye" Gumball said Zach fading away

**4am in the chamber**

Gumball managed to gain control over his body again as the sword Zach used turned back to his original sword. He let out a relief while the others didn't notice he has back.

"Hey! I'm back…" Gumball shouted while dodging Stella deadly blow

"Gumball is that you?" Carrie asked

"Yea…after a long dream and fighting Zach to gain control over my body…" Gumball replied. Carrie slapped him to make sure that she is not dreaming.

"Hey what was that for" Gumball said as Carrie suddenly hugged him tightly

***Sob*** "Do you know how sick am I worry when the virus crushed your leg as I thought that you never come back again" Carrie said while crying. Everyone don't want to interrupt the moment as they went back leaving Carrie and Gumball

"I'm sorry that I make you worry so much" Gumball apologized. Carrie kissed him on the lips after that, "Don't leave me worry about you ever again," Carrie said as she wipes away her tears. They head back with the others.

**At Home**

"So what was that other mark you got there…," Cedric asked

"Erm…how should I explain?" Gumball asked Scar

"Well just let me explain the whole process," Scar replied as his show himself as spirit form as well as Rex

"Oh hey Scar…," Rex said

"Rex and I are meant to appear at the same time but due to Gumball unstable body stats. Only one of us appeared. But just not so long Rex made an offered for Gumball as it's either to accept to fight or denied to die by the viruses inside his body that has been infected by that virus. Gumball accept the offer as it was too strong, Zach took control over his body. But luckily, Gumball managed to fade away Zach as he regained his body and now his body is already been stabilize," Scar explained the whole process

"Yup," Rex and Gumball said unison.

"So Gumball is a duo mark user…," Hadley said

"Do you met before?" Stella asked Hadley

"Yes I do, only one. Duo mark user are so rare that their popularity is utterly low. Gumball is the second duo user I ever met," Hadley replied

"Who is that guy you met?" Selina asked

"I forgot about his name and his looks, but I bet he still living," Hadley replied

"How powerful are duo user?" they keep asking Hadley about duo mark user

"Didn't you all just fight with Zach?" Hadley said

"Oh yeah we remembered…he managed to take all of us by himself…" they replied

"Due to that unstable body just now, he's been overpowered as he managed to evolve into Legacy Weapon with dark aura aside from it. Right after Gumball took control it, it turned back and devolved," Rex said. The chit-chatting woke the twin up at 5am as they walked to the living room.

"Morning, twin" Gumball greeted them

"Morning, big bro" they replied back

"So sleep well?" Gumball said while yawning

"Yea…big bro no sleep? As well as the others?" the twin said unison as always

"We didn't. We been busy whole night long dealing things…" Gumball replied

"I go make breakfast for everyone…" Gumball said while leaving. The others sat on the sofa while Cedric opened the television.

**Kitchen**

"Hey Rex…I wondered how many types of phantoms are they?" Gumball asked

"Hm…probably 2 till 4, later we share it together with the others" Rex replied belong side Scar

"Well I presume that phantoms now evolved pretty much from now" Scar said

"Okay then" Gumball said. He prepared pancakes for everyone as he brings it to the dining table. "COME AND EAT BREAKFAST!" Gumball shouted calling the others to eat breakfast.

**Dining Room**

"PANCAKES AGAIN!" Stella shouted. Selina and Stella having a pancake challenge to see who eat faster. Selina as usual eating with incredible speed while Stella is just half of her speed. The challenge ended with Selina winning

"Don't eat like this…its bad for both of your health…" Gumball said

"Just this time I swear that there will never be another time" Stella replied

"Anyway Rex has something to share with all of us, right?" Gumball said

"Yea…about that. Phantoms consists about 3 different types. The first one is the normal type, I guess I don't need to explain them. The second is the stalker, this type are extremely fast and agile. Also a good stealth enemy. Lastly, the colossus type, colossus phantoms are huge and powerful. Probably the most we didn't want to meet with" Rex said

"Oh I see…colossus type…sounds cool and awesome for me…" Cedric said. The twin was watching TV while others were having a conversation.

"Basically every phantoms are danger and not easy to deal with" Stella said

"But why they have 3 different types of it?" Gumball asked

"They evolved throughout the year…as a result they just getting stronger" Scar said

"True…they never stop evolving after the portal is sealed last time" Cyrus said

"Yea…the percentage of losing this upcoming war is rather high and low" Kyler said

"But nothing comes with an unexpected outcome" Carrie said

"I agreed with Carrie. We never know who will win or lose. We can't let fate judge it, we need to make ours" Gumball said.

"Let's try our best!" Stella shouted

"OKAY!" Everyone replied in unison

**Harbinger hideout**

"That virus…beaten easily by that blue cat. Unbelievable!"

"The virus is our strongest front line but he been taken down easily…they will die…die…DIE!" The boss said

"Analyze the time taken to unseal the portal" the boss said to one of the member

"Time estimated, it will be unseal on Sunday" one of the member replied

"That's good. We will cleanse these world as soon as the portal unseal" the boss said. His mark started to glow as well as there is another mark

**At home**

"Everyone get ready, we're going to school" Gumball said. "Also don't forget to wear your watch" Gumball said as he checked everyone wrist. They went back to their room to get the watch and then ready to go.

Cedric yawn as he was sleepy, "Aww…my eyes…it's so heavy"

Gumball sighed as he walked towards Cedric and put his hand on his forehead as he casted some sort of spell making Cedric not sleepy anyway. Cedric return with a "thanks" as they starting walking to school.

"Twin later follow us to our class" Gumball said as he looked at them

The twin nodded and replied with an "Okay".

**School**

They arrived at school just in time the school bell rang. They walked to their class and sat on their seat as Mr. Nelson comes in. "Today we have 2 new student joining us, they are a year old younger than all of it. Now come in" Mr. Nelson said as the twin walked into the class introducing themselves.

"I'm Christ"

"I'm Trish

"Please treat us well" they said in unison

"Now go find your seat." Mr. Nelson said. The twin found their seat and sat as Mr. Nelson started lecturing Physic and Biology. The whole lecturing lasted 2 half hours before recess. Gumball looked out of the window as he starting to concern about Lexy who was on a field trip, "Please be alright, I'll be back as soon as I destroy the portal."

"**EHEM, Gumball Watterson, when light bends as it enters a different medium the process is known as what?" **Mr. Nelson asked Gumball some question about biology

Gumball replied "Refraction" as it was right

"Very well, Metals expand when heated and do what when cooled?" Mr. Nelson asked

"Contract." Gumball replied as everyone looking at him. Gumball has this unease feeling on answering.

"Nice, Earth is located in which galaxy?" Mr. Nelson asked his last question

Gumball starting to grind his teeth as he doesn't know. He made a wild guess and answer "The Milky Way galaxy"

"Correct, now you can sit" Mr. Nelson said as Gumball sit down and let out a relief. He continues to look out of the window as the recess bell ring.

Everyone went to recess while his friends regroup with him. He saw the guy who hooked on Trish yesterday as his eyes met in contact the boy ran off.

"Jezz…what up with that boy…" Gumball said

"Dude…you scare the hell out of him, don't you remember?" Cedric said

"Oh yea, I did" Gumball replied

"Yea, when you threw him up so high in the sky. He lost conscious and we brought him to the nurse's office." Carrie said

"My bad then…" Gumball said. They were lining to get their food while chatting

"Luckily you didn't fight him hand-to-hand" Stella said

"That guy will be dead by now if Gumball did it" Selina said

"Haha…funny" Gumball said as he holding his food and went to find a seat while waiting the others. The others got their food as Gumball waving his hand while sitting at the table. They walked towards Gumball and sat down while putting their food down.

"Twin, if you are in trouble do tell me. Okay?" Gumball said. The twin nodded

"Brother been the twin brother…totally off." Stella said

"No objection." Carrie and Selina said

"What…anything wrong with me acting a brother for the twin as they lost their parents?" Gumball asked

"Nope…not at all." They replied

"Still remember when Zach holding his god dam a** looking Legacy weapon?" Cedric said

"Yea…it was so powerful." Stella replied

"What? Zach using legacy weapon?" Gumball asked surprised

"You didn't know?" Stella asked

"No I didn't, and how should I know when I'm in my thoughts fighting Zach to gain control over my body." Gumball replied

"You do have a point…" Stella said.

"What's the next period?" Gumball asked

"Probably Science" Carrie replied

"After that?" Gumball asked

"P.E." Carrie replied as Gumball already staring at Cedric

"Wanna have a basketball challenge again?" Gumball asked Cedric

"For sure! I AM" Cedric replied as he was going to win Gumball this time

"And again Cedric going to get his as* beaten up by Gumball." Stella said jokingly as the bell ring. They went to the school laboratory for Science. They and Cedric were in a team as they doing an experiment. It ended up in a small explosion as their face covered with smoke. And finally it reached last period as everyone went to the schoolyard and some to the school gym. Gumball was holding a basketball as he was going to challenge Cedric for a duel at the basketball court.

"I WANT TO PLAY!" the twin shouted as they wanted to play as well

"No I think you both better don't…" Stella said to the twin

"Why?" they asked

"Because you might ended up like that…" Carrie said while pointing at the boys

"Yeah…it turns into a magic warfare basketball challenge whenever they play…" Selina said. The twins looked with a bit of fear as they can see Gumball and Cedric using shadow manipulation.

"Even how hard you play, this is not a game for normal people as well as some mark holder" Stella said. The twin joined Carrie, Stella and Selina watching Gumball and Cedric duel. The challenge ended with Gumball 21 and Cedric 13.

"So close…yet so far to win." Cedric said while panting

"Try harder…I already broke my limiter last week when I arrived at London" Gumball said encouraging Cedric

"I will…as hard as winning you" Cedric said

"You both…" Stella said

"What?" they replied in unison

"Making the basketball court into a warzone of power using…" Stella said

"Well…it's kind of fun playing like this anyway." Gumball said

"Yeah…we taking basketball to a whole new level." Cedric said

"Good grief…" Stella said

***RING!***. The last bell has ring as everyone heading home.

"What are we going to do today?" Cedric asked

"Well…like usual we return to our daily training." Gumball said

"Okay then." Cedric said. They all arrived home and ready to train themselves.

"Welcome back." Hadley said as usual while sitting on an armchair.

"Starting training again?" he asked

"Yup" everyone replied except the twins. They walked in into the DTC and summoned their weapon while Carrie staying with the twins.

**Dimension Training Chamber**

"When can we train?" the twin asked Carrie

"When you both reach 16." Carrie replied

"Two vs two?" Gumball asked Cedric and the other 3

"Works for me" Stella replied

"Yeah same" Cedric replied

"Then you both a team while me with Selina, okay?" Gumball asked

"Okay" they replied

"Selina lend me 1 of your gun" Gumball said

"Sure. Here" Selina said as she passed one of her gun

"Let's see what I can do…" Gumball said as he trying to forge one of his sword with the gun. It forged into a switch-able weapon from gun to sword and sword to gun

"AWESOME GUN BLADE!" Cedric shouted as it was his first time seeing it while Gumball trying to handle the switch system.

"Kay on count of 3"

"2." Everyone activated Power Unleash

"1!" Everyone ready as it was almost counted 0

"0!" They started charging at each other. Cedric going for Gumball while Stella going for Selina. Selina was able to summon another gun to replace the gun she borrowed Gumball

"Gumball my suggestion…I think you better forge that another sword of yours…" Rex said

"Yup…it can be more efficient anyway as you were wielding a sword and a gun blade" Scar said

"Okay then" Gumball said while dodging Cedric slashes as he leaped into the air and forge another sword with it

"Seriously…you can do that earlier" Cedric said when he saw Gumball forging

"What? Can't blame Scar and Rex give me this good idea?" Gumball said as he started shooting projectiles by pulling down the triggers on the handle. Cedric repelled it as he trying to get himself closer. Selina were seem dodging Stella deadly blow with her acrobatic skill.

Gumball empowered his gun blade as he was going to use freezing blast to jam Stella movement so that Selina can get a dead lock on Stella by using Energy blast. Gumball charged his gun blade while fending Cedric. He finished charged as he switched target to Stella aiming her feet and blast it off. It hit as half of Stella body have frozen. "Now I got you" Selina said smilingly as she already fully charged her gun and ready to press the trigger.

She learnt from Gumball and Lydia on how to forge her gun together into a rifle Gumball had used before as she forge before shooting. "Oh Selina learnt how to weapon forging…" Stella mumbled as her feet still frozen, Gumball was dealing with Cedric on the other side. Selina pressed the trigger as a large amount of energy sent out of the rifle and towards Stella.

"I'm doom…" Stella mumbled while looking at the energy rail gushing towards her. "Not yet, use Metallica" Cyrus said. Stella listened to Cyrus as she punched her fist together as well as casting Metallica. It turn her into a solid metal protecting her from the energy blast

"I'm not done yet…" Selina said as she separate her gun from the rifle and performing Plasma Blast with triple barrel. It knocked Stella away while Gumball casted ice flakes binding to lock down Cedric movement as he used another ability. It created 3 magical circle from small to a bigger circle as Gumball trying to shot a blast from it. "This going to be painful…" Cedric mumbled. Gumball shot a blast through the circle as it getting bigger while passing the circle. Sending Cedric away as the bind broken. The battle ended as usual that Gumball side is always the winning side.

Gumball return the gun he borrowed Selina as he went to pull Cedric up while Stella already got up.

"Weapon forging sure is powerful…" Stella said

"Wow…big bro so awesome!" the twins shouted amazed by Gumball's power

"You are the lucky one who didn't join the fight" Carrie said

"Are you alright?" Gumball asked

"Nah, used to been blast away" Cedric replied

"I see" Gumball said

They continue their training as the twin playing with Carrie. They trained untill 7pm where they all head back, Gumball went to make dinner

**Watterson Residence**

Everyone are the same as always after Gumball left. Darwin still working on his relationship with Rachel. Anais attending High School, Lexy on a field trip for few weeks. Gumball was hoping that he can get back as soon as he and his friend destroy the portal. They were having dinner as well as Gumball.

**Back at the house**

"Everyone dinner is ready!" Gumball shouted as everyone were sitting in the living room watching a comedy show. They went to the dining room and sat on their seat as they enjoy Gumball divine cooking. Gumball finished his as he went to the chamber by himself. Everyone wonder why he went to the chamber.

"Darn…I still can't control my limit, or should I say it's uncontrollable." Gumball thought in the chamber as he holding both of his sword.

"It's true that "The Limit" is an uncontrollable power as it boosted your body strength, speed, flexibility into a whole new different level." Scar said

"As well as making you losing your mind and thought as you might insanely kill everyone and bring destruction to the world." Rex said

"That's what I fear the most, I'm not only strong…but powerful. I can wipe the world if I ever loss my mind." Gumball replied

"I'm worse than the enemy…" Gumball thought

"No you're not…you can get a hold of it anyway" Scar said as Rex encouraging him

"You're right…let's head back" Gumball said as they went back. Just when he walked out of the portal, he saw the twin chasing around Cedric as they play tag, Selina, Carrie and Stella were chatting, Hadley sleep on the armchair. Gumball let out a sigh, "Good grief, luckily I have this kind of friends. I feel like I'm already back home." He said. After a while, they all went to bed as they shouting "Good Night" for everyone and then went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hadley met the Harbinger boss before? No one knows, Gumball unlocked his secondary mark. Gumball has the ability to destroy the world either saving the world from phantoms. What will he choose? Do review for some idea that i can use...or even OC.<strong>

**Lexy by Lexboss**

**Cedric,Kyler,Cyrus,Stella,Selina,Lydia, Hadley,Clerk,Trish,Christ by me**

**Gumball and Carrie by Ben Bocquelet**

**P.S: I totally forgot about Lydia existence...Also i would like to ask some suggestion for the next chapter tittle. Just give i would think about it and write the story with the suggestion you guys made.**


	16. Dragon Descendant

**We meet again :) It's been a while since i published my first story, yes this story. Happy Reading**

* * *

><p><strong>*Yawn*<strong> Gumball woke up from his bed as he looked at his watch pointing at 5, "Aww…5am," he mumbled. He walked down to the kitchen as he was going to get some syrup for breakfast. The house was silent as everyone were still sleeping. He pours the syrup into a bowl as well as milk. He holds the bowl of syrup and walked to the living as he open the TV. When he opened him quickly turn down the volume so that he would not wake up the others. Cedric, Stella and Hadley were sleeping in their own house. But he doesn't want to wake the twin up as he know that wolves hearing are quite strong. He switched the show one after another as he mumbled, "Why every TV shows are so boring…". "You can't blame…TV shows meant for entertainment purpose," Scar said as Gumball turn off the TV. "Let's go to the chamber…its boring lying around anyway," Gumball said as he walked into the chamber.

**DTC (Dimensional Training Chamber)**

Gumball starting to create some artificial phantoms for training. The artificial phantoms are the same as he fought before while retrieving his sword. Intelligent and strong. Gumball clenched his fist as both of the marks started glowing as he was going to fight in close-combat knowing that phantoms have long attack range but he ignores it.

"Gumball are you sure that you using your fist to take them all? There's like 20 of them," Rex said. Gumball nodded as he replied yes.

"Gumball can sometimes be insane and crazy," Scar said

"Yup…sometimes as for he wanted to grow strong," Rex replied. Gumball started in a running phase as he was going to charge. Gumball started dashed forward with his toes and moved to his first target and executed with a deadly blow then move to the next target. His speed was so fast that it seems like he was teleporting from one place to another. He executed all the phantoms in 20 seconds.

"Phew, I did it," Gumball said as he didn't even feel tired after running and hitting

"Yea…Thanks to your broken stamina," Rex said laughingly

"Anyway Gumball you kept the twin weapons?" Scar asked. "Yea…I did. For safety, if they used it to crap the school out…," Gumball replied. "Take out Trish axe, let's try something" Scar said as he is going to tell Gumball to forge his weapon. Gumball take out Trish's axe and set it on the ground.

"Now summon both swords, we try to do some experiment," Scar said. Gumball then again pulled out both of his swords.

Gumball asked Scar what's his intention as Rex cut in and said, "I KNOW! We are going to forge the weapon!" Gumball forged the sword as it turns into a great sword like the first time he did when fighting the virus. "Let's see what we can do with Trish's axe with great sword," Scar said. Gumball trying to forge both of the weapon together.

"Wow a hybrid of battle-axe and glaive…," Rex said in surprised after Gumball forged the weapon. Its handle turn slightly long and the blade are on the both side as some part of Gumball's great sword attached on it.

"DARN…I should had forge it with Trish's Battle Axe while fighting the virus," Gumball said while face palming.

"But it doesn't make you more powerful than the virus as his healing ability are way too intense. Do you remember what happen before Zach took over your body while using Twilight Blast?" Scar said.

"Oh yeah…It did nothing but scratches as it heal instantly" Gumball said as he remembered. "Glaive have a wide attack range capable of wiping an every surrounding enemies," Rex said.

"What can I do with a glaive?" Gumball asked.

"Well you can use abilities such as Cyclone, Infernal Rupture, Frost Wave and Lighting shock," Scar said.

Gumball immediately created more artificial phantoms for a test. He spin with his glaive a circle as it created a cyclone airborne every nearby phantoms in 10 meter radius. As the phantoms landed on the ground, Gumball slammed the ground as it creates thunder gushing around 7 meters radius electrify phantoms in the zone. The phantoms then vanished as it dies, Gumball create a row of phantoms in front of him and used the back of the glaive to hit the ground. It cause the ground to fissure as flame comes out and burn the phantoms in a row. He then try his last abilities Frost Wave as his swing from right to left heavily. A frosty shockwave rushing through the phantoms and froze them.

"SWEET!" Gumball shouted after testing the ability.

* * *

><p>"Gumball at the start when you used instant movement and your fist to kill phantoms. That wasn't the fastest speed, the fastest records ever been recorded is 5 seconds," Scar said<p>

Gumball shocked, "How the heck is that even possible…?" asking Scar wanted to know how it's done.

"Well Scar was the one…he used Void Instant Movement, a more advance moving technique only speciality for combat," Rex said

"What is this Void Instant Movement anyway? Doesn't it similar to simple moving technique?" Gumball asked

"Like Rex said, it's only capable for battle. Void Instant Movement can performed in mid-air and in any direction compared to Instant Movement. Instant Movement can only move in one direction and can't change it's direction after launched, it can also intercepted." Scar said

"Oh…so how can I learn Void Instant Movement anyway?" Gumball asked wanted to know how he can do it

"Well…the only way is to master Instant Movement. A mastered Instant Movement will only need 10 till 15 seconds to kill 20 phantoms. So good luck for you," Scar said

"Where should I start then?" Gumball asked

"Well you can start by walking with your toes every day or skip this as you already know how to…," Scar said

"Like this?" Gumball said as he disappeared and appeared from a distance while he stuck his weapon on the ground.

"Kay I take my words back for what I said…," Scar said as he and Rex surprised after Gumball attempted his first try on Void Instant Movement.

"There…you already know how to Void Instant Movement…there's nothing more I can teach you," Scar said

"What? There must've something you can teach me…," Gumball said while holding his weapon as his friends already woke up and went to the chamber

"As I was saying…you already know how to wield and use every single world weapon, magic, techniques and martial arts…what can I can-" their conversation been cut off when Stella shouted morning to get Gumball, Rex and Scar attention as they replied back

"Gumball, what are you holding?" Cedric asked Gumball holding his weapon handles on the ground

"Since when Gumball weapon evolve?" Stella also asked

"Well…Scar told me to forge with Trish's Battle Axe and now it ended up as a hybrid of battle-axe and glaive…" Gumball replied to them

"What time is it?" Gumball asked as he calculate the time needed for a short battle training

"Probably 6:10am when we got here," Carrie replied as the twins were behind her

"Kay then…Cedric, Selina, Stella want a quick battle?" Gumball asked as he pulled out his weapon.

They replied, "Carrie wanna join?" Gumball asked. Carrie shook her head as she replied, "I will stay with the twins"

"Okay…now, who's going with who?" Gumball asked

"Like yesterday, me with Cedric, you with Selina. But switch opponent. I will dealing with you as for Cedric will going for Selina. Okay?" Stella replied

"Okay then," Gumball said as he unsummoned his weapon. He curled his paws and enchant with energy as his mark also growing. He also released his claws.

"The usual countdown?" Gumball asked

"Sure." Stella replied

"Move 20 steps away before counting," Gumball said as everyone started moving 20 steps away from each other.

"Now…3" Gumball started counting after they are 20 steps further

Gumball counted down to 2 as everyone were on their Power Unleash mode already except himself.

As he counted till 1 they were on their offensive stances

"ZERO!" Gumball shouted as the battle started.

"Cedric beware of those pain in the ass gun Selina was using…" Kyler warn Cedric as he charge towards her while repelling the magic projectiles with his empowered daggers in Power Unleash Mode. Stella charged straight towards Gumball with a deadly blow with her legs but missed as Gumball disappeared suddenly as he was trying out Void Instant Movement. Stella shocked when Gumball disappeared and appeared as he was trying to attack her from behind. Stella aware of it as she dodged it as Gumball disappeared again. Cyrus then mumbled, "Void Instant Movement…." Stella was curious about it as she asked Cyrus. "Void Instant Movement?" Stella asked. "Yeah…it's an advance combat moving technique. It allows you to move from any direction even in mid-air compared to Instant Movement as it could interrupted by blocking and it can only move in one direction. Once you moved from a direction, you cannot stop it," Cyrus explained. "Oh…I see," Stella said while locating Gumball. "I guess I had to hit her in every direction then…" Gumball said as he stood on a branch on a tree. Gumball moved down the tree and attacked Stella in direction. Stella could only block Gumball fist as she couldn't see where he is and can only block incoming attack.

"Cyrus what should I do?" Stella asked while fending herself from Gumball fist

"Mimic him," Cyrus said

"But how…," Stella asked

"I got some information on how to use Void Instant Movement as Scar taught me before, now I will share it with you," Cyrus replied as she connects their memory and transfer everything related to Void Instant Movement technique to Stella.

"Done, got it?" Cyrus said after transferring

"Yea…I know how to do it know," Stella replied full confident. Gumball came from behind her as she quickly fended herself

"Whoa…sharp eyes you got there," Gumball said

"Thanks for your compliment, look what can I do," Stella said as she disappeared and reappeared behind Gumball landing a punch but he blocks it.

"Hm…Void Instant Movement huh? Not bad, let's see you can keep it up or not," Gumball said. Gumball and Stella went for a high-speed battle while Cedric fighting against Selina.

"Cedric, switch your weapon," Kyler said

"What are you telling me to switch to?" Cedric replied after he unsummoned his weapon

"Bow." Kyler said. Cedric didn't notice that he already able to summon another weapon

"Seriously?" Cedric said as he don't know how to summon it

"Yup…put your left arm out and clench your left hand then think of a bow. You will be able to summon it," Kyler replied

"Okay…" Cedric said as he clenched his right hand and started thinking. His hand started glowing as it started to turn into a shape of a handle then comes in the bow shape.

"Cool…" Cedric said as he amazed by it

"We don't have any arrows…," Cedric said as he noticed. Kyler then told him that it doesn't need arrow to shoot as he pulled the string it will form an arrow out of energy. Cedric then take it a try as he pull the string of the bow, it really form an arrow with energy. The arrow was blue as it was energy. Cedric then stand out and aimed Selina. Selina lower her body and bend her knees to dodge it as she saw Cedric rushed towards her. She then do a backflip to back off and switched to triple barrel to burst Cedric away.

"Cedric, forge your bow with both daggers," Kyler said. Cedric throws his bow to the air as he summon both of his daggers again and forge it. Both side of his bow attached with the daggers blade

"Wow…Cedric learnt how to forge his weapon…and also that bow…" Gumball mumbled as he took a quick glance at Cedric and return fighting with Stella. Gumball stopped as he stood still waiting Stella to approach him. Stella thought that it was her chance to hit Gumball but when she moved from everywhere nearby Gumball, Gumball tossed a fireball that it's so accurate that it hits Stella even when she using Void Instant Movement. "The heck…he hit me with a fireball while using Void Instant Movement…how the hell he do that…?" Stella mumbled. "Void Instant Movement are so fast that it was unable to be hit by anything…but I have no idea how he did it," Cyrus replied.

30 minutes have passed, Stella always wanted to win Gumball in a fight. She then attempt to go again. She managed to get closer to Gumball but Gumball fended it luckily it was an illusion. Gumball couldn't believe he missed and got hit by Stella sending him off. Gumball lose and Stella won, Stella was so happy that she jumped up high. They both then went to Carrie and the twins' side watching Cedric and Selina battle still ongoing as it almost reached an end.

"So you finally lost the battle eh? Gumball," Carrie said as she smirked

"Yea…hard to believe I fell for that illusion anyway," Gumball said

"Finally after for so long or not…I finally beat Gumball in a battle!" Stella shouted

"Big bro and Stella were so cool! You both like appeared suddenly then disappeared suddenly, it looks like you both are magician!" the twins said in unison. Gumball laughed as well as Stella giggle a bit. They then turn their sight to Selina and Cedric. Cedric shot an arrow into the sky as it manipulated into a dozen of energy arrows as it glows red from blue implying that it's explosive. Selina took aware that one of the arrow hit the ground first as it cause mini-explosion, she then thought "I'm doom…" in her mind as she watched the arrows felling like a hail. "Not quite so…use barrier, gunslinger sub-skill" Lydia said. Selina creates a barrier with Lydia helps, the arrows starting to hit the ground as it cause dust flying around, everyone wondered what will happen to Selina. The dust started fading away as they saw an electro energy barrier inside was Selina and she wasn't injured as she was holding another weapon beside her original gun. It was a somewhat a cannon powered by energy as usual, the cannon already charged and ready to blast. As the barrier faded, she pressed the trigger as it let out a huge amount of energy sphere-like blast gushing towards Cedric. He aware of it as he quickly trying to defend himself by using his weapon. It managed to hold off a bit longer but still he's been knocked away not so far.

"The battle ended. Stella won me as Cedric lost to Selina." Gumball announced the battle result before they head back

"Hm…today sure is weapon forging day" Stella said jokingly

"Yup…Cedric able to summon another weapon as well as Selina, well done anyway" Gumball said

"Thanks…still the cannon knocked me away…real far," Cedric said

"Well let's head back and get ourselves prepare for school," Gumball said as they return. They all went to bathe except Carrie and the twins as they sat in the living room waiting for the others. After a while, they all ready and walked out their house on their way to school.

**At School**

***RING*** Everyone walked into their classroom and sat down on their seats as Mr. Claude walks in and started lecturing Math for an hour and 15 minutes as well as Geography. While Claude teaching them about math, the twins fell asleep, Selina were reading a light novel without Mr. Claude noticing, Stella, Carrie and Cedric were focusing on Mr. Claude lecturing while Gumball were parsley listening while looking outside the window thinking about something.

"Something is wrong around our school…, why I sense a strange energy flowing around…it's not from the others…but somewhere," Gumball thought.

"You're right, your school are getting weirder since a few days ago," Scar said as Rex continue.

"Energy flows could be sense around your school…I think someone with a mark might be around here," Rex said.

"Yup, we will check about it after recess," Gumball replied.

"As you wish," Rex and Scar said in unison as Gumball returned and focus on the lecturing. The bell ring as everyone went to the school cafeteria. Gumball's friends joined him and went to the cafeteria together.

**Recess, Cafeteria 10:00am**

Everyone were holding their tray queuing to get their food. While queuing, Gumball noticed a guy with wings walked-by. He notice the boy's energy flow and a mark. He didn't think about much as he ignores him after he got his food and went to find a seat. The others got theirs as they put their trays down on the table Gumball was sitting. "Gumball, you do notice there is a mark holder around our school beside us?" Stella said as she noticed it. "Yea…I do noticed, I'll found out later," Gumball replied. "But how are you going to find him?" Cedric asked. "Do you forget Mark's main ability are locating other mark user?" Gumball replied. "Oh yeah…I totally forgot" Cedric said awkwardly. They stopped talking as they continue to finish their food before the bell rings. The bell rings as they finished their meals, they all headed to Design and Technology class.

**In Design and Technology class**

Mr. Nelson give them a school project. The project was to craft something and then handed to him. The class last until the school ended. Gumball doesn't think much as he started crafting meanwhile, the others still thinking of what to craft.

"Erm…sir, May I ask you for some materials that I needed for my project?" Gumball asked

"Sure, what do you want?" Mr. Nelson replied

"Some electrical circuit, wires, and some components," Gumball said

"Well you can go to look for that sections for electronic components and such," Mr. Nelson replied. Gumball then took a look over the Electronic section and grabbed some components. He planned to make a Hi-Tech Clock Radio.

He took the components, he went to ask for a transparent screen. Mr. Nelson then gave him a 10x10cm long transparent screen 0.4cm thick. He went back to his working table as he puts down all the materials. He started to craft as Mr. Nelson was watching him by his side. Gumball cut a 12cm long and 6cm height trapezoidal prism with aluminum 3cm thick. He then cuts a 10cm wide, 0.4cm thick, and 0.5cm deep for transparent screen space on the top of it. He open the bottom of the trapezoidal prism, as he started to wire in everything. He started soldering the electronic components such as IC, LED, etc. on a circuit board.

After a roughly 5 minutes soldering where he almost burn his fur, he finished. He placed the circuit board into the trapezoidal prism and starting to connect some wire with the transparent screen. He connects the wire with transparent screen and placed the screen into the space that he cut early ago and started to glue it to prevent from falling out of the device. Mr. Nelson impressed that he already done his project as he was trying it. There are some buttons on it, He switched on the device as the screen started displaying the time and date. He then pressed the radio button. It worked flawlessly as he switching from channel to channel. The sounds caught everyone attention as they were busy working on their project. They all impressed by Gumball's talent. Gumball walked to his friends as they still working on theirs

"Well guys see ya, I'm going to find out what that boy truly is," Gumball said as he left.

"Aw…he left us just like this…" Cedric sighed. Stella, Selina, Cedric and Carrie wished him good luck.

**Gumball's POV**

"Scar, Rex find that winged guy location, I going to ask him if he was any related to the Harbinger," Gumball said in a serious tone. He gained permission to leave the class or school from Mr. Nelson since he already done his project in 30 minutes.

"Sure," Scar said. "He was outside the school, at the basketball court," Rex said after Scar located.

"Let's go," Gumball started moving to the school basketball court. He arrived at the basketball court as he saw the same guy in the cafeteria.

"Who are you?" Gumball asked cautiously

"Me? Garnett Gabriel, descendant of the dragon clan," The guy said

"Let me ask you…Do you have any related to the Harbinger?" Gumball asked

"Yes I do formally… I used to belong in the Harbinger clan. They kicked me out due to my weak strength and power… It's a shame to my clan…" Garnett said

"But why…I always thought Harbinger accept those who have marks…" Gumball said

"That's because I failed on a mission…they called me a useless, weak, pathetic scrub…" Garnett said as he clenching his fist.

"Well…no one is strong in one way…some may be weak and some are very strong…it took times of intensive training to get stronger, you know?" Gumball started to comfort him.

"How old are you?" Gumball asked

"16…" Garnett replied

"Fight me, show me how strong you are" Gumball said as he told Rex and Scar to lower his power a bit.

"…" Garnett acknowledged Gumball's words and starting to get himself warm up

"Ready?" Gumball asked

"Yea…" Garnett replied

"Then, let the battle begin!" Gumball said as they clashing at each other

**"Friends or Foe? You all decide" this chapter ends here.**

**Any problem for the weapon choice just tell me :) I'm happy to accept any choice and denied it.**

**Gumball and Carrie by Ben Bocquelet**

**Scar, Stella, Cyrus, Lydia, Cedric, Hadley, Garnett, Christ and Trish by me, ColinSheridan**

**Thx for reading.**


	17. Dragon Warrior

**I'm Back! :), the words, it getting lesser as i don't want to waste more time as Season 2 already near. I'm so excited about it anywayhere's Chapter 16.**

Gumball brought Garnett to dimensional ground to prevent destroying their school's property. The ground changed into a jungle.

"Where are we?" Garnett shocked as he asked

"A place where I created so that we can fight without damaging the school's property," Gumball replied

"So…just to say that we are inside a dimensional space?" Garnett asked

"Exactly!"

"Now, fight me with everything you got" Gumball said encourage Garnett to fight

"Okay…" Garnett pulled out his weapon, a sword as he also summon a shield.

"Hm…warrior class mark...not bad, let me just use my paws" Gumball said as his paws begin to emit with blue energy

"Are you sure? This shield is hard as a diamond…" Garnett said

"My paws is enough…there's no need for my weapon." Gumball replied

"Okay…let's fight." Garnett said

They started move away from each other for 100m. Gumball teleported as Garnett glide away from each other.

"READY?" Gumball asked loudly

"Yea!" Garnett replied back

"Here I come," Gumball said as he sprinted. The dirt scatter across the air as he sprinted, Garnett was standing in a defensive stands as he place his shield in front. Gumball reached Garnett as he leaped to land a punch.

***BOOM* **Gumball punched the shield as it cause a small explosion sound as shockwave burst out causing surrounding object to blow away and it almost uproot the trees near them. Much to Gumball surprised, he managed to crack the shield.

"What the…how is that even possible to crack a shield that is as hard as a diamond…" Garnett shocked as he saw his shield cracked

Gumball grinned. "Secret", he said

Garnett started to swing his sword at Gumball but been dodged easily by him.

"If you are going to wield a sword…wield it faster and stronger" Gumball said while dodging. He caught an opportunity as Garnett slashed down, he moved his paws to Garnett stomach a few inches away before hitting him as he sends Garnett flying away with energy on his paws.

**Garnett's POV**

"Are you really weak and useless?" he starting to provoke me as I was crawling on the ground trying to gather my strength to stand up.

"NO!" I shouted

"With this little power of yours…do you really think you can protect the ones you loved?" he then asked me again but I only stay silent and concern about his words. "It may be true…I was weak…pathetic, I can't even compare to my father…I was born from the most powerful dragon that ever existed…but…what do I have...I always wanted to protect my race, the dragon race from evils. What's the point of joining The Harbinger…why…?"

"I will try, even if it cost my life…I will STAND AND PROTECT THEM!" I shouted as I wanted to grow stronger more powerful like my father.

"Then FIGHT ME LIKE A TRUE DRAGON OR A WARRIOR," he shouted at me, encouraging me. I stood up as I holding my weapon.

I had notice my mark started to glow…as like something is going to happen.

**Gumball's POV**

"Hm…his mark…I guess it…" I mumbled. "Scar, Rex…activate only a little of the marks power. He's getting stronger as I can sense it," I said.

"Hm…we know, the desire of fighting for his precious ones…he sure is getting strong." Scar said to me as I watched Garnett holding his weapon steadily.

"Anyway Rex, activate your mark when I told you so" I said as I called out Scar's sword.

"Hey Garnett! This time I let you attack me" I shouted to him. He started to lower his shield and switched to a much more offensive role standing, "Okay then here I come," he said. He started to dash towards me in a rather different speed with his shield in front and the sword by his side. His shield had already recovered the crack I punched. We start a sword dueling, but it was unfair that he got a shield where I only got a sword and another mark…well…kay never mind it's fair. His flexibility is well enhance after I probably provoked him just now, he used his shield to block off my slash as he counter back

His weapons started to glow as we stopped the fight, he's weapon is changing or should I say, transforming. His shield turn smaller as his sword's blade turn long for a few cm and wider.

**POV ends**

"Hm…seems like you got yourself a new weapons I guess?" Gumball said after he saw Garnett weapon changed

"Probably…it's much lighter and powerful than before" Garnett replied

"Well fight me with those, I won't hold back this time." Gumball said as Rex activate his mark calling another sword and forged into great sword.

"Wow…" Garnett amazed

"Focus" Gumball said as he started swing Rexar, a mix of Rex and Scar name, a wave of blue energy emitted from his weapon. He wanted to test Garnett new shield. Garnett shocked as he quickly blocked with his shield, the force pushed him back a bit. His shield is much durable than before.

Gumball grinned as he run towards Garnett with Rexar on his shoulder. Garnett also charged towards Gumball with his shield sitting in front as his sword beside it, ready to block and counter attack at the same time.

Before they crash together, Gumball leaped as he pulled Rexar to the air as he going to slash down, Garnett immediately stopped as he moved his shield over his head. Rexar landed on Garnett's shield, he was push down to his knee as the ground cracked by the force Gumball had used. Dust flying everywhere as it formed smoke thick enough that only the sound of a sword, shield blocking and a great sword, clashing against each other are heard. After a while, there's wasn't any sound as the smoke faded. Garnett notice Gumball wasn't there as he was trying to find him.

When he noticed Gumball was in the air, Gumball already have a mini Twilight Blast ready to throw at Garnett on his right paws while Rexar was on his left paws. As he throws it, it cause a BANG! Gumball presume that he had hit Garnett with it but Garnett blocked it with his shield.

"Kind of tough huh? With your new shield?" Gumball said as he was floating in the air with his element wings.

"Flying cat…first time see," Garnett said as he flies into the air.

Gumball separate his weapon once again to duo wield as it was faster and efficient to fight with a knight after Scar told him

"Let's continue, shall we?" Gumball asked as he holding Rex and Scar.

"Sure," Garnett said as he in a ready pose. Gumball started to use advance flying as he flies in a much more different speed than before. Garnett eyes couldn't keep it up as he could only reacts when Gumball attacks him. Garnett had thought of a way when he was defending himself from Gumball's attack. He slashed a wave of fire surrounding him as he immune to fire. Gumball thought to himself, "Hm…wise…that's not ordinary fire he slashed…if I ever rushed into there just to hit him, he might take advantage…." Gumball then stopped as he Rexar to create a powerful force of wind blowing the fires away.

Garnett emerged out of the fires as he knocked Gumball away with his shield. Meanwhile 40 minutes left before the school ends…

"_Aww…why…so hard on crafting…" Cedric said pissed as he was crafting with the others, Selina, Carrie, Stella, Trish and Christ._

"_Only 40 minutes left…let's hurry" Stella replied_

Back to the fight,

"Let's finished this fight, it took too long I guess…" Gumball said as he planned to end it straight away

"Fine by me," Garnett replied

"I will end this in less than 10 seconds, wanna bet?" Gumball said as he ready to summon Trish's battle-axe

"Let's see then," Garnett said as he brings his shield in front of him. Gumball pulled out Trish's Battle axe and forge every weapon he have. It turn into the glaive he used at morning.

"I will count from 10 till 1…if I failed to knock you down from air then you win, if I manage to knock you down I win. Clear?" Gumball said as he holding the glaive

"Okay then…" Garnett said as he was more cautious than before. Gumball started not to hold back anymore as he used Void Instant Movement. Garnett didn't even know where Gumball is as he appear from everywhere. Gumball attack hit faster than his image, Garnett could only block with his new enhance flexibility. After a few hits before counted to 2, Gumball caught Garnett off-guard as he blast him to the ground.

Gumball went to check Garnett who was lying on the ground to make sure he did not suffer serious injure from the blast. "Hey…are you alright?" Gumball asked as he looked at Garnett.

"Yea…can you erm…give me a hand? I'm kinda stuck…" Garnett said as he telling to pull himself up but failed as to call for help. Gumball pulled his hand.

"Thanks…" Garnett thanked Gumball as he get up with Gumball aid.

"I thought I was dead when I got blasted by you…" Garnett said

"You lucky you aren't normal people, mark holder are much durable than normal people. Much to say, you are a knight, a guardian, a dragoon. Also a pure-blooded dragon, your resistant are stronger than you think of it." Rex replied

"Now I have question to ask you." Gumball said

"What is it?" Garnett asked about the question

"Are you continue to join The Harbinger? Or join me, the good side?" Gumball asked

"…" Garnett was making the decision. It was hard as we all know the new power he have.

"If you are going to join The Harbinger, I will take away your mark and erase your memory for every moment you been in gang as well as this moment." Gumball said. Garnett starting to get edgy as he hears it, he do not want his mark to get removed or either his memory erased.

"Join me and my friends, if you wanted to protect the world from The Harbinger and phantoms. It's your choice, concern yourself before choosing." Gumball said. Garnett started concern, "Harbinger or the good side…I love to protect people who are weak and powerless…also…I'm no longer a weak…I changed…all thanks to him…should I follow him? Maybe…I think I should!" Garnett gasped some air as he going to answer the choices he choose.

"To join you, you helped me to unlock my true potential, you urge me to fight. I acknowledge your words. Please let me join…" Garnett answered.

"I see, you choose to join the good side…well you're welcome to join" Scar said. Garnett was radiant after hearing the replied. Gumball brought him back to the school basketball court as the bell ring. They went to meet up with Selina, Stella, Cedric and the twins. Everyone wondered who the guy was standing beside Gumball.

"He's Garnett Gabriel, a mark holder, the one we sensed while recess." Gumball said

"Oh…so that's why we sense energy flows…" Cedric said

"He's was a member of The Harbinger, formerly..." Gumball said

"Did they kicked you out?" Stella asked curiously

"Yea…with my weak strength and power…but now…thanks to Gumball unlocked my potential, I found myself." Garnett replied

"Well…let's head back." Gumball said

"Anyway, Garnett do you want to stay with us?" Stella asked

"Yea…it much safer than living alone," Gumball said

"Okay." Garnett replied. They head back home.

**Home**

They reached house and opened the door, they saw Hadley watching TV. Garnett felt like he met Hadley before…

"Welcome back," Hadley greeted them the usual while watching TV. Hadley sounds familiar to Garnett. He wondered who it is.

"Garnett…you came just as I suspected," Hadley said as he stood up walked to Garnett.

"Hadley do you know him?" Gumball asked

"Yea, he's my nephew." Hadley replied

"WHAT!? If you know he's coming…why you don't tell us…" Gumball said in surprised as well as the others

"If I told you guys…he won't be here. Future will bend." Hadley replied

"UNCLE! Long time no see!" Garnett shouted after remember who Hadley is.

"Now you get it, boy?" Hadley said as he hugged Garnett a while before letting go.

"How are you supposed to be his uncle anyway…?" Carrie asked

"Well to be honest…my father is a dragon and my mother is a salamander. My father are Garnett father siblings anyway…" Hadley replied

"That explained all." Gumball replied

"Anyway Garnett," Hadley called. "Huh?" Garnett let out a sound. "Do Gumball taught you well?" Hadley asked

"Yeah…" Garnett replied

"How was it?" Hadley asked again as everyone sat around the sofa listening.

"Hard…" Garnett replied as he doesn't know what to say

"I see…so what are you guys going to do today? Four days till Sunday, the war will begin in evening," Hadley asked

"Hm…we already unlocked many things in 2 weeks…Cedric and Selina got their sub-weapon, Stella with her illusion and earth manipulation, I just helped Garnett to improve his mark powers." Gumball replied

"How about you, Carrie?" Hadley asked while looking at Carrie

"I learned voodoo as well as controlling dark energy from my parents…" Carrie replied

"Oh I see…" Hadley said

"How about the twins?" Hadley asked again

"Well…they aren't going to fight. Even though their mark activated earlier…it's less powerful," Scar came out replied as the twins were in their room

"That's fine…" everything settle

**Somewhere cold, foggy place…**

"Darn…what is this place…?" A guy said as he got lost. The place filled with tombstones, the ground are muddy…wet and mist everywhere

"Huh? A cave?" he went into the cave as the temperature gets lower and lower. He was shivering as he walked down the pathway. Upon exploring, he meet a bigger tombstone as words written above

**-The guy's POV-**

I looked at the words as it written, "_Nightmare, a monstrous creature created by scientists as a result all of them had die in the process as this creature devastated the lab, killing everything. Luckily a survivor running from his life with a tool to put that beast to sleep for eternity. He, sacrifice himself in the process…". _Hm…I better get out of here,I thought as I saw a dark purple energy went pass me as it enters the tombstone, awakening Nightmare. As I heard the creature groaned, I ran as quickly as possible. The tombstone have broken as the creature crawled out. He then chase me.

*RAWR!* The creature scream as shaken the cave. I thought I have hope as I saw the Exit…but Nightmare scream cause the exit to collapse. I stopped right there a moment as to find another way out. The sound of its steps getting closer as I found a way. I prayed that I can get out alive as I run. I can hear breaking sounds while running. I do not look back as I know it will slow me down. A strange thing strike pass beside me, it was dark, sharp like a spear.

I ran till there is no road…much to my disappointment. I could just stand against the wall facing the pathway where I ran as "he" walking towards me. Slowly, reveal from his leg to his head. "He" got no leg as it was only some gas or whatever is that. I looked in fear as he walk closer. *Heavy breath* the ghost/Nightmare, our eyes met as "he" touched me, it feels like he is draining my soul as my body getting weaker and weaker. I lost conscious as he consume me…eating my flesh…the only thing I can feel is pain but I cannot yell or shout as I can only scream in my heart. Not long, I couldn't even feel anything as I had already die…

**-POV End-**

Nightmare let out a scream as blood dripping down his teeth. He then flee as to most possible place…London. Gumball and his friends were training in the chamber, the twins with Hadley. Gumball hoping to unlock Garnett secondary weapon as soon as possible as everyone didn't know "Nightmare" is coming.

**-Night-**

Everyone were eating dinner in the dining room as the nightmare causing chaos somewhere…Gumball opened the television as he switched to News Channel, "Breaking News, A weird creature is attacking the city! Government has called the military force to take care of this situation.." Gumball shocked as the others also heard it as they rushed to the living room.

"What the…seriously? How are they supposed to take that thing down…" Cedric said

"I guess we all have to go…" Gumball said

"Trish, Christ stay here…we will be back after a while" Carrie said

"Okay…be safe" the twins replied in unison

"Let's go, Garnett coming?" Gumball asked as he had opened the door.

"Of course I am!" Garnett replied

"Alright then. Let's head on, if not the city going to destroyed…" Gumball said as they walked out of the house and ran to the city as it was not far from them. On the way, they already saw Nightmare destroying buildings as the military forces weapons are useless against him.

**Yeah…Nightmare tearing apart the city as Gumball and his friends on their way to get him. What could Nightmare do to them anyway…**

**Gumball and Carrie by Ben Bocquelet, TAWoG creator**


	18. Nightmare

**Finally it's up, happy reading~**

"Seriously!? We just fought the virus few days ago and this big guy appear in the middle of town causing chaos…." Cedric said

"Well this one a bit larger" Selina said as they almost reach the town

"Actually no…the virus can grow larger than this one…just that we are lucky enough he didn't grow enormous…" Gumball said comparing Nightmare height 20 meter tall where the virus was only 15 meter tall.

"Gumball…look…" Stella said as she pointed at Nightmare's.

"Is that…dark energy he holding in his mouth?" Carrie said as she notice dark energy emitted in Nightmare's mouth

"Gumball! Go! If he blast it, the town will be destroyed!" Hadley said. Gumball quickly leave the group and went to Nightmare in high-speed as Nightmare blasted. Gumball went in front of the Nightmare dark energy blast as he blocked it with a force field. *Groan* Nightmare glared at Gumball furiously.

"Scary look you got there? Big guy?" Gumball said grinning. Nightmare let out a loud scream and attack Gumball with his dark claw. Gumball moved aside a few inches as Nightmare's claw went pass beside him, destroyed a nearby building.

As Nightmare's claws slammed down to the ground, it nearly hit Cedric as the claws cracked the ground and he stopped before getting hit by it when he noticed the claws coming down right at him. Cedric surprised and shocked as the claws strike down in front of him. Nightmare then slowly lift his claws up.

"You lucky you didn't get hit by it, or else you won't do that surprised look by now." Stella said as they walk pass the claw. Gumball was dodging Nightmare as he pissed him off.

"Hm…even though you are big and deadly but your attack…are just too slow for me to get hit by it" Gumball provoking Nightmare.

Nightmare grinned as he begin to talk much to Gumball expected but in a rather deep and evil voice, "Oh really…let see." He summoned something looked like himself, but a rather smaller version as its size are the same as Gumball.

"Not again…" Gumball thought as it was the same as before when he fighting virus.

"This are nightlings…have fun with playing with them" Nightmare said as the nightlings

"Hey GUMBALL" Stella shouted. Nightmare continue causing havoc as his clone fighting with Gumball.

"Can't you all see I'm kinda busy! Anyway go stop him!" Gumball shouted back while fighting with two of Nightmare's nightlings.

*Cars explosion* Nightmare walked away, ignoring the cars as he stepped on it and continue to destroy things. The military force arrived as they saw Cedric and the others except Gumball fighting nightlings. He been dragged away from his friends while fighting.

"Hey, you all should not be here! Get out of here now! This place marked as danger zone!" one of the military force shouted assuming he is the captain of the force.

"Look…we are trying to help here, so please-…" Hadley words been cut off by the captain.

"I'm the captain here, you do not have any permission to help. You all are just normal people, not some army or anything…" he said.

Nightmare keeps on destroying as he slashed a nearby building, cause it to fall. Two butterfly girl ran out of a building right after they notice a building coming down at them as they scream for help.

"Crap…" Stella thought. "I will proof it! That we can help the military force!" Stella said as she notice someone is going crush by a building. She sprinted to the middle of the victims ignoring and punch both of her fist together. Creating a barrier of hard rock strong enough to protect them from the falling building as the building fell into them. They thanked Stella before evacuate.

The captain was surprised by Stella ability, "How can she do that?" he asked. The others wasn't that surprised as they already know her ability.

"Don't ask. We just wanted to help the military force, capt…" Cedric replied

"O-okay…I'm Frank," he replied

"We are, Carrie, Selina, Garnett, Cedric, and the one that surprised you, Stella. I'm Hadley," he introducing everyone.

"What are we going to do then?" Cedric asked

"Slow that monster down. We will take him down before he destroy the town…" Frank replied

"Sounds like a good idea…I guess" Stella said

"Well let's get moving or else the town is going to destroy" Hadley replied. Garnett still feeling that he should fight or not, the urge inside him. He follows the other. Gumball were still fighting two nightlings as he get pissed much.

"Darn…I could had just kill both of you early ago…" Gumball said as he take out Scar. He extend the blade as to quickly finish them off. Gumball slash directly at them with Scar extended blade, pierce through two of the nightlings body as it disappear. Gumball then went to group up with his friends.

At the Watterson's household,

It was 11pm before midnight, everyone wasn't sleep yet as they watching the television, News Channel. "_What is this!? The military working with some teenagers? Are this teenagers mysterious? And what is that blue cat…"_ Just as it mention a blue cat, everyone knew it was Gumball.

"What the…is that Gumball…?" Nicole asked

"Yup…" Anais replied

"What is he doing? How is he able to do that?" Nicole asked as she was worry about Gumball, also wondered how Gumball can levitate.

Back at London…

"Hey guys! I'm back…" Gumball shouted

"Is he your friend?" Frank asked

"Yes, he is." Carrie replied politely

"I see, continue the plan." Frank said

"Wait me for a while…I need to get something from my home…" Gumball said as he travels back with a portal to his home. The portal appeared at the middle of the living room, in front of the TV. Everyone shocked how Gumball able to do that.

"GUMBALL!" Nicole shouted. Gumball completely terrified by his mother. Darwin and Anais looked him casually without saying a word.

"Erm…mom I'm kinda busy…" Gumball said rashly, ignoring his mother as he went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out the jar monster, Kenneth. Before Gumball leave, he stopped by an angry looking Nicole as horror written on her face. "Would you mind explain, what is going on here?" Nicole asked angrily.

"I don't have much time…the town is going to destroy by that monster if I didn't go. I will explain after I got back…" Gumball said as he left the house closing the portal with Kenneth in his paws. Anais and Darwin were seeing blindly as Gumball left.

He got back as he went to his school laboratory to improve Kenneth by breaking in. Everyone hitting Nightmare as much as they can to slow him down. Gumball managed to improve Kenneth in short time as he release him. Kenneth now have a brain as he is now capable to think as well as not going rampage.

Gumball then carry him to the town again. Upon arrived, his friends asked him about Kenneth but he didn't replied.

"Kenneth, slow that thing down." Gumball command Kenneth as he slowly turn enormous. Its size increased till the same as Nightmare, as it started a monster fight. Meanwhile, everyone were discussing about to destroy Nightmare. Gumball asked Scar as if he knows something about it, "Hey do you know anything about that monster?"

"Yeah…that monster name is Nightmare. He is a beast created by many scientist long ago, but something went wrong and he went rampage. Killing every single scientist in the lab, luckily one of the scientist managed to put that monster into an eternity sleep…" Scar replied

"But how come he's been awaken?" Gumball asked

"Probably from dark energy from the inner portal. When the portal is yet to unseal or broken, dark energy will leak out causing things like that monster to wake up." Scar replied in his usual tone

Everyone suggesting their decision except Gumball, leaned against a nearby building wall thinking by himself trying to crack the code on how to take down Nightmare with Rex and Scar. Not long, Gumball noticed Kenneth couldn't hold much longer as he overpowered by Nightmare.

"Scar, do Nightmare immune to ability attack?" Gumball asked. Scar replied yes, "It immune to ability attacks but not physical attack". Just as Gumball thought. Ability attacks will only make Nightmare stronger. Everyone already planned, they told Gumball their plans. Gumball followed their plan as he called Kenneth to come back, "Kenneth that's enough, you did very well". Kenneth shrunk from his monstrous size into baby size with his joy filling his size smiling on the ground.

Before they attack Nightmare, Gumball told his friends that ability attacks are useless against Nightmare. After they knowing where Stella almost landed a powerful energy wave at Nightmare.

Frank, who leads the military force about 50 of them including himself separated into two group, Alpha and Beta. Alpha lead by Frank and Beta lead by someone else. They started moving according to the plan, Group Alpha on the ground, Beta on the roof of nearby building not so close to Nightmare as well as not so far.

Nightmare aware of it as he summoned his nightlings to aid him. Cedric and Selina are with Beta, they can attack in distances with their weapon except Selina energy gun, she's using a real gun instead while Stella and Carrie with Team Alpha

It was the first time for Garnett to fight even though he just discover his power and ungraded his weapon in the afternoon with Gumball's help. "Team Beta! Distract those monsters as much as possible!" Frank shouted loudly. Beta, on the roof start shooting at nightlings, Cedric with his arrows made by Gumball

Team Alpha were on the ground fending off nightlings except Carrie couldn't do anything, she can't fire a gun, and she can't use her ability since it will only increase their strength but she wanted to help.

Gumball was asking Scar and Rex for some information of nightlings. Luckily, Scar managed to analyze and gather the information after Gumball killed them while using Scar. Nightlings are not immune to ability power attacks as for that feel free to use any ability on them but do not hit Nightmare while using, Scar told Gumball about it. Carrie heard it as she summoned dark orbs around her.

"Guys, nightlings aren't immune to ability attack. So…attack them with ability but while using do not hit Nightmare. Be careful…" Gumball told everyone through telepath as they heard it. Selina started using her own guns and Cedric using his energy arrow.

Stella doesn't have many energy base skill, Energy Blow and Shockwave were her only energy offensive skill, and she does much physical damage than others. Just then, Gumball finished telling his friends…Zach return, but this time he didn't took over his body but he appear in his thought.

"Zach…what brings you here?" Gumball asked Zach normally in his thoughts. Nightmare is distracted as he felt a bit safe from his distance, Gumball told Garnett to distract Nightmare as long as possible while he's talking with Zach.

"Well…probably nothing, but I like to help you anyway." Zach replied

"How are you going to help?" Gumball asked again with a serious tone as he didn't fully trust Zach

"That dragon guy…there must be some connection between Nightmare, like destiny or fate. He might be the key to beat Nightmare," Zach replied. "He's not a normal dragon as we all know, he possess even greater power but was unable to unleash." Zach added as he finished his words.

"So you mean that Garnett is the only one can take down Nightmare?" Gumball asked

"Well you also can, but in order for Garnett to show his full potential, that's the only way." Zach replied

"I see." Gumball murmured as he gets back from his thought, Garnett shouted at him to look out. Nightmare emitted a large dark energy ball aiming at Gumball. Gumball knows that it was too late to dodge, he held out his right paws wide open. The energy ball exploded after it hit Gumball, Garnett was anxious as he wondered how Gumball is. Smokes were covering him, Garnett could only hope for Gumball to be alright.

"Gumball are you alright? I heard a loud explosion…" Cedric asked through telepath linked with everyone

"Well yeah…I just got hit by an energy blast from Nightmare, it sucks anyway" Gumball replied assuming he was alright as the smokes fade away. Garnett let out a relief as well as everyone.

"Glad you okay." Carrie said, once again Gumball nearly make her worry.

"Garnett let's go!" Gumball said, regarded Zach's words. He will let Garnett fight on himself after he know Garnett can fight on his own. Every nightlings has been eliminated as they switched target to Nightmare, this time Carrie could only watch, Selina using a real gun, Cedric and Stella supporting Gumball and Garnett with their weapons without using energy base or ability attack. Hadley was seen using a modified light machine gun acquired with explosive rounds.

Gumball went in front of Nightmare as he provoking him. "Hey, big kid! Come and have fun with me!" Gumball shouted provoking Nightmare. Garnett was hiding behind him as he ready to charge towards after Nightmare miss his attack. Just as Gumball expected, Nightmare pissed off by Gumball's provoke as he wield his gigantic claws and attacked. Missed.

"GARNETT NOW!" Gumball shouted as Garnett charged at Nightmare, Knocking Nightmare with his shield. He successfully knocked Nightmare down with his shield empowered.

Gumball emitted a large amount of flame on Scar in sword form, slashed at Nightmare while he was falling. The fire traveled in high-speed, it was a direct hit. Steam gases coming out of Nightmare as it only scratch him a little. Nightmare grinned, his body starting to change…unimaginable…his powerful size turned into a rather thin sized monster. Gumball thought of it, with his now changed size…he may be quick and fast.

Gumball blinked his eyes while looking at Nightmare, one blink he's gone. Everyone were shocked as they saw Nightmare disappeared in such speed. Garnett aware that he is coming to get him no matter what.

Nightmare appeared behind Garnett just as he thought so. Nightmare's claws are sharper than before. He attacks Garnett, but been blocked with Garnett impenetrable shield. Garnett enchanted his sword with fire, increasing its attack range so that he can reach Nightmare.

Rain is starting to pour but…the fight continue, Gumball was thinking that he should leave Garnett fight by himself now. He told others not to get involved, this will be Garnett fight. For him to unlock his true potential.

"Garnett this will be your fight! I'd come when you are losing." Gumball shouted, to Garnett. Garnett shocked as he heard it, "What!? How am I going to beat him by myself?" he asked back. Gumball told him to trust himself as he regroup with the others leaving him alone fighting. "Are you sure, you are leaving him alone?" Carrie asked.

"Yup…Let's hope he is winning." Gumball replied. Everyone were looking at how Garnett fight with worried and hopes in their heart.

Sizzling sound came out of Garnett sword…as rain drops on it, vaporized instantly. The others were on the rooftop of a building to catch a better view of the fight as well as the military forces with them.

Garnett seems winning against Nightmare as he pushed Nightmare behind and behind, blocking every attacks came from Nightmare. Without his friends help, he felt a bit of nervous while fighting as he thought that he'll lose. Gumball didn't told his friends that Zach is back. Gumball, Rex, Scar and Zach were trying to figure out Nightmare weakness.

"Seems like Garnett is winning…" Cedric said anxiously, fearing that Garnett will lose or probably been kill.

"What do you think Kyler?" Cedric asked his mark

"Well he winning from now…but I think it won't last long…" Kyler replied knowing Nightmare will grow stronger

"Let's cheer for him." Stella said beside Cyrus as well as Lydia

"Yea." Carrie said softly while cheering Garnett in her heart. Selina was holding her paws on her chest as she worried about her friends

20 minutes has passed, Gumball felt a weird sensation coming from Nightmare. "He's getting stronger…," Gumball murmured.

"What?" his friends asked after hearing it.

"This feeling…I definitely sure Nightmare is getting stronger time after time." Gumball replied

"Should we help Garnett?" Stella asked, Hadley was staying quietly observing the battle probably thinking about something with Clerk. "Keep it up Garnett…make me proud," Hadley said inside his heart.

"Well your nephew aren't losing so quickly, I bet he will make you proud," Clerk told him.

"Not yet…we need to let him fight on his own. His potential is way greater if he able to light it up." Gumball said as they continue observing including the military forces. Frank knows that he and his team couldn't do much. Their hopes rely on Garnett from now.

**Zach had told Gumball about Garnett potential, will Garnett able to reach his potential or he just going to lose Nightmare. Nightmare also getting stronger every minute or hours. I own nothing except my character and story. How was it? Calling Nightmare minions as nightlings?**

**Cedric, Stella, Hadley, Frank, Scar, Nightmare, Selina, Lydia, Cyrus, Clerk by myself**

**Gumball, Nicole, Darwin, Anais, Carrie by Ben Bocquelet**


	19. Dragon's Wrath

**Season 2 is coming closer! **_Let your imaginations, rule over your mind~_**. Happy reading.**

Thursday, 20th February, 3 days till the portal been unseal.

Garnett, clenched his jaw, fending off Nightmare's attack. For him, it just keep getting harder and harder because Nightmare getting stronger every few minutes. He is only a few kilometers away from Gumball and the others. Still, Gumball wouldn't tried to interrupt the battle for Garnett to unleash his true potential, as a dragon. Struggling, Garnett hands already shaking while holding his sword. His face burden with exhaustion, sweats follows down his chin, dripping.

Nightmare still attacking rapidly knowing his opponents in a struggle of energy as Garnett panting, grasping for air. Nightmare wouldn't stop attacking as he senses threat around him, and that's Garnett. Gumball knows if he involved in the fight, Nightmare would just eliminated the town. He's invincible, Garnett slashed him but it just went by him as if something like a barrier of energy protecting him.

Garnett got knocked away straightly after he failed to slash Nightmare due to his barrier. "Crap s***, barrier…" Garnett murmured, clenching his jaws. Nightmare, putting his enormous hand as it was the length of Garnett with his fingers opened.

Dark energy started gathering at the center of the palm, "Garnett! Get out of there!" Gumball shouted through telepathy. Garnett aware of it as he moved aside, dark energy beam emitted out of Nightmare's palm.

Barely, just barely, it went pass beside Garnett with his eyes filled with terror. Nightmare's dark energy wave hit the petrol station as it exploded, rather than a normal explosion, this one was huge. Garnett terrified by it, his eyes widen while looking at the explosion.

"Darn, I had to stop him…but how," he murmured out, with no idea on how to kill Nightmare. Gumball had tried to figure out, but no hope as he doesn't seem to find an opening for Nightmare.

Everyone let out a relief of Garnett didn't hit by the wave.

Despair started gathering in Garnett mind, he kept losing strength as he started loosen the grip of his sword. Nightmare attacking rapidly, without hesitation as Garnett could only block and wait for the right time to counter. But it seems to be no opening for Garnett to strike, Nightmare had tighten his defense as well as strengthen his attacks.

Garnett been knocked several times as the attacks was deadly enough to cause a small shockwave emitted from Garnett shield whenever Nightmare hit.

The others could felt the wind coming at them. But the thing worried them the most is Nightmare keeps on getting stronger.

Garnett managed to land a few strikes while blocking, Gumball and Hadley looked closely as they noticed a glowing object as the others didn't notice it. Probably an energy orb to supply Nightmare energy or a core that sustain his life. A core that keep Nightmare invincible, not so much. Also the reason why Nightmare is so strong overtime as "the core" was generating energy. Not normal energy but dark energy.

"Garnett, his weakness is the core at the center of his body. Break it and this war will be over. But, be careful," Gumball said to Garnett through telepathy.

Garnett didn't reply back as he aimed at Nightmare's core. Trying endlessly, he couldn't reach it. It was too far from him as he was huge with his super long arm and a long attack range. Also after Nightmare changed size, he turned faster and agile than before.

1:20am in the midnight, the twins have already gone to sleep but before they sleep, they wished Gumball and the others are safe. Nearly 25% of the town destroyed by Nightmare, Gumball was only hoping Garnett could unleash his true self sooner

The core started reacting again, Nightmare's body started to emitted dark energy around him. Hadley suddenly felt a powerful sensation from it. "Gumball, Cedric, Stella, Selina and Carrie!" he called. "Gathered around and holding each hands together," he added. They do as Hadley told them to, holding their hands together in a circle. Frank looked dumbfounded at them.

"Everyone, channel your energy, QUICK!" he said as he aware of Nightmare's energy. Everyone channeled, their mark were glowing brightly except Carrie.

"What are we doing?" Cedric started asking

"No time to explain, maintain like this if not we all going to be-" Hadley been cut off when Nightmare's energy started moving in all direction, widen and expanding. Stopping every movement, as it almost reached them. It just went by them, they are the only one who can move freely.

"What is this…?" Stella asked as she looked around the area that the energy pass by, cover the sky.

"It's a boundary created by Nightmare. It able to stop time and space, we were lucky that we gathered together and channeled our energy earlier. If not we could had ended up froze at here." Hadley replied calmly, they released their hand. The boundary cover the town, trapping everything inside. Gumball looked at Frank first, frozen. Then he looked at Garnett, he was frozen in mid-air as Nightmare trying to do something to him.

"Guys…look," Gumball said point at Garnett from long distance

"He's trying to take over his mind…" Hadley said

"He's losing…Should we help?" Cedric asked

"He can fight him in his mind," Hadley replied feeling a little worried about it.

"What can we do now…We can't see what's happening inside his mind…" Cedric said

"Well we can. We just have to get into his mind." Gumball said as he sat down on the cold ground of the roof.

"Now, hold our hands together again." Gumball said. The others sat down beside him in circle. They hold each other hands, "Now, I will link our mind together," Gumball said. Cedric swallowed his saliva hardly as he felt uneasy.

Gumball had linked their mind together as they closed their eyes. Now he just had to link with Garnett. He succeeded linked. They all are in Garnett mind now, as they saw him.

"Erm…what happen?" He asked

"Well…Nightmare put us into his boundary, stopping time and space, freezing everything," Gumball replied

"He also trying to take over your mind and body…," he added

"And now, he's here…" Selina said as she saw Nightmare behind Garnett

"Would you guys he-" Garnett was just going to finished his words as he been shut by Gumball with a no

"You had to fight," Gumball said encouragingly

Nightmare charged towards Garnett and strike him at first sight, probably wanted to kill Garnett so that he can take over his body. But been blocked by Garnett impenetrable shield.

The others continue watching in safe distance.

The fight continue, Garnett counter some of Nightmare's attack trying to break his core but failed as he been pushed back by Nightmare's blow.

Pressure started filling inside Garnett as Nightmare's attack getting harder and harder. He felt like he was blocking a rocket launcher warhead, a cannonball or a wrecking ball slammed at his shield.

Nightmare tried to trick Garnett by letting him attack. Nightmare purposely missed an attack.

"Now's my chance!" Garnett thought not knowing Nightmare pulling a trick on him. When Garnett going to wield his fire enchanted sword, dark hands started emerging from the place he was standing, binding him. Nightmare put both of his hand in front of his chest as he started gathering dark energy forming into a ball or a sphere

As he gather, it keeps getting bigger and bigger. Merciless, Nightmare immediately blast at Garnett. Garnett could only looked in fear as he couldn't move anyway. Gumball only hope that he didn't die his own consciousness, as for the others…they

Were frighten. Nightmare blasted Garnett directly, sending him flying far away.

Pain is what he felt, "Arghh…darn…it, I…need…more…POWER…" he urged himself as he murmured out. Image started filling him as a flashback, where the members of The Harbinger calling him useless. One by one, every single word, "Useless…, weak…, you don't deserve to be here…" many more.

"Is Garnett already?" Carrie asked worried

"Yea…I think we should get back, he's 'waking up'." Gumball replied as the thing has come, Garnett's true potential. Hadley also felt it, Gumball took them back from Garnett's mind. They opened their eyes and saw Garnett marks glowing intensively.

Garnett filled with fury every single time he heard 'useless' or 'weak'. His whole body started to glow, Nightmare's shocked a bit as he somehow frighten.

Garnett let out a roar, no…a dragon roar, as he released a strong energy wave, capable of breaking Nightmare's boundary as he got back to reality. Everything started moving again, Frank panicked as he wondered what had happen. The glowing started fading away as he changed, adding more feature, holding a new weapon, lancer type, a spear.

"Dragoon…" Gumball murmured out.

"What's a dragoon?" Cedric asked out of curious while looking at Gumball.

"Dragoon is a polearm-wielding job or class, specialize in leaping and piercing style combat." Gumball replied

"Or you could just say, a class that use spear, trident or something long as a weapon for combat." Hadley added

"Oh…," the others let out a sound as they now know what a Dragoon is. Garnett, now looked furious, holding only his new weapon without his impenetrable shield this time ready to charge at Nightmare any moment.

Nightmare started attacking rapidly, but with Garnett new enhanced ability he's able to move freely and faster. Garnett dodged as he pierce through Nightmare from all direction, front to back, left to right, everywhere. Nightmare's core had already reached the limit, Garnett destroyed it as it shattered into pieces. Before Garnett destroyed it, Nightmare managed to clone himself into 2 then fuse it together.

"I guess we should join the battle now," Gumball told the others. They all had waited for this moment. Gumball also know that once Nightmare's core reached a limit, he is valuable to energy attack as he can't absorb any more energy.

A stronger version of Nightmare emerge from the fused core, "I…AM…TERROR!" he shouted maniacally.

"That hell of the size of a Godzilla we got there…" Cedric said as the new Nightmare called Terror swung his gigantic hand at them.

"Guys! INCOMIN'!" Gumball shouted. Stella recklessly ran towards and leaped at the end of the roof towards Terror's hand trying to knock it back. She managed to land a punch strong enough to repel herself back to the roof and knocked back Terror's gigantic hand.

Everyone were speechless as they looked at Stella.

"I probably didn't want to hit by Stella…She can anyhow kill with just a punch at any part of the body." Gumball said jokingly

"True…" Cedric said as the others giggled.

"So you wanted to be punch by me, I guess?" Stella said to Cedric grinned.

"Ah…No…" Cedric replied nervously with fear.

"Well, we have a job to do. To take down Terror" Hadley said, break down the giggle.

"Yeah…Cedric, Stella could you both levitate or…fly?" Gumball asked

"Nah…I don't need. I will use Void Instant Movement instead." Stella replied

"Probably not for me…" Cedric replied

"Well you can provide long-range attack with Hadley, Carrie, Selina and the military force while Stella…come with me," Gumball said, after he finished his word, he and Stella went to group with Garnett.

Cedric took out his bow, Selina with her cannon or launcher probably, Carrie with her dark magic, and Hadley fire magic or pyrokinesis. They started poking endlessly, Frank and his squad also started shooting with their military weapon.

"Hey, Garnett…sorry for letting you fight alone for a while." Gumball apologized, because he left Garnett fighting alone just to unlock his true potential.

"Well…never mind, thanks to you. I managed to unlock my ability." Garnett replied. "Thanks," he added again thanking Gumball.

"Stella are you sure…he's 54.1m, 177.5ft…" Gumball asked

"Yea…I'm sure…don't forget, I can control terrain," Stella said as she went Power Unleash Mode, enhanced herself.

Kenneth was no match for it as Gumball put him in his Dimensional Storage.

"Stella, an advice. You can create a rock golem if you want," Cyrus said

"I see…thanks for the advice," Stella replied as she thanked Cyrus. Terror ignoring the others as he focused on Garnett, Gumball and Stella because it didn't even scratch him for a bit.

"FINALLY, we got the Book of Marks! This book contains numerous kind of marks!" the boss of Harbinger said

"Mr. Zenith…erm…Sir?" someone superior than others members said.

"What?" Zenith asked

"What are you going to use that for?" the guy asked

"To absorb every marks power," Zenith said grinning and evil laughed.

Every members seems to notice Terror rampaging the town, since their hideout is in the mountain, and it was only few miles away from it.

"Aww…such evil thing, exist in this place," Zenith murmured as he looked at Terror. "Well…that help us even more," he added

Zenith plan to destroy and take over the world is progressing, perfectly. Using every mark he get from the Book of Marks, and unseal the portal of Void.

A portal linked with another world, where universe most dangerous life form ever existed, The Phantoms.

"Soon after the portal unseal, the whole world shall be mine!" Zenith said, madness filling his thoughts.

Terror, swinging his powerful, huge claws freely. Just by swinging it could cause a massive wind blow, blowing Gumball and Garnett slightly. "Garnett would you mind, borrow that for a few seconds?" Gumball asked as he pointed at Garnett's spear.

He's holding a revolver, created and summon by himself through the use of his mark. He has a new power where he able to summon weapons other than his swords. He only discovered that he's able to summon other weapon yesterday evening. Garnett passed his spear to him. With less thinking, Gumball forged it immediately at a same distance where Stella distracting Terror. 8 chambered cylinder added on with a pulling trigger on the handle, barrel extended on the blade.

Gumball passed it back to Garnett, he loves it. "How do I load this thing?" Garnett asked, holding his weapon.

"It's either magic bullet or normal bullet, there's a special design button. Click on it and the chamber will pop out," Gumball replied while pointing at Garnett's spear.

"This?" Garnett said clicking it. Like Gumball said, eight of the bullet chamber propel out. Mechanically functioned.

"Here's 8 rounds, use it wisely" Gumball said, giving Garnett 8 bullets for his Revolver Spear. Garnett took it and reloaded into his spear as he pushed the button, all the chambers went back in.

"You can also use magic or ability on it, I will go first," Gumball said as he left Garnett and went to help Stella.

Garnett quickly try out his newly combined weapon. He aimed at Terror as he generate some energy, enhanced the bullets as it glows in red. Assuming to be explosive, he shot it at Terror, as the bullet hit Terror, it cause an explosion. Terror switched target to Garnett after taking a hit by him.

"Any idea how to destroy his core?" Gumball asked standing beside Stella

"Bind him," Cyrus said, inside Stella

"Use the ability you used that create many circles, from small to big," Rex added after Cyrus

"Cover him with rocks, and strengthen it. Making him unable to move like a statue exposing his core." Scar said

"We only have one chance." Gumball agreed

"Stella, can you do it?" Gumball asked, Stella nodded

"Well I'll leave Terror to you," Gumball said as he went back to the others. He called Garnett along.

"What's up?" Cedric stopped pulling with his bow

"We have to make Terror face directly at us, then Stella will expose his core." Gumball said

"We only got one chance to destroy Terror's core for good." He added.

"Selina, fully charge your cannon and hit him hard. Also Cedric, you too." Gumball told them. Selina charged her cannon, Cedric pulling a more powerful magic arrow with Kyler teaching him. They both hit Terror together, it worked as it caught Terror's attention. But unluckily, Terror released a dark energy blast, energy that gathered from his mouth.

Hadley used the same ability but different element as his fire and Terror's dark. The two blast clashing against each other until it cause a massive explosion. Smokes blocking their sight, Gumball swung Scar as it emitted a wave of energy, blowing the smoke away. Frank and his soldier leave everything to them.

"Darn…I couldn't cast my ability yet," Gumball thought.

"Everyone we need to draw him closer!" Gumball said. They all hitting with everything they got, just to draw him closer so that they can destroy the core. Garnett had emptied his cartridge but managed to manipulate new ones with his power, his mark seems to communicating with him.

"Closer…closer" Gumball murmured out as he seen Terror moving closer to them. Gumball wanted Terror to move closer a bit. Much to he expected, Terror did move.

"NOW STELLA!" Gumball shouted at Stella. She quickly control the building and earth around her, covering Terror, leaving his core exposed.

Gumball casted the ability that he used on Cedric before, Projectile Enhancement, creating numerous magical circle. But he recreated it, speeding it up, the circles created faster than before. Stella went to group up with the others.

"Now everyone, do this together and this fight will end." Gumball said as he channel twilight blast. Everyone started throwing out their most powerful attack, Stella's hand blast, Selina's plasma blast, Cedric's enchanted arrow, Hadley's Flame blast, and lastly Gumball's twilight blast all at once.

All their attacks, joined together. Directly hit at Terror's core, it starting to crack as their attacks pushed even further, breaking it and thrust through it. Terror starting to shatter, and then vanish. The nightmare has ended.

Everyone cry out of joy after they break the core. They're relieved as they sat on the cold roof ground. Selina was talking with Lydia.

"Thanks for everyone help…" Frank thanked them.

"It's our job," Hadley replied

"Well it's still earlier to rest." Gumball said

"Why?" Frank asked

"We got a bigger problem after 3 days, 23rd February, on Sunday. There's a bigger war coming ahead." Gumball said as he looked at the town, devastated by Terror.

"This town will be in destruction again. So, left it like this until the war is over," Hadley added

"Also, shut down everything and took everyone into shelter." Gumball said

"What is this war about…?" Frank asked. The others were taking a rest. Hadley took Frank to a private area to explain to him.

"Do you know something about a group or gang called The Harbinger?" Hadley asked Frank

"Of course I know…London most dangerous threat…" Frank replied

"Glad you know…they planning something big. Big enough to take over the world." Hadley said, Frank were speechless.

"I see…I'm glad to work with you all." Frank replied shaking Hadley's hand

**Garnett managed to unlock his true potential. The leader of The Harbinger named revealed as Zenith, is he Hadley old friend? Hadley mentioned about he saw duo marks holder before, is it Zenith? What is this, "Book of Marks"? What is Zenith going to do with it? Up-coming chapter 19. **

**Gumball, Carrie and Kenneth owned By Ben Bocquelet**


	20. The Holders

**Finally finished chapter 19…it took a long time for me to write with hands and then with my older brother computer. Anyway sorry for the wait. **

"Well, let's get some rest before morning," Gumball said as he looked at his watch pointing at 3:30am

"You're right…," Hadley said. After the long fight from 11pm till now, they were fighting non-stop just to obliterate Terror.

Frank's phone started ringing inside one of his combat army uniform. They waited Frank to pick up the call before they leave.

He took out his phone as he looked at the screen, written "The Director". He answered the phone call. "What took you so long to pick up a call?" The Director asked.

"Uhh…my phone had a problem when I clicked the 'call button', Sir." He replied as he had to lie about it.

"Well that's not important, how's the situation over there?"

"Everything has been under controlled," he replied.

"That's great, tell my…you and your team didn't do it right?" The Director asked as he aware that Gumball and his friends' presence.

"Yea…we received help from a blue cat and his friends, Sir." He replied.

The Director first thought is Gumball as he knew it could be only him when he heard Frank mentioned a blue cat.

"I would like to meet them," The Director said

"I will pick them in the morning, if you wish…"

"Okay, now come back to HQ" The Director finished his words as he hangs up. Frank slides his phone back into the pocket.

"The Director would like to meet all of you," Frank told them.

"Really!?" Gumball shocked. Frank nodded. Gumball's heart starts pounding furiously as he's excited to go to the HQ.

"When?" Stella asked.

"Probably about 10, I will pick you all up later when I arrived." Frank replied. After then, everyone went back as they're getting some rest before morning.

The town was quiet, freezing air gushed through their skin and fur as they felt the chill when heading back. As they got back, without thinking they went to their bedroom and collapsed on their bed as they fell asleep. But…Gumball was having a dream. A dream about the marks…

**Gumball's Dream**

"Where am I…?" he murmured as he opened his eyes and looked the surrounding area. He saw many people probably villagers, walking up and down the pathway of the village.

"Scar, Rex, both of you there?" he asked as both his marks took form in their spiritual body…a glowing floating energy sphere.

"Yea…we're here." They replied in unison. They started looking around the village as they noticed all the villagers have marks around their forearms, hands, and shoulders.

"Seems like this is the village where the original mark holders lived…" Scar said.

"I thought you, Cyrus and Kyler were the original…" Gumball said wondering.

"We are…but I had no idea about this village…"Scar replied. They walked into the village as Gumball adoptive brother Darwin's uncle, Max.

"Isn't that Uncle Max?" Gumball murmured as he pointed Max. He refers to Max as uncle since if any of his families member related, Max also a family for them.

"Why is uncle a mark holder…Is Alex also a mark holder?" he started to think logically.

While Gumball was thinking, the village started to get darker as dark purple cloud obscured the sun and the area starting to get a bit misty.

Gumball knew it that something's going to happen. Phantom is the first thing he thought in his mind. He was correct as purple eyes started appearing around the village.

"EVACUATE TO THE CAVE!" Uncle Max shouted. Some of the villagers defend while evacuating. Mostly those who evacuated took the children to the cave.

Gumball suddenly got a headache.

"Gumball!" Rex shouted.

"Hang in there…" Scar said. Gumball was holding his head with his knees on the ground, groaning in pain.

Gumball woke up from the dream as the felt frustrated and sweating much.

"Are you alright?" Scar asked.

"I'm alright. That's one hell of a dream." Gumball replied as he trying to calm himself.

He saw everyone terrified in his dream. Even worst, some of them got killed by phantoms. Now, Gumball's mind only filled with anger as he wanted to kill every phantom existed.

Just when he stood up, the twins burst into his room hugging him.

"Whoa, twins! What's going on?" Gumball surprised.

"They were worrying about you, Gummy-puss." Carrie said in front of his room.

"Oh…I'm alright. Don't worry about me," Gumball said as the twins slowly release their hand. Gumball looked at their face and smile.

He turned at Carrie and greeted her a good morning. Carrie greeted back with a smile.

"I go get breakfast," Gumball said. "Have you all eaten?"

"Yup." Carrie replied.

"Then I go make for myself." Gumball said as he left his room to the kitchen. Carrie and the twins went to the living room and sat on the sofa with Cedric and Stella who was watching the New Channel. Gumball took out a box of syrup from the top wooden cabinet and a box of milk from the fridge. He mixed them together as he put a spoon into the bowl and walk to the living room to join the others.

"_Yesterday, a monster attacked the city as it cause a lot of damaged. Luckily no one was injure…"_

"Phew…the reporter didn't notice us except Gumball, marked as an unknown floating blue cat…" Cedric said.

"At least they didn't know who I am," Gumball said as he came out of the kitchen.

"It's good that they didn't. If they do…we're going to interview by the reporters." Stella said.

Gumball finished his breakfast as he walked to the spot where he usually opened the Dimensional Training Chamber portal.

"Let's start our last few days of training," he said. "Also, the twins will be training with us this time."

"Really?" the others asked especially the twins. They're excited.

Gumball reached their weapon in his dimension storage and returned back to them. Christ wore his katars around his wrist as Trish carrying her battle-axe behind her back despite the size of the axe, she's strong.

"I'm always thought of something about these twins earlier activation…" Gumball said. "There must be a purpose…anyway let's find out."

They went into the chamber.

"Hmm…probably," Stella said. "Last time I fought her. She managed to overwhelm me."

"Cedric," Gumball called. "Go learn Void Instant Movement from Stella and Cyrus as well as your mark Kyler." Kyler appeared beside Cedric as well as the others mark took form in their spirit form.

"It might improve you much." Gumball added. He turned back looking at the twins.

"Now twins, I want both of you fight me together, I want to see what both of you can do," Gumball said. Carrie was sitting beside, watching them. She wished to train with them but there's nothing much she can learn about as she already learnt how to do voodoo mainly necromancy, and another is dark manipulation.

The twins do as Gumball say, fighting him together. Gumball thought that the twins fighting style was normal. But, he was wrong as the twins fight in a different style Gumball expected.

The twins stayed as close to each other as always, assisting each other dealing continuous blow at Gumball. Gumball couldn't move anywhere as the twins force him to block and dodge.

The twins ended with a crushing blow at Gumball, knocking him back slightly.

"Since when both of you developed such fighting styles?" Gumball was curious about how the twins develop their own fighting style, continuous attacking style force disabling their enemy movement by forcing them to block.

"We didn't, we watched everyone training and developed our own…" Trish, the energetic optimistic twin said.

"I underestimated you both. Gifted with so much potential," Gumball said. "Even without training, both of you able to develop or learn how to fight."

The twins smiled as they were happy about what Gumball said to them. Behind them was Cedric, trying to learn Void Instant Movement with the help of Kyler, Cyrus and Stella.

"Cedric…it would be better to learn Instant Movement first than Void Instant Movement," Kyler said.

Cedric started to get the hang of it as he able to appear in fixed place in a few seconds on how long the distance he move. Still he failed a few times as he over focusing his mana or energy into his feet before he can handle it.

"Kay…I think I can handle instant moving now…"

"It's easier to learn Void Instant Movement from now," Stella said to Cedric.

"If you can move and kick through the air, then there's no problem." Cyrus said as Cedric processing the last phase of void instant movement.

Selina walked into the chamber with a sleepy face as she just woke up. Morning is her first word that came out of her mouth when she walked in. Everyone greeted back. "Did I miss something?" she asked, yawning revealing a few of her jaws.

"Nothing, we just started 20 minutes ago," Gumball replied

"Oh…" She went to sit beside Carrie as always.

"Anyone notice where is Garnett?" Gumball asked as he did not notice Garnett wasn't with them.

"He, with his uncle going rock climbing," Cedric replied.

"I see…Selina join us?" Gumball asked.

"Nah…later" she replied. Gumball continued to teach the twins other things such as enchant their weapon with energy and void instant movement. Gumball also noticed the twins have a very likely strong stamina.

At a mountain somewhere, Hadley and Garnett were rock-climbing as they almost reached the top of the mountain. Hadley got up first as he led a hand to pull Garnett up. Garnett got up and they looked down the mountain, the horizon of land filled with trees and river. It was beautiful for them to enjoy this moment.

Garnett looked the surrounding of the mountain as he saw a cave. "Uncle…look a cave," he told his uncle. The path of the cave was dark as they couldn't see what inside the cave.

"Wanna go inside and check it out?" Hadley asked. Garnett nodded.

They walked into the cave as Hadley take out his staff and brighten up the area. They explored deeper into the cave as well as they saw ancient graffiti along the wall of the cave.

"What is this…?" Garnett said as he touched the wall of the cave feeling the graffiti. It was cold and was left probably a few centuries as he felt.

"Ancient language or spell that I don't even understand what it means," Hadley said.

"I think we should tell the others," Garnett said. His uncle nodded.

"Let's take some pictures before we go back," Hadley said as he took out his smart phone and captured some pictures of the graffiti.

"Okay done. Let's head back," Hadley said. They both left the cave and climbing down the mountain even though Garnett could just fly them down.

Back at the training chamber, the twins already learnt all the things in an hour where Cedric spent a whole hour learning void instant movement.

Selina learnt how to void instant movement by just looking how they do it. Learning is only a small matter for her as her personal traits.

"Carrie, there's something I wanted to give you," Gumball said as walks to her while reaching into his pocket. He took out a bracelet probably had something to do with it.

"Are you giving me a bracelet?" Carrie surprised as she saw Gumball holding the bracelet. Gumball gave it to her as she wears it on her ghostly wrist.

She looked at it as she liked it. "Like it?" Gumball asked.

"Of course!" she said. "Not only I liked it, I love it!"

"The bracelet I gave you able to improve your potential and strengthen it. It was made only for you." Gumball said smiling at her.

"Really?" she asked. Gumball nodded. Carrie hugged him with happily as she murmured, "I love you" silently.

"Me too," Gumball said. The others were watching this moment as Cedric getting a bit annoyed.

"EHEM!" Cedric broke the moment as Gumball and Carrie slowly let go of each other.

Gumball turned to them. "Let's start group fight," Gumball said

"Erm…we only got 7 people. If Garnett was here, we will have 8 peoples and that will be enough." Cedric said

Garnett and Hadley came back as they walked in the chamber. "Gumball, we found something interesting," Hadley said with Garnett standing beside him. He took out his smart phone and shown the pictures they took from the cave they explored. Gumball was surprise as he sliding the screen, looking at the pictures one after another.

"Where you take these pictures?" Gumball wanted to know where Hadley and Garnett found the graffiti.

"A cave on the top of the mountain and found it by accident." Hadley replied.

"I remembered seeing this kind of graffiti in my dream…it was exactly the same as the pictures." Gumball said as he passed the phone to the others.

"You sure?" Hadley asked. Garnett joined the others.

"I don't know…my head started to tighten and pain. Then I woke up." Gumball said.

"I see…" Hadley felt a bit disappointed as well as Gumball.

"But…I did saw someone I know." Gumball said. "My adoptive brother uncle; Max"

"Max…" Hadley seems to hear that name before but he couldn't remember.

"Yes, he might have some connection with it." Gumball said. "We can ask him later after meeting the Director." He added.

"Very well…aren't you guys training?" Hadley said as he looked past Gumball's shoulder. The twins were trying their void instant movement, Selina and Carrie were chatting.

"Oh yea, almost forgot." Gumball turned and walked back to the group

"Kay, now we have enough people for 4v4." Gumball said as he started separating them into 2 groups. He, Carrie and the twins were on the same group and the others on the other group.

Everyone moved back each other as Gumball started counting down from 10. Everyone were ready and in their position. They're stood facing opposite at each other with their weapons in their hands as they ready to strike after Gumball finish the count.

When Gumball finished counting, they charged at each other. Stella and Cedric tag teaming against the twins. Seemingly equal even though the twins just learnt everything from Gumball not long ago.

Carrie wearing the bracelet Gumball gave her had enhanced her abilities in a whole new level. She's able to perform many attacks in the same time. She's facing Selina with her usual duo guns. Selina start off hitting Carrie rapidly, but all been blocked by Carrie's dark shield. While using dark shield, she attacked with her dark orbs as she can manipulate them easily and control other abilities in the same moment.

On the other side, Garnett was blocking Gumball's attacks without hesitation as Gumball swinging and slashing both of Rex and Scar extremely. Garnett calls upon his impenetrable shield to block the attacks. He changed much after he unlocked his full potential. His skin color had turned more darken and detailed. Getting a new weapon spear as Gumball made it into a Revolver Spear also called RS by him.

He got knocked back by Gumball as he holds his RS in a shooting posture with his shield in front. He pulled the triggers as it fires an enchanted bullet at Gumball, but got deflected by him with his swords. Garnett continued hitting Gumball in his gun mode as he used 7 bullets where all got deflected leaving him a last bullet.

He enchanted it with explosive energy this time. When he shot out, Gumball didn't notice it was explosive as he tried to deflect it. When he swung Rex to deflect it, the cold surface of the blade just touched the bullet as it exploded, pushing Gumball back a bit as Garnett sprinted directly at him piercing his spear like a speeding bullet.

Gumball dodged every hit as he recoiled away from Garnett and manipulated a Desert Eagle for himself.

"I always wanted to try this for a long time." Gumball smirked as he pointed the gun at Garnett. Garnett started clutching his shield tightly.

"Final…Hour," Gumball murmured as he used an ability. Various types of weapon started appearing above him. Starting from pistols as the first layer, submachine in the second layer. The third is military guns such as shotgun, rifle, and rocket launcher. Gumball holding his Desert eagle pointing at Garnett. Everyone turned looking at them as Cedric felt a strong sensation of fear inside him. All of the guns were aiming at Garnett.

"Darn…" Garnett thought. He knows that once Gumball pulled his gun trigger, all of the guns will start shooting him. He's hopeless as he couldn't dodge from his current position as to face it.

He strikes his shield to the ground as he kneeled down trying to increase his stability.

Gumball pulled the trigger. All size of bullets and warheads started rushing at Garnett. Garnett closed his eyes hoping that he could survive it as the projectiles of the guns were only a few inches away from his shield. Everyone resumed their fight. When the projectiles going to hit him, his trait enabling his shield to extend. Making it bigger and wider as it can cover every part of his body as the projectiles hitting intensively.

It lasted about 5 seconds as the guns disappear. Smokes everywhere around the place Garnett standing after it stopped. Gumball pulled out Scar and Rex as he combined them immediately before the smokes fades.

"To break an impenetrable, all I gonna do is to use the same type of element as his shield," Gumball thought. He started enchant Rexar as it glows brightly. After enchanting, he sprinted and leaped at Garnett. The smokes faded away, Garnett shocked as Gumball jumped towards him with Rexar held up high coming down in an attempt to cause a crushing blow.

At the same time, Garnett shield shrunk as he lifted his normal size shield to block Gumball's slash. Gumball strikes down as he pushing Rexar against Garnett's shield while he remained in the air. Garnett was on his knee as he blocks. Gumball kept pushing Rexar down as he pushed deeper, Garnett's shield has been obliterate. Gumball recoiled back to the ground as he dash and hit Garnett with the hilt at the abdomen.

Gumball and Garnett battle have ended. Hadley felt proud of his nephew as he did pretty well in the fight. They both walked and sat with Hadley. Garnett felt a bit sad for his obliterated shield.

"Don't worry, Gar. Your shield will recover in short amount of time," Hadley comforts him as he now felt a bit better. They watch the others fighting with each other.

Cedric and Stella were overwhelmed by the twins with their own fighting style. They could only block the attacks as the twins were waiting for the right time to strike.

Gumball looked at Selina and Carrie. Selina seems to be unable to hit Carrie as her dark shield blocking all of her projectiles. Carrie teleported everywhere while attacking in the same time.

"Carrie, you suddenly got stronger than last time…" Selina said as she holding her duo pistols already in triple barrel automatic mode.

Carrie smirked as she appeared behind Selina. Just as she turned and hit her with Plasma Blast, she disappeared again as it was just a mere illusion. Carrie appeared a few inches away from her as she used Dark Swamp. An area type ability that generates dark energy to create a swamp filled with despair. Selina was unlucky enough to pull down by the swamp.

Gumball wondered what had happen to her. She was screaming in despair and pain as Carrie put out the ability. Selina emerged from the swamp breaking the horrifying suffers of despair. She's breathing heavily and hardly stands. Carrie lifted one of her hand as she lifted her to the guys and sat down.

"Jezz…Carrie, you sure are horrifying," Gumball said.

"What do you think? I'm a ghost," she smiled and giggled. She turned and comforted Selina who was in despair after been taken in by Carrie's dark swamp.

"Cedric, I will bind them while you cover me," Stella said through telepathy so that the twins wouldn't hear it.

Cedric turned to her and nodded. She retreated as she standing behind Cedric while he holding off the twins.

"Get them a bit closer to me," Stella said.

He did as Stella say, luring the twins near to her.

"Interesting…" Hadley murmured with his eyes locked at them.

"Move!" Stella yelled as Cedric got them into the range. He jumped backwards and landed behind Stella. She moved her hands as she's controlling the ground to cover and harden the twins' feet; disabling them from moving.

"Aww…It wouldn't come off…" Trish said to her brother.

"No choice…we just have to do 'that'" Christ replied to her sister as she smirked looking at him.

Cedric switched to his bow as he jumped into the air, spinning down towards the twins with his bow held up. He channeled a large amount of energy in green color in an attempt for Spiral Ball. When he's about to hit the ground, he released the arrow with a sphere energy at the tip of the arrow as the force recoiled him away from it.

The twins don't care about it as they have plans. The sphere energy on tip of the arrow started expand into a bigger sphere covering the twin as it crushing everything inside like a hurricane or a tornado stuck inside a sphere going rampaging.

Ass the spiral ball vanished, dusts covered the twins. Everyone believed that the twins have been defeated. The dusts slowly faded away, they couldn't believe what they saw is two silver metal figures, reflecting the sunlight presuming to be the twins.

"What the…" Cedric murmured.

"Isn't that my ability…," Stella thought. Everyone also thought the same thing.

The twins copied her ability, Metalica to protect themselves. It's miracle that they able to use Stella ability.

As the twins turned back to normal, Christ rolled a ball to the direction of Cedric and Stella as it exploded emitting a large wave of electrical shock, paralyzing them.

Trish sprinted with her axe as she's going to land a powerful blow. Stella and Cedric were struggling to free themselves as electrical shockwave interrupting their nerves preventing them from moving.

Trish swung her axe, knocking Stella and Cedric away as the battle ended. All 4 of them regroup with the others. Stella and Cedric still feeling the electric in their bodies.

"Fun?" Gumball asked

"Of course!" the twins replied cheerfully.

"I can't imagine we got beaten by the twins…" Cedric said.

"They're strong…even though they are a year younger than us." Selina said.

"We totally underestimated them." Stella said. "But there wouldn't be next time," she smirked at the twins as they got a weird sensation of fear.

"The twins are gifted. They were special from the beginning we met them. Just that we didn't notice it." Hadley said. "Well I leave first. Garnett wanna come?"

"Okay."

"It's like their thoughts linked to each other and able to know each other well," Carrie said. Garnett and his uncle left the chamber.

**HONK…HONK...**Frank arrived as he stopped in front of the house. They walked out of the chamber and went outside.

When they got out, Hadley and Garnett were already in Frank's military truck. The others also got into the truck. They sat on the back seats while Hadley sitting in the front seat with Frank.

"Everyone here?" Frank asked before leaving.

"Yup!" they yelled.

Frank stepped the pedals as they started to move. The twins looked back at the house as it getting smaller and smaller until it left their eye sights.

The road was bumpy after a while on the road. All the way, they were silent as the sound of the engine can be heard. Frank drove into a tunnel. Gumball wondered that this tunnel will end at where. It's long and they took a long time until they saw lights at the end of the tunnel. Everyone relieved when they saw the lights. As they got out of the tunnel, they arrived at the headquarters. Frank parked beside another military truck as he turned off the engine. "We're here.

Everyone got out of the truck as they saw a row of military vehicles and soldier walking by them. Frank got out of the car as they salute to him then continued marching/walking.

"This way," Frank said as he led them. They walked pass a medical treatment central, a military weapon storage, and a cafeteria as they arrived at a door.

"We're here," Frank said as he knocked the door several times.

"Come in."

Frank opened the door as he stands beside it. Everyone walked in as Gumball in the front.

"Long time no see, Gumball…"

"Uncle Max?" Gumball couldn't believe it. The one they going to meet is his uncle, Max.

"That's right! I'm your uncle, Max." he replied smiling.

"I knew it was you the one that killed the monster." He said

"Um…not me but all of us." Gumball said

"Oh…Your mark activated right?" he asked as he already knew Gumball have the mark long time ago.

"You knew I have the mark from the start?" Gumball asked his uncle. The others stayed silent while listening.

"Yup. I knew."

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Gumball asked a bit of angry

"If I told you from the start, it wouldn't be interesting anymore right?" Max said

"Ah…"

"Also I know that all of you wanted to know the other mark holders whereabouts, but mostly, all of them had been killed a few centuries ago." Max said

"Phantom…" Gumball murmured

"That's what you all called them, but there are some lived in different countries." Max said

Hadley cut into the conversation as he went to the main question, "Would you tell us what happen before?"

"Before I tell, take a seat." Max said. They all sat down on a chair as Max started telling them what happened in the past.

"It all happened 2 centuries ago…"

**200 Years ago**

"Come catch me!" one of the children in the group shouted as they were playing tag. Max was sitting on the chair just like in Gumball's dream.

Farmers were walking in the village with a large basket of many different kinds of vegetables as they just harvested not long ago. It was quite lively in the village, they were many peoples buying and selling things, kids playing around. Until dark purple clouds appear from nowhere.

Everyone was standing still looking at the cloud. The village was in almost covered by darkness as it only had a little small amount of light. Glowing purple eyes started appearing everywhere around the village.

The phantoms slowly walk to them. Everyone started retreated bit by bit as their marks glowing; ready to face the worst. The children that are playing happily turned frightened.

Max was already with his weapon in his hand. The phantoms started to engage and teleport to nearby people and attack. Their eyes were fierce and terrifying.

"Evacuate from the village to the cave!" Max shouted as he slashed one of the phantoms, killing it. Everyone evacuated from the village to the cave with the children. Some left behind protecting them while evacuating.

Max and the other villagers were fighting off phantoms while the others have gone to the cave. The elders have casted a barrier to cover the cave. Then, they draw many graffiti to strengthen the barrier. The graffiti looked exactly the same in Hadley's pictures.

It's started to rain heavily outside, there's no noises in the village anymore, but only the sound of rain. Bloods were everywhere on the dirt. Max was lying on the ground breathing heavily. Those who fight with him lost their life. It was a tragedy; Max pushed himself up as he walked to the cave with the pain. There's a scar near his mark on his hand, still fresh.

**Present**

"It was unfaithful for those who sacrifice themselves…only half of them who successfully live until this day and mostly have 2 marks." Max finished telling them about the past as he shown them the scar he got in the battle.

The others felt sad for his past. "So, that explained the graffiti or spell words on the wall of the cave Hadley shown us…" Gumball said.

"IN the village…there are also many species like you all such as elves, wolves, angels, demons, cats, and many others." Max said

"So…we are like descendent to them?" Cedric asked

"Exactly."

"How do we receive the mark anyway?" Stella asked.

"The Book of Marks." Max replied

"What?" they asked thinking about what Max says.

"The Book of Marks. Created to keep the marks from those who were dead or removed. The book will choose anyone who was suitable to hold it, but you guys were probably different…" Max said probably not knowing that everything had changed after the last seal.

"What do you mean?" Gumball asked.

"I don't know…but you guys will have to figure it by yourselves." Max said

"Wait, after the last seal. Everything changed. What if…" Gumball said. Their marks take form in their spiritual form except the twins which doesn't have or not yet. They were floating beside their master.

"Gumball's right. Everything changed since we; Me, Cyrus, and Kyler sealed the portal and in exchange of our life." Scar said as Kyler continue, "Energy flows from us started to turn phantoms into many forms of species and many new marks had been created, some were hybrid where the phantoms that took form in any species have marks."

Max listened to them, explaining the aftermath of the seal.

"We have 3 hybrid mark holders right now," Gumball said talking about the twins and the serene white cat.

"Who?" Max asked.

"She," Gumball pointed at Selina. "And the 2 wolf twins."

Max is surprised.

"Hmm…everything did change after the last seal…" Max said

"There's nothing more I wanted to talk about. You can leave now."

"If you going to find Alex. He's in the training room." Max said to Gumball.

"Okay." Gumball replied, respectfully. Everyone stood up as they left the room

Gumball shut the door as they came out of the room. "I'm going to find Alex. Anyone wants to come?" Gumball asked.

"Sure…" Cedric said as they followed Gumball.

"Who was Alex actually?" Cedric asked

"He's my adoptive brother cousin." Gumball replied

"Oh…" They arrived at the room as they walked in. They saw Alex training by himself.

They saw him manipulating fire next to water. Then earth and lastly wind. They were impress by his abilities. Alex's eyes moved for a quick glance over the group as he noticed someone coming in.

He looked again as he saw Gumball. "Gumball," he shouted surprisingly to meet his cousin.

"Alex…" Gumball called back as Alex ran to hug him. Gumball was choking from the hug as it was strong as he felt like his bones going to break any moment.

"You…can…let…go…now," Gumball said to Alex in pain. The others watching them awkwardly as Alex let go of him slowly. Gumball grasping for oxygen and stretch his back bones.

"That strength of yours…please controls it or people will get hurt if you randomly hug them." Gumball said

"Sorry, but it's been a while since we last met after knowing Darwin is my cousin," Alex replied.

"Yea…It was certainly a while. How are you this day?" Gumball asked. The others looked around the training room. It was wide and big like a stadium.

"I'm fine. Training from day till night. Nothing much to say. Anyway are they your friends?" Alex replied as he looked behind Gumball.

"Guys, come here for a sec!" Gumball shouted to his friends.

Everyone gathered beside him as Gumball started introducing. "This is Carrie, Cedric, Stella,"

"the white cat was Selina."

"That's the twins, Christ and Trish."

"Nice to meet you" they said to Alex.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Alex."

"Anyone want to spar with me?" Alex asked. Everyone had used their energy just now while training.

"I will." Gumball said.

"They walked into the field as they are in sparring stand. The others were sitting at the side of the field near the wall.

"Gumball disappeared from Alex sight as he shocked. Gumball then appeared again, but in front of him as he grabbed Alex collars and slammed him to the ground. Gumball knew he could handle this kind of attacks and pain.

"That was too fast to end…" Cedric murmured from the side. Alex crawled out of the cracks that Gumball slammed him in. Everyone looked at Alex as he could still stand.

"You quite strong…but now's my turn," Alex said as he charged at Gumball and punched him directly at the abdomen. Pushing him away as the force was too strong. He ended a few meters away from Alex. After he's on his feet, he smiled broadly and sprinted, unknowingly his friend, Jason Murderday suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Jason!" Gumball yelled at him.

"Huh?" Jason turned as he saw Gumball coming towards him. He panicked, Gumball couldn't slow down and was about to crush at each other.

Jason teleported away as Gumball forced his feet into the ground and stopped.

"What are you doing here!?" the first thing that came out of Gumball's mouth. Wondering why Jason appeared in front of him.

I thought of finding you after you left the school for the Foreign Exchange Student Program." Jason replied. "School is boring without you anyway…" he added. He's a half-cat, half-wolf, half-demon, and half-angel 16 years old charming teenager boy.

"Your marks…I can sense them. Not only one…but FOUR!" Gumball said as he noticed Jason quadruple marks. Alex walked to Gumball side as well as the others.

"Uhh…I got it from my mom and dad, two from each of them." Jason replied. "Don't tell me you forgotten?"

"Of course not…but your marks isn't normal marks." Gumball said. "You can teleport because of the marks."

"Yea…I found out a few days ago when they were shining like a glowing star in the sky." Jason said

"Hello Carrie," Jason said

"Hey…Anyway, aren't you supposed to be at school…?" Carrie said.

"I…uh…skip class." He finally said it.

"Because of Miss Simian?" Gumball said

"Exactly and that's why I came to find you…" Jason replied

"Anyway…what else can you do with your marks?" Gumball asked.

"Hm…time travel, using psychic power, and teleport…" Jason replied. Gumball was so surprised when Jason told him that he can time travel.

"Time travel?" Gumball said.

"Yup…once I get to know that I can time travel, I accidentally travelled back 160 million years where dinosaurs still exist and got chase by a T-Rex that looked exactly like Tina but slightly bigger." Jason said as he shrinking his body folding his arms on that experience. Everyone bursts out of tears.

"Anyway Jason, meet my London friends, the elf boy Cedric, antelope girl Stella, serene white cat Selina, and Darwin's cousin, Alex." Gumball introduced them except Hadley and Garnett wasn't with them.

"I'm almost forgotten that two identical wolves were twins, Christ and Trish." Gumball nearly forgot about the twins.

"Why I had a weird sensation about Gumball is going to ask Jason to teleport us back to the past…" Cedric said.

"That's what exactly I'm going to do…" Gumball said.

"Did you read his mind?" Stella asked

"Obviously no…and I didn't even know how to read a person's mind." Cedric replied.

"Jason would you mind teleport us back 16 years ago?" Gumball asked

"No problem, but why?" Jason replied as he asked Gumball what is the purposed of travelling back 16 years ago.

"I need to figure out something about the past." Gumball said, presuming that he was trying to find out what happen about the last seal.

The past, Carrie and Selina thought. "Okay…before we go, do not talk to people in the past and do not destroy or break anything. Understand?" Jason said. "If we do one of the above, the future may probably be twisted." He added.

"Understood." Everyone yelled back.

"Now hold each other hands in a circle," Jason said as everyone gathered in a circle and holding hands. Jason started the time travel ritual spell.

"Do not let go of each other hands even when something happens. If anyone break the ritual, who knows what will happen to all of us." Jason said. They nodded as they holding tighter.

The ground started to glow intensively. "Almost…" Jason murmured out. The ritual that set on the ground around them was getting brighter and brighter. Then, a pillar of light shot out and they disappear as well as the ritual faded away. They went back to 16 years ago. The training room once filled with people, now empty and quiet.

**They went back to the past, but will they keep things right? Gumball and his friends were going to find out what really happen in London when the last seal. The reason for Gumball having two marks is still unknown. Everything will be answer on the next chapter.**

**Give a shout out to Jasonmday and SonicFanFlame for their Oc's, Jason Murderday and Alex.**

**Jason Murderday by Jasonmday**

**Alex by SonicFanFlame**

**Gumball and Carrie by the creator of TAWoG, Ben Bocquelet**


	21. 16 Years Ago

**I'm back with a new chapter. Each chapter closer to sequel.**

16 years in the past, Millstone Private High School basketball court. At the middle of the basketball field starting emitted bright light. They successfully travelled back as the light faded away.

"Is this our school…basketball court?" Cedric asked. He looked around the place. It was seemly their school basketball court but slightly a bit older.

"Probably…" Stella said. Jason started to question Gumball why they travelled back.

"So why do we travel back again?" Jason asked Gumball.

"I wanted to find out what really happen on the last seal." Gumball replied.

"O-okay…"

"Anyway…do you remember what I told you?" Jason asked Gumball to ensure he remember what Jason told them before travelling back to time.

"Yea, of course I know. If we let any people see us or whatever, time and space will be twisted." Gumball said.

"Take it serious. If the future twisted, we might not even know each other. You won't even took the program if that happen." Jason said, telling Gumball to take everything seriously as he didn't want to forget him.

Scar suddenly felt a headache as Gumball could hear it from his thoughts. "Damn…" Scar murmured.

"Scar are you alright?" Gumball asked.

"Not good, I felt weird energy around this place…, but I don't know where it came from." Scar said as he took form in his spiritual form as well as Rex.

The other walking around the school as they stayed close to each other. Alex, Jason, and Carrie stayed with Gumball. Rex starting to felt something.

"Wait…that's impossible. We didn't bring other people here except us…" Rex murmured.

"Rex you felt it too?" Gumball asked.

"Yea…the exact same feeling Scar felt," Rex replied with a heavier tone.

"Could it be someone went back to time?" Jason wondered, but Gumball thought that its utterly impossible except if Harbinger have someone with the same ability time travel ability like Jason.

A voice came out of nowhere speaking in Gumball's thought, "Gumball beware…Harbinger will kill Scar, Kyler, and Cyrus from the past." It sounds like Hadley. Hadley vision was perspective as he can tell what will happen from every angle, each choice has consequences that will ruin the present. Gumball assumed it was Hadley, but how is he able to use telepathy when they were 16 years back in the past. Gumball started to wonder how he did it as he plans to ask him after they got back.

"Kay…the Harbinger did come. They're planning about something, something about killing Scar, Kyler, and Cyrus before they seal the portal." Gumball said as the others grouped up after looking around.

"So you all back. There's something we need to do." Gumball said. "We have to find the members of Harbinger and stop them before they kill Scar, Cyrus, and Kyler." Gumball said as the others couldn't believe the Harbinger went to the past as well.

"How did you know…?" Cedric asked.

"Hadley linked me with telepathy and told me just now…" Gumball replied.

"Old man sure is experience…" Stella murmured commenting Hadley.

"Let's start finding…" Selina said. They nodded.

"Can't imagine Harbinger really going so far as to travel back to time to kill us…" Cyrus said. They left the school basketball court as they standing in front of the school.

"So where should we start searching?" London is huge you know…" Alex said.

"Let's start in Millstone." Kyler said.

"Or we can split up and search around the place. Stella, Selina, and Cedric," Gumball called them as they looked at him. "Go search around the school's forest."

"Let's go." Stella replied as they left.

"Christ, Trish, Jason, and Alex. Go look around the city." Gumball said as they nodded.

"I will search around Millstone with Carrie." Gumball said. Everyone left locating the Harbinger. Jason teleported Alex and the twins to spared some time from walking.

"Let's get going…" Gumball said. They went to search at Millstone, small town in ne of many sections of the city, London.

**The City**

"Stay close. If we separate, they will take us down any moment they want." Jason said

"Erm…you don't have to tell us." Alex said. They walked down the street as it enlightened by street lights and moonlight.

"Just saying…Anyway, Christ and Trish you both are twins right?" Jason said while looking at the front instead of the twins.

"Yea…" the twins replied in unison.

"How do you both met Gumball?" Jason asked.

"We once the members of the Harbinger…" Christ said as Jason continued to listen as well as Alex walking behind them.

"That time, we were sent out on a mission to kill him and the others by our adoptive father also the boss of Harbinger." Christ said in a strong, but calm tone.

"What happen then?" Jason asked as he wonder Gumball force them to join him.

"Did he force you both to join him?" Jason asked. Alex stayed silence as he walking behind them.

"No…he didn't force us. After we found out that our father was not really our true father…it was sad and hard to accept. He shown us the truth, he adopted us as he only wanted to use us as a weapon for destruction. He murdered our parents." Trish said instead of his brother. She felt deep sadness inside her as his brother felt the same thing but he insisted while Trish starting to tears.

"I see…so that's why you left the Harbinger and joined Gumball and his friends." Jason said. "I'm sorry for asking if I know this is going to be awful."

"No need for apologies." Christ said. His sister wiped away the tears on her face as they continued searching.

"Guys…I think someone is here…" Alex said with his instinct.

"Be careful…" Jason said.

**School's Forest**

"Darn…why do I have spooky feelings," Cedric murmured as Stella hears it.

"Stop being a little girl," Stella said jokingly as Selina chuckled beside her.

Cedric looked at her with an annoyed face. "Okay…I'm just kidding. Don't be so serious." Stella said. They were walking in the forest as something was watching them as it accidentally stepped a breach. Cedric thought he heard something or maybe just an illusion. Then he heard it running pass him from behind.

"I think I heard something…" Cedric said as he's in defensive mode.

"Probably just squirrels running around the woods." Stella said. This time the noise was louder as everyone heard it.

"Do you hear it?" Cedric asked as they stopped walking.

"Yea…" Selina and Stella replied in unison.

They called out their weapons.

**Millstone**

"It seems like there's nothing around here…" Gumball said as he finished doing a full search from the sky in only a few minutes.

"They weren't in Millstone…then where can they be…?" Carrie said.

"Gumball…I think I sense something." Rex said.

"Rex…you sense me from the past…not something." Scar said as he knows the sources of energy came from.

"That's…unexpected." Gumball murmured as an agile looking figure presuming to be a cat walked dto them with his head lower that only his lower body was shown under the street light.

"I'm Scar." He said as he walked closer to them. They couldn't believe what they just heard and saw.

"I already know you and your friends will come." Scar from the past said. They finally get to look at Scar original body. He was a black cat with a sword cut scar on his left cheek. "Call me Cian. Scar was just a nickname of mine."

"Okay…Cian…" Gumball said. Now he knows Scar true name was Cian as Scar was only a nickname based on the scar he got on his left cheek.

"I guess Eldred and Scarlet already found your friends." Cian said.

"Who are they?" Gumballl asked.

"Kyler Eldred and Cyrus Scarlet," Cian replied.

"Guys, do you heard me?" Gumball linked everyone with telepathy.

"Yup!" they shouted.

"Do not fight, those weren't members from the Harbinger." Gumball said. "Gather in front of the school."

"So…why come to the past?" Cian asked Gumball as they walking to the school.

"I want to find out what really happen during the seal…" Gumball replied as Carrie floating beside him.

"Sometimes…it's better to know less than more." Cian said. Gumball and Carrie stayed silence.

"But if you insisted, I don't mind. I think you wanted to ask why me, Kyler, and Cyrus are different from other holders marks or runes. Am I right?" Cian said.

"I do wanted to know what exactly are you…" Gumball said as he looking at Cian.

Cian turned at him, "We're born as a mark but not the holders. That's what make us different from the others."

"How…?" Gumball continued questioning.

"The Book of Marks or also referred to Books of Runes, created us from its power. We have our own body and more powerful." Cian replied.

"So that's why the Harbinger want us death so much because they afraid of us…" Gumball murmured.

"You're quite smart, kid. The people you talking about are somewhere around this place." Cian said.

"About 51 of them have come."

"What!? 51 of them?" Gumball, Carrie, Scar, and Rex shocked.

"But why couldn't I sense them?" Scar asked himself from the past. It seems like Scar suffered memory loose from the past after last seal.

"Your power hasn't fully regain yet. That's explain why you couldn't sense their presences." Cian said as they reached school.

"Hey Cian!" Scarlet shouted as she waving her right hand.

"They emerged from the road. The others have gathered in front of the school.

"Everyone here?" Cian asked as Gumball checking on his friends and nodded.

"Who are they?" Jason asked.

"They're Kyler Eldred, Cedric's mark. Cyrus Scarlet, Stella's mark. And Cian, Gumball's mark." Carrie said.

"What…my mark!?" Cedric and Stella shouted in unison.

"Nice to meet you." Cedric and Stella shook their hands. Jason, Alex, and the twins were dumbfounded except for Selina.

"We have to find the Har-" Gumball said as he's been cut off by Cian. "There's no need to find them."

"What did you mean?" Gumball asked

"Remember, their target is us." Cian replied

"Oh...I get it." Gumball murmured

"They will find us instead of us finding them. That's make everything easier." Scarlet said

"Come with us. We take you all to our hideout." Cian said. Three of the marks take them to their hideout

"Gumball…are you sure this is going to be alright?" Jason asked as he started to concern about the present

"I can ask Hadley anyway…wait me," Gumball said as he's trying to link with Hadley while following Cian and his friends

"Hadley, you there?"

"Yes I am…"

"Anything changed in the present?"

"Nope…just keep it on…"

"Okay then." Gumball said as he closed the link with Hadley

"Nothing happen there." Gumball said. It turned silent as they kept on walking and following until they reached a waterfall where the hideout located.

"We're here…" Cian said. They have arrived at the hideout the waters from the waterfall covers the entrance. The air was invigorating and the water was crystal-clear as they can see fishes right through it. It was beautiful but it won't stay long after Harbinger finds out.

"We walked so far and reached this wonderful miracle place…totally worth it." Stella said

Christ and Trish eyes were shining like a diamond. "Come in." Scarlet said as the others already went through the water and into the hideout.

"I don't want to get wet…" Jason said as Cedric thought the same thing.

"You won't get wet, trust me kid." Eldred said

"Really?"

"For sure." Eldred walked in as Scarlet pushed Jason and Cedric and went pass the waterfall. Jason and Cedric thought that they were wet but they didn't.

"Why am I still dry?" Cedric wondered. "I swear that I walked through a waterfall, but how…"

"The entrance of the waterfall won't get you wet." Eldred smiled at them

"Cian, what was that?" Gumball asked about a weird looking device

"Oh that…a device that used to seal the portal for several years." Cian replied while looking at it.

"Can't we erm…just destroy the portal?" Gumball asked

"That's what we wanted to do, but we don't know how to destroy it." Cian replied. "Kid, I know you and your friends will destroy it in your time. Don't give up faith."

"I'm Gumball anyway…"

"Sorry to involve you in the future, Gumball." Cian said. "As well as your friends."

"Nah…I'm actually enjoying it anyway. Having a chance to save the world sounds good to me," Gumball said

"You sure are fearless." Cian said. "Did you know…there existed many dimensional world that we didn't know?" Cian asked as he walking around a stone table.

"There do?" Gumball asked.

"Yes, it was tremendous and breath-taking. I once travelled to another dimension where mythical creatures exist." Cian said sharing his experience with Gumball.

Gumball just amazed by it. "I stayed there for several weeks, months or even years exploring that mythical world." Cian said with a smile on his face.

"You can explore it after you destroy the portal in the future and this once and for all."

Carrie, Selina, and Stella were hanging outside the hideout's waterfall. Watching the night sky filled with stars and the moonlight shines through the forest. Stars brighten the sky as it twinkles.

"I always wanted to experience new things and places…and now I actually done it." Carrie said looking at the stars.

"Well we can only look at these wonderful stars laminating the sky once. If lucky maybe a few times," Stella said as Scarlet joins in.

"Looking at the stars?" Scarlet asked.

"Yea…" they replied together each in different tone.

"Life is complicated sometimes. It's full of choices to accept and denied. But, happiness and peace brought harmonies. Looking at the crystalline sky where not single clouds obscured always calm my heart and my thoughts." Scarlet said as she sat down with them.

"What do you do all this time?" Selina asked.

"Killing phantoms nearly all of my life with Cian and Eldred." Scarlet replied.

"Don't you erm…do something else other than killing phantoms." Stella asked.

"Nothing much, but I sometimes hang out with them, looking at the sky, and walking around the woods listen to the nature." Scarlet replied.

"You all have to treasure your life." Scarlet said. "Mine won't last longer I guess...also I will be with you in the future." She pointed at Stella and slowly put down.

Jason, Alex, the twins, and Cedric spending time chatting as they waiting for the Harbinger to arrive.

"Darn…how long will they come…" Alex was getting a bit impatient.

"Calm down," Eldred said as he emerged behind them.

"I can't wait to kick their butts…" Alex murmured.

"So do we, but we need patients." Eldred said.

"Cedric." Eldred called him.

"You had learnt everything from me right?" Eldred said to Cedric.

"I think so…" Cedric said.

"There's more you need to learn…" "Eldred said. "Aww…training again…" Cedric thought.

"Come with me." Eldred took Cedric to the forest as they left Alex. Jason, and the twins in the living room.

"The left…" Jason said as they watched Eldred and Cedric walking out of the entrance. Gumball and Cain came out from the library in the same moment.

"51 peoples almost reach the hideout. Be ready." Cian said with his senses.

"Okay…but when will they actually arrive?" Gumball asked.

"About an hour," Cian replied. The girls gathered with them. Eldred trying to help Cedric master his potential and ability.

"How long will we get there?" The leader who led the members asked.

"An hour," one of the members replied.

"Good. Because there's going to be a party real soon…"

"A big party…" The leader grinned

**They successfully went back to the past but the Harbinger as well. A battle had yet to begun…**

**Jason Murderday by Jasonmday**

**Alex by SonicFanFlame**

**Gumball and Carrie by the creator of TAWoG, Ben Bocquelet**


	22. Intrusion

**Chapter 21 is up. There's going to be a short Star War in this chapter anyway. Penny without her shell just awesome… Happy Reading!**

50 peoples and a leader who led them have almost reached the hideout. Gumball and the others have already prepared except Cedric under Eldred's wings temporarily to improve his potential in the woods. Cian casted a barrier protecting the hideout from the Harbinger to pulled some time.

"Jason, do you have anything to fight with you? A weapon or something," Gumball asked as everyone except him and Cian gone to somewhere.

Jason shook his head. He didn't know he have his own weapons from both of his marks yet.

"Did you know that you can summon or call out your own weapon with the marks your mom and dad gave?" Gumball questioned Jason.

"No, I don't know. I just able to use it a few days ago, I can teleport when I was young…" Jason replied.

"Well, you can try it now by focusing your energy into your paws while closing it." Gumball said. Jason tries it immediately as he closed his paws, concentrating energy into it. Inside his paws starting emitted light as he felt something. He opened his paws again as the hilt with a sun mark on it. He holds it as the light around the blade faded away

White, silver, and shining, "A light sword…" Gumball said as he looked at the sun mark.

"I think this sword belongs to my mom…" Jason said as he looked around the blade, feeling its cool surface with his paws.

"Try calling out your dad's one," Gumball said to his wolf cat friend.

Jason nodded as he tries to call out his dad's weapon this time. Gumball presumes it was also a sword but opposite element.

Jason's starting to construct his dad's weapon while Gumball holding his mom's light sword. Jason's paws starting to emitted dark energy much like shadow and starting to construct the hilt of the sword as it flows upwards.

The hilt is formed as it floats into Jason's wide open paws. The dark energy or shadow continues forming the blade. In a matter of time, the blade finished as its colors are the opposite of the light sword. It's pretty much silver-dark gray as the hilt was black with a moon mark on the cross-guard.

"Light and shadow, both strong elements that we don't want to mess it. Your mom can manipulate light and your dad can manipulate darkness or shadow." Gumball said as he passed the light sword to Jason.

Jason looked around the dual-blade of light and dark. Remarkable he's twilight.

"Wanna have a duel?" Gumball asked.

"With these swords?" Jason replied as Gumball nodded. Gumball opened the Dimensional Training Chamber as he walked in as well as Jason followed inside.

**In the woods**

"Boy, concentrate if you wanted to improve your abilities." Eldred said to Cedric as he knocks him from behind.

"Your potential right now is just a portion of it." Eldred said. Cedric picked up his daggers as he rushed to Eldred and slashed continuously also using his shadow manipulation to move from places to places.

Eldred also use the same ability to dodge. "It's hopeless…" Cedric thought. He couldn't hit Eldred as he's now standing still with his eyes closed, listening to the sound of the surrounding.

"Finally…he got it," Eldred thought as he looking at Cedric, calming down his heart and listen to the wind and the surrounding. Eldred's trying to sneak up on him as he stepped on a branch. Cedric heard it but he remains the same position with his weapon lower.

As Eldred got closer, he leaped towards Cedric with his daggers. Cedric disappeared in an instant as he immerse into the shadow leaving Eldred slashing thin air.

Cedric appeared again, but above Eldred as he landed a devastating blow as Eldred managed to block it. Cedric disappeared again, moving everywhere as he appeared in front of Eldred with his bow pulled a red energy arrow as well as his shadow clones performing the same thing.

Cedric mark had changed as it seen to unlock a few abilities and a passive, but he didn't use the abilities. A passive ability that strengthen his shadow manipulation ability as it now able his shadow to injure people with attacks, he released the arrow as well as his clones.

His clones disappeared after that as the arrows flying towards Eldred. Cedric switched back to his daggers as Eldred jumped up to avoid the arrows as it cause an explosion. Luckily, he's high enough to avoid the blast, but Cedric appeared above him.

"You did well." Eldred murmured as he looked above. Cedric performed a round house kick in mid-air as he sends Eldred back, crashing into the ground. Cedric landed on the ground without injuries as he walked to Eldred, who was lying on the ground.

Cedric pulled him up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Don't worry. I'm alright. Let's head back." Eldred said as they walk back to the hideout.

**In the Chamber**

Gumball's having a duel with Jason as he's winning. "Jason, didn't you know how to wield a sword before?" Gumball asked. Jason started to remember that his dad taught him when he was in junior high.

"Oh yeah…I'm almost forgot." Jason said as he stands in a duel stance after he remembered everything his dad taught him.

"Finally, I've been waiting for this." Gumball said as he smirked. They started charging at each other as they wielding 2 swords. The duel starting to get intense as they both seemingly equal.

Jason slashing insanely while Gumball blocking every hit as he couldn't attack Jason from his current position. Jason empowered his dual-blades as he breaks Gumball defense. Gumball leaped back away from Jason as he kept Scar and Rex back.

"What it feels like to hold a light saber…" Gumball wondered as he trying to vision the grip. Then, he holds out his right paw as he's trying to manipulate it. The hilt forged from the energy as Jason wondered what it is exactly.

Gumball held the silver modern hilt as there's a button on it. He pressed as a beam of light shot out.

"What!? A light saber, you kidding me…" Jason shocked as he looking at Gumball holding it.

"How it is? I thought of trying it anyway." Gumball said as he does some simple trick similar to a Jedi. "So this is how light saber feels like…" Gumball thought

"This's not Star War, dude…" Jason interjected.

"And you're not a Jedi." He added.

"I am now. You should enchant your dual-swords with energy." Gumball advised. "If not, I might cut through it."

Jason listened to Gumball's advice as he channeled energy around his swords. Gumball sprinted towards Jason with his light saber with cautious as he might accidentally kill Jason.

"Argh...darn I'll never fight with a person using a light saber if I know how powerful it is after this…" Jason thought as he defending himself with both of his swords. Gumball's wielding a light saber like a Jedi as well as using 'force' to assist him.

Jason could only pray for an opening as Gumball slashing non-stop and pushed him away with force. Cian walked in as Rex noticed. "Cian's here." Rex told Gumball.

**30 minutes left before the Harbinger arrived…**

"I need to find a way…" Gumball tempted to end the duel as his light saber collided with Jason's dual-swords. Unexpectedly, Gumball's light saber slipped past Jason.

"This is going to hurt…" Gumball murmured as Jason starting to counter back.

"GOTCHA!" Jason kicked Gumball as he sends Gumball back away from him to create a distance. Jason begins to slash Gumball, but blocked. Jason's starting to speed up his action, chaining every combo as he spin, turn, lunge, and continuous swinging. Gumball barely keeping up his movement but he couldn't slip away from Jason.

"No mercy, eh?" Gumball said while blocking. Jason didn't hold back as he knew if he did, there's no chance for him to beat Gumball. Cian's sitting far away watching their intense duel as he doesn't want to interrupt them.

"You ask for this…" Gumball murmured as he teleported away from Jason. Gumball let go of the light saber as it fades away turning back into energy. He summoned 3 weapons, Scar, Rex, and a battle axe as all of it starting to forge together, from sword to great sword, from great sword to hybrid glaive.

"I miss this glaive…" Gumball said as he wields it, creating strong wind blow as he swung horizontally. He sprinted across the dirt as he swung the glaive vertically at Jason. Jason crossed his swords to block it as the force pushed him into the ground.

"What kind of force is this…?" Jason thought as he never felt something so strong before.

Gumball starting to fissure the ground with the glaive as flames comes out. Jason managed to slip away before he got burn alive. Using Ability after another, Gumball spins 360 degree as he creates a cyclone, but this time with electric in it. Jason got airborne as he been shock by the electric. After a while, he fell down as Gumball walked to him.

"Surrender," Gumball asked as he looked at Jason been paralyzed. Jason didn't have the chance to use his 'Demon King Power' as it too fast.

"Yeah…" Jason replied. Gumball rest his paws on Jason's shoulder as he recovers him from paralyze.

"Better?" Gumball asked. Cian's walking to them as the duel end.

"Yeah, thanks." Jason replied. "You got stronger after being missing for 6 months 2 years ago."

"Maybe…" Gumball said as Cian standing behind them.

"I watched both of you dueling. It was epic and I had to admit it." Cian commented them.

"Thank," Gumball and Jason replied in unison.

"Anyway Gumball, you might as well work on your weapon switching so that in battle you can switch weapon efficiently." Cian said.

"Okay," Gumball replied back.

"Wolf cat, it's better to wield single sword than dual when fighting. You need more velocity since you're not familiar with dual-wielding yet." Cian advised Jason.

"Okay-" Jason replied as Cian added a few more words. "Be cautious. Each of your swords have the ability to slay, kill or slaughter everything, even ghosts and spirits."

"I will." Jason said.

"So where did you went just now?" Gumball asked Cian.

"I took your friends to set up something to protect this wonderful place." Cian said. Everyone had returned including Eldred and Cedric with his evolved mark.

"Oh…" Gumball muttered.

**10 minutes left…**

The three walked out of the chamber as they saw everyone in the living room.

"10 minutes left before they arrive. Prepare yourself." Scarlet said as she tightens the gauntlets she's wearing.

"Do not kill any of them." Gumball said.

"Okay." His friends shouted back.

"I've been waiting for this, desperately just to kick them back to where they belong." Alex said as he couldn't wait for the Harbinger to arrive. He's ready to take out his gun and sword any moment if he sees any of them.

"Just injure them, we would bring them back. And might as well ask them to join us if possible," Stella said.

"Great idea," Gumball approved.

"What if they don't want to cooperate with us?" Cedric asked.

"We will think about that when we're back." Gumball replied.

"6 minutes!" Scarlet shouted as she standing outside the entrance with Eldred and CIan.

"Be careful, Gumball." Carrie said as she worried about Gumball.

"You too," Gumball replied.

"Cedric, do Eldred taught you? I noticed your mark had changed," Gumball asked as he looked at Cedric evolved mark.

"Yeah he did. He helps me to improve my potential. Then, my mark evolved miraculously." Cedric replied

**Present, back at Elmore…**

Lights reflecting on the mirror of skyscrapers as Elmore didn't changed much as it stays the 'usual'. Darwin's attending Elmore High School as he holding a tray with foods from the cafeteria seemingly finding a place to sit. He found an empty table as he puts down his tray on the table and sat down.

He still missed Gumball and worried if he involved in some kind of adventure and got in trouble again.

"Gumball…please stays safe. The whole family worrying about you, except Lexy was on a field trip and she didn't know you're on a Foreign Exchange Student Program to London yet…" Darwin prayed for Gumball's safety.

"Hey! Darwin," Colin shouted as he walking towards the table Darwin was sitting, behind him was Penny.

"Hey…" Darwin yelled back but quietly. Colin sat down as he puts down his tray as well as Penny. She's starting to get the hang without her shell. (Keeping up with the original series, where 'The Shell' completely blew my head off.)

"Worry about Gumball?" Colin asked as he looked into Darwin eyes, filled with worried. Darwin nodded as he continued eating his food.

"We all worry about him and Carrie. He's our friend and your brother. Thought I did something that makes him jealous…" Colin said. "Stealing Penny away from him after I transferred to Elmore Junior High without knowing he loves Penny. I felt sorry that time."

The orange shape-shifting fiery sat beside Colin felt a bit sorry for Gumball as Darwin stayed silent listening to Colin.

"Let's hope they're alright from now…" Penny said gently.

"Yeah, they'll be alright…" Colin comforted.

"Okay…anyway does anyone saw Jason?" Darwin asked. "He ran out of class after he got pissed by Miss Simian for doing something he didn't even do.

"No, I think he slipped away from school again," Colin said as he sighed at Jason behaviours.

"That granny monkey…Everyone hates her anyway," Colin bad-mouthed Miss Simian as she sneezed while having a cup of coffee. She spat out some of it when she sneeze in her office.

**Back to the past…**

The last minute as the Harbinger could see the hideout, everyone ready to fight the Harbinger as they're waiting down the hideout.

"Blast the hideout!" the leader commanded as the members started blasting the hideout from the forest. But the barrier blocked the blast.

"There's a barrier-" one of the member said.

"I don't care, blast it down!" the leader shouted as they continued to blast the barrier with magic blast.

"This barrier won't hold much longer," Cian said as the barrier starting to get weaker.

"We will fight them after the barrier is down," Eldred said. They still didn't know the Harbinger came to destroy the portal sealing device.

"Darn…why do I have to do everything by myself…" the leader getting impatient as his follwers taking too long to break the barrier. He held his spear as it enchanted with magic.

"Get out of my way," he yelled as he getting to the barrier. He got to the barrier as he thrust his spear into the barrier. The barrier cracks like a mirror as he pushed even deeper, creating a hole in the barrier. The barrier starting to disappear as the Harbinger marched in. Gumball and everyone waited them as they saw them.

"I'm Drake, the leader of this group. I demand you to hand me the device." Drake tries to negotiate with Cian as he standing in front.

"Why should we?" Cian said.

"Because if not, you all will end up badly," Drake said as his peoples standing behind him 50 of them with weapons.

"Then, come and try. Let's see who ends up badly." Cian said.

"You…!" Drake snarled as he charged towards the groups with his peoples.

**Gumball tried to be a Jedi…awesome. Anyway, what will actually happen? What if the Harbinger destroyed the device? What if this was what actually happened before in the present…no one knows but to find out on the next chapter. Some characters belong to their respective owner.  
><strong>

**Gumball, Darwin, Penny, and Carrie belongs to Ben Bocquelot**

**Lexy belongs to Lexboss**

**Alex belongs to SonicFanFlame**

**Jason belongs to Jasonmday**

**See you on the next chapter~**


	23. Event Of The Past

The two groups started fighting, Drake charged at Cian with his weapon, double-sided scythe.

"Hm…double-sided scythe- I haven't seen one for ages," Cian said as he's holding his sword.

"Then, this is the last time you see it!" Drake yelled as he swung at Cian but dodged with ease.

"Too slow," Cian provoked, Drake sprinted as he leaped, spinning in clockwise with his scythe at Cian. Cian retreated back as he slashed, emitting a large flame at Drake.

Alex's throwing Drake's men as everyone promised not to kill but only injure them.

"Alex…," Gumball looking at Alex grabbing and throwing Drake's men one after another.

"Huh?" Alex replied as he looked at him.

"Is throwing necessary?" Gumball questioned as he fending himself from some people.

"I-don't-know…," Alex stammered.

"Well, never mind if they didn't die," Gumball said, knocking 2 men away.

One of Drake's men charged at Cedric, who was standing still with his eyes closed. As he slashed Cedric, he thought he slashed him but it was just a shadow as Cedric appeared above him, kicking his back. He faded out after Cedric kicked him at the back.

"Weak…" Cedric muttered.

Stella, Carrie, and Selina fighting alongside as they avoiding themselves from killing, Selina using paralyze projectile.

"They quite optimistic…" Stella said as she knocked one of Drake's men unconscious.

"What makes you say that," Selina asked, aimed at a person and shot it without looking at him.

"You see…they just keeps getting up after been knocked down," Stella said as Carrie agreed, the person knocked down by Stella got up as he charged at her.

"See what I mean?" Stella said as she knocked the guy down again after getting up.

"Totally…" Selina admitted as she shot him at the chest, electrifying him even though he's already on the ground.

"That's should keep him forever at there." Selina added.

"Show some mercy," Carrie smirked.

A guy slipped through the group as he heading towards the hideout. Carrie wondered something suspicious as she follows him back to the hideout.

"Jason, are you okay over there," Gumball asked.

"Yup," Jason yelled as he fighting with his paws, claws released.

"Should I end this fast," Gumball asked the others. Scarlet and Eldred have already finished clearing 20 Drake's men, but still getting up no matter what.

"Probably no…" Cedric said as Drake's men went power unleashed form. Gumball's group also does the same except himself as well as Eldred, Scarlet, and Cian including Jason.

Carrie followed one of the men back to the hideout in silence. Meanwhile at Lexy's field trip, "Let's talk about Leviathan, shall we?" Mr. Small said as he's the teacher in-charged.

"What is Leviathan, Mr. Small?" one of the students asked.

"Something we can eat?" another one asked.

"No…A Leviathan is a sea monster or creature existed only in myth," Mr. Small said. "Some peoples claimed to see it and some not," he added.

"Sea serpents?" a student said. Lexy walked to the shore as sea water gushed by her feet. She saw a thing coming towards the shore as the thing getting bigger and closer to her.

"Something likes that. So, let's just have fun at the beach." Mr. Small said as he changed into his Hawaii shirt and short. Everyone moved their bags to a nearby hotel, booked before they come. The students changed into their swimming dress or costume as they rushed back to the beach.

Lexy and her friends went to swimming as the Leviathan emerged from the sea. They looked at it dumbfounded as one of the students told Mr. Small.

"Erm…Mr. Small is that the sea monster you talking about?" he said, pointing at the Leviathan. Lexy's looking at the Leviathan as her friends already got out of the water.

"Lexy! Get out of the water!" her friends shouted.

"Oh my god…LEVIATHAN" Mr. Small shouted as everyone ran in panic except Lexy, still in water.

"Yawn, why's everyone running?" Leviathan said.

"Erm…" Lexy murmured.

"Would you mind tell me what's happening, little girl?" Leviathan asked politely.

"I think they're scared of you, Mr. Leviathan?" Lexy replied.

"Seriously, am I that scary?" Leviathan said, sighing.

"I don't think so," Lexy said.

"After a long sleep and finally I get to wake up…just to watch people running in horror?" Leviathan said. Everyone stayed away from the shore.

"Are they your friends?" Leviathan queried Lexy in a polite and gentle tone.

"Yup," Lexy replied.

"You're polite girl, compare to your friends and that wearing rainbow colors Hawaii shirt and short guy," Leviathan said.

"Just why are they scaring anyway…I'm harmless," Leviathan sighed as Lexy chuckled chucked at her friends and Mr. Small.

"Let me try comforting them," Lexy said. "Everyone, Mr. Small, he's not dangerous. Don't be scare," Lexy shouted.

"That sea monster will eat us all and you, come right here young girl." Mr. Small replied.

"Oh for crying out loud, I don't eat people…" Leviathan shouted at the group hiding from him.

"Then, what did you actually eat?" Mr. Small asked hiding behind a coconut tree.

"Fish and sea weed I think…" Leviathan replied. Everyone was relief as they slowly come out. Lexy giggled at Mr. Small. "Mr. Leviathan," Lexy called as he responded.

"Yes?" Leviathan asked politely.

"Do you have friends?" Lexy asked.

"Once…" Leviathan assured.

"Who is it?" Lexy asked.

"Kraken, but he's gone missing for a long time now," Leviathan replied.

"I see…" Lexy uttered.

"Don't you feel sad missing a friend?" Lexy questioned.

"Not so much, it's been hundreds years since he's missing," Leviathan replied. "Wanna run on my back to look around?"

The students were playing volley ball, some went for a swim and some sitting under a beach umbrella. As Mr. Small resting under a shady tree drinking coconut milk, everyone changed after Leviathan told them he's harmless.

"Can I?," Lexy asked

"Of course, you can," Leviathan replied. "Hop on." Lexy got up on the back of Leviathan.

"Ready? You might as well hold tight," Leviathan said as Lexy climbed up to his head.

"Ready," she yelled as Leviathan started to swim, moving his body like a snake.

Leviathan started to speed up as wind gushed through Lexy fur.

"This...is…fun!," Lexy shouted, her friends looking at her riding on the sea creature joyfully as they continued to do their things. The beach crowded with fun and happiness.

"Okay…I'm gonna end this," Gumball muttered as Drake's men weren't stop getting up when they beaten.

Gumball used frost nova, freezing every single peoples except his friends and Drake who's dealing with Cian.

"This is the end," Cian said to Drake.

"Oh really?," Drake retorted as Cian thought of something was wrong.

"The device!," Cian thought as he knocked Drake into unconsciousness. Carrie followed the man back to the hideout as he hold the device ready to smash it onto the the floor.

"No!," Carrie shouted as the man threw the device destroy it as it shattered into pieces.

Carrie threw a dark ball at the man as he blasted away unconscious. She's looking at the device, everyone rushed back after they tied Drake and his men.

"What happen?," Gumball asked the depressed ghost.

"I could have stopped it…," Carrie said, sobbing softly.

"Don't worry girl," Cian said.

"You're not the one to blame." Gumball comforted Carrie as he holds her shoulder.

"Now, stop crying and wipe your tears away. There must be another way, right Cian?" Carrie wiped away her tears as she felt a bit better.

"Yes, there is-" Cian just finished saying as things started shaking.

"What was that!?," Jason, Alex, and Cedric asked in unison as they shocked by the earthquake just now as it lasted only for a few seconds.

"It's starting…," Eldred said.

"What's starting?," the three asked again.

"The seal…the portal, it's opened." Gumball said right after the three finished asking.

"Look!," Scarlet called everyone to look outside, dark purple clouds starting to appear.

"Let's get going in case something big happens," Cian said as he put out his right paw. "Place your hands above mine."

Everyone do as Cian told, in a blink of an eye, they vanished as they arrived near the mountain where the portal located

The ground cracked with purple lining shining leading to the portal. Phantoms started crawling out of the portal when they arrived.

"Oh my…," Cedric muttered as phantoms roaming around just a few meters away from them. One of the phantoms saw them as it walks to them followed by many others.

"They've seen us…," Gumball said.

"I never thought phantom looks like Nightmare or Terror…," Stella said as she noticed the similarities between phantom and Nightmare or Terror.

"Somehow you're right. They do look alike," Gumball said as he pulled out his Rex as well as the others with their weapons.

"Confront them. Also, there's something I need to tell you, Gumball." Cian said.

"What is it?," Gumball asked as they moving closer to each other.

"Mark Combination, this ability allows marks to combine with another. Marks from the owners will move to the one who used but there's a chance the user will die," Cian said.

"So that's how you, Scarlet, and Eldred died in the future…," Gumball said.

"Because of the unstable stat, some will find it too powerful to control and lost themselves, but the portal you seal. I bet you will find a way to do it." Cian said as the phantoms started attacking them. They fend themselves and avoid been slashed by their claws. Miracle happens as some phantoms appeared out of nowhere, attacking the phantoms surrounding Gumball's group.

"What was happening…," Alex asked as they saw phantoms killing each other.

"Phantoms rebel against each other…I remember Clerk said that some phantoms aren't bad as we think," Gumball replied

"Let's go," Cian said as they running towards the portal, leaving rebellion phantoms behind.

"There it is!," Scarlet shouted as they saw the portal, but been guarded by phantoms about 10 of them.

They hid themselves in the bushes, "Eldred, Scarlet. Let's do this," Cian said as they nodded. Eldred and Scarlet rest their right hands or paws on Cian's shoulders.

"Gumball, you and your friends keep the phantoms busy," Cian said while performing mark combination.

"Let's go guys!," Gumball shouted as he and his friends reveal themselves from the bushes. Phantoms looking intensively at them as they extend their claws, "They do look like Nightmare…," Cedric said.

"Twins, take the 3 at the left. Cedric, Stella, and Selina, take the 4 at the right. Jason, Alex, Carrie, and I will take the rest." Gumball said.

The twins confront to the 3 phantoms at the left, one of the phantoms sprinted at Christ as he leaped over them, landing behind all of it with his charged katars as he strike, flash was seen and he appeared beside Trish where his sister didn't even did a thing.

"The twins sure are fast…," Gumball thought, piercing through a phantom.

Selina assisting Cedric and Stella by freezing the phantoms with a freezing shot. Cedric tried his new ability shadow claw as it torn the icy phantom into pieces. On the other side Stella only flick her paws at the phantom as it cracks. "Heavenly flick…," Cedric said to Stella.

"Wanna try?," Stella smirked at Cedric.

"A-a-h…no, I might be blown away with that flick of yours," Cedric said. Selina shot a normal projectile at the last phantoms, blasting it.

Jason killed a phantom with only a slash from his sword as Cian stated before that it can kill anything. Alex's using his elemental power and sword and gun killing phantoms with his acrobatic skill. Carrie binding a few phantoms as Cian finished mark combining. A pillar of light emitted from him as it alerts every phantoms.

Cian with Eldred and Scarlet combined, walked to Carrie. "Girl, let us. This is our war," Cian said as he moved to Gumball.

"Done?," Gumball asked.

"Yea…now shall we? Kyler and Cyrus," Cian replied.

"Let's do this!," Scarlet said through the mark on Cian's left paws while Eldred at the right.

"You're the same as always…cheerful and optimistic," Eldred said to Scarlet as Cian smirked. He pulled out his sword out. Gumball's friend grouped together in a bunch as they all surrounded by lots of phantoms. Cian swung it as it emitted a huge flame, incinerated every phantoms and killing it around them.

Everyone amazed at the strength Cian unleashed with his sword after combining Eldred and Scarlet. His powers are greater than Gumball. Cian walks to the portal as he thrust his sword into the ground and casting a magic. Lights glowing around Cian, "Gumball, this will ends here," Cian said. Rocks came out of the ground, covering the portal as Gumball stayed silence watching with his friends.

Cian last words to them, "Good bye," a huge shockwave gushed from the portal blowing dust to the air as Gumball and his friends covered their eyes. Group of rocks that covers the portal marked with graffiti or runes on it as it looks similar to the present.

Energies appeared above the sky as it falls like snow. The energy dissolved into phantoms that didn't die, turn into many kind of species with a mark or two.

"This is it…this is what happen in the past where we travelled back to time in the future…," Gumball said, watching the energies snows down.

"Let's head back," Stella said.

"We almost forgot the Harbinger been tied up at the hideout…," Selina alerted.

"Oh yea…we did," Cedric said. Jason teleported they back to the hideout.

"Release me!," is the words they heard when they arrived. It was from Drake shouting non-stop.

"Jason, do it. Bring us back," Gumball said as they make a circle, holding each other hands while Drake and his men inside the circle.

Magic circle appeared beneath them as it getting brighter and brighter, a pillar of light shots down as they disappeared. They returned back to HQ's training room where they thinking how to deal with Drake.

Before they returned, at the present HQ's command central…

"Sir, we found something…something powerful near Elmore's beach in the ocean," Frank said.

"What is it?," Max asked. The large screen indicated the location of the thing.

"No idea, Sir," Frank replied.

"Frank, can you identify it?," Max asked looking at the screen.

"Negative, sir," Frank replied.

"I see…, then I will have the kids find out what is it," Max said.

"So how are we going to deal with them?" Alex asked

"Either remove their marks and erase their memory or get them to join us," Stella replied knowing what Gumball will say later.

"That's impossible! I will not join you little brats," Drake shouted furiously.

"Kay, no choice but to do it," Selina said. Gumball walking towards Drake as he stands in front of him, he tears Drake's mark as he keeps it in a book. He then removed Drake's men marks.

"Kay, this is the last one…," Gumball said, closing the book filled with 51 marks. "Once I snap my paws, your memory will be erase except your name and you will be send far away from here."

"Give me back my marks! You evil blue cat!," Drake yelled at Gumball wanting his mark back.

"Gumball's like a demon…," Alex muttered as Carrie heard it.

"Glad you know…," she whispered.

Gumball ignored Drake as he snapped his paws. Drake silenced down as he forget what he's yelling for. Gumball then does the same thing to his men, snapping his paws in front of their eyes.

"I'm gonna send them away and will be back after a while." Gumball said as he teleported himself with Drake and his men to somewhere outside the city as he untied them, he then teleport back to the room.

"Erm…Gumball where do you left them?" Jason asked, curious about it.

"Somewhere safe…,"Gumball replied. Max walked into the room as well as Hadley and his nephew walked in.

"Everyone, there's something urgent I need you all to find out…," Max said when he got into the room as Hadley and Garnett behind him.

A sword lying inside an underwater sanctuary deep in the ocean near Elmore's beach...

**What is this urgent thing Max wanted the group to find out? The past has revealed and their war has just started right after they returned. That Leviathan just for fun actually :D. Oc's belongs to their owners, Lexboss, Jason Murderday, and SonicFanFlame. Next chapter, Lexy will be joining the group!**

**Gumball and Carrie belongs to Ben Bocquelet, the creator of TAWoG**

**Alex belongs to SonicFanFlame**

**Jason belongs to Jason Murderday/Jasonmday**

**Lexy belongs to Lexboss**


	24. Sister

**Chapter 23 is out!**

"What is it, uncle?," Gumball asked.

"Come with me to the command centre," Max replied, walking out the room as everyone follow him to the command centre. It's only a few rooms away from the training room.

"Hey Scar," Gumball said in thought while walking.

"Huh?," Scar replied.

"Do you regain your power yet?," Gumball asked

"Almost, after we got back from past, my memory had regained," Scar replied.

"That's great," Gumball said.

"Think so," Scar conceded as they arrived at the command centre, filled with lots of computers, monitors, and a huge screen.

"Wow…," the group uttered except Max, Hadley, and Alex.

"So…why are we here?," Gumball asked.

"Look," Max replied, pointing at the big screen of the green signal, blinking in blue circle as energy flows.

"What is that?," Cedric asked behind Gumball.

"We don't know and that's why we want you all to find out," Max replied. "The energy released are strong, presume to be something powerful."

"Where it is?," Stella asked.

"Elmore's Sunny Day Beach, underneath the sea," Max replied

"Aren't that where the country Gumball and Carrie live…," Selina said.

"Exactly," Max said.

"Lexy…," Gumball thought.

"What're you concern about Gumball?," Carrie asked, looking at Gumball's worrying face expression.

"It's about Lexy," Gumball said.

"She's there?," Carrie asked.

"Yes, on a field trip actually…," Gumball replied.

"I see…"

"Who's Lexy?," Stella heard it as she asked, everyone looking at him.

"Erm…she's my twin sister," Gumball replied.

"Ohhhh…," everyone uttered.

"Well, when do you guys want to go?," Max asked them.

"Tomorrow," Gumball said

"We're exhausted after travelling back to past," Alex said.

"Okay then, need me to arrange transportation?," Max asked them for the last time as everyone shook their head.

"Jason, will take us there," Gumball said looking at the wolf cat.

"Wai…what?," Jason asserted

"You can do it, chill dude," Gumball assured Jason's potential.

"But…," just as Jason wanted to say, he's been cut off by Stella.

"Let's get some rest…," Stella said as the twins yawned.

"What time is it?," Cedric asked.

"5 p.m.," Gumball said, looking his watch.

"We travelled for so long and we didn't even notice the time," Alex sighed.

"We're leaving," Gumball said to his uncle as he opens a door linked with their house.

"Okay," Max replied as Gumball and others walked into the portal door. Except Alex, as his room is in the headquarters.

"Jason, come with me. I'm gonna push you through your limit," Gumball said, opening D.T.C. Stella, Carrie, Cedric, and Selina resting in the living room as Hadley and his nephew, Garnett walking around the park.

"Before we start, tell if you cannot resist anymore or not, you might get injured seriously," Gumball said as he took out Scar and Rex, holding with both of his paws.

"Okay," Jason replied, standing in offense while holding his light and dark swords.

"Anyway Jason, you can combine both of your swords together by channeling energy into it," Gumball said.

Jason followed what Gumball said as he generated energy into both of his swords and trying to forge it. The dual swords merged together as he collide it together. The sun and the moon on the hilts separated into half and combined together, making a half-sun and half-moon each side. The color of the blade changed into dark blue as well as the hilt. The sun part is white while the moon part is dark blue.

"Twilight…," Gumball thought as he looked at Jason's new sword.

"You should've taught me how to do this earlier ago…," Jason said.

"Sorry, I got carried away by the battle that time. Let's begin," Gumball said as he kneed down a bit in a ready pose.

Jason didn't hold back as he sprinted, slashing Gumball without hesitation. Gumball crossed his swords to block it as Jason forcing him to move back slightly each heavy slash.

"Any solution?," Gumball asked the two in his thought.

"Replace with a shadow," Scar replied

"Okay," Gumball created a shadow of himself as he replace with it, swapping position. Jason slashed as the shadow faded away. Gumball released Scar and Rex as it vanished from his paws, and then extend his claws out of his paws.

"You sure?," Jason concerned about Gumball's safety as he's not using any weapon.

"Yup," Gumball replied. "Here I come," he added, running in abnormal speed, putting the usage of void instant movement aside since it will overpowered him against the wolf cat.

Gumball jumped towards Jason from behind, trying to swipe his claws at him but Jason turned and barely dodged it.

"The weapons are heavier than I thought," Gumball said after he kept Scar and Rex, he's much faster without the weight of the swords.

Gumball repeating swiping his claws as it collides with the blades. Jason thoughts Gumball's claws had broken but it didn't. Gumball enchanted his claws as it sharper than a blade, harder than steel or metal.

Gumball pinned Jason in the same position, continuous swiping at Jason as he blocks with his swords. Gumball legs emitted energy as he going to perform a roundhouse kick.

"What the!," Jason shocked as he hardly blocked it but Gumball perform it again, knocked him back from Gumball. Gumball jumped with his dad bunny's DNA jumping ability as he landing at Jason with an explosive punch. The punch leaves a shallow hole on the area, Jason escaped from it before been turn into dust.

Jason was on a relief as he slipped away from the hit, Gumball appears in front of him suddenly as he pushed him with energy wave and landed about 20 meters away from Gumball.

"Gumball, that's brute…," Rex said as he looked at Jason in his spirit body. He also felt strong energy coming from Jason. "Scar you felt it?," he asked.

"Yup," Scar replied.

"Where am I…," Jason asked himself. The place was dark and barely see a thing, a spirit floats to him out of nowhere as it took form in a feminine figure.

"Who are you?," Jason asked the feminine figure.

"Eliz, your father's marks, both of them," she replied.

"Your dad entrusted me to take care of you. Can't believe he gone away in an accident with your mom…sorry about that," Eliz blurted and apologized.

"Never mind…, so simple say, you're my dad's marks?," Jason said.

"Exactly," Eliz exclaimed.

"Oh, Eliz…," another figure appeared. Jason presume it was his mom's marks.

"My lovely little sister!," Eliz shouted as she went to hug her.

"Who is her?," Jason asked Eliz.

"She's Ella, my younger sister," Eliz replied

"I….can't….breath…," Ella grasped as Eliz hugged too tight.

"Ops! Sorry!," Eliz released as she apologized to her sister.

"Please be a little more responsible, Eliz," Ella said to her big optimistic sister.

"Anyway, we need to help Jason, aren't we?" Ella said.

"Oh, almost forgot. Jason, we're going to unlock your ability. You'll be able to access to light, dark, and twilight manipulation and everything related to the marks after this. Ready?," Eliz said, turning from optimistic to serious.

"Okay…," Jason replied, feeling uncomfortable with it. The sisters put their hands on both side of Jason shoulders as they unlocking his ability, Gumball still waiting Jason to wake up.

"Done," Eliz said. Four marks, two from his paws glowing as well as two on his upper arm.

"Once you woke up, you're in your demon king power form," Ella said as Jason listened.

"Good luck," Eliz wished Jason as he came back to his conscious. He went into his demon king power form as dark energy covers his body follows by power unleashed mode.

He held his sword up from the ground with his right paw as he lets out his left claws, enchanted with demon power.

"Wow…," Gumball looked at Jason in amazement. Jason looked demonic as Gumball goes into his power unleashed mode. Jason sprinted with the use of blood rampage as it works like adrenaline, enhance his body. Flash of dark purple were seen blinking everywhere as Jason ran by.

Jason slashed Gumball then disappeared, but dodged with ease. Gumball pulled out Scar and Rex again as he follows Jason for a speed battle. Only sounds of their swords clashing against each other were heard.

Jason manipulated multiple dark balls, he blast at Gumball but got deflected. Jason then took this opportunity to strike at Gumball as of, he did knocking Gumball several blocks away.

"He's more powerful than I expected, I need more power…," Gumball murmured. Rex felt Scar's power had regained rapidly as the mark glowing furiously.

"I need more power…," Gumball chanted as Jason runs towards him.

When Jason about to slash at him, he said it. "Legacy…Unleashed!," Gumball shouted, Scar evolved, looked much more detailed from before. Energy bursting out, shooting into the sky, the force released by it pushed Jason away. "My original power, it's finally fully regained and over the limit," Scar said as he shocked that his own power bypassing the limit.

Both of Gumball's swords evolved as well into Legacy weapon, miraculously Rex evolved with it. It all happens in a single moment, when Gumball goes legacy form, it creates a loud noise. Even the four who was sitting on the couch in the living room heard it.

"What was that?," Cedric asked upon hearing it.

"Let's go check it out in the chamber," Stella said as everyone agreed. They got up from the couch and walked into the chamber. They saw Gumball glowing in rainbow color.

"Legacy power…," Kyler blurted it.

"What!? He actually unlocked legacy power and we don't?," Cedric shocked after hearing Kyler blurted.

"Seem so…," Cyrus said. They stayed and watched Gumball in his legacy mode.

"You're done, kid," Eliz said.

"What happen?," Jason asked.

"That over there is legacy mode or form. No one dares to challenge any of them, hope you will be fine," Ella said, praying for Gumball 's mercy.

Gumball starting to abuse his void instant movement efficiently, legacy mark enhance his own abilities to near god's level as he leaves an illusion each time he travels and disappear in split second. Gumball's striking Jason in every direction as well as emitting every elements slash with ease while moving.

"That strength…," Lydia murmured.

"Yup…," Selina agreed.

Jason dodged a few hits but not fast enough to dodge every of it and take a few hits. Gumball forged into great sword looked similar to the one Zach evolved when he took over his body, but this time it's not dark but platinum with energy aura.

Gumball emitted a huge slash from it but missed purposely. Jason standing still looking in fear as the slash went pass his left side and turned back to normal, as well as Gumball but maintaining his weapon as of permanent. The four walked to Gumball side.

"Gumball, I thought you shown no mercy in that very last few seconds," Carrie said.

"Nah…, he's our friend," Gumball said. Cedric frightened by the force released by Gumball.

"Are you alright?," Gumball asked Jason.

"Of course he's not, you just scared the hell out of him," Eliz said in her body.

"Oh…who're you?," Gumball asked as the others wondered.

"I'm Eliz, and she's Ella," Ella appeared when Eliz mentioned her name.

"We are his marks," the sisters said in unison.

"Nice to meet you both…," Gumball said.

"Jason, you there?," Gumball looked at Jason spaced out.

"Huh? I'm alive?," it took a while for Jason to replied.

"Of course you're alive, I won't kill my best friend," Gumball said.

Jason was relief. Everyone went to the living room as Gumball closed the chamber.

"I go prepare dinner," Gumball said looking at his watch indicating 7:49p.m.

"Okay…," everyone replied.

"Jason, be careful next time. He might somehow kill you accidentally," Cedric said as he experienced many times before.

"…," Jason stayed quiet as he watched the television.

As Gumball preparing, the smell of the foods flows to the living room. Selina and Stella smell it, "Delicious…," they thought.

After a while, Gumball finished preparing the foods as Hadley and Garnett came back from the park just in time. "Everyone, dinner is ready!," Gumball shouted. Selina and Stella raced to the kitchen as the others walking in average speed. Gumball went to the twins' room to walk them up as he saw Trish hugging his twin brother from behind. Gumball found out it was cute as he wakes the twins.

"Twins, wake up and come eat dinner," Gumball muttered soundly at the bed. They woke up as Trish standing up from the bed follows by Christ, yawning.

"The others already start to eat as Gumball and the twins walked to the dining room. They sat down and started to enjoy the foods with the others before it's been finished by Selina and Stella as they on an eating competition.

After they finish eating dinner, Carrie helping Gumball to wash the dishes as the others watching television channels. After that, everyone went to bed as tomorrow they need to explore in underwater and need a clear mind.

The next day, Sun shines throughout the horizon, over the buildings in London as it reflected by the mirrors of the skyscrapers. Everyone had woke up and prepared.

"Jason would you mind?," Gumball asked.

"Sure," Jason replied, focusing on the place they wanted to go and teleported them to the beach.

Upon arriving at the beach, they met Lexy in first sight as she taking a walk around the beach.

"Hey Lexy…," Gumball called her awkwardly.

"Huh? Gumball, why're you here with Carrie and Jason and who are those behind you?," Lexy asked, eyeing his twin brother.

"I'm on a Foreign Exchange Student Program with Carrie to London…and something happen," Gumball replied, not knowing what to explain to her. "Those behind me are my friends from London," he added.

"Aren't you supposed to be at London and not here?," Lexy said.

"There's a reason, Lexy. Something very important," Gumball said.

"What is it?," Lexy asked.

"I will explain to you later…," Gumball replied.

"How about you Jason?," Lexy asked Jason as he glance at him. Jason felt a sudden discomfort at that time when she glance.

"I…skipped class," Jason replied.

"Cause of Miss Simian?," Lexy said.

"Yup…," Jason replied.

Lexy then saw Gumball's marks as she questioned him.

"Gumball when do you get those tattoos on your paws?," she questioned.

"I will explain later…," Gumball said.

"You better," Lexy warned him to explain to her later.

"Let's go," Hadley said.

"Can I come?," Lexy asked.

"Of course you can, but it's dangerous," Hadley said in his clam and gentle tone.

"Are you sure?," Gumball asked.

"Didn't I swore that I won't leave you at any dangerous place?," Lexy asked as Gumball remembers how much he found himself in danger and didn't want to mention it to her.

"Oh yea…you did," Gumball said. As they walked into the water, Gumball created oxygen bubbles, enough for all of them except Alex who is a fish with legs. Lexy wondered Gumball able to do it, but to listen to his explanation later.

They dived into the water as Cedric thought of one thing.

"How are we supposed to find the place?," Cedric asked.

"Remember what Uncle Max told us? The place released energy flows emitting from it," Gumball replied.

"So we just follow the flow?," Stella asked.

"Apparently yes," Gumball replied. Lexy was beside Carrie as they talked about something.

"So, Carrie, how is it? You and brother?," Lexy asked as she knows that Carrie got feelings for Gumball.

"Fine I guess…, he took cares about me at London," Carrie replied in a bit of nervous.

"You both make a cute couple, I'm sure," Lexy smirked as Carrie stayed quiet, blushed.

"Do you both kissed?," Lexy asked as it alerted Carrie. Carrie's in daze of confusion as she doesn't know what to say.

"Your face looks cute. I know, you both are still young including me," Lexy said as Carrie hiding the facts that they already kissed several times.

After a while, they followed the energy and arrived at the place, an underwater sanctuary.

"Wow…, it's beautiful," Selina said.

"It looks ancient," Stella said.

"So this is the place Max wanted us to find out," Hadley murmured beside Garnett.

"Never thought something like this existed for so long," Garnett said. The twins already filled with curiosity on exploring the sanctuary.

At the Harbinger hideout, "Go and look for the Sacred Sword at the underwater sanctuary at Sunny Day Beach in Elmore," Zenith said to the men he picked, 4 of them. "Retrieve it before they do, that sword can ruin destroy the portal," he added.

The four members set off to the beach as Gumball's group arrived first.

**This chapter ends here, the reason why I have this underwater sanctuary idea and the sacred sword is because of the tittle of the story, before this chapter everything seen non-related to the tittle and I felt weird for it. ****Oc's belongs to their owners, Lexboss, Jason Murderday, and SonicFanFlame. Take your time and review anyway. See you all on the next chapter, "Sanctuary"**

**Gumball and Carrie belongs to Ben Bocquelet, the creator of TAWoG**

**Alex belongs to SonicFanFlame**

**Jason belongs to Jason Murderday/Jasonmday**

**Lexy belongs to Lexboss**


	25. Sanctuary

**Ow..yeah…new series just suddenly pop out of my head…Hoping to end this series fast then continue on the sins. Happy reading, after the sins there will be another series(darn I spoiled it…)**

The group swam closer to the sanctuary to have a closer look as Cedric saw a tunnel probably the entrance of the sanctuary. "Guys, I think I saw the entrance…," Cedric said.

"Where?," Gumball asked as they all stopped, looking Cedric for the reply.

"That tunnel," Cedric replied, pointing at it as they looked.

"Why would a sanctuary use a tunnel…?," Garnett said, wondering about it.

"True…, a sanctuary is a scared place. Probably they created it to keep hidden from other peoples," Hadley said, probably the reason for it.

"Let's find out then," Gumball said, swimming into the tunnel as everyone follows.

"The tunnel leads them deeper and deeper until the surrounding turned pitch-black. Hadley thought of manipulating a small fire to lighten the tunnel which he did. Gumball started to question why would fire be ignite in the water.

"How come a fire been light and didn't go out in water?," Gumball questioned, seeing Hadley holding the fireball on one of his finger.

"I had no idea…," Stella said, looking at it miraculously with the others.

"Fire needs oxygen to stay lit, but now we're in underwater…," Lexy said.

"This sanctuary must have something to do with it," Gumball added as he taking off his oxygen bubble.

"Gumball, you might drown…," Carrie said, looking at Gumball who was about to take off his oxygen bubble.

"Chill…, if this fire can light up in underwater, then we might be able to breath," Gumball said as he took off his oxygen bubble. He inhaled as he expected, he's able to breath in water without the oxygen bubble. As he exhaled and repeated the same thing just to ensure.

"I'm right…, this sanctuary has something to do with it," Gumball exclaimed. The others took out their oxygen bubble also after Gumball ensuring they can breathe underwater.

"This is awesome, we actually breathing under water," Christ said.

"Let's keep moving," Hadley said. They continued to go deeper as they got into the sanctuary. The tunnel ends inside a cave as they got out of the water.

"Look, there's a door," Alex said.

"I'm still wonder how we able to breathe in water," Carrie said.

"A barrier, the sanctuary have some kind of barrier hiding it from everyone. Inside the sanctuary area or the barrier allows us to breathe under water. Consider the tunnel's already inside the area," Lexy theorized it.

"Eventually you're correct," Hadley agreed to the theory Lexy said. Alex pushed the door as it opens. They walked inside and continued trekking the source of the energy flow.

"Isn't there…em…something like traps?," Jason said.

"Technically no," Hadley disagreed to what Jason just said. "Who'll set up traps in a sacred ground," Hadley added.

"Oh yeah….you're right," Jason concurred what Hadley said.

"So this is where it hidden…," the four members of Harbinger have arrived at the tunnel as they went in.

"Where do the energy flows come from, big bro?," Trish asked as she alerted Lexy when she called Gumball big bro.

"Above us…," Gumball replied, feeling discomfort as someone glaring at him from behind. Lexy's glaring at Gumball from behind as she walked to Gumball side and started to ask him, "Gumball…why is she calling you big brother?"

"She and his twin brother usually call me big brother, but I don't mind it anyway," Gumball replied nervously.

"Oh really…?," Lexy glared at him.

"Yup…," Gumball replied, frighten by Lexy as she acts like Nicole.

"Let's continue," Hadley cut them off as they continue following the flow. They walked through many stairs and doors and still didn't reach it.

"How long do we need to keep going?," Cedric asked as he gets annoyed by the stairs and pathway of numerous doors.

"A bit longer," Gumball replied as they arrived at a library. They stopped at the library, looking around it as it looks historical filled with plenty of books that have been kept for a long time.

"This library looks ancient…," Carrie said, walking pass a bookshelf as the books have already covered in thick dust and haven't been touched for like decades or centuries.

Lexy pulled out a book as she blew away the dusts as it shown the tittle, 'The History of Rune'.

Lexy took it to her twin brother. "The History of Rune?," Gumball mumbled. Gumball set the book on a table as Hadley and Lexy joined him looking what's inside the book.

Gumball flipped to the first page as he reads out, "_Rune wielders, group of peoples who use runes on their body to fight demons. Through runes, they're capable of summoning weapons and use many sort of magic to fight against evils that threaten the world in danger. They existed for a long time and kept hidden from other peoples. They built a sanctuary for training, teaching, and shelter. Some live among normal civilians in daily life and keep their identity so that no one will suspect them…."_

"Hadley…by any chance, runes referring to our marks?," Gumball questioned as Lexy standing beside him.

"You can say, it does referred to our marks since it can be replace with runes," Hadley answered. "Both have the same meaning," he added.

"Then this place is…," Gumball said.

"The Sanctuary of Mark holders or Rune Wielders," Hadley said after Gumball as the others looking around the library heard it and grouped together at Gumball.

"What do you guys found out?," Stella asked.

"This place is the place where previous mark holders or also known as rune wielders used to belong," Gumball replied.

"You mean this sanctuary?," Cedric said

"Yes, this place will be useful. I'll link a portal with our house so that we can come here often," Gumball said as he walked to an empty space and created a portal, linked with their home.

"Let's go, we've gonna find that energy flow," Hadley said as they process, leaving the book behind as they can come back after the mission.

The members of Harbinger have got into the sanctuary, walking up stairs as they got closer to the group. The group arrived at a room filled with paintings on the wall and the ceiling and a sword thrust inside the ground at the center of the room.

"These paintings...," everyone looked in amazement, the paintings was well detailed and drawn.

"The paintings are like a prediction of the future…," Lexy said.

"Look, a blue cat…that must be Gumball. And a bunch of people and that's must be us…," Carrie said, pointing at the paintings.

"Look at this one," Jason said on the other side. "It's about us traveling to the past," he added.

"The one is about Nightmare attacking London city," Garnett said from the right side of the room.

"What exactly happen here…," Gumball thought. The sanctuary filled with mysteries, Gumball went to pull out the sword as the members of Harbinger arrived.

"Hand me that sword," one of them said.

"Who are these peoples...?," Lexy asked.

"We're the Harbinger," one of them replied.

"Platinum, Gold, Iron, Bronze," they said their names one after another.

"What kind of names or nicknames are those?," Gumball whispered to Cedric.

"Probably psychotic one, I suppose," Cedric whispered back. Bronze heard it as he have good hearing ability.

"I heard that," he shouted.

"Anyway, give us the sword," Platinum said to Gumball.

"Why should we give you?," Gumball asked.

"Gumball, let me try negotiating with him for reason," Lexy told Gumball as he trusted her.

"What's the use of that sword anyway?," Lexy faked as she trying to make Platinum blurt out the reason.

"That sword can destroy the portal…," Platinum unknowingly blurted out a portion of it as he realized he's telling enemies the use of the Sacred Sword.

"Gotcha!," Gumball and the others thought.

"Hadley…, careful," Clark warned Hadley in his thought.

"Why? Is there anything wrong?," Hadley asked.

"I sense weird energy coming out from them…," Clark replied.

"I see…okay then," Hadley said. The other marks have felt it, something coming out of Platinum group including him.

"Felt it?," Selina asked everyone.

"No doubt…," Stella replied.

"Are you gonna hand me the sword or we will do this the hard way…," Platinum shouted at them.

"Of course, we'll give you," Gumball said as he walking towards Platinum. Everyone knew what Gumball was doing as they preparing themselves to strike.

"Here the sword, want it?," Gumball said in front of Platinum not so close and not so far.

"Absolutely," Platinum said.

"Here!," Gumball shouted as he threw the sword at him as he opened his dimension storage in front of him. The sword went into the storage as Gumball closed it. He snapped his finger as he brought them into the chamber to prevent destroying the room due to its value.

"No!, what have you done!," Platinum yelled. Gumball's friends have prepared themselves, holding their own weapons.

"Who'll give a sword that can destroy the portal to you peoples?," Gumball said, Platinum pulled out a sword as he slashed at Gumball but missed as Gumball dodge it.

Gumball summoned Scar and Rex into his paws which are already in their Legacy form for permanent. Everyone didn't hold back even knowing what might happen fighting them even knowing the energy released by Platinum's group are unusual.

"Lexy, are you sure you going to fight?," Gumball asked while fending from Platinum.

"Who do you think I am?," Lexy replied.

"The Watterson, our mom?," Gumball said jokingly.

"Ha ha, funny," Lexy smirked, Bronze, Iron, and Gold walking towards the group.

Bronze took out a yoyo as he spinning with it. "A yoyo?," Cedric thought as Bronze pulled the yoyo and swing it as it coming down from the sky directly at him. Cedric thought it wouldn't do anything to him as it strikes the ground, making a hole on the ground as it seems to be a size of half a basketball or football.

"I kept back what I thought…," Cedric gasped as it almost hit him. The three charged at Gumball's group whole Gumball confronting Platinum.

The group separated as they fight them separately. Cedric, Christ, Jason, Alex, and Selina went to confront Bronze as he spins another yoyo with the one he's spinning just now.

The 3 hardly get closer to him because of his yoyos swinging range are wide. Alex and Selina were hitting from long range but got deflected in the spin. Cedric joined them with his bow. On the background are Lexy, Stella, Carrie, Trish, Garnett, and Hadley taking on with Iron and Gold.

A fireball from Gold gushed directly at them as Hadley extinguished it since he can control fire as well as having the eternal flame curse on him. Fire just seems easy for him as he confront with Gold.

"I'll take care of that fireball throwing over there," Hadley said.

"I'm with you," Garnett said joining his uncle.

The girls took on Iron as he seems to use no weapon other than his bare hands as he probably possessing great hand-to-hand combat skill.

"ARGGHH!," Platinum yelled in anger wanted the Sacred Sword from Gumball because of Zenith orders.

"Why you wanted it so much?," Gumball asked while sword fighting with him.

"Because my leader wants it," Platinum replied.

"A people like you and your guild or group of Harbinger don't deserve to have it. You don't even know what he's going to do after unsealing the portal," Gumball said as he kept Rex and hit Platinum with the hilt by using Scar, knocking him away. Platinum gathered energy as it forms an anti-matter blast on his hand. He threw it at Gumball but got nullified it.

Platinum sprinted towards Gumball, striking, and swinging his sword insanely. Gumball reflexed with ease as he slashed through Platinum's arm without slicing it off. It caused internal pain as Platinum dropped his sword.

"Stop it…you won't get closer to him, Jason," Ella said.

"It's true…, take out your dual-guns," Eliz said.

"How?," Jason asked.

"The same way you summoned your swords," Eliz replied.

"O-okay…," Jason said as retreated to Cedric, Alex, and Selina side. The three were still hitting rapidly, Jason try to summon the dual-guns as Eliz mentioned. Christ still trying to get closer as he found an opening, but got hit by one of the yoyo.

"Almost…," Jason muttered, with both of his paws closed, energy emitting from the inside. Christ went to ask for Gumball help after got hit by yoyo.

"Big bro, would you mind borrow me a gun…," Christ asked as Gumball manipulated one for him. Platinum still couldn't hold the sword as he feeling the pain from the inside, it's like a thousand arrows stabbed at his heart.

"Here, do you know how to use it?," Gumball passed the gun to Christ.

"Yup, thanks," Christ said as he went to the others side. Bronze has been staying at the same spot, deflecting numerous projectiles as the three still couldn't hit him. Jason finally summoned the dual-guns as he had an idea.

"Guys, let's try focus on hitting him altogether," Jason said, holding his dual-guns as all of them agreed. Selina switched into her cannon.

"You could have used it earlier ago…," Cedric sighed at Selina.

"My bad, I forgot I have cannon," Selina said with a smile. Cedric pulled an arrow as it turns green to red; Selina charged her cannon as it on its limit. Bronze does the same thing as he spins his yoyos faster, generating energy as it glowing intensely.

Christ first try on using a gun as he able to channel energy into it, Jason been taught by Eliz and Ella as he merged his dual-guns and gathering energy for a blast.

"Now!," Jason shouted as they all fired at the same time, Gumball was looking at them. All the projectiles gushed in madness as it combines together. Bronze tried to counter the blast as he impacts it with his empowered yoyos.

The blast clashing against with the yoyos as the five's hoping it works.

"Something not right…," Gumball thought, looking at Platinum who had fall down on the ground unconsciousness.

"Dark energy is consuming his body…," Scar said.

"And harness the mark," Rex added.

"He's gonna turn into something we don't want to know…," Gumball said.

The blast overwhelmed Bronze's yoyos as it hits him, sending him flying off as he fell down unconsciousness. Bronze got into the same condition as Platinum, dark energy consuming them.

Hadley having a fire battle as it's about to go down. The girls confront Iron with teamwork. Iron enchanted his fist, emitting blue flame or energy. Stella went on hand to hand with him as they seemingly equal. Lexy joined in as well as Trish without using her axe. Carrie assisting them from range as she binding Iron but broke free instantly.

"Lexy right?," Stella called.

"Yea?," she replied.

"Let's do this in tag team," Stella said as she agreed.

"How about you, Trish?," Stella asked Trish as she nodded.

Iron seen to have no chance to counter back as there isn't any opening for him as the power of tag teaming are simply strong. He accidentally glanced at them as Stella punched him with full force, knocking him away.

Dark energy consumed his body each time he got hit until he fell unconscious.

"That's was easy…," Stella thought

"I don't think so…," Cyrus said in her physical appearance as a ghost or spiritual being.

"Why?," she asked

"Something will happen…, Gumball probably trying to figure out," Cyrus replied.

"Lexy, you're good," Stella said.

"Thanks," Lexy thanked for the compliment as everyone grouped with Gumball except Hadley and Garnett fighting with Gold.

"Garnett, hit him with a powerful shot when I told you," Hadley said to his nephew as he nodded. Hadley hitting Gold with everything he got, from normal fire to blue fire or hell fire as the moment comes.

"Now, Garnett!," he shouted to his nephew.

Garnett focused his aim as he gathered a powerful strike in only a short moment and fired at Gold. Gold tried to shield himself with flame but got disintegrated by Hadley through hitting his staff at the ground.

All of Platinum's members have lost and fell into unconsciousness state, Hadley and Garnett finally grouped with Gumball and the others.

"So how's the condition on them…," Clark asked looking at Scar in his appearance beside Gumball.

"Bad…, dark energy consuming them and harness the mark's power," Scar replied.

"What happens when it consumed them?," Alex asked out of curious.

"They will turn into phantom probably…," Rex said, as it shocks the others.

The unexpected things have happen, Platinum and his members started to change, slowly turning into unknown organic lifeform or phantom and consumed the mark with it.

"Metamorphosis…," Lexy said.

"Are they any relation between Nightmare and phantom? I meant…they have the exact same characteristics such as claws, changing the size of it and their body," Gumball said while wondering.

**Not quite sure it's cliffhanger or not since I don't know much about cliffhanger anyway, the sanctuary holds lots of histories of marks or runes, prediction of the future from the past. What happen to the sanctuary is still unknown and will be revealed in some way. Do 'Nightmare' and 'Terror' that destroy half of London city have any relationship with phantom? Found out on the next chapter, Metamorphosis. Oc's belongs to their owners, Lexboss, SonicFanFlame, Jason Murderday.**

**Gumball, Carrie, and Nicole(mention) by Ben Bocquelet**


	26. Metamorphosis

"Not sure, but they do look alike…," Hadley said as Platinum and his members slowly turning into phantoms.

"Let's keep ourselves distance from them," Gumball said as they moving away from Platinum's group.

"Why don't we just trap them inside here?" Jason suggested.

"We're not sure what might happen if we trap them inside the chamber," Gumball replied, disagreed to Jason. Platinum and his members are half way turning into a phantom.

"What are we going to do? Cedric asked.

"Attack it directly?" Alex replied as he only though about killing enemies.

"No, that will put us in danger since we don't know what they're capable of," Gumball rejected.

"What are we gonna do then?" Cedric asked.

"Hm…," Gumball muttered, thinking as Lexy came out with an idea.

"We find out what they capable of then think a way to engage," Lexy said.

"But…," Gumball mumbled as a loud screaming from Platinum.

"Let's just don't think too much…," Hadley said. Everyone remained calm while facing the situation.

"It looks like they've finished metamorphoses into phantoms," Selina said. Platinum and his fellow members looked gravely, wicked eyes emitted with purple light. They growled at the group and looking hostile at them.

"Be careful, they can teleport," Gumball said.

"Duh…it's not the first time we fought phantom," Cedric exclaimed.

"Wait…they gone," Cedric said when he blinked his eyes for a second. All of the phantoms disappeared at that moment.

"Stay tight…," Hadley said. The surrounding turn quiet in a sudden, no voice was made except their breathing sounds and the wind howled across the field. Platinum and his members turned into swiftly silent killers, blinking everywhere with the power of runes or marks.

"Gumball, what are those things?" Lexy asked her twin brother.

"It's hard to explain. Let's just say those things are monster," Gumball replied. One of the phantoms sneaked at Cedric. When he turned, he saw a pair of glowing purple eyes looking at him as he shocked. The phantom's going to slash him with its claws.

"Look out!" Selina shouted as she fired at the phantom. It disappeared just right before the projectiles was about to hit him.

"W-w-w-what just h-h-h-happen," Cedric stammered.

"A phantom trying to kill you and Selina scare it away," Stella said, smirked at him.

"Thanks…," Cedric thanked Selina.

"We split into 4, each has 3 persons," Gumball suggested.

"So, each group confronts one phantom?" Jason said.

"Exactly," Gumball said as everyone agreed.

They separated into 4 as Gumball with Lexy and Carrie, The twins with Jason, Hadley with Garnett and Alex, and lastly Cedric with Stella and Selina.

"Cedric seems like always stuck with Stella and Selina," Gumball joked in his thought, looking at them. Cedric been teased by Stella.

After separating, they each confront a phantom. Platinum and his members who had turned into phantoms stopped blinking as they extend their claws. Meanwhile in the dimension storage, the Sacred Sword was glowing as no one suspected.

"Jason and the twins confronting a phantom presume to be Gold. The twins charged directly, but Gold went over above them with his flexible, shape-shifting body, making them hard to land a hit on him.

"So…these are the evolved version of phantoms," Gumball mumbled, compared the phantoms from the past and present. The present are much faster, agile, and stronger than the past.

Jason's holding his dual-gun, firing plasma projectiles at Gold, but none of it hits Gold as the projectiles just slipped pass him.

"Darn…I can't hit him…," Jason thought, keeping one of the guns as he pulled out his twilight sword. Jason thought of activating his demon power, but stopped by Ella.

"Don't! Even though you activate it, you won't beat him," Ella said.

"Ella was right," Ella agreed to her sister.

"Then…what shall I do?" Jason asked as the twins confronting Gold.

"Just stay calm and fight it," Eliz replied as Jason has no choice but to listen to her.

"This boy's a lot harder to fight than I expected," Cedric thought, referring the phantom, Bronze as he spamming his arrows rapidly. Even the marksmanship Selina who doesn't simply miss a shot had missed.

Hadley's group seen to have their time fighting Iron since Hadley got a set of wide range fire abilities.

"Kay…I have enough," Cedric shouted as he pissed. He turned using shadow attacks against Bronze as he used 'raven strike', manipulating a bunch of ravens as it chases Bronze whenever he goes. The ravens chasing Iron around the sky, Iron turned as he fired a group of spikes, exploding every ravens and turned looking at Cedric's group furiously.

Iron charges an anti-matter blast with his right hand. After getting enough of the size, Iron swiped as the blast went directly at the group direction. Gumball noticed as he impacts it with a blast before it hits them and returned fighting Platinum with Lexy and Carrie.

"Lexy, I underestimated you," Gumball said, commenting on Lexy acrobatic skills as she dodged many attacks coming from Platinum.

"Sure thanks," Lexy glanced at Gumball with a smile.

Suddenly, Platinum and his members disappeared and gathered together, Gumball and the others regroup as well. The phantoms started merging together, forming a thing somehow looked like a cocoon.

"You got to be kidding me…," Cedric mumbled.

"What are they doing?" Garnet asked as they standing by watching it.

"Merging, I guess," Gumball replied.

"This will be bad…," Hadley said.

"Why? We have fought a few big sized creatures before…," Stella said.

"No…, what I mean is, they're legacy mark holders who turned into phantoms and consumed the mark's power with it. If they combine together…," Hadley explained.

"They would be invincible…," Gumball added.

"Literally, they can wipe us all out in one strike," Gumball said.

"Is there something we can do?" Alex asked, the phantoms have yet to 'hatch'.

"Hit them," Gumball replied, pulling out futuristic pistols, shooting at the phantoms. The others followed except Lexy and the twins.

Much to their effort, all the projectiles just dissolved when it hits the surface.

"Useless…," Cedric thought, looking at the phantoms about to emerge. Gumball sprinted leaving his friends as he went into power unleashed mode-legacy outrage. Gumball no longer has power unleashed mode as it replaces by his new legacy power.

"Rexar!" he shouted, summoning it without forging as he wields the great sword. He slashed at the merging phantoms, but it only dealt some scratches.

"Darn,,,it didn't even interrupt them," Gumball thought.

"Get back!" Scar shouted as the integration has finished and it's about to emerge.

"Huh?" the newly phantom emerged, causing a massive wave spreading around him towards a fixed radius. Gumball was too close as he shielded himself with a barrier. His friends shocked as if wondering he's alive or not. The barrier almost went down as the wave ended.

Gumball just standing underneath the newly merged phantom as he shocked, the phantom looked very similar to Terror but with no core at the chest.

"It can't be…," the others thought.

"Terror…," Hadley mumbled, watching at the phantom the height of a triple-story house.

With no hesitation, he attacked Gumball mercilessly. Swiping his claws at Gumball as he increase two flexible blade as all hitting Gumball. Gumball dodged every slashed as his friends joined him.

"Dancing sure is fun?" Stella joked as they arrived behind Gumball.

"No, it isn't," Gumball replied, slipped out of the phantom attacks. Selina blasted the phantom in full force at the face with her plasma cannon as it screams, everyone covered their ears. He manipulated several energy balls floating round him as it shot out a beam of anti-matter, slicing across the ground. An explosion comes up unexpectedly by the group after the beam finished, wounded everyone.

"Jason, there's something I have to tell you," Eliz finally going to tell him an ability.

"Just listen to us," Eliz said, Ella appeared beside her.

"You have an ability called hysteria and it's extremely dangerous to use," Ella said. Everyone was hardly stand on their feet after the explosion caused by the looked-alike Terror.

"Why?" Jason asked the sisters.

"Hysteria improves your potential but also taken away your consciousness, it's stronger than a legacy rune," Eliz replied.

"The disadvantage is…you probably would kill everyone," Ella added as Jason had no comment, either to risk or to be killed by the phantom.

Gumball stood up, taking his friends into safety with teleport as he's going to face the monstrous creature alone. Jason still lying unconsciousness, wounded badly with the others.

"Gumball you can't win…," Scar warned.

"Yup…you will die if you try," Rex agreed.

"If I don't, everyone will die," Gumball said, Jason still deciding in his thoughts. He teleported himself in front of the phantom as the others pulled themselves up.

"Is he nuts!?" Stella shouted, watching Gumball fighting alone.

"He's gonna get himself killed! Carrie shouted, worrying if she might loss Gumball again like the last time he got killed by the 'Virus'.

"Well for god sakes, I'm going to help Gumball," Selina said, running towards Gumball.

The others also follow as they left Lexy, Jason, and Carrie behind and went to help Gumball.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gumball asked as he noticed everyone arrived at his side while fending.

"To help you of course," Cedric replied.

"You will be killed!" Gumball shouted with anger.

"We are your friends and we won't leave you fighting alone," Stella said, regarding.

"Without you our life will be meaningless," Selina said as they started confronting the phantom with Gumball.

"You guys…," Gumball sighed at his friends.

Nine wielders confronting one hazardous monster that can destroy a country with ease, luckily they're in the training chamber, but unluckily they going to get themselves killed.

Everyone seems to falling as the phantom overpowered them. Gumball's standing with every power he had, fighting the phantom.

As they almost beaten by the phantom as Lexy and Carrie couldn't bear to watch. Jason awakens with the decision he made, he teleported himself between the phantom and his friends.

"Jason?" Gumball said, looking at him. Jason filled with deep sorrow as he looked at the phantom with devilish eyes.

"Hysteria…," Jason mumbled, used the ability as dark energy emitted out of him, turning him into a beast as two dark things manipulated out of his back. Eliz and Ella slipped out of Jason as Gumball started asking them.

"What happening to him?" Gumball asked the two sisters.

"We told him to make a decision…," Eliz replied.

"Either he take the risk of using 'hysteria or die you all of you…," Ella continued.

"Hysteria?" Cedric said.

"An ability that turn you into a beast and enhance your potential higher than legacy mark," Eliz disclosed the detail

"But, this ability took control over by his uncontrollable anger," Ella added.

"So…now he's in a confuse state?" Stella said.

"Probably," Eliz said.

"This might be the same as Gumball accepting Rex," Hadley said.

"Close," Rex said.

"He went berserk and trying to kill everyone," Selina talked about Gumball as he refreshed his memory.

"Let's prepare to face him if he tears that hideous phantom…," Christ said.

"Agreed with Christ," Trish supported her twin brother idea as the others also agreed to it.

Jason breathed heavily, filling with burning agony as he looked at the phantom. He turned into a demonic wolf-cat beast as his fur turn into the color of blood and black looked like corruption.

The phantom directly blast Jason, but got deflected by him only using his paw, swiping to the side when the blast comes. Everyone was shocked at Jason.

"The heck he just…," Alex said.

"Deflect an anti-matter blast that have the same amount of force as a nuclear…," Gumball continued, shocked utterly.

"The anti-matter blast deflected to the side as it hits the ground and exploded, creating a large hole.

Jason grinned as he punched his right hand into the ground, emerging a demon hand under the phantom as it grabs him, pulling him, slamming to the ground and then thrown into the air. Jason fires a beam of dark energy from the two things behind him as it shape-shifted into a hand.

The phantom fled away after being hit by Jason. The two things before Jason shape-shifted again, but to a pair of wings as he used it to chase the phantom regardless how powerful it is.

As Jason got closer to the phantom, he stabbed his sword into its body. The phantom trying to attack Jason, but doesn't have the strength to do so as Jason hysteria demonic form cause his sword to have a special effect.

The longer the sword stayed at any part of any life form body. It will corrupt them until they turn into ashes.

"What's happening to the phantom?" Gumball asked, Jason still floating in the sky keeping distance from the phantom.

"Blade of corruption," Ella refereed to Jason's sword.

"Huh?" everyone muttered except Hadley and the sisters.

"Hysteria caused everything he used into corrupt. If he used his sword to slash anything, it will start to corrupt. It works like poison or virus, destroying every cell inside a life form. Once it destroyed everything, the living thing will fade away in ashes, result a painful struggle," Eliz explained as the phantom slowly faded away.

"Everything's finished…," everyone thought, watching the phantom faded away as Jason still didn't revert back to normal.

"Jason! It's over," Gumball shouted, but no respond instead Jason turned looking at them with his demonic eyes.

"He's gonna turn against us isn't he?" Garnett asked the worst.

"Yeah…," they replied as Lexy and Carrie went to their side.

Jason came down, cracking the ground with his fist. Everyone prepared for the worst as the demonic wolf-cat howled at his friends in hostile.


	27. The History

Jason sprinted at Gumball, who was standing in front of the others as he leaped at him. Gumball's about to defence himself from the attack Jason's going to strike, the Sacred Sword appeared between them in a flash as it emitted a powerful wave, repelling Jason away.

"Seriously…if I came earlier, this wouldn't have happen," a feminine voice coming from the sword.

"Who are you?" Gumball asked as the others looked at the sword with curiosity.

"Don't ask, just hold me," the Sacred Sword shouted. "O-okay…," Gumball muttered as he grabs the hilt of the sword, floating in the mid-air. The sword releases great amount of energy radiating around the surrounding. Everyone's runes seem to react to the energy as it starting to glow and change.

Jason reverted back to normal as he fell down to the ground while his runes glowing. The sword emitted another wave of energy, soon, the energy faded away as everything went back to normal. Everyone except Gumball, Hadley, Lexy, and Carrie runes evolved and grew slightly with details to Legacy rune. They couldn't believe it as Gumball noticed a mark on Lexy right paw.

"Lexy…I didn't know you have rune too?" Gumball asked as he pointing at the rune.

"Huh?" Lexy responded as she looked at her paw. "No…I didn't have before," she said, looking at Gumball.

"Gumball…I got it too…," Carrie said, showing the rune on her arm at Gumball as the rune just burned on there not long ago.

"Sorry for the influence…," the Sacred Sword apologized as she accidentally turned Lexy and Carrie into rune wielders. "Anyway…who are you?" Gumball asked.

"Duh, I'm the Sacred Sword you thrown into the dimension storage…never mind. My name is Irena," she replied.

"So, this is why the Harbinger wanted to take this sword…," Gumball thought as Jason stood up with no balance as his legs shaking hardly.

"Jason!" Gumball ran to Jason as he lifted him up, letting his arm rest around his shoulder to sustain his balance.

"Are you alright?" Gumball asked as he concerned.

"Yeah…," Jason replied.

They went back to the room from the chamber, Platinum and his members were no where to be seen as they got obliterated.

"We've got our legacy mark!" Cedric shouted insanely.

"What…all your marks evolved?" Gumball asked as he shocked, all of his friends' mark evolved in the same time probably thanks to Irena massive energy output.

"Apparently yes," Kyler said, coming out of Cedric's rune. Other rune spirits also came out as well as Garnett rune finally revealed herself as she floating beside him.

"Who's that?" Stella asked Garnett, looking at the feminine ghost beside him.

"She's…Gabriel," Garnett replied oddly or he just feeling nervous about sharing the same surname as her.

"Oh…," Stella muttered.

"Nice to meet you," Gabriel greeted Stella as she greets back.

"Why you didn't tell us that your mark could speak…?" Gumball asked.

"I met her when the day we're fighting Nightmare…, and I'm scared of telling you guys," Garnett replied.

"Why so scared about when our marks can also talk?" Cedric asked.

"Nervous…," Garnett replied.

"Don't be silly…you're already 16 and not a little child anymore," Hadley said towards his nephew.

"What should we do with this sanctuary?" Selina asked as the twins playing around in the background like two young wolves playing together.

"We can clean this place and tidy it up. It might have further use in the future," Gumball said.

"What do you mean for 'further use in the future'?" Cedric asked.

"We can make this place an institute for teaching new wielders how to control their power or something else," Gumball replied.

"I agree with that idea," Hadley said.

"What time is it?" Lexy asked Gumball.

"About 2pm," Gumball replied, looking at his self-designed watch. "Alright guys! Let's clean this place up," he added as everyone agreed.

After a long cleaning, they finally finished tidied up the whole sanctuary with style such as using telekinesis, controlling water, and many more. The sanctuary looked a lot brighter and dust-free when they first came.

"I'm starving…," Cedric said as his stomach growling loudly as everyone felt that short awkward moment. Irena burns onto Gumball's shoulder as a rune while the sword faded away.

"Let's head back. Lexy, are you coming with us?" Gumball said as they standing in front of the portal in the library. Lexy nodded as she wanted to stay with her twin brother. They walked into the portal and ended in Gumball and Carrie shared rental house living room. "So, this is where you stay?" Lexy asked Gumball as she looked around the living room.

"Yeah, it isn't that bad," Gumball replied.

"Gumball, I'm starving!" Cedric shouted. "Make me something to eat," he added.

"You're not my boss and I'm not your slave, butler or whatsoever," Gumball said as he went to the kitchen.

**Gumball's POV**

"Hm…what should I make," I thought, looking into the fridge. I looked every layer several times and finally figured out, sandwich for lunch.

"Uh…Irena," I called her in my thought while holding the ingredients for the sandwich in my arm.

"Huh?" Irena replied with gentle voice.

"What is uh…Sacred Weapon?" I questioned her as I started to prepare the ingredients on the table.

"A Sacred Weapon…hm…If you want the rune wielder version. I would glad to tell you," she said as I nodded

"In the ancient, several Sacred Weapons were created for combat usage by the rune wielders long time ago. For example, me, the Book of Runes and many other," Irena explained.

"What!? Book of Runes is also a Sacred Weapon?" I'm in shock because I thought Book of Runes was originated to keep runes. I nearly slice off my finger while cutting the vegetables after finishing two sandwiches. I know Scar and Rex are hearing the conversation, but we continued.

"Yes it is, but due to its powerful magic, the elders banned the book and sealed it in a mountain near a village," Irena continued. I know Irena was talking about the village where Uncle Max lived in the past.

"Your runes were the book's creation," Irena said. That's obvious cause I already know so I stayed quiet, busy making sandwiches for everyone especially that lousy or not so, Cedric.

"Your left paw's rune, known to be the world most dangerous and rarest rune ever created along with a few of it," Irena said as she caught my attention and once again nearly slice off my fingers.

"Rex is that true?" I asked him, who was floating beside me.

"It's true and you already experienced that last time when fighting that virus creature," Rex replied as I flashbacked to those memories, memories of been taken over controlled by Zack, my alter ego because of the unstable energy.

"Yeah, that unstable power…," I muttered.

"That's why the elders sealed the book, but I guess someone already found it," Irena said as her tone changed, slightly worried. "Everything is written on the history book," she added.

I couldn't thought what will happen if the Harbinger have the book. It's only a day away from the final war, but still I'm feeling uneasy. Cedric shouted at me as he was hunger for the food. "Coming," I shouted back, holding a tray full of sandwiches as I proceed to the living room. I put down the tray on a table in front of the couch, "you guys eat, I will pass."

They looked at me thinking that I'm worried about something or depressed while eating the sandwiches. Worries filled my stomach as I walked back to the library.

I pulled out the book from my dimension storage and set it on the table, continue the part where I left. The book was quite thick but something caught my eyes when I flipped some pages.

"A rune wielder in the sanctuary starting to conduct experiments on him and even try to steal the Book of Runes, his name was Zenith. One day, he overdone it as he able to summon demons and creatures and got himself exiled from his position as a rune wielder, but before he left. He summoned various types of demons and monsters to attack the sanctuary. That was the first time in history, demons and monsters ever appeared in the sanctuary because of Zenith. He betrayed everyone and went on looking for the Book of Runes. No one dares to confront him as it means death. Some rune wielders were sent to stop him but vanished without trace."

"Zenith was heartless as everyone called him 'The Betrayal of the Rune and Humanity'. Finally that day has come, Zenith finally found the book as he used the power to create the world most threatening creature, Nightmare." I read it as I stopped to catch my breath. Rex and Scar were right beside me in their physical form. After a while, I continued to read and flipping through pages.

"Every monsters and demons feared of Zenith creation, the Nightmares. Until one day, monsters and demons joined forces with rune wielders to fight against Zenith's army of Nightmares, tall, black with purple gothic gravely eyes of death, and sharp claws harder than any mineral in Earth. They stand no chance against Zenith's army and on that day was a great loss for those who joined the battle. The day has come, a hero stands up, confronts Zenith's army with no fear by himself and managed to slay all of them. He puts Zenith's life an end with his sword, but Zenith's soul remains in Earth. Wandering around," phantoms, Nightmares or Terrors are the same kind of creatures, I thought.

"So, this whole thing begins because of one guy conducting experiment and able to summon demons and monsters and betray the elders of Rune Wielder..," Scar mumbled. "I wonder that Zenith guy still exist?" Rex said.

"I sure he's still exist…," I stopped flipping the pages as I replied to Rex. I've spent my whole time in the library reading the history as I wondered what the others are doing. Possibly training with their legacy runes, I guess.

I continued looking into the book as I found the event of the seal 16 years ago. Everything was stated clearly and well detailed as like the book updated itself without even writing on it.

"Zenith created the Harbinger group…," that line caught my eyes as I shocked.

"He's really alive!" Rex shouted. "And he created the Harbinger group!" he and Scar shouted in unison beside me as I found it irritating course of the sound.

"Yup…, after the portal you seal, Scar," I said. "He's been brought back to live thanks to the energy discharge from the explosion of the seal…wandering around the world."

"Phew, finally, that's all on the book," it was a relief that I finished the book after hours of sitting in front of the table reading the same book. I stand up and stretched my body; I didn't even notice I was already 8pm. I went back to the living room as I saw everyone about to go out, probably for dinner.

Carrie asked me to join them together as I agreed. After all those reading, it makes me hungry.

**POV End**

They took a bus to a family restaurant as they walked into the restaurant. It was well decorated and beautiful; they found an empty table, a big table enough for all twelve of them to sit. They started order their foods when the waiter arrived. As the foods arrived, without hesitation they started eating. Their dinner is full of laughter and joy as everyone enjoys it. Finally after playing the check, they went home. Gumball shares his room with Lexy as everyone went to sleep.

**The next day**

The rooms illuminated by sun light through the window as they got out of their comfortable beds. "Saturday…," Gumball yawned. The day passed rather usual with training and other stuff they do usually.

Gumball taught Lexy and Carrie how to use their rune powers in the chamber as the others at the background except Hadley training together. Hadley always wander to some places usually the park or went to hiking.

After training and lunch, they took a rest in the living room. Gumball went to the sanctuary's laboratory as he just found out. He spent his time at there. Time passed on till night, Gumball made them dinner. The usual Selina and Stella having an eating challenge again.

"Let's sleep early, tomorrow's the big day," Gumball said to everyone in the living room after he finished cleaning the dishes with Lexy. They brushed their teeth and went to sleep early since tomorrow they're going to have a war with the Harbinger and Nightmares.

**Never thought I actually compressed a day into it…the next chapter will put an end to this series. It's been a while since I published this story. Do review and let me know how you feel for this chapter. The Finale! All oc's belongs to their owners.**


	28. Resolution of War

**Sorry for the long wait. It's a sad that I couldn't retrieve the docx but to rewrite, anyway here it is.**

The day has come for everything that lives on Earth will face darkness. 5am in midnight, the town was quiet and cool, illuminated by light radiated from the sky and streetlights. It's only a few hours before sunrise.

"What's the plan?" Cedric asked, leaning against the wall of the living room. Everyone was in the living room early dawn, waiting the portal to be unsealed. Lexy and Carrie were chatting; the twins were playing in the living room.

"Destroy the portal. I'll do that actually, you guys cover me if possible." Gumball replied directly to the point. The portal was presumed to be unsealed at 7a.m. in sunrise. They've done their preparation as Gumball thought of helping Jason getting his hysteria mode under control.

"Jason," Gumball called while opening D.T.C portal.

"Huh?" Jason responded, looking at him.

"Let's get your hysteria form under control before you accidentally kill someone." Gumball said.

"Uh…o-okay," Jason said concerning about his hysteria form. Gumball walked into the portal and changed the chamber terrain into grassland as wind brushing his furs. Jason followed in as everyone watched him leave also wishing him good luck.

"First of all…hysteria form was actually a connection between a wielder and a demon bound by a contract or test from rune" Gumball blurted. Eliz and Ella came out, jaws dropped after hearing what Gumball said.

"Where did you know that?" Eliz asked.

"A book in the library," Gumball replied.

"So you say…I'm gonna have a contract test with a demon?" Jason said.

"Yes you are, buddy" Gumball said

"Ready?" Gumball asked Jason if he prepared for the test. Jason nodded as respond and ready to transform. He still feeling worry if something might goes wrong. Gumball called Irena to revert back him to normal if it happens.

"Here goes…" Jason muttered, beginning transform into his monstrous form. After the transformation, his forearms and legs engulfed with dark flame and a flame-like shape shifting scarf appeared around his neck. His eyes turned bloody red silt. He's just standing still without moving a muscle probably inside his mind to take the test leaving his own body.

**Jason's POV**

"What the…" I looked around the room, black and white. Then I have this worry feeling, I tried not to be pulled down by that worry feelings and urged myself I can do it. I know the contract test or whatever they call is important, if fail I might even try to kill my friends again. Eliz and Ella were probably assisting me on the test, I guess. A wolf-cat like me appeared in front of me. It's like a split image of myself but engulfed with dark flame around his body. "Who are you?" I asked while ready to attack or defend if he comes directly at me.

"I'm the demon within you, your killing desire and grief." He said to me but not in a kind tone rather than demonic. I stayed calm and steady though his dreadful gazes freak me off. When I glanced through his eyes, I saw sorrow and enmity. Suddenly, I heard Ella's voice, "Careful, he's coming…'. I expected as he moved closer and closer, clenching a fist as dark flame manipulated from inside his fist formed a sword.

Without dawdling, he sprinted at me with the sword-it's only a matter of time before he gets to me. When he got in front of me, he swung his sword just in time I pulled out my twilight sword, blocking the hit.

The blades clashing against each other, he grinned at me as I found it disturbing and irritating. I pushed down my sword with full force, repelling both of us away from each other. "You can't win me!" he shouted. I swung my sword in an attempt to stab and slash him, but none of it hits and got blocked.

"Pathetic…" he murmured, blasting me with a dark fireball. Even thought I blocked it, I still feel the burns and it hurts, a lot!

"I will shatter you into pieces!" he yelled-leaped into mid-air with his grip on his sword and about to slam it against me. In that short time, I managed to slip away from death as his sword slammed against the ground, cold sweat moved down dripped down my chin. I knew fear wasn't what I felt but what I fighting against with.

Every movement was crucial and can't make a mistake. I dodged his attacks from side to side, place to place, he just keeps on chasing me until I finally stop running and confront him.

"Eh? Stop running? Tired?" his irritated voice makes me wanted to cut his throat out from his head. "Yeah…running doesn't work I guess," I sprinted with my sword holding tightly to prevent slipping from my grip. Endlessly attempt on slashing without holding back, overcoming hysteria form was a huge advantage; that's what I thought of. Eliz and Ella stated it was stronger than legacy class rune wielder.

"Jason…your gun…" said Ella. She reminded me that I have a pair of guns to assist me, but I just going to use one of it.

I switched my sword to my left hand and summoned the gun with my right hand. Dual-wielding of gun and sword might give me the opportunity; I stayed medium range, fighting the demon split image of myself. Using the gun to keep myself distance from him and the sword if he gets too close, the only way for me to take control my hysteria form was to kill him but despite all the attempts, I barely get my sword stab into his body.

Then a dangerous risk idea came to me. The only method to get my sword directly through his body is to charge at him directly. I know that's a huge risk but I have no choice but to do it. I backed off for some range and released my gun, switching my sword to my right hand. I lunged at him with the sword beside my chest. He does the same as we both collided with each other; I pierce through his heart but his' through my whole body from the chest to the abdomen at the center.

"Jason isn't?" I respond to him, doesn't feel any pain from his sword. "Yes?"

"I knew you would do the same…" he said with a major change in his voice from devilish to gentle. I didn't know what he's saying, wondering about it. "What…do you mean?"

"Your dad," I'm shocked and surprised when he mentioned about my dad. "You both like father like son."

"You met him before?" I asked.

"Duh…it's the time when he also taking the contract test." He replied. His sword vanished from my body at the same time. "He told me to make you stronger before he dies and I bluntly accepted his request."

The more he says about my dad, the more things I wanted to know about it. "Do you still meet him after the test?" I asked.

"Yes. A few times if I remember correctly, well…I got to go now." He replied, slowly fading away bit by bit. Suddenly I'm hyped and shouted, "Wait! I want to know more about my dad!"

"Go child. Your friends need you; next time if we met I would tell you more about your dad." He disappeared after finishing his words. The last thing I saw around his face was a graceful smile, making me remember my dad.

**Normal POV**

"I think he's done" Gumball said to his three fellow rune friends, Irena, Rex, and Scar. Jason finally regained his consciousness as he successfully taken control over his hysteria mode. His eyes changed to crimson; the flame engulfed around his body and the scarf turned crimson, following his eyes color. "Jason, you there?" Gumball asked.

Jason twitched for respond, "Yeah…I'm here."

"Let's see how much you turned after overcoming the test." Gumball said. Wanted to put Jason's power in a test whether he got even stronger or maintain. Gumball used Irena, who was floating beside him instead of Rex and Scar. For Jason, he only used his enchanted claws with his scarf.

Without wasting time, they charged at each other, Jason overpowered Gumball at the starting with his scarf; turning into spears striking like a thunder, forcing Gumball back each spear struck him. Gumball dashed backwards, kneed down with Irena in his right hand; he forced massive amount of energy into it. A great sword appeared - floating in front of him and then disappeared, forged with Irena as new weapon emerged.

"I called it, Excalibur." Gumball said, holding the sword with strong aura around it. Jason jaws dropped as he saw it, the sword was quite longer, the edge curved in towards the tip seemingly like an anchor.

"Dude, you're not King Arthur" Jason said as he took out his twilight sword.

"Of course I know. It's just a name anyway," Gumball said, wielding the huge Excalibur as he sprinted towards Jason while dragging the sword. When he got close to Jason, he swung Excalibur forcefully dragging through the ground as dirt and stone flies out. Jason blocked the attack; additional got pushed back by the force released. If Jason simply blocks Gumball's attack, he would have been blown away.

Jason used his scarf to form two hands and dual-wield his pair of guns. He's able to control it steadily as he fired multiple projectiles at Gumball. Gumball turned Excalibur, using the flat of the blade to take the hit. In a blink, Jason lunged at the same time with his sword, striking the flat; just in time Gumball's watch alarm starts beeping. The duel doesn't seem to be able to end, their strength were seemingly equal but for sure Jason a bit stronger. Gumball dismissed the alarm as they both went back to the living room.

Outside the house, the sky filled with purple clouds; things started shaking and the mountain Harbinger's hideout located and the previous place where they used to do their training filled with dark aura. There's no sunrise that day, Gumball opened the portal to the mountain as everyone walked in and arrived in front of the hideout.

"What a scary aura…" Cedric said trembling when he felt the dark aura coming from the portal.

"I agreed…" Kyler said.

"Well let's go, there's no time to waste." Hadley said as they all nodded. They break into the hideout only to find themselves bumped with Zenith's members. At the meantime, Zenith was standing on a bridge above the portal as his creation marched out.

"Come forth, my creation. We'll overthrow the world with darkness." Zenith said to his creation - Nightmares. Nightmares marched out, some already travelled to other country causing chaos, Max probably sends out his marines already. "Hm…they came..." Zenith merged the Book of Runes with his body as it goes into him.

**A rough 30 minutes of confrontation…**

"Tell me that this is the last one of them…" Cedric said while grabbing one of the members and threw him to the side. All of Zenith's members were lying on ground, about hundreds of them.

Zenith looked at all his members lying on the ground unconscious with an army of Nightmares behind him. "Can't believe all my members lost to twelve of you teenagers" Zenith said.

"I'm not teenager actually…" Hadley corrected his age.

"Well, that's not important" Zenith lifted his hand as he some sort of commanding the Nightmares. All the Nightmares turned hostile towards Gumball's group. "Let's enjoy the party, shall we?" the Nightmares started charging at them furiously.

Gumball and his friends were readied for this, Jason transform into his hysteria form; Gumball giving Zenith a dead eye. The front line totally obliterated, everyone thought it was easy until Nightmares shifted into many type. Agility type with swift movement and razor enchanted claws, strength type with longer sustainability and resistance as well as dealing massive explosive damage. And last, mixed type also known as Terror or colossal, combined of ability and strength. Just now they only killed some normal Nightmares.

"What the…" Gumball shocked. He saw many big size and medium, larger than others at the last row presumed to be Terror. "You guys take care, I'm gonna pay Zenith a visit." He left the others and went for Zenith by himself.

"I'll come also." Jason said, joined Gumball. Hadley struck his staff at the ground, summoning his phoenix to help them. The phoenix enlightens the sky with flare generated by flame around his body - burns Nightmares with flame projectiles. Zenith was standing on a platform as Gumball called his name; instead he summoned a sword and looked at Gumball and Jason with a smile.

Gumball lunged at him with Irena in her original form, with no forging happened. Gumball got fended off easily by Zenith as Jason joined the fight. The others currently confronting three types of Nightmares, thanks to Hadley phoenix, many Nightmares been burned and faded away – making it a bit easier.

"Zenith, stop this" Gumball warned Zenith – who was grabbing Jason's shirt collars and then throw him away as Jason managed to land on his feet.

"Why? Didn't you see? This is about joy of creation." Zenith said. It's only morning at 8a.m. and every country was under attack by Nightmares. Max and his marines are minimizing the damage all around the country.

"No…you're creating chaos around the world." Gumball retorted.

"You don't even know what joy of creation means. Join me, we'll be invincible!" Gumball refused his offer as he swung his sword in attempt to kill him. "So...you don't wanna join me, eh? Then I show you the power of creation!" dark energy manipulated around his body, using the Book of Runes' power, turning himself into a monster - Nightmare. Gumball and Jason were shocked as well as the others that were fighting his army. He knows that he couldn't combine his friends' rune because that will weaken them. Gumball then remembered something - a book with 51 runes in it obtained from Harbinger's members.

"Jason! Distract him!" Gumball shouted. Jason tried to buy some time for Gumball as well as wondering what he was thinking. Gumball distance away from Zenith and opened his dimension storage and reached the book. Without looking into it, he combined all the runes in the book forming a fist-sized rune and moved to his chest. Rex and Scar also warned him about his status.

"Unstable..." Rex said.

"You can easily trigger your limit automatically..." Scar added.

"Done?" Jason asked - he couldn't hold much longer as he's losing strength. Instead Gumball didn't replied, he went to help the others killing Nightmares with only one slash, emitted from Irena when he swung. He then freezes the portal, preventing any more Nightmares pass through the portal only for temporarily. Everyone turned at Zenith as Gumball returned to help Jason, dual-wielding his guns with the scarf also performing light and dark attacks and every attack he dealt at Zenith doesn't seems to bother him.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting" Gumball said. Zenith emerges numerous tentacles, striking and piercing at the group ruthlessly. Jason managed to slice a few of it and decay away with corruption ability enchanted on his sword. Alex's instinct tingling as if something about to emerge from Zenith.

"Get down!" Alex shouted. Everyone ducked down; Zenith extended spikes or thorns around his body, used as a surrounding attack. The spikes then retracted back as no one got hurt; they get up from the ground. Gumball swung Irena, emitted energy slash repeatedly at Zenith as he slashed off all the tentacles around his back but grown back in a matter of time.

Everyone hitting Zenith with everything they got; Lexy used Gumball's manipulated pistol, implying her own rune power with it. Carrie's dark manipulation got even efficient after gaining a rune from Irena. But all their attacks didn't even slightly damage him. "I have given you chances to join me, but you all don't want to." Zenith said in demonic tone..

"Because we wanted to protect peoples!" the twins shouted in unison. "You kill our dad and mom; adopt us for destruction. We will avenge the death of our parents!"

"Pitiful...wanted to know why I betray the rune wielder association," Zenith said. Gumball and his friends stopped attacking, knowing it wouldn't damage him demons and for destruction. I studied various type of dark art and carry out experiment on myself; combining other wielders rune which I murdered them and stole it. That was only the beginning as the elders started to suspect that something is wrong and noticed some wielders were missing. After that, someone mentioned the Book of Runes; a powerful sacred toll that sealed in a secure place. I went on searching and got caught by a few wielders; exiled from the association. They tried to remove my runes but none of it success and cost their life. I summoned demons and monster to attack the sanctuary then I leave." Zenith said.

"Wicked bastard..." Selina mumbled.

"I spent many years discovering the power of rune, mastering it. Soon I went back to the sanctuary to steal the book which I did it in the end. Those who confront me died under my feet. I used the book to create an anti-matter creature known as Nightmare. They don't have fixed height and weight; also capable of shape-shifting. I learned the joy of creation, all demons and monsters scared of me and my creation and they joined forces to declare a war with me. Miserable they lost, a hero suddenly emerges. Some said that he's created by the book to balance the world from good and evil. And that's how I died."

"He's a maniac" everyone thought.

"Can a sacred tool destroy another sacred tool?" Gumball questioned Irena in his right hand.

"Apparently, we can destroy another sacred tool." Irena answered. Gumball's plan changed to destroy the book inside Zenith.

"Good. I'm going to destroy the book forever."

Massive strong energy burst out of Zenith; injuring everyone in the zone as it radiated across the mountain. Gumball withstood the force but not his friends. Some of their forehead bleeding; some were lying unconscious. The force even managed to revert Jason back to normal similar to the wave emitted by Irena. Gumball fell into deep sorrow upon seeing his friends behind him injured. The insanity, grief inside his mind triggered the on switch of his limit. Gumball's eyes blinked into yellow, filled with animosity against Zenith. His power had over-exceeding beyond no one else can, causing him into a deadly condition and might die any time.

"Zenith..." Gumball snarled, displaying hatred towards Zenith with his face while tightening his grip on Irena.

"Huh?" Zenith responded. He glanced at Gumball's eye and got terrified; He averted his eyes shocked, feeling abnormal amount of energy aura coming from Gumball. "What is wrong with him?" All Zenith see in Gumball's eye were enormity killing intent.

Irena suddenly turned into Excalibur in only a split second. Gumball swung it, emitting a powerful slash, slicing Zenith tentacles in one strike also disabling regeneration ability. "How is that possible!?" Zenith got horrified by the strength and goes rampage on Gumball, blasting him with an anti-matter ball, swiping his claws furiously also used energy beam emission manipulated with anti-matter. None of it works against Gumball in his monstrous form, he dodged every attack leaving a split image or shadow, faking himself from Zenith that he had took the hit every time.

"Impossible..." Zenith thought. Gumball grinned at him, wickedly and cut off both of his hands; forcing him to suffer the pain.

"Just kill me already!" Zenith screamed in pain.

"No, I'll make you feel the pain that my friends are feeling." Gumball said - cutting off one of Zenith's leg as he kneed down, begging to end his life.

"Do you think begging will work? Recall what you had done from the past till now."Gumball said. "I don't care your so-called 'Joy of Creation'. It sucks anyway for a person like you."

"Kay...I know. I done many bad things in the past till now, my guilt had piled up over a mountain." Zenith confessed.

"Everything you done can't be undone!" Gumball shouted. "I'm been suffering since the day you sent your men to assault especially that virus. And also that Nightmare that caused chaos in the town a few days ago." He added - grieving as he ignored Nicole when he went home to get Kenneth and then went back to fight the Nightmare that rampaging the town. Nicole was so mad at him when he left home after that. Making Nicole worry is the worst thing ever done. Now he's totally ruined by his emotion until he completely doesn't want to care about it, laughing manically.

"Well I don't care about it anymore; all those worries will only drive me crazy."

"Now...you wouldn't mind this do you?" Gumball said, holding the sword as he looking around it.

"What?" Zenith said - Gumball stabbed his sword into Zenith. "Eek!" Zenith struggled in pain, trying to pull the sword out of his body as Gumball thrust the blade deeper. "You demon!"

"Who cares... you killed so many peoples and you didn't even classify yourself a demon instead calling me that? Merciless killer," Gumball said while leaving the blade inside Zenith's body. Hadley stated that Gumball will turned against everyone had started.

Zenith started to get weaker and weaker - the sword was destroying the Book of Runes inside him. He's losing his senses even though after turning into a Nightmare; he barely sees anything in front of his eyes. His sight turns blur, Gumball pulled out the blade out of his body and slashed him. Zenith screeched as the Book of Runes somehow came out of his body.

The frozen portal had broken as Nightmare started coming out, some shape-shifted into a large raven. Gumball sliced the book in half as Nightmares disappeared and the portal been destroyed; large amount of energy also burst out, all the runes inside the book freed and finding new owner. The clouds have faded and sunlight beamed down, tearing darkness away.

Gumball still didn't turn back to normal and his friends already got back to their consciousness. "Gumball, it's over." Scar said in his thought. He didn't respond instead went to the town.

"He's gone insane..." Rex said. Gumball's throwing his emotion at buildings by destroying it.

"Where's Gumball?" Jason asked after looking around and didn't see Gumball anywhere.

"You're right...," Hadley said, standing up with his nephew.

Suddenly in that brief moment, loud sound coming from the town and they heard it. "I think he's over there...," Cedric said pointing at the town from the mountain.

"Fast! We have to stop him." Hadley shouted as they regrouped. They arrived at the scene with teleport as Gumball just wrecked a building in front of them. "Gumball, Stop!" Carrie shouted.

Gumball mind was blended with hard emotion and messed up. "Huh?" he stopped and looked at Carrie and his friends indistinctly.

"This world filled with weird things!" Gumball shouted manically. "I'll rip all of your soul out!" he turned hostile against everyone.

"Huh, where am I?" Gumball wondered in his mind - vision of the reality displayed on a screen in front of him.

He saw himself about to kill his own friends. "What's happening!?," He shouted while hitting the screen. "Don't tell me I got carried away by my limit..." he thought.

"Gumball, you don't have to do this. This is not the Gumball I know!" Carrie said. "The Gumball I know was funny, loves misadventures, doesn't hurt his friends!"

"Blah...blah...blah, killing is fun."

"I think I can force myself back..." Gumball mumbled trying hard to get his consciousness back. His limit felt strong headache and slow reverting back to himself, the Gumball everyone knows.

"What's happening?" Alex asked.

"He's forcing himself back..." Hadley replied. Gumball felt the sharp pain and slowly regain his consciousness. He endured the pain, but can't keep himself from screaming.

"Is he all right?" Lexy asked - Everyone was worrying about Gumball.

"Probably no..." Hadley replied.

"There's a small amount of chance...he...would...die..."

"WHAT!?" everyone responded - Gumball was squirming on the ground in pain; a beam emitted from him to the sky. It was bright as everyone covers their eyes. He then fell to the ground, successfully turning back to normal. 51 runes separated from the combined large rune as all of it floating around him for a few seconds and then disappeared.

"Is he dead?" Cedric quipped - his friends rushed to him.

"Of course no…right?" Selina said, trying to be positive as well as the others - Scar, Rex, and Irena came out of Gumball.

"No…he didn't die. He just fainted after using too much energy." Scar said - Everyone were relief after hearing what Scar just said.

"What are we going to do now?" Garnett asked - looking around the destroyed town.

"Repair it?" Stella said.

"Seriously? That will take forever! Cedric complained.

"Erm…we using our power to rebuild…"

"Still taking forever without Gumball…"

"Or we could just wait till Gumball woke up." Selina suggested.

"Uh…Rex is it?" Lexy said.

"Yes?"

"How long will he be sleeping?" Lexy asked - Gumball was snoring in the background.

"Probably a day or two"

"Need no worry," said Max, appearing out of no where and everyone got scared.

"What the! Uncle...where did came from?" Lexy said - looking at Max.

"Above," Max looked up and a helicopter went passed them.

"You jump out of a helicopter!?" Lexy responded.

"Yes, literally..."

"Let Gumball take his rest. After that, you all can rebuild the town."

Everyone agreed to let Gumball rest . "I guess this is not the only town or city we will rebuild?" Cedric questioned.

"Actually, yes. This is not the only city need to be reconstructed after all the crisis. You guys might as well help other country to rebuild their city." Max answered.

"Aww..." Everyone sighed.

"You guys leaving?" Stella asked Jason, Lexy, and Carrie.

"Yeah...we're going back to Elmore." Carrie replied - feeling a bit sad.

"Well, we'll still meet again someday..." Lexy said.

"Yeah...we will." Selina said. Lexy puts her twin brother arm around her neck, lifting him up.

"Bye." Carrie said - Jason teleported them back to Elmore and arrived in front of the Watterson residence. Their friends just watched them left in a flash, "What are we going to do now?" asked Alex.

"Let's all move to…" Stella suggested.

"See you guys in school." Lexy said. Jason and Carrie left home as Lexy went into the house just to see a ferocious feline, Nicole. Nicole glanced at Gumball as she panicked suddenly.

"Oh…my, what happen to my gummy-puss?" Nicole asked looking in worry

"Gumball...fainted, but he's going to be all right..." Lexy replied nervously.

"All right!? He's not all right!"

"Relax Nicole, everything is going to be all right…" Richard's trying to calm Nicole down. Max suddenly appeared behind all of them without been notice, again. "Don't worry, Nicole…" Everyone freaked out when Max voice came out of nowhere.

"What the!? Uncle Max?" Darwin responded.

"Hey, Darwin…"

"Where did you come from…?" Lexy asked.

"Sorry that I didn't tell you that I can teleport."

"So that explain why you appeared out of nowhere just now..." Lexy said.

"I've guessed this might happen. So I came here to explain." Max said.

"It's been a while, Nicole, Richard."

"It sure is…why are you here?" Nicole said.

"To explain everything when he's in London," Max said while his eyes fixed at Gumball. He started explaining in detail as the children sat down and listen. After explaining, Richard was seen sleeping also drooling; Nicole was relieved that Gumball and Lexy were all right and proud of them. Soon after that, Max left with a good bye and disappeared.

"Whoa, Lexy; You, Gumball, Carrie and Jason went to London to save the world?" Darwin said.

"Kinda..."

"How...you four peoples were impossible to save the world..." Anais said.

"Well. We have friends in London."

"I'll love to meet them someday…" Darwin said.

"You will."

Meanwhile their friends in London were planning to move and enroll, but doesn't seem to have the money to board airplane. Stella suggested that Alex should ask his father for help. "Dad, can me and my friends move to the place Gumball live?" Alex asked.

"Why?"

"We wanted to be together…" Alex replied.

"You all deserve it. After all, you guys did a great job saving the world."

"Really?"

Max nodded to his son as he agreed, "There's a bungalow in Elmore I can provide near the beach you guys explored underwater, but the problem is there's no power supply." The bungalow was luxurious, mostly everything provided, couch, dining room, table, a few rooms enough for them, and a good eye view of the beach when sunset just without electricity.

"You guys might figure out how to build a power generator..."

"How are we supposed to build a power generator?" Alex asked.

"Try finding Gumball and Lexy. They might have an idea." Max replied.

"Um...okay. What about Anais?"

"She's probably not interested in this kind stuff and also a very busy pink bunny."

"Oh...thanks dad." Alex was so happy that he's going to meet his cousin, Darwin, again and of course moving to Elmore with the others.

Tuesday morning, Gumball finally woke up. He opened his eyes looking around while still in the bed. He saw Lexy sleeping beside him sweetly as he got up from the bed without waking her up. He went down stair and saw Nicole doing house chores.

"Morning, mom" Gumball said.

"Gumball, you awake…' Nicole responded.

"Yeah…how long am I been sleeping?"

"2 days if Sunday counted."

"How's everyone?"

"Fine, they worried about you wouldn't wake up forever."

"Mom…aren't you gonna ask me something?"

"About?"

"About the time I came home suddenly and then gone away…"

"Max already explained everything to me."

"Uncle Max did?"

"Yes he did. Now Gumball, go eat breakfast."

"Okay mom…" he walked and stopped at the stair as Lexy was walking down and saw him. She rushed down and hugged him with happiness. Instead, she hugged so tight that Gumball getting harder to breathe.

"Sis…I…couldn't…breathe…" Gumball gasped. Lexy slowly soften and released from the hug as well as apologizing.

"It's good to see you woke up. Yesterday was boring without you around us…"

The whole family members have waked up and Nicole ready to go to work only 7am. Gumball and his siblings finished breakfast. "Gumball…you stink..." Anais said. Gumball smelled himself and replied, "I go take a bath…"

He went up stair again but to the bathroom. His runes still remained on his body while he looking into the mirror in naked.

"That's a wild anaconda…" Irena commented on his intimate part as he blushed.

"You know…I should have left you in the Rune Wielder Institute…"

"If you do, you already got killed by Zenith long ago."

"That's quite true…" Rex said.

"Oh…now you defending her…"

"Gumball…just take a bath and clean yourself. You have to go to school soon…" Scar reminded. Gumball went to the shower and started bathing. He scrubbed soap on his body as he cleaned himself with the shower water.

"Gumball, the bus has arrived!" Anais shouted. Nicole had gone to work and the children are about to leave to school, leaving Richard alone. Gumball quickly dried himself with a towel and dressed up, walking down the stair and saw his siblings waiting him in front of the door.

"Let's go. You don't want to miss the bus do you?" Lexy said, opening the door.

"Of course I don't…" They walked out the house and went on to the bus. Rocky was the bus driver the usual and been working for a while now.

Lexy and Anais sat together at the back while Darwin with Gumball in front of them. Gumball glanced at Carrie, who was watching outside the window the entire time. Rocky proceeded and stopped as Jason walked on the bus. Carrie only notices Gumball when Jason called him. Her emotion quickly changed.

Rocky proceeded again and stopped in front of Elmore High School as they walked out of the bus and into the school. Somehow…Cedric and the others already got to school earlier than them inside the Principal office for enrollment. Hadley didn't come to Elmore with them and still staying in London.

_BRRRRRRING!_

The school rang as everyone went to their own class. Mr. Smite was their Gumball class teacher; Colin and Penny were on a different class, separated from their friends.

"I have an announcement to make. There are seven students joining us today, let's welcome them." Mr. Smite said. Cedric and the others were waiting outside of the classroom. When Mr. Smite called them in, they surprised Gumball and their friends.

"What the…they actually moved to Elmore!?" Gumball communicates with Jason, Carrie, and Lexy through facial expression because they sitting away from each other.

"Now…go find your seat as class about to start soon." Mr. Smite said. Darwin jaws dropping when he saw his cousin, Alex. He never knew that Alex was coming all the way from London.

They found their seat as Mr. Smite started lecturing. Their school time was exciting. The twins were able to meet Gumball again. On recess, Gumball introduced them to Darwin, Colin, and Penny as well as showing them around the school.

"You sure came back earlier…" Colin said.

"After nearly been kill by monster? Yes I do." Gumball said, holding his tray with food and about to sit down.

"Wouldn't mind share us the story while you in London?" Colin asked.

"Yeah…I don't mind at all…" Gumball replied. His friends were sitting on the same table. Gumball started telling his experience in London as the bell rang. They all returned to class and continue until school end. The bell rang several times each hour until the last bell, the school ended and all of them walked out of the school.

"Colin, are you going to join us?" Lexy asked.

"Nah…I'm busy with school work actually…" Colin replied.

"Good luck then," Gumball said as Colin walked back home by himself. Penny was cheerleading, leaving Colin himself alone.

"Where do you all live?" Darwin asked, looking at his cousin.

"Follow us," Alex replied. Gumball and the others looking at each other while their London friends leading them the way. They walked several kilometers and reached a bungalow near the beach and the sanctuary. Much to Gumball, Lexy, Darwin, Jason, and Carrie amazement, they couldn't believe their friends from London afford it which was actually given by Max.

"Do you guys live here?" Lexy questioned.

"Yup…" they replied. The twins were already off to the beach.

"How can you all afford this bungalow…?" Jason asked, much to their curiosity.

"Actually we didn't…" Alex said.

"You guys stole it!?" Gumball interrupted.

"I haven't finished what I'm saying…Dad gave it to us..."

"He did?"

"Yup…there's everything…but except one thing…'

"Let's get in first." Cedric said.

"Sure," everyone agreed as they went into the house. Gumball tried to switch on the television but nothing happen just a black screen reflecting image of the background.

"Well…there's no electricity…" Alex said, looking at Gumball.

"Why?" Gumball asked as the others exploring around the house.

"Dad said there's no power supply…we don't know the reason actually…" Alex replied.

"So…you guys lived in darkness yesterday?" Carrie said.

"Nah, we use candles to lit the place up." Selina said.

"What are we going to do?" Jason asked.

"We build one?" Lexy suggested.

"Darwin how about we go swimming?" Alex said. Darwin agreed as both go to the beach as the twins already there, swimming and playing.

"That's what we going to ask." Garnett said.

"But…what can we use?" Stella said.

"Basically…we can't use any expensive parts because we can't afford them…" Gumball said.

"Then?" Cedric said.

"We could use energy core to generate power, I think?" Lexy said.

"I think we can…" Gumball concurred.

"How?" Cedric questioned again.

"Erm…we, rune wielders…" Carrie said.

"Oh…that makes sense." Their rune spirits appeared standing close to each other.

"I never thought it's only two days and you already forget about me…" Kyler said to Cedric.

"What…I'm bad memorizing things…" Cedric awkwardly responded.

"So do any ideas about building the core?" Stella asked.

"Connect everything with the core…" Gabriel, Garnett's rune, suggested.

"Hey Gabriel…but we haven't build the core yet." Gumball said.

"Do…we forgot something about using expensive parts and we can't afford…" Stella said.

"Huh?" They muttered.

"I meant…isn't Gumball capable of manipulating everything. Rex, Cian?" Stella reckoned.

"Yes. He can actually." Rex and Cian replied in unison.

"Owh…I forgot," Gumball sighed and face paw.

"Let's get started." Gumball said, ready to manipulate the parts.

"What do we need?"

"Metals, Circuits, Wires?" Lexy replied. Selina and Carrie have gone somewhere probably the beach or the forest near the house. Gumball manipulated all the stuffs on the ground.

"How do we build a core exactly…?" Jason asked.

"Sphere, I guess? Let's move these stuffs to the basement before we start working." Gumball suggested as they moved the parts to the basement. They set the stuffs on a table in the basement and started working. Everything goes well; it took several hours to create the core to the energy.

"Now everyone put your hands on the core." Gumball said as everyone put their hands on the core.

"Now, generate energy into the core when I count to three."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" everyone channeled their energy into the core as the energy radiating inside the core, glowing brighter and brighter and only matter of time to burst of light.

"Cover your eyes!" Gumball shouted as they averted their eyes by covering with their other forearm, a strong flare emitted from the core. The flare slowly faded away and they slowly put away their forearm.

"Is it done?" Cedric asked.

"Yup…" Gumball replied, holding the core.

"That flare could have burn our eyes…" Jason said.

"Yes…yes it could." Their runes agreed.

"Now just attach this into that thing…" Gumball said, walking to the generator with the core. Suddenly, he accidentally tripped as the core slipped from his grip. He quickly gained back his balance and reached the core.

"Oh…my…god… you nearly cause a nuclear size explosion…" Irena said at the back ground.

"What the!?" everyone shocked.

"That core can annihilate entire Elmore if it hits the ground…" Scar said.

"Luckily he reached it in time before hitting the ground." Rex added. Gumball continued moving towards the generator as he place the core inside, powering up. The energy converts to electricity and travelled around the house.

"What if we do if the core runs out of energy?" Cedric asked.

"It has the ability to regenerate itself actually…" Gumball replied.

"Making it unlimited electricity and also free of charge." Lexy added.

"Oh…impressive…but still dangerous though." Garnett said. Everyone has come back after having fun. They went up from the basement and met up with the others.

"We have to go home." Gumball said standing beside Darwin as they about to leave with Lexy, Jason, and Carrie. Before going back home, Cedric and the others thanked them as the twins giving Gumball a short hug.

"Do you guys have something to eat?" Carrie asked them.

"We do…Stella learned how to cook somehow…" Cedric commented.

"We would love to try next time." Lexy said as they walked out of the house.

"Bye! See you tomorrow." Stella said, waving hand with the twins, Garnett, Cedric, Selina, and Alex.

The group went back home with wonderful moment. The last stop was the bus stop near the Watterson Residence. Gumball, Lexy, and Darwin got out of the bus and walked back home. Nicole already got back from work and dinner already prepared, hardworking mother as ever. The day passed with happy moment and later on that night, the institute miraculously emerged from the bottom of the sea. The next day, Cedric and the others were shocked when they looked out from the balcony.

The sanctuary was later brought into investigation but sooner Max arrived at the scene. He immediately own the institute and two years after the teenagers graduated from high school, Hadley moved to Elmore and work as a principal in the institute. The institute works like normal high school except teaching students how to fight and defense seemingly like a combat school. Gumball and his friends also with their runes teach in the school except a few of them. A year before, Gumball and Carrie accidentally have a twins and after they graduated from education, they married and have a happy life in a house with their children. Garnett continued his study in collage.

Not long after the school started, many normal students applied along with newly rune wielders after Gumball destroyed the Book of Runes, all the runes possessed many teenagers.

"Hm…seven deadly sins…" Hadley's reading a book in the library.

"Worst case scenario huh?" Clark said.

"Probably…" Hadley responded. Somehow, Zenith resurrected and no longer a threat but to warn Gumball and his friends the upcoming event that will destroy the world.

**Finally...the last chapter of the series. Squeezing already out of my mind trying to remember what I wrote before the docx corrupted thanks to my certain someone...uh...anyway...I guess there's nothing more I have to say...well see you all in the next series(probably).**


End file.
